Through Toil, Tears, Blood and Fire
by GamerGirlandCo
Summary: After having a violent life consisting of her sadistic classmates, not-so-caring parents and her odd powers, Elyssia, a Snow Pea, decides to run away from home. Not long after, she meets a Repeater, and together with the help of other plants, they must get the province back from the zombies. Will it all go down in flames?
1. Bad Days

Through Toil, Tears, Blood and Fire

 _ **CHAPTER 1: Bad Days**_

 **Yeah okay, just decided to rewrite this thing because I'm bored. RnR people!**

 _ **Toronto, Ontario, CANADA**_

 _ **2013**_

"Yo, wake up!" my mother yelled from the kitchen.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I got out of my bed and hobbled down the stairs.

"School today?" I asked blearily.

"Right as rain, darling." my father answered. School. The one thing I hated the most in the entire world.

"Seriously?! Can't I just skip school today? I don't even know why we even ―" I began to protest, before I was cut off by my very stubborn mother.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast, missy." my mother snapped.

I shut up in a heartbeat, even though my mind was spinning with protests and excuses.

"Why are you like this when it comes to school?" my dad asked.

"It's . . . it's . . ." I couldn't answer, because I didn't want to. My current tight spot in St. Henry was bad enough without my parents getting involved.

"Tell us, honey. We won't kill you!" my mother encouraged.

I simply shook my head and kept my lips sealed as I shoved spoonful after spoonful of yucky oatmeal into my mouth. When at long last I was finished with breakfast, I realized that I was going to be late. So I just grabbed my schoolbag and proceeded to head out the door and wait for a bus headed to Kipling station. Five minutes later, I hopped onto a subway train headed to Scarborough, where my school was. I looked out the window with a sigh. How could Toronto become so . . . ugly? It's hard to believe that the zombies actually took over, and that our mayor has been replaced by a football zombie who was mindless from top to bottom. It was hard to believe that all the buildings were crumbling ― even the CN Tower. It made tears spring into my eyes, and it made me want to run onto the steps of City Hall and have all of us plants enter into an irate conflict with the zombies right in Nathan Phillips Square. My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that I was already on the other side of Toronto. Not wasting a second, I hopped off the train and ran all the way to the school building, where the students were just chilling, or playing in the soccer field. I simply walked casually into the yard, when five plants sauntered over to me.

"Hey, Weird-e. Planning on killing somebody?" the Sunflower asked.

"No, Ellen. Now leave me alone before I do something to you all that I'll regret!" I retorted.

"Oh! She speaks well!" Alduin snickered.

"Guess she's a damn liar. _As usual_!" Carol sniggered.

"Shut your traps before I gouge your eyes out!" I yelled.

"Should we report you to the principal for making threats?" Albert and Brian snickered.

"Honestly! Why do you have to be so goddamned annoying?! Especially _you_ , cursed Split Pea!" I cried.

"Really? You want us to beat you into a pulp?" Alduin asked.

Before I could answer, I was being kicked and punched everywhere for two minutes, then the group of five just left, laughing like stupes. Not wanting to show anybody that I was crying, I just ran into the building and went inside the washroom. As I looked into the mirror, I wanted to scream. I had bruises everywhere, my face had so many cuts, and my leaves were bleeding. My already-puffy eyes began to get puffier when I started to cry like crazy. Nobody could hear me, because frankly, nobody cares. I had no friends, and I was all alone. My parents would never understand, not in a million years. If only Adria and Alana were still alive, and not rotting under dirt in the spooky old graveyard by Humber Summit. I sighed, wiped my tears, and walked out the door as the ball rang.

I forced myself to deal with the tedious day filled with plants talking behind my stem, my teachers scolding me about my ugly appearance, and plants calling me "Weird-e". I somehow managed to stay calm, but at the end of the day, I totally lost it.

"Yo, Walkin' Winter! Why do you look like a zombie?" Brian asked.

"Yeah! Why do ya?" Albert echoed.

"I think you'd know!" I huffed as I made my way towards the subway station.

"Ooh, somebody's crystals have been pulled!" Ellen sniffed as she walked over to me, a stupid grin on her face. Then she leaned in, and decided to annoy me even more. "Hey, I heard that you have a crush on Alduin. Is that true?" Ellen asked.

"NO!" I yelled angrily. "Not anymore!"

But it was too late; the three plants were taunting me.

"Weirdo and Alduin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a sprout in a ―"

I didn't give them a chance to continue. My instincts had taken over, like on so many occasions in the past, and my anger flew out. A swirling jet of snow and ice came flying out of my leaves, and I knocked the three down flat. Ellen had a saber mark across her forehead. Albert and Brian's teeth had been broken, and there was blood all over their mouths. As I slowly calmed down, and saw what I had done by mistake, I did what I always did to escape trouble as I saw Alduin head into the front door to tell the principal about me. I ran. I ran faster than a cheetah, into the subway station, and I ran into the train that was homeward bound. I looked at the tracks and sighed.

"Frigging tracks! Why must they be in such bad condition?" I cursed as the train moved slowly.

After what seemed like a million decades, the train had arrived at Kipling. I grabbed my bag, and made a dash for home. I didn't bother taking the bus, where all the plants and the occasional human would stare and laugh. Like I haven't had to endure that on the subway. Half an hour later, I was home. As I unlocked the door, I was greeted by a plant I never wanted to see for the rest of my goddamned life.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Mary." I growled as I stomped inside.

"Hold your fire, Elyssia! I'm just here to visit your parents! My, they must have done a n excellent job of raising you!" my aunt shot back. "And tell me, why do you look like a ragamuffin that barely escaped the bloody battle of York?"

I just sighed and ran into the living room. I slammed the door shut and walked over to my mother and father. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." I whispered.

 **Yeah... this takes place in TORONTO! I just chose it because it's the place I know best. I was born in the downtown area, and I started taking the TTC subway with my mom when I was two. Yeah, it definitely is easier to write in a setting that I actually live in. Anyways, how was that for a first chapter? Let me know, and leave a review! ;-)**


	2. Out of Hand (or leaf, as the case may be

_**CHAPTER 2: Out of Hand (or leaf, as the case may be)**_

 **Hehe... left you hanging didn't I? XD Anyways, there's a lot of violence in here, so yeah... brace yourselves! Continuing where we left off...**

"What is it?" my mother asked.

"See this?" I showed my parents all of my scars, cuts and bruises.

"I actually wasn't being careless on the swings, and I didn't get my leaves and roots pinched inside my locker. This was caused by..." I trailed off nervously.

"Caused by what?" my father asked sharply, earning a nudge from my mother. "Is it that boy I told you not to hang out with? Because if it's him . . . oh, what's his name ―"

"Don't even say that wretched name in front of me!" I muttered.

"Back to the point! What's happening?" my mother said, giving my father the evil eye.

"It's... I've been getting bullied ever since first grade. Everyone thought I was weird, especially now because I'm in a gifted class, I got good marks on every test, and that I could..." I trailed off yet again.

"And that you could do what? Show us." my mother implored.

"Please don't let it be . . ." my father prayed.

I sighed as I gathered my thoughts. I swept my right leaf in a circle, and I created a storm of crystals. I sent them hurtling towards the wall and they disappeared, leaving tiny holes.

"S-sorry! It's just . . . I'm cursed with this magic!" I cried, bursting into tears.

My father shook his head.

"We're doomed. It got out."

My mother started yelling at my father. "I can't believe that our daughter has been lying for _six straight years!_ I'm surprised and grateful that she didn't need to go to the hospital or something!" she yelled.

" _SIIILEEEENCE_!" Aunt Mary swept inside, with a cigarette with smoke daintily curling from it in one leaf.

I did my best not to barf at the ugly Plantern's appearance. No wonder she looked like a seedy swine, and her light looked as if it would go out.

"No wonder why I thought you were out of the usual run of things since the day I saw your ugly face!" she sneered.

I suppressed a gasp, and my mother ran over to her. "Mary! You shouldn't say such things to my daughter!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, sure I can! Have you seen what she has done?" Aunt Mary sniffed.

I was about to rebuff when I felt the same surging feeling of white hot anger. I could feel my instincts taking over, and before I knew it, I had sent a bluish jet swirling out of my right leaf and it hit my not-so-darling aunt squarely in the face. My father gasped, and my mother looked plain terrified. I shrunk back in fear, realizing that I let my emotions get the better of me for the second time that day. Aunt Mary howled in pain as she held her nose, with blood slowly spreading onto her leaves. My parents, meanwhile, had lost it.

"ELYSSIA! IN YOUR ROOM! NOW!" my father roared.

I let out an exasperated scream that I knew could be heard all the way up Haimer Avenue.

"WHY IS MY LIFE LIKE THIS?! SENSIBLE PARENTS WOULDN'T GROUND ME FOR THESE KINDS OF THINGS!" I shouted as I stomped up the stairs and into my room.

Once inside, I slammed the door so hard that it shook the room. Next, I started making a mess. I threw around my books, I lit a match and tossed it into my crabby, ugly neighbour's yard, and I screamed. I tore the curtains off from the windows, and I punched holes in the walls. I didn't care if my allowance was shelved for a year to pay for all these damages. For once, I wanted to be bad, to let my feelings fly free. I sent jets of ice flying around, smashing the windows. I screamed as loud as my throat would permit me to. I exercised my powers and let them wreak as much havoc as they could. As I glanced around, I saw that my room was a hot mess, and that the fire department had been called in because the dimwitted Chomper we had as a neighbour had noticed the blaze, which looked big enough to incinerate all of Rexdale. Despite the fact that I'd be in more trouble than a criminal charged for first, second and third-degree murder, I didn't give a crap. I just gave myself the privilege of an unprecedented temper tantrum. I even climbed onto my bed and decided to swing from the chandelier in my room, screaming all the way through. Just then, the door had been flung open, and my mother entered.

"Elyssia! What are you doing?" she asked in a worried tone.

I swung off the light fixture, sending it crashing down to the ground, and I grabbed one of my many Honour Roll medallions and tossed it at my mother, who ducked.

"WHAT KINDA STUPID QUESTION DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ASKING?!" I roared as I punched more holes in the wall, and I punched my mirror, reopening some of the cuts that I got today from the beating that Ellen's gang had given me.

But, like I said, I didn't care. Being bad had never felt so good, and worrying my parents made it even better.

"Elyssia, I'm sorry if you got sent up to your room! You need to calm down!" my mother protested.

"I . . . DON'T . . . HAVE . . . TO . . . LISTEN . . . IF . . . I . . . DON'T . . . WANT . . . TO!" I screamed as I tossed what used to be my mirror out the window, and I stomped on the splinters that used to be my chandelier, cutting the bottoms of my roots.

"Elyssia, enough is enough! Stop _NOW!_ " my father bellowed from the doorway.

I didn't stop. I just allowed myself to go mad. I simply let everything I did become a white-hot, angry blur. That eventually took its toll for the worst when I hit my head against another window and I became unconscious. All I could remember was that I felt my own blood running down my face from the huge gash created by the shards of window glass . . .

"What the hell happened?" I groaned as I woke up on the living room couch, with bandages all over my body.

The most shocking thing was that I had a huge roll of cloth on top of my head, and I could tell that it was still red with my blood.

"Elyssia, why did you just get up and have a fit of temper up there? We thought that you were dying!" my father exclaimed.

"I . . . I'll never be able control my emotions. Just leave it at that!" I cried as tears spilled over my eyes and created salty rivers on my face.

My mother rubbed my stem, and I winced in slight pain as she touched the spots where I had gotten hit the hardest. Finally, she spoke.

"Elyssia, if this bullying incident has gone on for nearly a decade, then we have to come with you to school."

"W-what?" I squeaked, taking into account the potential embarrassment that I'd earn.

"Yes, we will come marching over to the school with you. If going to school wasn't a law in Canada, we would've pulled you outta that so-called Catholic school! Honestly, we need to talk to the principal and ask him why the teachers haven't been paying our daughter any mind!" my father growled.

I sighed as my mother removed the cloth on my head. She then proceeded to move her leaves around the way I was taught way back in the third grade in order to heal others. I flinched in pain as my mother closed the wound with a flourish.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

I shrugged, and stared at the wall.

"I don't know what to feel now. I just feel as if I've been emptied of all meaning." I replied.

My mother and my father kissed my cheek.

"We love you so much, Elyssia. I just sent you to your room to keep you safe from Mary's wrath. She said that she wanted to stuff poison down your throat, and that she wanted to ram a knife into your stem. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about yourself. I just didn't want Mary to harm you." my father whispered.

"Wouldn't I have beaten the living crap outta her before she could kill me, thanks to my powers?" I asked.

"Language, Elyssia. Watch the language. And in any case, you would have been grounded for injuring a family member!" my mother answered.

I sighed. "My life is crazy . . ." I muttered as I hobbled up the stairs, feeling tired and stressed.

My life _is_ crazy. It's as crazy as it can get.

 **Whoa, I had no idea that this chapter would be super awesome XD! I'm so proud of myself!**


	3. The Visit

_**CHAPTER 3: The Visit**_

 **Things get really cool over here! Enjoy!**

I woke up feeling relaxed . . . until I recalled the fact that my parents would be coming with me to school today. What if they embarrassed me? Sighing in defeat, I forced myself out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Elsi." my mother greeted me as I descended the stairs. I merely grunted in response as I sat down to a breakfast of Belgian waffles.

"We made it for you so that you could feel better, Elsi." my father explained.

I nodded as I took my first bite.

"And please ― stop calling me Elsi. I don't like it." I groaned. "Besides . . . do you really have to come? What if you embarrass me?" I asked.

My mother laughed. "Of course we won't embarrass you! We'll just keep a low profile and leave it at that."

I almost fainted from relief as I wolfed down my breakfast and proceeded to grab my bag and my shawl.

"Hold on! We're coming with you, remember?" my father exclaimed.

"And just how are we gonna get there on time?" I asked in a bored voice.

My mother answered that question. "Do you live in Toronto or not?!" she laughed. "We're taking the TTC!"

After what seemed like a million years, my parents and I trudged over to Kipling station. We paid our seven-dollar fare, and we went to the eastbound platform to wait for the train. After three minutes, we were on a train headed west.

We were pulling into the Bloor-Yonge station when my father pointed at a poster across from us. I looked where he was pointing and groaned. Service was unavailable from Bloor-Yonge all the way to Kennedy for "track maintenance".

"Hey, what do zombies know about track maintenance?" I huffed as my parents and I dragged our roots off the train and out of the station.

"Do they even try to ― _hey!_ How're we supposed to get to school now?" I sputtered.

"Close your eyes, Elyssia." my father instructed.

"Oh my God, don't be trying your meditation crap!" I grumbled.

Next thing I knew, I felt like I was being swept up in a tornado, and in five seconds flat, my parents and I were in Scarborough. _I wonder how that happened . . ._ I thought as we started walking towards the huge building with a cross on it, and soon, we were buzzing the intercom to get in. The front doors unlocked, and we went inside the office, just as the bell rang.

"Okay, listen. I gotta dash. If at any time you or the principal will need me, you can buzz my classroom using the phones over there." I explained, indicating the phone-like devices to my right. "My classroom number is 314."

And with that, I was tearing up the stairs like there was no tomorrow.

"Good morning, class." my teacher greeted us.

"Good morning, Madam Hibiscus," we replied in uninterested voices.

"I can see that we need to turn up the cold air in here to wake you up. But I have a surprise for you!" Madam Hibiscus exclaimed.

The "surprise" was that we were split into three groups, and I ended up being with Ellen and two members of her gang. Ellen looked pissed off as she looked at me, with what looked like twelve stitches on her forehead.

"Hurt you that bad, huh?" I asked casually just to pull her strings.

"Heck _yeah_! Ellen told me, and that's why Albert and Brian didn't come to school!" Carol the Cactus snorted. "If I didn't have to take the school bus, I would have whooped your ass!"

I gritted my teeth as our teacher called order by clapping her leaves.

"I'm doing this because if the zombies ever do come to attack this school, we need to be prepared, like it or not. So, show one another your skills, and try to teach one another." she said before she looked back down at her work.

"I'll go _first_. Losers _never_ go first!" Ellen uttered haughtily as she sauntered into the centre of the group.

"Knock 'em socks off like a boss, Ellen!" Alduin cheered.

"Hear, hear!" Carol echoed. Feeling pumped by the praise, Ellen created a huge load of sun. I couldn't help but clap because I was impressed. As the rest of the plants went into the centre to show off, I gathered my thoughts. I'd show the whole group ― no, the whole _class_ that I was actually a force to reckon with.

"Yo, daydreamer. It's your turn at the plate. Not like you'll do much!" Alduin snickered into my ear. Taking a deep breath, I went into the middle. I eyed Ellen and Carol as if to say, "I'm stronger than you think." I swept my right leaf in a circle, and created a storm of crystals, just the way I did in the living room of my house less than 24 hours ago. Everyone looked at me in shock as the crystals made contact with the wall and disappeared. Finally, Ellen spoke up.

"H-hey! That's not an ability! That's just weird! And that's the major reason as to why you're such a weirdo!" she squawked.

My teacher walked over as soon as she heard the commotion.

"Elyssia, Ellen's right. Why don't you do something that's . . . down to earth?" Madam Hibiscus suggested.

"B-but Miss! It's an ability that I happened to be born with!" I protested.

My teacher just sighed and walked back to her desk.

"See? Even the teacher doesn't give a damn!" Carol sniggered.

I could feel my anger taking over, and I couldn't help it. My instincts just told me to sweep my right leaf in a circle, and this time, I had created what looked like several bullets that found home in Ellen's stitched forehead. Carol gasped, and made her way to the teacher's desk. I knew I was in big fat trouble, because the teacher came marching over to me, and the principal had entered, with my parents in tow.

"Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus! What the hell just happened?" my mother yelled as she ran over to me.

I looked around proudly. Students were cowering every time I gave them a look. I smiled.

"Now, _this_ will teach you how to treat me like bull crap!" I sniggered.

But as I looked back at my parents, my smirk was wiped clean off of my face.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry! I swear to God that I didn't do it on purpose! I mean it! My instincts kinda took over . . ." I whimpered.

I glanced back at Ellen, who was howling mournfully as the gash I had given to her yesterday was reopened by my frozen bullets. Carol was beside her, giving her words of support and comfort as she slowly rubbed her stem.

"M-mom! Please understand!" I pleaded.

The expressions on the faces of my parents didn't change one little bit. They just looked at me with sheer disappointment. I gasped as they turned to leave and the bell rang. But this time, I didn't go outside. I hid inside a dusty old cabinet until my teacher went out. Then, I ran into the washroom and unscrewed a vent. I crawled in and decided to roam around the school through the vents, stewing all the way. Finally, the bell signalling the end of the day rang. I ran out of St. Henry CS and into the subway station, hoping that the train would come. But several students came with sticks that apparently came from one of the old trees in the schoolyard.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!" Ellen snickered as she and the rest of her gang beat me up.

I had finally lost it. I let my emotions fly past the boundaries, and in a blinding flash, those students had been knocked out cold.

"Ha!" I muttered as I hopped onto the train that had arrived just in time.

"Elyssia!" my mother screamed as she flung the door open and literally dragged me inside.

"The principal wants to talk to you. He's here. Don't be sassy, or I'll give you a tanning that you'll never forget!" she snapped.

I sighed as we took seats at the dining table, wishing that my twin siblings weren't in Humber Summit's infamous graveyard.

"Elyssia, I heard that you gave Ellen a gash that needed twelve stitches yesterday after school, and that you practically knocked Albert and Brian's teeth out because of your . . . powers. Correct?" the principal asked.

I bit my lip at the question, before I nodded slowly.

"Now, I know you're a smart girl who can control your emotions. Am I right?" the Tall-nut asked. Again, I nodded slowly.

"Well then. Detention with me tomorrow. Lunch recess. Perhaps that will teach you how to brutally injure your fellow students!" he growled as he got up from his seat and walked out the front door.

I smiled impishly. "W-wellll . . . not as bad as it can get . . . right?" I asked.

"Wrong!" my father growled as he pushed my mother away and went into the kitchen, only to emerge with a wooden spoon in one leaf.

"Dad! Y-you've gotta be kidding me!" I sputtered. Too late. My leaves, stem and head were being spanked. Hard. Cuts that were trying to heal were reopened, and bruised areas hurt like hell. After what seemed like centuries of this torture, my father calmed down. My mother grabbed the spoon and whacked him hard.

"I have a good mind to call the police!" she hissed. Wiping away my tears, I said, "And I have a good mind to run away from this hell-born crappy life that I have!" My mother and father gasped.

"Y-you're kidding me, right?" my father squeaked. I shook my head.

"You weren't kidding. Why should I be kidding? You guys don't even give a crap about me! Just go to the graveyard and die. There's a nice one by Humber Summit. Would you like to go there?" I hissed coolly before I ran into my room. I packed everything I'd need for my crazy escapade into a bag ― a quarter for the pay phone, a knife, a compass, and basically all the survival mumbojumbo that I'd need. I flew down the stairs and out the door, and I started running along Kipling Avenue, not bothering to stop once.

One hour later, I was at Yonge and Bloor, panting and sweaty.

"H-ha! Now for a place to stay!" I muttered.

But just then, a horde of zombies appeared out of nowhere. I shot my icy jets at them, making them fall, one by one. But then came the unexpected: a zombie shooting an electrically charged bullet at my head. And I was sinking to the ground, fast.


	4. A New Start

_**CHAPTER 4: A New Start**_

What an amazing way to go to meet my maker. Lost, covered with cuts and bruises, hell-beaten . . . yep. It's time for me to join all the deceased spirits up in Heaven. Farewell, cruel world. And now that I think of it, I think that I'm amazing, even for a twelve year old Snow Pea, because I managed to take on at least seventy of those zombies, even though it ended by having me shot by an electrically charged shotgun shell on the side of Yonge Street. Despite the fact that I didn't get buried next to my dead twin siblings in Humber Summit, on the up side, I'll see them once I close my eyes . . .

At least, that's what I thought.

"Oh, my God! Please, don't say that you're gonna die! Oh Jesus, oh Jesus... don't say that I'm too late to save you . . ." I heard a panicked male voice split the silence into slivers. I didn't die. I missed death by a micrometre. How? I asked myself this question over and over as I felt my life dashing back into me, like a rushing, restless river.

"Think you came in the nick of time." I mumbled as my eyes re-focused themselves.

As soon as I could see straight, I was shocked at what I saw. For right in front of me, a handsome Repeater was staring down at me. I bit my lip and felt myself blushing a bit.

"Oh . . . thanks. And you're name is?" I enquired.

"It's Peater." the boy-plant replied. "What's your name?"

"My name's Elyssia. And . . . thanks for helping me out." I answered. Peater gasped, and for a split second I saw his eyes light up, like he had . . . I dunno . . . seen me before. He extended his leaf and I gratefully took it as I stood up on my roots.

"So . . . where do you live?" he asked.

I could tell that my eyes took on a troubled look as I recalled all of the hell I went through, back in my old domicile in North Etobicoke.

"I . . . I don't really have a home!" I cried as I burst into tears.

"What happened, Elyssia?" Peater asked.

"I . . . don't wanna talk about it, Peater I just don't." I responded as I trembled and shook with my sobs. Peater put a leaf around my stem.

"It's fine. Make yourself at home at the base where I live." he whispered as he slowly rubbed my stem and attempted to comfort me.

"Come with me." Peater murmured as he led me through the inhospitable surroundings of Toronto ― or I should say Zombonto. See, the zombies have taken over this city completely. We plants must stop Zomboss before he kills us all. At least things are going fine with us . . . a little.

"Here we are. Not Buckingham, but it's a nice place." Peater said, jolting me out of my thoughts. Right in front of me, I found a base that looked like the Eaton Center. Wait... it _is_ the Eaton Center.

"Oh . . . thank you, Peater. You don't know how much this means to me." I said, flashing him my sweetest, prettiest smile.

"You're welcome, Elyssia. It's my pleasure . . ." Peater stuttered.

I could see his face go a dark green, and I could see his green eyes shine with adoration as he looked into mine.

"I'm glad that you cared enough to help me like this." I whispered as I gave him a tight hug.

Peater returned the embrace, and led me into his room. "You can share a room with me, if you want." he suggested.

"Take me away! After all you did for me, I'm all yours!" I exclaimed.

Peater's cup of joy seemed to fill up at my words as he led me up a flight of steps, which now occupied what was once one of the two elevators, down a hallway, and into a small yet cozy room with a bunk bed.

"Bottom bunk's never been used. You can have it, if you want." he said softly. "Thank you again, Peater. You've been so kind to me." I murmured.

"Anything for you, Elyssia." Peater replied. I climbed into bed and shut my eyes. At least I found a temporary, if not permanent, place to stay, and I found an awesome friend to top it all off. Maybe I can stop hating my life, and start getting grounded with what's important.


	5. Battles

_**CHAPTER 5: Battles**_

I woke up with my head hurting like hell, and I felt as hungry as a wolf. But instead of crying out in pain, I bit my lip and said the alphabet backwards in my mind.

"Good morning, Elyssia." Peater yawned as he climbed down the ladder.

"Need any food?" he asked.

"Thanks for your concern, Peater." I giggled. "And I'll be honest. I could eat an elephant!"

Peater put a leaf on my head with a warm smile. "I'd gladly take you to the cafeteria at this base. The food might not be fancy, but it's good!" he whispered.

I smiled back in response.

"So, how do we get to the battlefield?" I asked as my roommate led me down the stairs. "Nothing impressive. Just a long trek, because the leader of this base seems to be to last to put inter-dimensional portals into place. Subspace portals, in other words. And don't worry about the zombies. I'll be right by your side, protecting you." he answered.

"Not that I need that much protection ―" I swept my right leaf in a circle and created a storm of ice crystals to prove it. "― but I could use somebody who's looking out for me."

Peater shivered as my squall of crystals hit the wall and faded. "How'd you do that?" he asked. "Some supernatural thing that I was born with. I can do much more, but I'm not about to cause trouble on my first morning!" I answered.

"You really are her . . . you're ―" Peater started to mumble to himself, before I cut him off with a question.

"I'm what?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" Peater answered with a tight smile. I could tell that he was being less than entirely truthful, but I didn't bother to ask any questions.  
After going down a flight of stairs, we arrived at a doorway that led into what used to be the food court, where I could see many plants congregated, and chatting excitedly. Just then, a fifteen year old Flaming Pea arrived. He had a crown of burning flames on the back of his head, and he looked fierce, although I could sense a tenderness to him.

"Good day, Peater. Who is this lovely girl-plant you have here?" he asked.

"Good morning, Ash. This is Elyssia. I saw her near death on the side of Yonge Street, so I took her here. It _is_ okay if she stays . . . right?" Peater implied.

When he heard the name "Elyssia," his eyes widened. He looked as if he had just met some celebrity. Meanwhile, I sucked in a deep breath, hoping Ash would allow me to stay, for I had no other place that I could call home.

"Ah, Peater. What a gentleplant! You put yourself aside just to save a stranger's life? That deserves something! What would you like as a reward?" Ash asked.

"I would just like to have Elyssia stay, because she needs to remain here if she is to live." Peater answered simply.

I was shocked out of my wits. How could this new friend of mine put so much aside just to save my life? I wanted to ask this question, but Ash spoke before I could.

"Peater, consider it done!" he exclaimed before he headed out the door of the canteen.

"Peater . . . why would you put so much energy into saving my life?" I asked.

"Because you're . . . uh . . . I just think it's the right thing to do." Peater answered as he helped himself to his breakfast of waffles and eggs.

As we sat down, he said, "You know, I would have a good mind to call you a complete fool for thinking that you could take on a whole crowd of zombies by yourself." I blushed profusely.

"Sorry. It's just that . . . I didn't have a soul to help me, and attempting to outrun the zombies would have probably only made things worse." I mumbled. "It's just . . . it feels like I was born to fight and kill zombies, y'know? I gotta get them!"

"It's fine, and I want you to promise me something, Elyssia." Peater whispered.

"Anything to make up for all those good things you did for me." I replied.

"Never, ever, _ever_ get hurt, kidnapped, or killed." Peater said.

"I cross my heart and hope to die; stick a needle through my eye!" I vowed as I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Elyssia. Thank you so much." he whispered.

"Thank _you_ , Peater. Yousaved my life. Without you, I'd be . . ." I trailed off as I finished my breakfast.

". . . dead. I never would've met you, and I would've missed out on a great friend." Peater finished.

"You think of me as a friend, even though you knew me for less than 24 hours?" I sputtered.

"Yeah. I guess when I saved your life, we kinda bonded." Peater responded with a smile.

"Thanks. I can feel that you're gonna be a great friend, after all you've done for me." I said softly with a grin. I felt like there was much more to his answer, but like before, I didn't press him.

Right in front of me, in the middle of Queen's Park, I could see zombies slowly shuffling towards us plants. I could feel my roots tensing up inside the ground as I saw coneheads and bucketheads walking in our direction.

"Be strong, Elyssia. Don't be scared." Peater murmured.

"I can do this!" I told myself as I began to shoot death ― in the form of frozen peas.  
Soon, the initial stress of being on the battlefield slipped away as I focused all of my attention into fighting the zombie wave. Then, all of a sudden, I could see no zombies approaching. Not a single walking corpse could be seen . . . or so I thought. Next thing I knew, a bombardment of zombies were walking towards me. I was scared, because this time, they weren't walking at their usual slow pace. This time, they were literally running towards me. I felt a bolt of adrenaline surge through my body as I swept my right leaf in a circle and created my squall of crystals. But this time, it was as powerful as it would ever get. In a blinding flash, the zombies were vanquished. Everyone looked at me in shock, for they never knew that a Snow Pea not even in her teens could do a thing like this. I could've sworn that a look of envy and longing entered Ash's face, and he turned into a look of happiness as soon as he realized that I was eyeing him intently.

"Wow, Elyssia. You're incredible!" Peater murmured in amazement.

"Thanks. I guess being scared can have its advantages!" I replied modestly.

"Hey ― has anyone told you that you're hot?" Peater asked.

I blushed and laughed. "Oh, of course! Did you know that it's going on thirty degrees? It's, like, _burning!_ Canada was never supposed to get this hot, you know!" I joked.  
Peater laughed and shook his head. "No, not _that_ kind of hot! I mean . . . you're pretty, you know?"

I giggled as my face turned an even darker shade of blue, before a troubling memory entered my head, causing me to start crying uncontrollably.

"What happened? Another sad memory?" the boy-plant asked.

I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"I guess I gotta keep my head held high. It's the only way to survive such hostile conditions." I mumbled.

Meanwhile, I could see Ash trotting off in the direction of the zombie base, which I could see quite clearly, what with its spiralling spires of metal. I can't help but wonder what that Flaming Pea is up to now. My mother sometimes said that I had inherited her sixth sense; other times, she says "no". But I had an odd feeling that trouble was dead ahead. Okay, maybe not in front of my bruised face, but I could see it.

 **Hehe, looks like somebody's suspicious!**


	6. Midnight Stalker

_**CHAPTER 6: Midnight Stalker**_

I woke up, feeling considerably better. I leapt off of my bed and proceeded to wake Peater up, but strangely enough, he wasn't in his bed. Shrugging, I walked to the mirror, and was shocked at what I saw. My stem was thinner than normal, my ice crystals were broken and struggling to repair themselves, and my face was covered with cuts that looked as if they'd never heal. Simply put, it didn't take a Sunflower to know that I was in a life threatening, maybe incurable condition.

"Oh, my. What happened to me?" I gasped silently.

Putting my less-than-healthy body out of my mind, I went downstairs, but strangely enough, I didn't see the leader of this base in the canteen, but I found a Sunflower inside, looking as if she had spent the whole night crying her eyes out.

"Hi. Are you all right?" I asked the Sunflower, who looked like a pathetic slave from the book _Tennyson_. The Sunflower hugged me tightly.

"Oh, how glad I am that you came along!" she sobbed. "My name's Annika. Last night was _horrible_!"

"That sounds bad. What happened?" I asked.

"Ash was plain _wicked_! I saw him heading out at a late hour, and then I asked him what he was doing. He just told me to F off and shut the hell up! Ash even slapped me! I just wanna kill myself, 'cause I feel dirty, after such harsh treatment from the Flaming Pea in charge of all of these _plants_! Plus, I don't even have any friends! I'm all by myself in here!" Annika wept.

"I feel you, Annika. Ash gave me a dirty look yesterday after what I did on the front line. It's like he wishes that he didn't allow me to stay here. But don't feel that way. Maybe there's more to Ash than meets our eyes." I replied.

"Oh, thank you, kind stranger! What's your name?" Annika asked.

"It's Elyssia." I answered. And, as usual, whenever I told someone my name, Annika gasped and looked as if her birthday had come early.

"You sound like you need somebody with you. So, can we be friends?" I suggested.

Annika smiled as she nodded excitedly. "I'd give a leaf and a root to have a friend!" she replied.

We giggled and chatted about random things as we prepared our breakfast. Just as we were about to dig in, I could hear a voice yelling, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE GIRL?!"

Then, silence, before a voice replied, "OH, SURE! ALWAYS WHAT _SHE_ WANTS! _ALWAYS_ WHAT _SHE_ WANTS!"

"NOT WHAT SHE _WANTS_ , YOU IDIOT! IT'S WHAT SHE _NEEDS_ _!_ "

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! _WHAT DID YOU CALL ME_?!"

Then, I could hear the sound of a stapler being tossed at somebody, who obviously dodged because I could hear the sound of metal making contact with a wall as the said staples spilled onto the floor. I always seem to have ears for these things.

"What's going on?" Annika asked in a whimpering voice.

"Don't be scared, Annika. Part of surviving is being courageous. C'mon. Let's see if we can find out what's not right." I reassured her.

I held her leaf as we followed the voices, until we arrived in front of an office with its door slightly open. Annika and I were shocked at what we saw. Peater and Ash were having an argument, seemingly about me being here.

"Listen. I don't _care_ about what you think, Peater. I just want us to move along with life, and not give Elsa a second thought!" Ash growled.

"Her name is _Elyssia_ , not _Elsa_ _!_ " Peater retorted.

"Listen. You don't dare go near that plant, whether you love her or not. By hook or by crook, you don't even glance at that girl, because if you do . . ."

Ash trailed off and pulled out a gun.  
"You can see the light of heaven, for all that God cares about." he hissed.

"I don't have to if I don't want to!" Peater shot back. I gasped at what my friend was doing, endangering his own life.

"I'm the boss here, and I'll tell you what to do!" Ash snarled as he tossed his gun aside and slapped Peater so hard that he fell to the ground in shock.  
I could stand no more. I had to act, and stand up for the boy-plant that had done so much for me.

"Ash! Being the leader of this base doesn't mean that you're the boss!" I cried as I burst in through the door and glared at Ash with my most powerful death glare.

"Ohh, little girl, damn nightmare of mine!" he growled as he made to grab what looked like a leather strap in order to beat me.

"Elyssia, no!" Annika gasped as she watched, just a few feet away from my roots.

Ash glared at me yet again, and I glared at him right back, but this time, I could feel my eyes flash a cold blue, and I could feel myself grow a few centimetres.

"Just give it a go, and we'll see who'll be screaming in agony." I threatened in a voice that didn't sound like my own, because it sounded as if I was some supernatural goddess or something.

Ash must have noticed this, for he dropped the strap and blushed wildly, his crown of flames burning low.

"S-sorry, Elsi. S-so . . . s-sorry . . . I b-beg y-y-your p-p-pa-pardon . . ." he mumbled as he went on to clean up his office and scuttle out the door as if I actually gave him a good thrashing.

"Shut up, and realize that my name is _Elyssia_ , if you're so dim witted that you've got amnesia. Don't bother apologizing." I snapped coldly before I knelt down by Peater's side.

"Hey, friend. You fine?" I asked.  
Peater rubbed his cheek, where I could see a visible discoloration.

"I'm fine . . . I guess . . ." he mumbled.

"He slapped you that hard, hmm?"

"Yeah. That darn piece of crap." Peater cussed.

"Hey, I can heal you. A teacher taught me. My performance might not be that of a Sunflower, but I'm positive that I can do this right." I whispered as my leaves went to work, slowly eliminating Peater's pain.  
Finally, after the end of an almost ritualistic practice, Peater giggled as he sat up.

"You're good, Elyssia. First your performance on the lawn yesterday, and now this?" he asked.  
I smiled a crooked smile as I helped him to stand. Annika watched in awe.

"Wow, Elsi. I didn't know you could heal like a Sunflower." she whispered.  
Then, her face tensed up with fear.

"S-s-sorry, please d-don't s-slap me or anything. I-is it okay if I call y-you Elsi? It fits you n-n-ni-nicely . . ." Annika stammered.

"Of course, Annika. Why would you be so salty on that?" I asked.

"That's because at school, my teachers whipped me whenever I called them by those types of nicknames." Annika said, showing me whip marks on her stem and leaves.

"See here? Whipping ain't illegal in my Toronto." she explained.

"Hey, it's fine. You just gotta learn how to be strong, Annika." Peater murmured as he walked up to stand beside me.

Just then, I heard a yell of "Hasta la vista, dopes!" followed by the humming of a mechanical whirr.

"That voice sounds like Ash's. I wonder..." I muttered.

"Don't bother wondering or worrying. Here, it's basically every plant for themselves when the leader is absent. Maybe it was someone else that you heard out there, not Ash." Peater murmured.

"It'll be all right."

I can only pray that what he says is true, because I'm getting rather suspicious of Ash.

After a day of fighting the zombies, we decided to celebrate the fact that we were still alive by having a small party in the canteen. Ash had returned from his sojourn, and seemed to be in better spirits.

"Hi, Ash. Did you relax by the beach?" I asked. Ash gave me a big smile, and put his leaf around my stem.

"Yep! I'm so glad that we managed to recover Cherry Beach from the zombies, and that I was able to just sit there and chillax . . ." he sighed dreamily. I gently detached his leaf.

"Don't mean to be cheeky, but I'm not exactly that . . . comfortable when you do that . . ." I stammered.

Ash looked insulted for a second, but he regained his cool as he grabbed a glass of water. I noticed that he was looking for a particular glass. I mean, hello! Big, small, tall, short, fat skinny, I don't give a crap about which glass I get!

"Wanna have a drink of water?" Ash asked as he finally found what he thought was the right glass. Reaching down to sniff it, I smelled something toxic in it.

Feeling suspicious, I just coolly said, "No, thank you. I'll just turn and go outside."

I decided to step outside for some fresh air. Alone. I walked around, nodded politely at the two plants guarding the base for the night, and I decided to sit under a tree and relax. And before I knew it, I was out cold. Not long after, I could hear a scuffling noise through the bushes, and then I could see a masked plant making his-or her way to me. Before I could ask any questions, the stranger started to shoot burning peas at me. I wasn't able to dodge, and I ended up getting burns on my stem.

"Oy! What the _hell_ are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing that you need to know, girly." the plant growled.

I reacted by sending a storm of crystals hurtling towards the plant, causing him to scarper away like a coward.  
"Hm." I muttered before I limped back into our base.

"Elyssia! You fool!" Peater yelled as I stepped into our room, which used to be a shop in the Eaton Center.

"Don't get mad at me! I wasn't prepared for the attack from the Flaming Pea!" I protested. "I have a feeling that it was Ash..."

"Ash?! My rear end! He's a good guy!" Peater fired back, before proceeding to come up with several unfounded excuses.

"Ugh, just shut up and let me sleep." I finally mumbled as I climbed into bed.


	7. An Apology and An Arrival

_**CHAPTER 7: An Apology and An Arrival**_

I've been here at the Eaton Center, aka "The Toronto Plant Base", for at least six days now. I've been getting along well with the other plants, and they've been getting along with me as well. However, something lately has been telling me that what used to be the Eaton Center is not exactly . . . the right place to be. Was I the same girl-plant who wanted to run away from home? Of course I am. Why, then, am I feeling as if I need to return home? Why am I feeling as if I need to return to the tortures of St. Henry CS, and the circumstances of my slowly crumbling family?

"Hey, Elyssia! No word of zombies! Wanna go to the Maple Leaf Gardens later?" Peater asked, shaking me clean out of my thoughts.

"Oh . . . o-okay . . . I'll come . . . in a little bit . . ." I mumbled in response to his question.

"Elyssia, are you feeling all right?" Peater asked in a worried tone as he put his leaf on my head. I didn't shake it off suddenly the way I did with Ash not very long ago, although I gently detached Peater's leaf from my head.

"I . . . I-I'm feeling f-fine . . . quite fi-fine . . . don't worry . . . " I murmured, before I decided to walk up Yonge Street.

I was shocked at how much had changed; the Metro Toronto Reference Library was deteriorating, and the North York Library right across the road didn't look as if it was in a better condition.

"Oh my . . ." I mumbled as I knelt down, and found the famous map of Toronto engraved in the ground less than a metre away. I gently traced my leaf along the outlines of all of the streets, avenues, highways, roads and boulevards of what is now Zombonto.  
"All of these lovely places are all gone." I said softly.

"Hey, Elyssia!" I heard Annika exclaim as she walked over to me.

"I can see you're super glum. Y'all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, pasting a false smile on my face a few seconds afterwards.

"Now, what's for lunch in the canteen?" I asked.  
Annika grinned. "Sandwiches! What else?" she responded.

"Well, let's go already, Anni! Before we die of hunger!" I yelled. "

Last one to the TEC is a rotten sucker!"

"Ohh, heck no!" Annika shrieked as we raced all the way to what used to be Toronto's huge shopping mall.

"Elyssia, can I talk to you?" Ash asked as I proceeded to grab a sandwich from the icebox.

"Ummm, I'm busy. Try again never?" I quipped as I swept over to the already-crowded lunch table.

"Elyssia! I'm serious over here!" Ash protested.

"Ugghhh, fine! But make this quick! I wanna make it through lunch. _Alive_." I snapped.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"I'll be honest with you, Ash. I'm afraid that you'll . . . you'll hurt me in some way . . ." I answered softly.

"To hell with that ish. Now follow me." Ash replied, before he led me to his office.  
He closed the door with a sigh.

"Elyssia, I'm just really sorry . . . for everything. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me." I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I seemed unreasonable to you, Ash. It's just that . . ." I trailed off, and let my tears course down my face in droves.

"I can see, Elyssia. Don't cry. I can see that you've had a hard past. But my fa ― I mean, some relative of mine, said that the past shouldn't have anything to do with you." Ash replied as he slipped my leaf in mine. I wiped my tears with the back of my other leaf as I tried to gather all of those horrible memories of mine and out them on the top shelf of my mind, where I'd never be able to reach them again.

"Feel good now?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash. And thank you . . . for everything, even though I was kinda suspicious of you." I whispered, before I gave him a final hug and went out the door and up to my room. As I stared out the window that was roughly cut into the plaster of the ex-shop's wall, I started crying softly. At first, I couldn't tell what it was that made me start crying like this, but I eventually realized what it was.

I was homesick.

I want to go home now. It's official. If I don't, I feel as if I'll commit suicide right here in this room. Did it mean returning to the torture of St. Henry CS? Of course! But this time, I'll stand my ground, and use my words, instead of my powers.

"Elyssia! Are you okay?" Peater had entered, and rushed to my side as soon as he had seen me crying.

"I . . . I'm okay, it's just . . . just . . ." I tried to get my words out, but my sobs had overpowered my ability to speak.

"You don't sound or look like you're okay, Elyssia. Please, tell me the truth. I won't get all "grr" on you." Peater replied.

"Promise that you won't ram a knife into my stem?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die! Stick a needle through my eye!" Peater answered. I half laughed, half sobbed at his silliness.

"Well . . . I wanna go home. I have a feeling that my family needs me. I mean, I really like you, but I must go. Please, don't be mad, and please don't say that I'm the most crazy-ass girl you've ever met." I whispered.

"I'll never think that way, as long as I'm alive, Elyssia. But since you're going . . ." Peater trailed away as he went digging about underneath his mattress, finally obtaining what looked like a silver chain.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a necklace that once belonged to my mother. Something to remember me by . . ." I could see tears well up in Peater's eyes as he gently dropped the necklace into my leaf. I saw it had a pendant with the initials EM and PH entwined together.

"So I'm guessing that your mother and father had the same initials as we do?" I asked.  
Peater nodded, before he gently put the necklace around the top of my stem.

"My mother told me that the necklace has special properties that are almost magical. There's kind of like a bonding thing in there, but I guess we'll never know."  
I smiled and gave Peater one final hug.

I started to say, "I have a feeling deep down that..."

"That what?"

"That I'll come back here... for you." I let my tears fall freely as Peater and I wept and embraced.

"Safe travels, Elyssia. And . . ." Peater trailed off. "What is it?" I asked.

"I have just one more request for you."

"What?"

"Elyssia," Peater whispered as he held my leaves in his.

"I want you to never, ever, _ever_ forget me. In other words, never. Let. Go."  
I smiled as I looked into his deep green eyes, seemingly with the whole world in them.

"That's what I'll do, Peater. Anything to have you right by me." I replied. We held on to each other just like that for what seemed like millenniums, never wanting to let go. I could feel a bond grow between our minds, our hearts and our souls. Finally, the sad, yet beautiful silence was broken by my voice.

"I'll never let you go. At least, not in these places." I whispered as I pointed to my head and my heart, breaking our embrace.

"I can feel it as well, Elyssia. It's like there's an indestructible bond between us." Peater responded.  
I gave him one last hug as I said, "Goodbye. I'll see you again. Remember that I'll always be with you, no matter how far away I am. I can be in Emery Village, Yorkdale, Runnymede or Weston. You'll never be alone."

Those were the last words I said to him before I made my way out of the Eaton Center. I was homeward bound.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I pounded on the door of my house at 4:00 PM.

"Who is it? Some stupid ―" my father began to rant, before he opened the door and saw me, his twelve year old daughter.

"Oh, it can't be!" he mumbled.

"Antonia, come here! Our daughter's returned!"

My mother came rushing out of the kitchen, with what looked like a lab coat on her body.

"Mom!" I screamed as I ran over to her. "Oh, my precious little sprout! I thought you died out there!" she whispered.

"Wait . . . why are you wearing a lab coat?" I asked curiously.

"Experiment." my mother answered simply.

My father walked over and kissed my cheek.  
"I'm glad that you're okay, Elyssia. And I'm glad that you returned." he murmured. Then, he found the necklace that Peater had given to me.

"Interesting necklace . . . where'd you get it?" my father asked.

"I just . . . found it somewhere." I answered untruthfully. "In any case, do you have anything to say about school?"

"Well, we've arranged a meeting with your principal, vice principal and your teacher. We'll have to see just what's happening in your classroom." my mother answered.

I could sense a feeling of dread rise up, but then I remembered the vow I swore to myself: use words, not powers. I nodded, before I went up to my room with a sigh. I closed the door and looked around. The walls still had their holes, and the mirror hadn't been replaced. My room looked cleaner, although a window pane still had broken glass and dry blood on it.

"I made this bed, then I'll lie in it." I muttered as I collapsed onto my bed.

I was in a deep sleep a minute later, all the while clutching Peater's gift tightly, as if it was a precious sprout of mine. Did leaving Peater kind of break our promise to stay by each other's side? Not if I remembered to keep him in my heart.


	8. The Second VisitWords of Hurt

_**CHAPTER 8: The Second Visit/Words of Hurt**_

"Elyssia! Is our little sprout gonna come down?"

I was awoken by those words coming straight from my mother. Boy, I guess I'll be called "little sprout" for the rest of my life. I got out of bed and marched down the stairs.

"Good morning, what's up?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"We'll be going to your school again today, and see if we can talk your principal into biting down on those bullies. This has gone on long enough, and we need to stop it before something really bad happens." my mother answered.

I nodded and started eating my breakfast. Although gooey oatmeal was on the table, it tasted somewhat better because I felt confident that I'd beat Ellen and her gang into dust, not with my powers, but with my words, not to mention that my parents would faze them today. At least the consequences wouldn't be that bad. After I emptied my bowl, I ran up the stairs and into my room, where I paced back and forth.

"Gather it together, Elyssia. Take it all in. Don't let what they say hurt you. Just shake it off like an etch-a-sketch. At least you've got Mom and Dad with you." I muttered to myself.

"You survived sixth grade, you can survive seventh grade. You survived a visit, you can survive this one . . ."

"Hey! We're leaving!" my father called out.

"Coming!" I responded as I flew down the stairs.

"So . . . you're the parents of Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus?" a Cactus asked as she found my parents and I sitting on the bench inside the office.

"Yes. We are here to see her teacher, the principal and the vice principal." my father answered.

"Nice to meet you, then. My name is Miss Sanatria, and I am the new vice principal for St. Henry." The Cactus said with a smile.

Then, she looked over at me with a smile.

"You must be the famous Elyssia Antonia. I don't believe we've met." she said.

I was about to ask, "Wait, what? How am I famous? I get into trouble every other day, but that isn't putting me in the papers!"

"Wait . . . did you say that your name was Sanatria?" my mother asked.  
When the vice principal nodded, I knew that these two knew each other well. Next thing I saw was that the two plants were hugging like crazy.

"I never got to see you!"

"I thought you died in the ACC riot!"

"If you know me, I'm particularly hard to kill!"

"Umm . . . why don't we get to the issue at hand?" I asked timidly.

"O-oh . . . my bad!" my mother giggled before we went into the principal's office.

"Erm . . . Mr. Fernandez, we have company." the vice principal whispered to the Tall-Nut writing out discipline reports for insubordinate students.

"Ahh, tell them to go to hell." Mr. Fernandez muttered.

I was shocked that the principal of a Catholic school would cuss just like that, for the whole world to hear. Not like any my teachers haven't done that once when they thought I was missing in a lockdown.

"Um, language, sir." my father whispered.

"Alright. On with the darn program!" Mr. Fernandez growled as he swivelled around in his chair.

He pointed to several chairs off to the side.

"Drag 'em over." the principal commanded.

"Sit!"

My parents and I sat instantly, as if we had been whipped.

"Now, we just have to call your teacher over . . ." Miss Sanatria muttered as she swept out of the office.

"So, why did you call this meeting up? To waste my time?" Mr. Fernandez asked in a sharp voice.

My mother answered that question.

"My daughter has been getting bullied at school so many times. It's been going on since grade . . ." I picked up from there.

"One. It was because of my powers, and because I got perfect on every single test ― even diagnostics, which don't go on report cards! The slander intensified in grade five because I landed in a gifted class. My teacher would never listen to my complaints, no matter what." Mr. Fernandez leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it? Cut off the heads of those freaking bullies?" he asked.

"Well, we expect you to suspend or punish those students who are hurting my daughter, and we expect you to put Madam Hibiscus on probation for ignorance if her attitude doesn't change." my father answered tartly.

"Did you just say my name?" my teacher asked as she slipped in behind Miss Sanatria.

"Yes. I've been noticing that you've been doing absolutely _nothing_ to stop those plants who are bullying my daughter ―" my mother began to answer, but she was interrupted by a myriad of justifications from my teacher.

"No! Y-you don't understand! I care so much about little Elyssia! I just don't want to be criticized by my students!" she shrieked.

"Oh, sure. Like that's an awesome _excuse_. Keep it up, _loser_." I hissed coolly, earning a disparaging look from my principal.

"Please forgive me. I called Ellen, Carol, Alduin, Albert and Brian down. I'll call them in." Madam Hibiscus whispered.

She stuck her head full of petals out the door and motioned for Ellen and her gang to come in. As they entered, I was shocked dead at what I saw. Albert and Brian had braces in place to get their teeth back in the right position, while Ellen had a red bandage around her head that looked as if it would leak blood anytime soon.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Weird-e actually _came_ to school! Back from that little sojourn ― or suspension?" Ellen asked evenly.

"Yeah, I'm back ― to tear your heart out, throw it on the ground, trample on it, and then feed the rest of your hell-born, messed up ruts to the fire dogs. Of course, I just might feed your brain to the zombies! Oh wait ― you have _no_ brain, _whatsoever_ _!_ Oh, how disappointed Mayor Fred would be!" I retorted calmly, putting at least 90% of my energy into keeping my icy voice from shaking.

The other gang members wanted to fire back, but as soon as they saw my father, a Gatling Pea, and my mother, whose eyes probably looked like soul-eating laser beams, they stiffened, and took their seats at a fast pace.

"So . . . is it true that for _six straight years_ you have been hurting Elyssia both emotionally and physically?" Miss Sanatria asked. "And if you're honest . . . well, you'll still be suspended, but you won't get thought papers times twenty, you can keep your recesses, and you won't have any trip cancellations."

Ellen sighed, and put both of her leaves down on the table.

"Yes. We hit her, punched her, spread rumours about her, called her names . . ." she whispered.

"Why would you do something so . . . so horrible to a perfectly innocent Snow Pea?" Mr. Fernandez asked.

"It's because we were jealous of her! She's drop-dead beautiful, she passed diagnostics, she got medals, she had those powers that we didn't have,she's in a gifted class where they basically have fun round the clock, and she's . . ." Cactus sputtered.

"That's not an excuse! You can do things that Elyssia can't!" Madam Hibiscus protested.

Ellen's eyes filled up with tears, and they just fell down onto the table.

"She's Little Miss Perfect of the Intermediate division! She can find solutions that we can't find, she gets straight A's everywhere . . . _it's just not fair_!" she cried.

"Ditto! I mean, she can conjure jets of ice and hurt plants in a flash of blue... we don't have that ability . . . she's just like Jesus!" Albert added.

"Hear, hear." Alduin and Brian chorused morosely. I gasped, and spoke for the first time in the longest while.

"I'm not Miss Perfect! I . . . I'm just like you! And having those powers aren't exactly my idea of a blessing! I got into huge trouble because of them! I even ran away from home, because I wanted to run away from . . . the truth." I objected.

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room at those words.

"And I didn't choose to get straight A's, and I didn't choose to be in a gifted class! They were hardwired into me, and that's that!"

Mr. Fernandez sighed.  
"Ellen, you and your gang can stay here for some lecturing. Elyssia, you and your parents can leave. Thank you for notifying me about this."

I pumped my leaf into the air with joy. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my stem, and that I can finally move along with life, devoid of these jerks.

"Praise the lord, praise the lord, my life is my life minus these jerks!" I chanted softly as I skipped out of the office with a light heart.

"Congratulations, sweet pea! You've taken care of your problem!" my father whispered as he hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me and all." I replied as my mother joined the hug.

At long last, we separated and went our own ways. As I dashed up the steep stairs, I encountered Renaldo, a Chomper who enjoyed teasing me, though for some reason, he wasn't part of Ellen's gang. Why did he start teasing me? Probably because of . . . ehh, I don't wanna talk about it.

"Oh, hi weird-e." he snickered.

"Hi, Renaldo. Got any meat to grab from me?" I asked.

"I don't care about what that means, but listen here. You're just so dumb, girly!"

"My name is not "girly!" I have a name, and that name is Elyssia!" I retorted.

"Well, I have to memorize the names of all of my teachers! Think that I'd be obliged to remember yours?"

"Well, the frigging principal has to memorize the names of at least 200 students! Got anything to say on that, big brother?"

"And _I_ happen to have a name that is _not_ "big brother"!"

"You God-forsaken idiot! Go to hell and rot! Honest to God, I can't see why you're so frigging hell-bent on being idiotic! Hello! Is this year your first year in school? Even a backwards backalley school like JD Parker would be able to smarten you up, dumb-dumb!"

"Well, I bet North Kipling could do a better job!"

"Psh, oh yeah! And that's why it was converted into some kind of community center! Think that drug dealing does a good job? Maybe for you!"

"Hahaha, very funny!"

"Besides, you've never been to the North End, have you? Idiot!"

"What did you just call me?"

"An idiot, deaf dumbhead! Maybe you need hearing aids!"

"Go to hell!"

"Say that to yourself! No wonder you're so dumb! Like your mother!"

"How dare you insult my mother! What's more, _your_ mother's so old that she uses a twig from a poison ivy tree as a cane! That's probably why she has these really ugly rashes on her body!"

"Oh, yeah? You're mother's so old that her birth certificate says "EXPIRED" on it! Not to mention that my mother's prettier than yours!"

I could tell that Renaldo "Dumb Bully" Kingsley was losing it, because he looked as if he wanted to eat me alive, even though we had already pretty much shaken up the stairwell thanks to our argument. But instead of chomping down on me and giving the walls in the stairwell a do up with my blood, he calmly said the some of the most insulting and hurtful words ever uttered to me.

"You know, I know a lot about your family. The Maccabaeuses had a rather eventful history. You guys are loyal, but hotheaded, and sometimes prone to do horrid things by an impulse that they can't seem to control. Maccabaeuses often made mistakes that they'd regret later. So that's why everyone really hates you. It's not your race, it's not your crazy powers, and it most _definitely_ is not your smart-streak. It's the name. And speaking of which, I know about _you_. You weren't supposed to be born at _all_. You were only kept alive because you almost _died_. But your folks swore an oath to pay as little attention to you as possible. Thank me later, Antonia. For telling you the _ugly truth_."

I nodded, and just pretty much hung around as Renaldo skipped up the stairs on the whole, a look of sheer joy and accomplishment on his face. Then I realized that everyone hated me for pretty much who I was. Renaldo's tale was anything but true. I was just some kind of unappreciated freak. Well, when I get back home, I'll do something about it.

That is a promise.


	9. Suicide Attempt

_**CHAPTER 9: Suicide Attempt**_

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

"Hey, Peater! Where's Elsi?" Annika asked.

I sighed. "Elyssia's _gone_. She had to go home because of . . . something." I answered sadly.

"What something would that be? When she never even said goodbye?" Annika whined.

"Shut up, and go fly a _kite!_ Nobody said you had to stick to me like a leech on my arm!" I growled, as I didn't know what answer to give the young girl-plant.

Annika wiped away a tear before proceeding to walk away. I looked at the distant horizon with a sigh. Why did Elyssia run back home? Will I ever know? Will I see her again? My sadness slowly turned into anger as I turned to go back into the base and I went into my room.

"I _hate_ her! Why didn't she realize that I'd be hurt?!" I roared.

She _is_ crass. She's the most crazy-ass girl-plant that I've ever met in my whole God-forsaken life! I wish that I'd never met her. I wish that I left her on the roadside to die. Why didn't I know that it'd end like this? And just why am I feeling as if a part of me is hurt for some unknown reason?

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

Finally. I'm home. Home, where I can finally set things straight for all of the five hundred students at St. Henry CS. I can tell that somebody wants me dead, and that somebody's mad at me . . .

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

"Hey, Peater! It's dinner time! You coming?" Ash asked as he threw my door open, not even bothering to knock.

"No, thank you." I answered sourly before I turned to the window.

"What the hell?! I thought you had an appetite fit for a wolf! You fine?" Ash enquired.

"Absolutely _not_!" I bellowed.

"Why so glum, old friend? Did you receive word of a family member dying? Tell me." Ash whispered as he put a leaf on my stem.

I stood up in anger and faced him.

"Elyssia's _gone_! She left not long ago, and I'm just so damn _lonely!_ I don't know why she had to leave!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! Don't need to bite into my head, Peater! Now, I'm quite educated in this area, so tell me, do you feel some other kind of hurt that isn't yours?" Ash asked softly.

I nodded. "But I don't know what the hell ―"

"Listen. Maybe Elyssia knows what you're thinking, and something bad is happening to her. I know you two are really close, even though you knew each other for a few days. Try to be open!" Ash cut in.

"Psh! Oh, sure! And I bet Elyssia will kill herself, and we'll leave it at that, right?" I quipped.

"Be that way. But trust me, you will be sorry for those words that you just uttered. Just try to pay attention to the voice deep down in your heart. Maybe Elyssia might wanna break it off with you because you're not 100% ready for the responsibilities of plantly love. I'll leave you to your thoughts ― hungry." Ash said, before rushing down the stairs.

"Ugghh . . . this _life_." I muttered as anger and hurt filled me up.

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

Finally I know. My departure from the former Eaton Center has gotten Peater really, really, really, really, really mad at me. Wow. And now I have another very excellent reason to put my plan into action. On my computer, I opened up the chatroom that my class used to stay in touch, and sent this message to everyone:

 _Dear Madam Hibiscus (and co.),_

 _Hey, it's me, Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus, the girl who you like to call "weird-e". I know you ALL hate me, and that's fine! Very good with me, in fact! Just another good reason why I have no reason to go to school, to wake up, to go to sleep . . ._

 _Or to cut a long story short, to breathe! So . . . don't expect me at school tomorrow . . ._

 _Or the day after that . . ._

 _Or the day after that._

 _Because I will be DEAD. So . . ._

 _Bye!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus_

 _AKA:_

 _-Weird-e_

 _-The Freak Of St. Henry CS._

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

Am I seeing things? Or is this actually true? Is it true that Elyssia wants to . . . die? Oh Lord, don't let it be so . . . I'm really sorry . . . now I know why I'm feeling hurt! It's partially me! My thoughts just came bouncing right back to me! I know that "other reason"! Please, don't let Elyssia be dead . . .

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

 _Gather it in, Elyssia. Gather it in. It's truly time to see Adria and Alana. Don't worry . . . everyone wants me to die, so I'll die. I know Peater doesn't really care, and it was just a whim . . ._ I thought as I paced back and forth across my room for what seemed like eternity.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

Damn! I _wish_ I was seeing things! Now I really know that there's nothing I can do for Elyssia . . .

But I can tell Ash that I've changed my way of thinking.

"Ash! Ash!" I called down the stairs.

"Peater, what is it?" Ash asked as he came dashing up a few seconds later.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about Elyssia! Now she's gonna kill herself, and it's gonna be on me!" I answered sadly as I felt a part of me slip away faster and faster.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it! This is _your fault_. 100%!" Ash exclaimed.

But before I could reply, I could feel myself being shut off from reality, and I was absorbed in a morbid scene.

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I started writing a note to my parents. It said:

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _When you find this, I'll probably be in the bathroom, dead. I realized that nobody actually cares about me, and that there's no point in living in this world. Please tell Miss Sanatria that she was the most decent person I'd met in St. Henry, and please remember to visit my grave every Sunday._

 _Guessing I'll love you till the end,_

 _Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus_

Tacking the note up to my door, I ran into the bathroom and sighed. I can't believe that I'm gonna do this . . .

But I must.

I opened the medicine cabinet and quickly scanned the substances, with my heart threatening to jump right out of my mouth. But I must do this. I quickly found some drugs, mixed them with water, and guzzled it all down. Now I'll just leave it to Mother Nature to suck each and every drop of life out of me . . .

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

She's done it. Elyssia's poisoned herself, and part of me will die. Forever. How could I be so self centered and egotistical? I should've known that we were bonded, and that my words and actions can cut like a knife and hurt . . . or maybe even _kill_. . .

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

As soon as the toxic liquid had hit my stomach, my mind started swirling, and I felt load upon load of pain. The soreness was so bad that I had to scream. Guess my death wouldn't be as quiet as I thought. I could hear my mother and father running up the stairs, and I knew that I'd be caught in the act.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

Come on! I know that Elyssia won't die . . . I've changed my thinking . . . don't let it be too late . . .

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

So now Peater repents. Too late! I'll just die right this minute and leave it at that!

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

It's never too late to correct a mistake . . .

Right?

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I was screaming like crazy, and my parents had come into the bathroom. I reached for the drug yet again, when my mother stopped me.

"Elyssia! What are you doing?!" she asked.

"I wanna die! I have to die!" I screamed as I slowly sank to the ground.

"Why do you want to die?" my father asked.

"I wasn't supposed to be born, and everyone thinks that there's something wrong with me!" I howled.

"Wh-who told ―" my mother tried to ask her question, when my father stopped her with a look.

"Just let me _DIE_!" I screeched as I made to hobble over to the jar containing the dangerous drug.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

"Don't! Elyssia, _don't!_ " I yelled as I made to knock the jar out of her leaf.

And surprisingly enough, it fell to the ground and shattered as I shoved it right out, even though I knew I wasn't there, in point of fact. How did this happen? Will I ever know?

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

"NO! NO!" I screamed as the jar was somehow knocked out of my leaves.

I started thrashing about, and I was sure my howls could be heard all the way up Kipling.

"Elyssia! You need to calm down!" my father exclaimed.

"I JUST WANNA DIE!" I screamed as I clutched Peater's necklace and tried to tug it off, but to no avail.

I then took a few steps towards the mirror, and banged my head against it, causing it to shatter and cut my head right open. I could feel my own blood run down my face as I stumbled backwards and fell unconscious. Last thing I could remember was that a yell of pain that didn't come from me was echoing through my mind . . .

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I screamed loudly at the sight of Elyssia banging her head against the mirror, and blood painting her head red not very long after that. I gasped as the colour in her crystals turned from a dark blue to plain transparent as she fell unconscious. But the part of me that almost died still remained . . . barely. Elyssia was alive, but that thread of life that she was hanging by was probably gonna snap anytime soon . . .

"Peater! You fine?" Ash asked as he leaned over me.

"Y-yeah . . . I-I'm okay . . ." I mumbled as I stood up.

"You freaked me out, dude! I thought that I'd have to give you some kind of injection ―" Ash clapped a leaf over his mouth at his words.

"What did you say?" I asked as I stood up on my wobbly roots.

"N-nothing!" Ash answered as he scarpered down the stairs.

Oh, how I hope that Elyssia isn't dead because of me.


	10. The Hospital

_**CHAPTER 10: The Hospital**_

 **Yaay, I'm back after a cry attack from last chapter! XD And... it's chapter 10! Don't think I'm even quarter way through...**

 **Enjoy!**

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Elyssia! Oh, I'm so glad that you're all right!" my mother whispered as she hugged me tightly.

"Yo! I'm already in enough pain as it is!" I snapped, and I could tell that my crystals turned a slightly darker blue.

"At any rate, what happened? Why am I lying down in here?" I asked in a slightly stronger voice.

"Umm, I think that you'd know, Elsi." my father answered.

"Well, my mind's currently in a total blank. Just tell me!" I muttered.

"Well, I saw you trying to kill yourself using the drugs in the bathroom. You went nuts, and you hit your head against the bathroom mirror, and cut your head straight open." my mother said, indicating the huge roll of cloth on my head that I thought was nonexistent . . . till now.

"And . . . we have to show you this." my father murmured in a serious voice. From a tiny bag, he produced a piece of paper.

"Read this. Seem familiar?"

I shrugged and took the note. It said:

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _When you find this, I'll probably be in the bathroom, dead. I realized that nobody actually cares about me, and that there's no point in living in this world. Please tell Miss Sanatria that she was the most decent person I'd met in St. Henry, and please remember to visit my grave every Sunday._

 _Guessing I'll love you till the end,_

 _Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus_

I gasped. "This was when . . ."

"When you decided to try and take your own life a few hours ago." my mother finished.

"Now tell me. Why would you do something as . . . as foolish, horrible and atrocious as . . . as . . . as . . . taking your own life?"

"Weelll . . ." I started.

"Be honest, Antonia. Please." my father reminded me.

"Fine! Since you asked for it! At any rate, I was heading up to my classroom, minding my own business when Ren ― I mean, a random Chomper in my class just came up. And he said, like, literally the most hurtful and offensive words I have ever been told in my whole entire twelve years in this world." I said to start my tale, just to kill time.

"Get on with the program! _What did he say_?" my father roared.

"He said that my family members were bad people, having a tendency to do horrible things without thinking. Apparently we have some kind of thing with our instincts . . . in any case, he also said that I was some kind of accident from God, you know, that I wasn't supposed to be born, and that I wasn't slaughtered as a sprout because I almost died. But y'all swore to care as little about me as possible!" I answered, tears spilling down onto my blanket.

"We'll talk some more tomorrow. Dr. Ali said that you should stay overnight to recuperate." my mother whispered. She then bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Oh, Elyssia. I hope you'll be all right."

I merely nodded as my parents got up and left me. I felt like a circus girl who was appreciated for my abilities, then left on the roadside to starve and die. I felt like an abandoned cat, who was loved at first and then hated. I thought that my parents loved me, but ever since Renaldo told me what he did, their love stopped being mine. All I could do was pull the covers over my head and start crying. There was nothing else I could do but tremble and sob as my crystals turned from their usual, sedate light blue to a troubled, dark blue.

As my mother proceeded to exit my room, Dr. Ali came in and decided to talk to her.

"Oh, hello Antonia! What's up?" the doctor asked.

"I'd just like to ask you a question. See, my daughter's having a bit of emotional trouble so are you . . . you know . . . on familiar terms with any psychiatric support groups?" my mother inquired.

At those words, I suppressed a mental groan.

 _Please . . . don't . . ._

"Why, yes! There's one at Smithsfield, perfect for your daughter!" Dr. Ali answered.

"Oh, thank you. I almost lost my daughter two times. I can't let it happen again." she whispered.

"It's my pleasure, seeing that she's such a beauty . . . and important to all of Canada as well . . . it would be sad if her soul decided to jump right outta her body and into Heaven." Dr. Ali murmured before she went inside her office.

 _Important to Canada . . . what the HECK?!_

I woke up with a small piece of renewed vigour. My face felt tight, considering the fact that I had been crying, sleep in, sleep out. Dr. Ali, meanwhile, had entered.

"Good morning, Elyssia." she greeted before she took my temperature and checked my heartbeat.

"Good morning, Dr. Ali. Can I go home today?" I asked.

"Of course! Your mother will be in soon." Dr. Ali answered, and surely enough, my mother came rushing into the room a few seconds later.

"Elyssia, come on. I have to take you home, ASAP." she said briskly.

"M'coming, mom." I mumbled as I climbed out of bed, and tried to stand.

But to my surprise, I collapsed to the ground as soon as I let go of my bedside table. My mother _tsk_ ed impatiently, earning a flinch from me.

"S-sorry! I didn't expect this! I swear to God! Cross my heart and hope to die! Stick a knife right through my eye!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Ali and my mother helped me up. And this time, I stood steady.

"Oh, dear. It's perfectly fine, but . . . what happened?" my mother asked.

"Like I said, I honestly don't know. Now take me home so that I can have my richly deserved forty winks _in_ _my own bed_." I answered sharply.

A few minutes later, my mother and I were home. As she unlocked the door and I ran in, I was greeted by my father.

"Elyssia! My little sprout! I'm glad you're fine!" he exclaimed as he swept me into a tight hug.

"Alright . . . alright . . . " I mumbled.

My father released me before going to my mother to whisper something into her ear. I couldn't make out what it was. The next second, she was repeating my father's words silently.

"I'm not sure about it, but fine. We'll tell her." she finally said.

My mother then turned to me.

"Elyssia, we have a truth that we've got to tell you." she whispered.


	11. Truth Revealed

_**CHAPTER 11: Truth Revealed**_

We sat down on a couch.  
"So . . . what truth is this that you're _dying_ to . . . make known?" I asked.

"Well, whoever that "random Chomper" is, well . . . he has _definitely_ got his facts straight." my mother answered.

I felt a sinking feeling right in the pit of my stomach. I was just an unloved piece of dirt that nobody gave a crap about.

"So, t-take it away alread . . ."

I couldn't finish my sentence, because I had started crying uncontrollably. My body shook and trembled, and with every sob, the desire to take my own life and be buried in Humber Summit's infamous graveyard grew. Let's face it: nobody loves me. Peater doesn't actually love me. My own parents don't love me. What reason do I have to stay alive?

"Elyssia, don't cry. The hurt will go away if you'd just _listen_. Hush your tears, and let us speak." my father whispered.

"G-go on . . ." I stammered as my sobs threatened to take over my voice once more.

"Fine. Elyssia Antonia." My mother said.

"I'll tell you the sorry, sordid tale.

"I paced the greenhouse in our local hospital with irritation and regret filling me up as if some incapacitating alcoholic drink was forced right down my throat, and that I was being driven mad by it. Why did I have to give birth to a damn daughter?! What the hell is the matter with my life? How could I be stupid enough to say that having a daughter ― or a son ― would be like Heaven on Earth?! Oh, I am so stupid!

"Antonia? Are you all right?" Peter asked me.

I shook my head and pressed my face right into my leaves. "Why did I have to have daughter? My life is _ruined_!" I cried.

"I know. She wasn't supposed to be born, Antonia." Peter whispered.

"A few days later, you were grown. You were pretty much the spitting image of me. As I looked into your blue eyes, you smiled and shot a frozen pea.

"You God-forsaken, hell-sent tyke! What the hell is your problem?!" I cursed, for the impact was one I was not prepared for, and as a result, it hurt like hell.

"You did not seem fazed by my use of bad language; in fact, you looked as if you wanted to laugh, for your face had a huge smile on it.

"Oh, Jesus! Son of God, son of Mary! Help me!" I muttered.

The way you acted in response almost made me laugh, but something in my heart locked. I remembered my bitterness, and I scowled as I stomped right up and left you, my ugly, ridiculous and hideous daughter, to your own double damned devices.

"Antonia, has she grown?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and she's _ridiculous_ and _ugly_!" I spat.

"I can see that you're still so bitter, Antonia. Maybe our little sprout might just be a blessing, and not a curse!" Peter whispered.

This time, I actually shot a frozen pea at the ground.

"And aren't you the one who said that having children wasn't worth it?" I asked sharply.

"Look, Antonia. This girl of ours just might be nice! Sometimes, you just gotta be open!" Peter answered, almost as fiercely.

"You idiot!" I growled as I slapped him.

"You're the thick headed idiot! You're just so selfish!" Peter snarled.

" _You're_ the selfish one! Weren't you the one who always applauded when your father beat me for my mistakes?" I retorted, with tears of anger and frustration welling up inside my eyes.

I turned away and let them fall to the ground, and join all the tears of those who were broken hearted.

"Why did I have to be an orphan?" I asked myself softly as my sobs took over.

"Antonia . . . that crap's in the past! And besides, I'm just telling you the truth!" Peter exclaimed.

I sighed and lowered my eyes.

"Fine. We'll keep her, and not put her up for adoption by foster parents. But ― on one condition." I said finally.

"And that would be . . .?"

"Pay as little attention to her as possible." I answered.

"It was official. We brought you home. You were unusually quiet, and you smiled less often.

"Well, at least she wouldn't be so hell-bent on laughing right out loud whenever I come!" I huffed.

"Ummm, you might want to be careful about your words, Antonia." Peter reminded me.

"You'll never realize just how precious our little daughter is until we lose her."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room.

When I saw you, I was shocked at what you were doing. You were sending tiny jets of ice around the room as you coughed, and your crystals were turning a blue that was lighter than normal.

"Daughter!" I screamed as I ran over to you, seeing as I hadn't given you a proper name.

"What _is_ the matter with you? Go to sleep!" I growled.

You had tears well up inside your eyes, and your face had turned into a deathly, ghostly pale.

"Lord have mercy, Christ have mercy!" I cussed as I went inside my room for a nap.

"I was awoken by crying. But it wasn't any old crying; no; the cries were nerve wracking, and they made me want to cry as well.

"What is going on here?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

I saw Peter sitting beside you, my anguished daughter, trying to comfort you, but to no avail. Your crystals were nearly transparent, and she was so pale and sickly that tears came into my own eyes.

"Peter! Is she all right?" I asked in a worried voice.

The Gatling Pea shook his head sadly.

"Nope. Absolutely not. I checked her heartbeat and . . . it's slower than usual. She's gonna die soon, no doubt . . ." I gasped, and tried my leaf at giving you comfort.

"Sshh . . . it's fine . . . I'm here . . ." I whispered, but to what benefit?

I remembered your little smile whenever you saw me. I actually missed it. Then, I realized that a part of me was going to die.

"We must take her to a hospital." I whispered.

"Well, will she be fine?" I asked Dr. Juli.

"Well . . . let's see. We've done everything, but . . ." she trailed off uncertainly.

"But what?" Peter asked, rather impatiently.

"We're not sure if she'll live. You'll have to wait it out." Dr. Juli answered before she walked right back into her office. I closed my eyes and sighed. Surely, there must be a way . . .

"The girl lives! _The girl lives_!"

Those were the words that roused me right out of my sleep.

"Probably someone else . . ." I murmured as I blinked back tears.

But the tiny blossom of hope that had sprung in my heart was stubborn, and it wasn't going to let my pessimistic attitude kill it.

"Peter, maybe they're talking about our little daughter." I whispered.

Then I looked beside me and gasped. Peter was missing.

"Peter?" I called out.

Surely enough, that slapstick came rushing over to me.

"Antonia! Our daughter lives!" he exclaimed as he hugged me tightly.

I smiled.  
"I'm glad that is so. I guess you were right all along." I whispered.

"Come on in. You'll see her."

I was led into a hospital room, where you were lying, with your eyes shut tightly, and your crystals their normal shade of blue.

"Wake up!" I whispered.

You slowly opened one eye, then the other.

I had never been happier to see those pretty blue eyes.

"You're all right!" I whispered happily.

You giggled, which made a totally random word float into my head. It was a name, to be precise. _Elyssia_. It was a beautiful name . . . my mother's name.

"I love you, Elyssia."

"So... there you have it. Your story. Your truth." my mother said.

Meanwhile, I was wiping away tears.

"You actually . . . _felt_ that way when I was born? That I was a waste of time?" I asked.

My mother nodded. "But if it wasn't for your father . . ."

My father grinned.

"You would have died, Elyssia."

I just decided to end the conversation right then and there, and go to bed, as I was feeling drowsy and lightheaded.


	12. The Animal in Me

_**CHAPTER 12: The Animal in Me**_

 **Let's see if all you non-Torontonians get the "accident" reference ;p**

I've stayed home for a week to "take it easy". My mother told my teacher not to assign make-up work as I was to remain at home to recover from my attempt to kill myself.

Today, all of that ish changed.

"Elyssia! Wake up!" my mother yelled from downstairs at 6:30 AM.

Now, during this "period of recuperation", I could sleep until eight, so I realized that school was about to be tossed right back into the bowl that was my life. Suppressing a groan, I stumbled down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Let me guess. School again?" I asked.

"Correct, Elyssia." my father answered.

"W-why? Don't I still need to recover from the drugs?" I sputtered.

"You seem sound, both physically and mentally. You'll survive, Elyssia." my mother answered calmly as she laid a bowl of hot cereal in front of me.

For some reason, my stomach did not desire any food, so as a result I pushed away the bowl.

"Sorry, but . . . I've lost my desire to eat a single bite. I'm just feeling so lonely right now. It's as if I belong somewhere else ―"

I clapped a leaf over my mouth after I realized what I just said, and I could tell that my crystals were turning a bright blue in embarrassment. I just grabbed my bag and ran right out the door without going to the trouble of saying "goodbye".

"Hey, Weird-e! Heard about how you tried to top yourself!" Carol sniggered at lunchtime.

"And I care because . . . ?" I asked.

"Well, it's all over the city that you were some kind of accidental birth." Carol snickered.

"So . . . were you born on the Gardiner Expressway? Because that's where the most accidents happen!"

I gritted my teeth.  
"Weren't _you_ born on the Don Valley Parkway? Because unlike _me_ , _you_ were some kind of accidental birth! And last time I checked, that highway is _so_ accident prone!" I retorted.

Before Carol could think of a comeback, the bell rang.

"Ohhh, crappy garbage collecting club!" she cussed under her breath.

"We'll continue this discussion with Ellen and the rest of the gang after school. Ciao, sucker."

I rolled my eyes as I proceeded to wander around the inside of the school for the next 45 minutes. What a Thursday . . .

"Hey Elyssia! Come here for a second!" Ellen shouted, leading Alduin, Albert and Brian over to me. I turned around and sighed.

"Ellen Ignatius, do you have any more hot air to add to the humidity?" I asked.

"No ― whatever the hell that means. But you're _late_ for your daily beating." Ellen answered.

"And I care because . . .?" I asked.

"Because today's Doomsday for you!" Albert and Brian exclaimed in unison.

"Oh . . . sure . . ." I mumbled as I proceeded to walk away.

Just then, a rock was hurled right at me. And I could tell that it was no accident, because the birds were in the middle of nowhere-land.

"Look ― can you leave me alone for at least one _day?_ " I asked.  
"I mean, you all have been suspended and lectured! How much deeper do you want your hole? Do you want to get thrown into juvie?"

Instead of answering, Alduin, Albert and Brian started shooting at me like crazy. I managed to dodge all of their peas, putting them into a worse mood.

"You guys have got an aim that _sucks_. Why would anybody bother using you as defensive plants, and not servants?" I asked.

I noticed that instead of just ignoring their gobbledygook, I was actually trying to hurt their feelings. But what did I care? Some wretched, beastly force was controlling me, and it was granting my wishes.

"Well don't just stand there, heating up the atmosphere with your hot air!" Albert guffawed.

"Oh yeah? Well, you _all_ are so unintelligent that you got tangled up in a _cordless_ phone!" I retorted.

"Come back at me!"

"Well, don't just stand there, all bark and no bite!" Ellen growled as she tossed a tree branch at me.

"Say that again, and you'll discover that I'm not "all bark and no bite!" Just you wait and see!" I snarled as I ducked the warhead.

With that, I sent a storm of icy wind right over to the foursome, causing them to look at me in fear and run away. Taking absolutely notice of all the time I was wasting on this, I chased them . . .

. . . And chased them . . .

. . . And chased them . . .

. . . Until we were quite the distance from St. Henry's big field. I chased them right into the chapel of an abandoned graveyard.

"All right! Leave us alone! You've had your "fun"!" Ellen panted.

"Why should I? Don't I have to make up for the six years of torture you gave to me?" I asked pertly.

"Umm . . . ACTUALLY NO!" Ellen yelled as she found a metal pole and struck the top of my head hard, giving me a huge gash which had blood dripping everywhere.

"Wow! Now who's the coward?" Alduin snickered.

"Go to hell and meet the fricking devil." I muttered as I tossed a knife at him, which he dodged by millimetres.

"How dare you try to hurt him!" Ellen growled as she punched my face, earning cheers and claps from Albert and Brian.

Recovering from the blow, I could feel my crystals turn purple as I was overcome by a tidal wave of anger. Before I knew it, I stabbed Alduin's stem, and I had rammed Albert and Brian into the wall. Although I was acting like a premeditated, bloodthirsty criminal, there was an odd sense of satisfaction at the sound of Alduin's ripping flesh. As Alduin sank to the ground, dead, and the Split Pea gave way to the ground, with almost all of the life gone from the two heads, that left Ellen, trembling in fear.

"I-I'm so sorry . . ." she mumbled.

"I learned my lesson . . ."

"OH, SO NOW YOU SAY THAT, A SUSPENSION, A LECTURE AND A SUICIDE ATTEMPT LATER! AND AFTER NEARLY A DECADE!" I screamed.

"L-l-look, we can still be square, right? I-I mean, I-I was abused at home ―" Ellen whimpered before I interrupted her.

"AND YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME SO THAT I COULD HELP YOU! _BUT NOOOO!_ "

"P-please understand that you'll take away yet another one of God's precious children ―" Ellen tried to protest, but at this point, that beast was controlling my actions, not me.

"GOD'S PRECIOUS CHILDREN, MY REAR END! YOU AND YOUR BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS ARE _ANYTHING_ BUT _PRECIOUS_! I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT CRAZY ASS-CRAP! NEVER DID, NEVER WILL! LIKE, I HAVE _ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA_ AS TO WHY I'M IN A FRICKING CATHOLIC SCHOOL!" I screamed as my crystals turned a poisonous shade of purple.

I then let out a powerful jet of ice that cut Ellen's stem right open. The beast then told me to tear her heart right out and crush it on the ground. As I slowly calmed down, I gasped at what I had done. Albert and Brian looked as if they were about to die, and there was a pool of blood on the floor from Alduin and Ellen.

"Oh crap! What the bloody hell did I just do?" I asked myself.

With a grunt, I decided to think about what my parents were doing, which caused a weird video to start playing in my head.

 _My mother was pacing back and forth in front of my father, who was just sitting in a chair, glancing at the clock every two or so minutes. Finally, my mother spoke._

" _It's already five o'clock! We would've heard if the train was delayed! But even then, Elyssia would not be this late . . ."_

" _Perhaps we should go over to Scarborough and see if Elyssia's injured or something." my father thought aloud._

" _Why not?" Antonia asked._

" _Although . . . if she did get hurt, then what cold comfort that would be."_

 _Aw, great! That's TOTALLY happening!_

"Elyssia! Ju freaking _crazy_?!"

I heard a shrill but loud voice pierce the eerie silence. I turned around, and saw a skinny Magnet Shroom who would bite her lip every so often in order not to attract any metal articles to herself.

"Mareya! What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"Mareya want to see Ämäiti's* grave. I hear shouts. Shouts very loud. So Mareya come to chapel to see what wrong." Mareya answered in halting English.

She then saw the bodies of Ellen, Alduin, Albert and Brian and let out a piercing scream.

"Elyssia! Why you do this? They mean, but no criminals! They no need death punishment!"

I hushed the terrified girl-plant.

"Yes ― they do. Do you remember those days when we were located on the second floor? Ever since Grade One I have been mercilessly teased by Ellen and her gang of gaggling idiots!" I hissed.

"I mean, no offense intended for you, Mareya Isäfa, but in Finland, are they overly . . . diplomatic?"

Mareya shook her red head.

"Absolutely no! In Suomi, there many mines. Mareya mine metal when just four. Suomi, there no mercy. That why Mareya mine metal when just sprout. Mareya move to Canada with Äiti, Isä and Ämäiti. Mareya five. Ämäiti die last week. She very old and sick. Mareya love and remember Ämäiti. She kind and wise. Mareya ―" I sighed and cut her off.

"Um . . . sorry Mareya, but I didn't ask you for your history of your immigration. In any case, let's bury these two before we get busted."

"Wha?" Albert and Brian had woken up, and struggled to their roots with big gashes on their heads.

"Twins! You alive?" Mareya asked.

"Mareya, we actually have names, and those names are Albert and Brian!" Brian snapped.

"Mareya sorry for misunderstanding." Mareya apologized.

After shaking their heads a couple of times, and looking at the corpses of Ellen and Alduin, they screamed like frenzied girls.

"Y-you killed them?!" Albert sputtered.

"Uh . . . yeah, but it wasn't on purpose . . ." I mumbled.

After looking at the corpses, and at me, the faces on the Split Pea took on the looks of human boys who had seen headless ghosts.

"Uhh . . . bye, Elsi! See you tomorrow, I guess!" Albert yelled as they strode to the door in a few short steps.

"Yeah!" Brian echoed.

"WEEEE'RE OOOUUUTIIIEEE!" they screamed in unison as they took off at a run towards their home.

I shook my head before I grabbed the corpses and went out the door.

"Mareya carry Ellen body?" Mareya asked.

"Fine." I answered.

The Magnet-Shroom grabbed the corpse of the Sunflower. After around ten minutes, we saw an empty spot, perfect for the two plants. Using my leaves, I dug a hole for the two plants. Mareya and I gently laid down the corpses before piling dirt on top. I found a shard of glass and a plank of wood. I then carved into the wood with the glass:

 _Here lie Ellen, a Sunflower, and Alduin, a Peashooter who had good hearts but bad intentions. Even though they lived as jerks, they died angels. May God forgive me for taking away their precious lives. I had no idea that my instincts could actually be lethal weapons. May the reader(s) of this remember that some plants have pure hearts but impure minds._

 _EAM, 04/17/13._

Even though I just carved a bunch of emotional and meaningless bullcrap on that plank of wood that I stuck into the ground, at least I acknowledged that they died because of me.

"Elyssia, Mareya know that you no mean it." Mareya whispered.

"Thanks. At least _somebody_ doesn't think I'm a jerk." I replied.

Just then, we heard groaning. Lots of it.

"Zombies. We must hide." I hissed to Mareya, who darted behind a bush with me as the groans became louder and more frequent.

Damn, I was scared stiff. In fact, I was so scared that I made a small pool of frost around the bushes. Mareya had attracted a rusty tin can to her head thanks to her fear, causing her to yelp in pain.

"YEOUCH!" she shrieked.

"Oh, that's just great." I muttered sarcastically as the now-visible zombies turned in our direction.

My crystals had turned a surprisingly bright blue, which drew even _more_ attention to us.

"You! All! I see bright flash in bush, and I hear loud shout!" a tall zombie hollered.

"Maybe it plant?" a short, fat zombie piped up.

"What else it be, Bob? Squeaky-bird?" the tall zombie asked.

"S-sorry, Goose. We attack?" Bob asked.

The tall zombie, who was apparently Goose, nodded.

"On to bush!"

Crud. Now we're doomed.

"Mareya so scared!" Mareya whispered.

"Watch what I can do." I hissed.

I created a huge blast that knocked the rotting carcasses right down. But there was another mob, and it was so huge ― and strong! ― that I couldn't take it on all by myself. Mareya had no way to defend herself, and we had nobody else.

"Oh holy sh―"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a holler from the fence.

"ELYSSIA! ELYSSIA! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

I looked behind me, and I saw my mother and father climbing the fence and running towards me.

"Oh, I thought you were hurt!" my father gasped.

"No time for a meet and greet!" my mother growled.

And next thing I knew, I was being slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, while Mareya was running out behind us. One thing was for sure, though.

We were outta there.

 **Yo Tamia! If you're reading this, thank you for giving me inspiration from one of your wild tangents! XD**


	13. The Dream

_**CHAPTER 13: The Dream**_

As soon as we had arrived home, my mother called Mareya's parents. In five minutes, she had been picked up.

"Bye, Elyssia! Mareya see you soon!" the Magnet-Shroom called out as she and her parents started walking to her home.

Then, my mother turned to me.

"Elyssia Antonia, you are in big trouble young lady!" she screeched.

"S-sorry . . ." I mumbled.

"We heard that you killed two of your classmates in the graveyard! Did you know that we could call the police and have you carted off into prison?" my father roared.

"Umm . . . try moving to Ottawa for that. Things are still standing strong over there . . ." I giggled nervously, earning a barberslap from my mother.

"YOU IDIOT! DOUBLE DAMN YOU TO HELL! DID YOU KNOW THAT OUR FAMILY REPUTATION IS SLOWLY NEARING THE BRINK OF SHAME?! FIRST IT WAS MY MISTAKE, AND NOW IT'S YOURS?! I OUGHTA BEAT YOU WITH A WHIP RIGHT WHERE YOU SIT, YOUNG MISSY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN _KILLED_ IN THAT GRAVEYARD!" she shrieked.

"Look, both of you. _I_ _absolutely did not mean what I did in that damn graveyard_! My instincts just went outta control! Like, honest to God!" I shot back.

" _Excuse me_?! And for the one millionth time, you hurt somebody because your powers went outta control! I should've let you die when you were less than a year old! If only I knew how this'd end!" my mother growled.

"Your mother is right!" my father snarled as he went into the kitchen, only to emerge with the same wooden spoon that he used to beat me not very long ago.

"Oh God spare me . . ." I muttered.

Next thing I knew, my father was beating my leaves, head and stem with the spoon, while lecturing me about "the sanctity of plant life", "the importance of controlling my emotions" and "how I should look into the pit to see how deep it is". At long last, my father calmed down.

"You want me dead, then I'll be dead." I muttered as I tramped up the stairs.

I thought about going into the bathroom again to kill myself, but then I felt the necklace around the top of my stem tighten around me as if to say, "No, you will regret this." After that, I just decided to go into my room and sleep, only to wonder how I would deal with what God has planned for the next day. Then I had the weirdest dream that I had ever had in my entire life.

 _I was woken up by Aunt Mary at an unusually late time. I asked,_

" _Auntie, where the fricking hell are we gonna go at this hour?"_

" _School, of course!" my aunt answered indifferently._

 _But to my immense surprise, she clapped her leaves and we were right there in the schoolyard of St. Henry CS at eight in the evening. Or so the big clock out front said. It was chilly. I_ never _had a hard time dealing with cold weather in my twelve years in this world, but strangely enough, my blood seemed to run cold, causing me to shiver violently._

" _This is weird!" I shouted all of a sudden._

" _School starts twelve hours_ earlier _, Aunt Mary! Are you sure about this? Because ―"_

 _Before I could finish, my not-so-dear aunt had held a knife right in front of my face. I thought,_ Wow, where the hell did she get that ish? _At any rate, I knew it was a silent way to say, "Keep your big, fat, fricking mouth shut or else I'll kill you with this knife that's thirsty for blood, and feed your bloody remains to the zombies and their lapdogs." I nodded in understanding before the glowing Plantern swivelled straight around and started marching towards the door._

 _The door opened as soon as she touched it, which struck me as odd, considering the fact that the door could only be opened from the inside of the building._

" _In! Quick!" she barked._

 _I followed, but instead of a hallway, I saw a dark room, with only Aunt Mary illuminating the room . . . to a small extent._

" _Let there be light!" she said loudly._

 _And there was light._

 _That also struck me as odd, because if I remember correctly, that's how light came into the world. And if I remember correctly, Aunt Mary is_ not _God._

 _In any case, I saw Ash and a zombie with a ridiculously large head in the room. Peater was also in the room, while being guarded by a zombie that had a great resemblance to a Nazi._

" _Nice trick we played there, eh?" the zombie with the large head asked._

" _Well, what else could it be, Master Zomboss? Bad?" Ash snorted._

 _The big-headed zombie who was apparently Zomboss raised an eyebrow._

" _Mebbe you're right, Ash. Thanks for reminding me." he mumbled._

" _Ho, ho! Nice one you got there, master!" Aunt Mary tittered._

 _Master? Ash in here? Then it all came flying together. These two were_ evil _._

" _So you've got the lassie in here, Mary. All right then. It's showtime!" Zomboss whispered menacingly._

 _He stood up and walked towards me._

" _Do you want paradise for the rest of your life, dear Lyssie?" he asked, taking my face into his rotting hands._

" _Well . . . I don't exactly know, sir . . ." I mumbled._

 _Zomboss gasped._

" _You_ don't _know if you want paradise? You_ don't _know if you want to be able to control your emotions? You_ don't _know if you want to be greater than God?" he asked incredulously._

" _Well . . . I guess that it'd be great to be able to control my emotions . . ." I mumbled._

" _Well then. You can have the world at your roots, but on one condition." Zomboss whispered._

 _For some reason, I did_ not _realize that I was listening to a zombie._

" _What?" I asked._

" _I want you to separate yourself from Peater, and from every ounce of this sickly lovelife." Zomboss answered._

" _Umm . . ." I muttered._

" _Don't, Elyssia! Don't!" Peater shouted, earning a whack from the zombie guarding him._

 _Before I could answer, a needle had been carried over to me._

" _This will help you, Elyssia. This will help." Ash whispered, though for some reason, his image was flickering like a holograph's._

" _F-fine . . ." I mumbled as I looked straight at the needle, putting me in a trance._

" _Touch it!"_

" _Painless!"_

" _No need to be afraid!"_

" _Puncture a hole right into your leaf!"_

" _You aren't afraid of Paradise, Elyssia."_

" _Are you?"_

" _Are you a_ bloody coward _?"_

 _Those were the voices that danced around in my head as I brought my leaf closer and closer. Just as the needle looked as if it was about to jump right into my leaf, Peater let out a yell . . ._

. . . And I woke up. That necklace that I could never remove seemed to be winding and unwinding itself around the top of my stem as if to say, "Go back, Elyssia. _Go back_!" I closed my eyes and sighed. I remembered times. They were good times and bad times that I spent with Peater. They made the balance of my decision go up and down. When finally, I had made my decision.

"I'm going." I said out loud.

As I checked the tiny clock on my wall, I saw that it was 4 in the morning. "I'll leave . . ." I mumbled as I looked on to the tiny, glowing flecks of pink that were the first signs of the break of day.


	14. The Return

_**CHAPTER 14: The Return**_

I couldn't believe that I was actually leaving home. Home, where I almost died two times, and the same home in which I slept in.

"Think about Peater, Elsi. Don't need to worry about anything else . . ." I muttered as I stole down the stairs.

Just then, an image of my grieving parents popped into my head, almost steering me away from the front door. Putting that picture out of my mind, I opened the door, stepped onto the sidewalk, and started running towards the Eaton Center, not going to the trouble of stopping at least once.

"Elyssia! Elyssia!" I heard a voice call out to me in the distance. I was blistering hot, and it was nine o'clock in the morning ― or so the Old City Hall's big fat clockface said.

"Who . . . who is it?" I asked, swivelling around.

I saw a figure coming closer and closer . . .

. . . until it finally came to a halt in front of me. When I squinted my eyes, I saw Peater. Seeing him made me angry, happy and just plain speechless at the same time. Because of this weird mix of feelings, thoughts and emotions, I had absolutely no idea as to what to do at that moment.

Should I just slap him silly and walk away?

Should I just kiss him and leave it at that?

Should I just stand there and stare at him not unlike the way a sprout would?

I eventually decided on the latter and submitted myself to staring at him, my crystals a neutral blue, and my eyes unblinking. After what seemed like decades of staring at each other in this weird, awkward and out of depth way, I realized that _somebody_ would have to break the ice, and make the first move. So I cleared my throat.

"Hii, Peater. As you can see . . . I've . . . uh . . . um . . . I've . . . returned." I said in a voice softer than an angel's.

Peater took my leaf in his and smiled.

"I can see that." he whispered before he pulled me into a hug. I could not help but wrap my arms around him in response to his action.

"So... I knew that you tried killing yourself not long ago. Is that... true?" he asked.  
I gasped.  
"H-how . . . how did you know that?"

"Well . . . let's just say that the necklace that I gave you actually _did_ have bonding powers. I mean, I saw you trying to consume more of that poisonous drug, and I somehow knocked it out of your leaves!" Peater answered.

Instead of getting mad at him, I tightened my embrace around him.

"Thank you, Peater. I think you actually saved my life, even though I was a good ten kilometres away."

Just then, I heard a female voice in the distance saying, "Ohh, little girl, little girl, come here and have it! Little girl, little girl, come over here this instant before I run over there and choke you!"

I immediately broke away from Peater's embrace, and looked around for any signs of an assault. I only saw a tiny light bobbing up and down until it disappeared inside a building.

"What's wrong, Elyssia?" Peater asked, with his voice full of concern.

"I could have sworn that I saw a Plantern behind you, and I could have sworn that I heard a voice . . ."

I trailed off, looking around to see if the Plantern would make him or herself visible once more. No avail.

"Well, I'll be honest. I heard the voice, and that voice seemed to be calling for . . . you . . ." Peater said.

"Oh well. What are you doing out here at this hour, in any case?" I asked.

"Ever since you left, I've roamed about this area just to find you. You know . . . I wanted to check to see if you've returned." Peater answered.

I threw myself onto him again, putting as much warmth into my hug.

"Thank you . . . for everything." I whispered.

"And . . . can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Peater asked.

"Never do what you did a few days ago. Don't be so mad that I'd want to kill myself. Now I realize just how valuable my life is . . . to others." I answered.

"I learned my lesson, and I think that's what saved you from dying. Of course I'll never be that mad again!" Peater replied.

"Thank you. Anyways, why did I feel so much anger coming to me that fatal day?" I asked as I disconnected myself from the boy-plant's body.

"I guess it's because I felt hurt and abandoned because you left. And that made me kinda mad because I was without a friend in the world. I mean, Ash is nice, but lately, we've been having arguments, and . . . we're just falling apart." Peater answered.

"Thanks for being honest with me, Peater." I whispered.

"So . . . do we head back?" I suggested.

"Where else would we go?" Peater joked in response as we started to walk in the direction of the base.

"Hey Ash! We have a newcomer!" Peater yelled as we entered the base.

"TELL THEM TO STAY AT THE ROYAL YORK! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH RANDOM PLANTS WALTZING INTO THE BASE LIKE THEY LITERALLY OWN IT!" Ash yelled as he came down with a broom to chase the "newcomer" out of the base. When he saw me, he dropped the broom and practically sprinted to me.

"Elyssia! You've come back!" he exclaimed as he swept me up into the air, causing me to feel light-headed.

"You've returned . . . I'm so happy . . ." Ash whispered as he hugged me.

"Whoa there! I need to breathe!" I cried as I detached myself.

"I see that you've finally achieved something from searching high and low. Congratulations." Ash said as he hugged Peater.

"Oh . . . I just got lucky . . ." Peater replied, giving me a wink.

"Did you just say that Elyssia came back?" I heard Annika ask as she came out of a side door.

"Of course I'm back, Annika!" I shrieked as I ran over to the blooming girl-plant.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Annika whispered as I hugged her.

"Didn't I say that I'd be back?" I asked.

When Annika shook her head, I said, "Well, I'm back, and that's what matters."

It felt good to be up in the room that I shared with Peater, and it felt even better to have him sleeping with me in our little bunk bed.

For once, I felt as if I was at home.


	15. Something Strange

_**CHAPTER 15: Something Strange**_

"Hey Elyssia!" Ash hissed before he shot a burning hot pea at my stem.

I bit my lip in order not to cry out at the pain.

"What is it?" I whimpered as the pain increased and my stem looked as if it would actually catch on fire.

"Just follow me. Protest one bit and die." Ash answered, his image looking pale.

"Fine." I mumbled as I climbed out of bed and followed Ash down the stairs, pausing for half a second to press my leaves to the wound and heal it.

I was led all the way to what looked like the old city hall ― but with many hills and dangerous landscapes surrounding it.

"Wh-what now?" I asked fearfully.

"Climb!" Ash answered as he scaled the hills with surreal ease.

As I tried to climb, my root slipped, and I was falling . . .

. . . only to be saved by Ash's leaf.

"Hey! You almost got yourself killed over there, girl! Be careful!" he scolded me as he carried me to safety.

"Oh . . . I'm so sorry Ash . . ." I mumbled shamefully.

"It's fine, Elyssia." he answered, giving me a tight hug shortly afterward.

And this time, instead of pushing him away like I did more often than not, I returned the hug happily, allowing myself to fully absorb his warmth.

"Now come on. We haven't got long to go." Ash whispered, whacking the back of my head very lightly as if to say, "Onwards, Elsi. Onwards."

I smiled, and I kept on climbing and climbing until we were within fifty metres of the ancient City Hall. But at that point, I could see a zombie with what looked like a tiny black water balloon in his rotting hand. With a grin, he tossed it to the floor, and strangely enough, Ash didn't warn me about it, for as soon as it had made contact with the earth, it exploded in a myriad of greyish-green gas, which made me want to cry ― I had not found the reason yet. Just as I breathed it in, I felt dizzy, and I was falling to the ground, fast. Just then, I had an odd feeling ― it was as if the gas had made my soul want to jump right out of my body. It was rattling my lungs, and it made me want to scream. And strangely enough, Ash was smiling and slowly backing away; in fact, on the brink of hysterical laughter. He started giggling uncontrollably, almost like this Dr. Zomboss person that I've heard about in the news and I've seen in my own dream.

"Ash! Help me! _Help me!_ " I screamed, making Ash laugh louder and back away even faster.

Then I woke up.

"Elyssia! Are you fine?" Peater asked, shaking me awake.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" I wondered aloud as I began to feel dizzy and woozy.

"You were thrashing about in your sleep! You were groaning as if there was some kind of pain hurting you, you were talking in your sleep . . . I thought you were dying or something!" Peater replied.

"It was all a weird dream . . ." I mumbled as I tried to stand.

But, just like that time at the hospital, I fell down as soon as I had let go of all means of support.

"Elyssia, I think that you need to stay here in bed. I'll take care of the zombies for you ― and maybe bring you a souvenir or two!" Peater said.

"No . . . I don't!" I replied as I tried to stand.

But I collapsed yet again, as if that noxious gas had actually weakened me. My eyes hurt, and I was slowly being paralyzed.

"Peater, I don't need to stay in bed! I _have_ to fight! I _want_ to fight!" I yelled as I finally remembered the painful memory that the cloud of gas had brought to me.

 _It was a chilly day in April 2013, and Adria, Alana and I were walking around what remained of Weston. We oohed and aahed at all of the sights that the long road had to offer ― from shops and dealerships to libraries and statues._

" _Look at Weston Library's tower!" I exclaimed._

" _Wow! This is . . . amazing!" Adria exclaimed._

 _Alana, being her usual, quiet self, just happily pointed out an interesting opening in one of the walls._

" _Oh! Let's see where it leads!" I squealed as I ran over to the entrance._

" _Touch a crack and break your back!" Alana whispered._

" _That's an expression for humans, Alana!" Adria giggled._

" _But wait ― look up!"_

 _I looked up, and I could see a rotting corpse with an evil grin on his face._

" _Jump in ― quick!" I hissed as I made to jump into the entrance._

 _My twin siblings, meanwhile, had tripped, just as the zombie had thrown his ammunition onto the ground. The ammo had exploded in a myriad of greyish-green gas as soon as it had made contact with the ground. I could hear my siblings cough and scream as they inhaled the gas. Then there was silence, and I knew that they were dead. Feeling a surge of anger and hurt go through me, I charged inside the building, only to find the exact same zombie who threw the ammo grinning at me with a knife in his rotting hand._

" _Oh, you son of a bastard!" I growled as I punched the undead murderer's head right off._

 _I then stomped right on the head, crushing it, and ran all the way home, not knowing how I'd tell my parents the bad news._

"I _need_ to fight. Anything to set things right after those double damned zombies killed my sisters ―" I slowly clapped a leaf to my mouth, but it was too late. I had just revealed my deepest, darkest secret by accident to the last plant I'd want to have snooping about in my private world.

"Did you just say that the zombies killed your sisters? Sisters that I never knew you had?" Peater asked incredulously.

"N-never mind that! Just forget what I said and leave it at that!" I responded angrily as I tried to stand up, only to fall right back down yet again.

"What is _happening to me_?" I cried, bursting into hysterical tears a second later, my breathing rushed.

"Keep yourself calm, Elyssia. Keep yourself calm." Peater murmured. I calmed down my breathing, although it was still heavy with pain and grief.

"It's fine . . . it's fine . . ." I mumbled as my roommate gave me a huge hug.

I hugged him right back as I tried to get my body to stay in control.

"Is everything all right in there?" Ash had thrown the door open, and was kneeling by my side as I seemed to be crying uncontrollable tears of agony and pain.

"Get away from me! I said _get away_!" I screamed as I tore myself away from Peater's embrace and proceeded to fire my icy jets at Ash.

"Whoa! What did I do? I thought we were square!" he yelled as he dodged my shots.

"Elyssia! Calm down!" Peater exclaimed as he tried to calm down my fiery soul, but to no avail.

The room was spinning like crazy, my head felt as if it was going to pop off . . .

And next thing I knew, I had submitted myself to the darkness of what was either death or oblivion.

 **Wooww... amazing...**


	16. The Past

_**CHAPTER 16: The Past**_

I woke up inside an infirmary, with Annika and Peater by my side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were . . . in a severe emotional state, Elyssia. Apparently, you fainted." Annika answered.

"Hey . . . why isn't Ash with me?" I asked curiously.

"I chased him out by firing some sun at him. Told him to go to hell if he'd get bestie's back up. What made you so mad at him?" Annika inquired.

"Well . . . I had a bad dream where Ash appeared to be nice to me at first, and then . . . some dangerous stinkbomb was dropped from one of the towers of the Old City Hall, and Ash didn't warn me about it. In any case, the thing released a bunch of noxious gas and I was suffocating. When I called for help, Ash didn't help; in fact, he was laughing like a madplant!" I explained.

"Well . . ." Annika, who apparently couldn't think of a comeback, walked out the door with a sigh.

"Let me know if you need something."

And with that, Peater and I were left alone.

"You know, I've never bothered asking you about yourself. So . . . would you be at liberty to tell me about your past?" he asked.

I gasped as those painful memories of my past came tumbling down from the top shelf of my mind and into my pool of thought. Tears sprang into my eyes as I remembered traumatizing episode after traumatizing episode. Images whirled through my mind, and I was on the verge of tears.

"Elyssia! Elyssia!" Peater shook me violently.

I looked into his green eyes and sighed. I could see that he could be trusted, because he did so much for me.

"Fine. Allow me to tell you my damned tale." I huffed. "First things first― the beginning.

"I was born in a hospital on April 5, 2001. I was shown no love by my mother, and I was put inside a pot in a greenhouse. I could feel my mother's aura of coldness because maybe, just maybe, I had inherited her sixth sense, and I had the capacity of using it when I wasn't even a year old. I didn't feel alone ― because as a sprout, I had no feelings ― I couldn't even see or hear for that matter! At any rate, I opened my eyes and saw my mother staring down at me. I smiled at the sight of her, because I was always excited to see new faces back in the day. Curious, I shot a pea at her face, and if I remembered correctly, she cursed. Having no knowledge of profane language, I laughed because I thought it was something to make me laugh. My mother just muttered something before leaving me. Like I said, I didn't know what being lonely actually was, so I fell asleep with a smile.

"I woke up, only to find myself sleeping in a rectangular flower pot. I felt an odd feeling that I was unloved, and the thought, as well as my own demeaning sickness, made me feel unwell. Next thing I knew, I was coughing like crazy, and I was sending icy jets flying around the room. My mother came into the room, and screeched something. Tears welled up in my eyes as my mother swept out the door. I felt even sicker, and I started crying. My father rushed into the room, and rushed to my side.

"Are you fine?" he asked.

I coughed in response. He checked my heartbeat, and I could tell that he was worried because he looked as if I was about to die. My mother came into the room and gasped.

"Is she fine?" she asked.

My father shook his head, and said, "She's gonna die soon . . ."

My mother tried to comfort me, but to no avail.

She said things like, "Sshh . . . I'm here . . . calm down . . .", but my cries didn't get any softer.

Because I don't remember what happened after that, I'll jump to the part when I was in the hospital, with at least ten doctors tending to me. I couldn't cry, because I was too weak to even kick or scream. I was _dying_ , I say! Finally, a needle had been injected into my stem, and I submitted myself into oblivion.

"After about three hours of relentless operations ― or so I'm told― I woke up to the sound of my mother whispering, "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, one at a time. My mother had tears of joy in her eyes.

"You're all right!" she gasped, making me giggle, because then again, I had _absolutely no idea_ as to what that meant as a sprout.

Next thing I knew, my mother had said the first words of true love for me.

"I love you, Elyssia."

I grew and grew. I figured out a use for my powers, and for some reason, I was very enthusiastic about fighting the zombies. I became a very bright girl-plant.

"Now . . . onto the day when I was two, and there was a blunt knock at the door. My mother rushed over, and found a box with a note inside. My mother read it aloud.

" _To the finder of this note: I don't want to take care of these twin daughters. Please treat them as well as you can. I don't care, but please make sure that you make them feel happy. To make it easier to tell them apart, I tattooed a  
"1A" to Adria's right cheek, and a "2A" to Alana's left cheek. With all due respect, TSE."_

Well, outta the goodness of our hearts, we got these two to come in.

I ran over to the door.

"Did we get a pet?" I asked.

"You got sisters!" my mother answered happily.

I gasped as I looked into the box. There were two twins, with the telltale tattoos on their cheeks.

"Very well. We'll take them in." my father whispered.

Adria and Alana looked the same, but they were different. For one thing, Adria looked like a Flaming Pea, but she shot poisonous peas (her species was unknown). Her fraternal twin counterpart Alana, on the other hand, looked and acted like a Flaming Pea. Adria was very sociable, while Alana was quiet. The list of their differences could go to the moon and back, but they had similarities. For one thing, they had the same birthday, they had a pallet for plant food mixed with soup (much to my chagrin!), they had crushes on the same boys at school, they excelled and struggled in the same subjects . . . Again, the list of their similarities could go on and on, but it definitely is _not_ as long as the list of their differences. In any case, I lost them on the day of April 19, 2013; I like to refer to it as "That Fateful Day". We were strolling aroundwhat remained of Weston. We oohed and aahed at all of the sights that the long road had to offer ― from shops and dealerships to libraries and statues.

"Look at Weston Library's tower!" I exclaimed.

"Wow! This is . . . amazing!" Adria exclaimed.

Alana, being her usual, quiet self, just happily pointed out an interesting opening in one of the walls.

"Oh! Let's see where it leads!" I squealed as I ran over to the entrance.

"Touch a crack and break your back!" Alana whispered.

"That's an expression for humans, Alana!" Adria giggled.

"But wait ― look up!" I looked up, and I could see a rotting corpse with an evil grin on his face.

"Jump in ― quick!" I hissed as I made to jump into the entrance.

My twin siblings, meanwhile, had tripped, just as the zombie had thrown his ammunition onto the ground. The ammo had exploded in a myriad of greyish-green gas as soon as it had made contact with the ground. I could hear my siblings cough and scream as they inhaled the gas. Then there was silence, and I knew that they were dead. Feeling a surge of anger and hurt go through me, I charged inside the building, only to find the exact same zombie who threw the ammo grinning at me with a knife in his rotting hand.

"Oh, you son of a bastard!" I growled as I punched the undead murderer's head right off. I then stomped right on the head, crushing it, and ran all the way home, not knowing how I'd tell my parents the bad news.

"Did this become a chronological jumble? Yes. So now we rewind to 2007, when I started school. I was getting ready for the first day of school. My mother had tied pretty blue ribbons into my crystals, making me clap my leaves with joy.

"Mom, look! I look like a princess now!" I exclaimed happily.

"So you do, little one." my mother laughed.

"How do we get to school?" I asked. "We'll take the subway, that's how!" my mother answered.

"How do we take a _sandwich_ to school?" I asked.

"A subway means two things, Elyssia. It can mean a sandwich, and it can mean an underground train." my mother responded.

"Elyssia, now you'll be at school with us!" Adria practically skipped into the living room, tugging Alana with her.

"Now we have another friend!" Alana whispered, and soon, the three of us were engaged in dancing around the room.

"Girls, now we have to get to school!" my mother reminded us.

"'bye, Dad!" I called out.

"See you soon, Elyssia." my father replied from inside his office.

"Does the train go on those tracks?" I asked, pointing at the yawning pit in front of me, which had gleaming rods of metal inside.

"Yes ― and look! Here it comes!" Adria answered.

Surely enough, a train came, its whistle screaming a song into the air.

"Choo-choo!" I crowed in synchronization with the whistle.

My mother laughed as she led me and my siblings onto the train that was Scarborough-bound.

When I got to school, my mother just chatted a little with the principal before leaving. I began to cry when my siblings held my leaves.

"It's fine ― you'll have fun here!" Alana whispered.

But I had anything but fun. I had been teased by Ellen, Alduin, Carol, Albert and Brian, and only my twin siblings stuck up for me.

"Then, there came my first pit of trouble. Ellen had teased me mercilessly all day, when finally, I had let out my anger in the form of an icy jet that had given her a black eye. I got suspended for a day the next day. I basically got into more and more trouble after that. After Adria and Alana died and were buried in Humber Summit, nobody stuck up for me, and I ended up killing Alduin and Ellen in the graveyard a few days ago. I had stabbed Alduin with a knife, and I had created a jet of ice that had cut Ellen's stem open. I tore her heart out and stamped on it. It took a while for me to regain control, and realize what I had actually done. My parents got boiling mad at me, and I was spanked. Finally, I had had enough. I snuck over here in the dead of the night, not just to escape, but to be with the most important plant in my life.

". . . and I think you know who that is, don't you?" I asked after I had finished my tale.

Peater was not satisfied. "There has to be more! Is there more?"

I shook my head, although I was being less than entirely truthful. Was there more to me? Yes. But now wasn't the time to tell him.


	17. A Visitor

_**CHAPTER 17: A Visitor**_

I woke up, only to find Peater sleeping soundly in his chair, his head next to mine. As I rubbed my eyes, I checked the time. It was six in the evening.

"Peater, wake up! It's dinnertime!" I exclaimed, giving him a tiny nudge.

Peater groaned as he woke up.

"Can't believe I fell asleep . . ." he muttered.

"Come on! We're gonna have nothing to eat, and we're gonna die of hunger!" I shouted.

"Fine! Fine! I'm getting up . . ." Peater mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I ran out of the infirmary and I went into the canteen.

"Elyssia, are you fine?" Ash asked as soon as he had seen me exit the infirmary for lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I'd feel even better if you didn't insist on bothering me!" I muttered as I grabbed a bowl of soup and sat down at the huge table that consisted of several smaller ones.

"How is asking if you're fine _bothering_ you?" Ash asked.

"You're always asking me if I'm fine at least four times a day, you're always trying to hang around me . . . have you got something to say on that?" I quipped.

Ash growled. "Hey! You don't have to be so damn _rude_!"

I calmly ate a spoonful of my soup.

"Oh! Says the peashooter who's getting on my nerves!"

Ash rolled his eyes.  
"Why are you acting so cagey around me?" he asked. "I thought we had made up! Don't tell me that you're suspicious of me again!"

I could only sigh.

"Well, I have good reason to be suspicious! You laughed when I was dying from inhaling a noxious gas in my dream!" I exclaimed.

"A silly, unimportant _dream!_ " Ash scoffed.

"Oh, hell yeah! A _silly unimportant dream_ that could become reality!" I retorted.

"And since when did dreams start spilling out into the real world?" Ash asked, while breathing his hot breath onto the top of my stem.

"It's happened once! I dreamed that I'd lose my siblings, and it came true a week later!" I answered.

"And could you not breathe on me? It's rude and annoying!"

"Is everything all right over here?" Annika asked as she came over to Ash and I.

"Annika, do me a huge favour and get this _blabbing idiot_ away from me." I hissed.

"Ash, why don't you . . . you know . . . take a breather, and give Elsi a break?" Annika suggested.

Ash shot me a look full of scorn and hurt as he walked away to talk to a Chomper.

"What a way to spend dinner . . ." I muttered.

"Elyssia, what happened?" Peater asked as he came over to me, a bowl of soup in one leaf.

"Oh . . . just a little disagreement . . . nothing big . . . nothing of importance . . ." I mumbled.

Just then, I could hear a mechanical whirring coming from above the roof.

"What on earth could that be?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"It just might be zombies . . ." Peater replied as he ran out of the canteen.

"Come on, Annika. We need you to heal us in case we get hurt." I whispered.

"B-but what if I die?" Annika asked. I could only sigh.

"Get out there, Annika. You can do this."

And with that, we were out the doors of the canteen, and out the doors of the base altogether.

"I see a flying van . . ." Peater mumbled.

"Must be your . . ." I trailed off as soon as Peater pointed out a van, up in the sky, that was indeed flying.

"Ummm, Peater? That van isn't actually flying . . . in my eyes, it's _falling_!" I gasped.

And surely enough, it was falling down. It just kept on falling . . .

And falling . . .

And falling . . .

. . . Until the driver had apparently managed to get it into the right position to land safely.

"Oh, thank God! If we had to deal with a dead person . . ."

Annika trailed off and shuddered.

"I don't think that's a zombie. Zombies tend to drive around in blimps!" I said.

And surely, I heard a human voice groan from inside the vehicle.

"Where am I?"

We ran over to the vehicle, and we saw a human. He had a saucepan on his head, because that was apparently his idea of a hat. The guy saw us plants, and flung open the door of the van.

"You guys in the resistance?" he asked.

"Uhh . . . yeah . . ." I answered shyly.

"The name's Crazy Dave, but you can just call me Dave. Please." the guy greeted us, shaking each of our leaves.

"So . . . who are you?" Peater asked.

"In Barrie, I coordinated the resistance. Damn, I was such an amazing leader..." Dave answered.

"So . . . why did you move to Toronto?" I inquired.

"I was on my way to Stratford because even with my killer leadership, things in the Barrie have . . . have . . ."

Crazy Dave's voice trailed off as his eyes clouded over.

"What happened in Barrie? Something bad?" Annika asked.

"I hate to say it, but . . ."

Crazy Dave's voice trailed off yet again, as if he'd rather not voice his thoughts aloud.

"Oh, for the love of God! Don't beat about the bush! Don't shilly-shally! Tell us the truth! We don't have any family in Barrie, so we won't be devastated!" Peater exclaimed, glancing at Annika and I to make sure that he was telling the truth. Crazy Dave, apparently heartened by those words just uttered by the boy-plant, just heaved a sigh and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Things have fallen over there. My homestead's probably in ruins, and all I could salvage were a few odds and ends." he whispered.

"Where did you say I was again?"

"Umm . . . Toronto, Ontario!" Annika answered.

"OH JESUS! I'M LOST! I'M . . . I'M . . ." Crazy Dave was at a loss for words.

"You're not lost! You're this famous Crazy Dave that we've been hearing about, and we'd be happy to have you stay in our base!" I reassured him.

The man looked relieved, although his eyes looked as if they could see the horrid things happening in Barrie.

"Dave, tell me. Just what happened in Barrie? Like, how did everything . . . fall down?" I asked.

"God knows. There was a huge flash, and next thing I knew, the whole city looked like a rerun of the War of 1812. I knew it was zombies, and I told my plants to escape on the nearest ship to Pier 21 to come here. To Canada. Everything was a mess, and . . . it was terrible." Dave answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Say, why don't you talk to Ash? Let's see what he has to say about you staying here." I suggested.

"Oh, and how _rude_ of me! What are your names?" Crazy Dave asked.

"I'm Elyssia, the Sunflower is Annika, and the guy to my left is Peater." I answered.

"Well, I should just let you spend your free time and stuff like that. So, just run along, m'dears." Dave mumbled.

We were amazed at what Dave had brought to the base. The unused greenhouse was turned into a recreational area, thanks to Crazy Dave's little knickknacks of home. The greenhouse had the sprout for a Tree of Wisdom growing.

"Now . . . who would like to do the christening?" Crazy Dave asked as Annika and I explored the new garden.

"Christening of what?" Annika asked through a mouthful of berries.

"I can see that you have a pallet for berries!" I giggled.

"Annika, you must realize that having too many of those berries is bad for you. So I recommend that you stop, or else you'll feel sick!" Dave warned.

"All right. About the christening. We'll christen our little Tree of Wisdom. Now, you're probably thinking, "what the hell is he talking about?" Well, according to one of Gramps' old stories, when you christen it, you make it grow right into the big wise beauty that it's supposed to be. And I've seen it happen with these two suckers." Crazy Dave explained, pointing to his eyes.

"And then the process of christening. You need at least three people or plants gathered around the sprout. They need to be friends, or at least get along well with one another. We basically have t think about three _good_ wishes that you want for the tree, and it will grow, just like that."

"But h-how . . . ACHOO!"

Before I could finish asking my question, I had sneezed. Hard. And with that sneeze, I had conjured a jet of ice. Only this jet wasn't just pure blue ― it had green and yellow interspersed in it. The jet had hit the sprout, and it grew instantly into a huge tree. I gasped, and looked down at my leaves in wonder.

"Elyssia, did you just do that?" Dave asked. I nodded, still somewhat locked in the trance of awe.

"Elyssia! You're . . . you're a miracle worker! I swear, you're a _miracle worker_!" Annika exclaimed, dancing around me.

"St. Elyssia! St. Elyssia!" she cried.

"Hold on! What does this have to do with canonization?" I asked.

"What did I miss? Last I heard, Elyssia was some kind of miracle worker. . ." Peater mumbled as he stumbled right into the greenhouse.

"Wait a minute! Why do you look as if you had taken on a beating from a football zombie?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Something I ate . . ." Peater answered as he stifled a yawn.

"In any case, I heard that you were a miracle worker, Elyssia. So . . . what's the deal with that?" he asked.

"She grew that tree just by sending a jet of ice at the sprout!" Annika answered.

At those words, Peater snapped out of his trance of laziness.

"Well, well, well. Guess we should start calling you Miracle Girl!" he teased.

At those words, Crazy Dave started laughing. Then Peater and Annika joined in the laughter. Finally, the laughter had come surging through me, and I couldn't help but start giggling along with the others.

"Wanna see something special?" Ash asked me as I roamed around the barren Yonge Street.

"What is it?" I asked. Instead of an answer, Ash kicked aside a garbage bin and revealed a tunnel.

"Follow me." he said, and we had crawled in.

A million decades later, we had arrived at what looked like the ACC, only it was filled with mechanical stuff and lab tables with bubbling chemicals in beakers.

"Welcome to the heart of our base, Elyssia. This is where we keep the drugs for experiments, the electricity generators . . ."

Ash trailed off as he looked around.

"I feel . . . honoured. I mean, I'm just a stranger, and you're showing me this?" I whispered.

"You're not a stranger, Elyssia. You're . . . something special." Ash replied.

At that moment, he and I leaned in and kissed. I pulled him even closer and there we stayed. Finally, we broke away,

"Now that kiss was something special!" I giggled as we headed back to the base, leaf in leaf.


	18. The Flatiron Fight

_**CHAPTER 18: The Flatiron Fight**_

"Have you heard those weird noises coming from the Flatiron building?" I asked Peater as we roamed around, looking around every so often to see if a physical attack was in the offing.

"Well . . . now that you mention it, yes. I'm hearing people or plants having a discussion, I'm hearing clanging, the occasional yell . . ."

He trailed off as he looked at the copper-roofed building that was once a human residence.

"Well, why don't we check it out? It just might be zombies or something like that!" Peater implied.

"Or it might just be nothing important!" I replied as I tugged on his leaf to coax him along the road.

"Hey ― this just might be a life and death matter that we're being drawn against!" Peater exclaimed.

"Fine. But if I end up wasting my energy on something unimportant . . ."

I trailed off and shook a fist at Peater.

"You most definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of my wrath, Peater." I growled.

"You're acting real weird today. You've been like that since you came out of Ash's office. Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"No. And I don't remember going into Ash's office!" I answered.

"Hey hey hey! Guess who!" I heard an excited voice behind me. I turned around, and found a young Sunflower behind me.

It was Annika, and she was tugging a Cactus behind her.

"Guys, meet Roosevelta Dahria. She and I met one odd day, and we've been pretty close. I like to call her Roosie, or Roose." she explained. The Cactus waved an arm shyly.

"Hi . . ." she murmured.

"Roosie, this is Elyssia and Peater." Annika introduced Roosevelta to us, and we nodded politely in response. Just then, there was a loud yell from inside the brick building.

"Probably a bird . . ." I mumbled as I continued walking along University Avenue.

"Elyssia, have you gone deaf?" Peater sputtered.

"Of course not!" I replied.

"And if the zombies came charging right outta that damn building, what are you gonna do, huh? Die?" Peater retorted.

"Die I will, if that's what's gonna happen! Anything to keep your head on your stem!" I answered.

"So I just should've left you there to die a while ago? I should have been hell-bent on my thinking the other week?" Peater asked hotly.

"Yeah, and that means that you'd miss out on an awesome girl, and that means that I would have died, all the same!" I answered, just as fiercely.

"Let there be peace?" Annika whimpered.

"Oh, yes. Greatly appreciated, you two." Roosevelta echoed. I simply ignored their pleas for peace of mind.

"I mean, look at how _certain plants_ have been acting towards me! Like, let's face it: nobody _cares_!" I hissed.

"Certain plants, ha! Like who?" Peater fired back.

"You, those bullies at school, _my own damn parents_. . . damn, the list could go to the moon and back!" I responded.

"What the heck are you implying?" Peater asked.

"You just wanna use me, and then cast me away and do away with me as if I'm some kinda . . . some kinda freaking marionette!" I answered.

"You just have no self esteem _whatsoever_! You don't know how much your life means to a lot of plants!" Peater growled.

"Ohhh, suuureee. He says, "no self esteem", when I'm just tryin to be a heroine!" I mocked.

"Like I said, let's just face the double damned _truth_!" I snarled, actually sending a bit of spit that narrowly missed Peater's root.

"I'm not important! I'll just die fighting and leave it at that! Besides, nobody thinks I'm worth being kept alive! I know you're thinking like that, even though you won't admit it! Be that way, and just let me go effing die!" I screamed.

"FINE! YOU WANT IT SO, THEN IT'LL BE SO!" Peater growled, finding a metal pole and beaning me with it.

"Oh, well, let's see if we can get the death penalty around, and maybe start the chain by killing _you_!" he growled.

I did my best not to cry out at the pain as a little blood ran down my face.

"Leave me alone, you bitch! Go to hell and meet Ellen, Alduin, and the fricking devil! Tell them that I'll hate 'em till the end!" I yelled.

"You need me, don't you?" Peater growled as he glared daggers into my eyes. In response, I glared fiercely into his eyes, clearly fazing him.

We spent the rest of the walk to the Flatiron building in silence. The silence was not peaceful at _all_. In fact, the silence was like the quiet a few minutes before a war was about to be declared. I kicked the first door we came to right down.

"Hey ― vandalism, girly." Peater growled.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Peater." I retorted as we followed the noises right into the attic.

We could see Ash, and my aunt Mary talking with several zombies. They were talking about mushy, unimportant things, and it made me want to throw up. A tiny light was on, adding to the mediocre light that Mary produced, but they still looked almost unidentifiable.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Roosevelta asked as she came into the room.

The congregation turned in our direction, and when they saw me, they looked pissed as _heck_.

"Get outta here, all of you!" Mary snarled as she grabbed a rock and tossed it at me.

"Annika, get inside that box in front of us." I hissed through the corner of my mouth.

Annika, quiet as a sly fox, slithered right into the box for protection.

"We don't have to get outta here if you're doing evil things!" I yelled as I sent a blast of icy wind over to the zombies, the damn bastards.

"Oh, you . . ." Ash muttered as he jumped on top of a box and started shooting at me.

I took a few shots, and I didn't even glance at the wounds that were slowly starting to bleed. I didn't even take notice of the pain coursing through my body as Ash's burning peas put a negative effect on my body. Next thing I knew, two Chompers had jumped out from behind a box and started chasing me around. Now I was left with two choices: hide like a coward or fight and die. Something told me to decide on the first option, and I dived inside the box that Annika was hiding in.

"Hey... just in case I die, can you bury me beside Daddy? He's in Humber Summit, and I loved him." she whispered. I nodded.

"Look ― stay here like a good girl, Anni. I want you to keep your head on your stem."

Annika nodded in response before I jumped out.

Peater was holding back the defectors well, and I decided to lend a hand. I dodged and shot like there was no tomorrow, and Peater seemed to be . . . waiting for something to happen. Finally, Aunt Mary had given up. In one shrill scream, she had jumped right out the attic window and into the street below. That left me with three boys to face. Surprisingly enough, Ash had ceased his shooting, and it was just . . . silent. At long last, the orange Chomper had spoken up.

"My name's Temi, and this blue dude over here is Martin. We're the Yousif twins, believe it or not."

Martin grinned, an evil toothy grin.

"We've been sent here to . . . kill you."

"By who?" I asked.

Then I turned to Ash.

"Oh you fricking traitor from hell!" I growled as I shot a jet of ice at his head.

"Bull's-eye!" I hissed triumphantly.

Peater stepped up.  
"I sent them to kill you. I thought they were talking about someone else but ―"

He was cut off by Ash's insanity or something. Anyhow, Ash just tried to jump out of the window that Mary had used as an escape route, only Temi blocked him.

"Finish this off, and leave us Yousifs to suffer pain and to die!"

I could hear faint whimpers from the box in which Annika was hiding in, but I paid no mind.

"It was entirely what, bastard?" I asked.

"I . . . I thought that it was some kind of deal with Ash to restore Toronto to its former glory, but it turned into . . . this." Peater whispered.

"Hey . . . we were sent here on a _blood mission_?! Sorry, but count us out!" Temi whimpered.

And with that, he and Martin shrank back to watch the slaughter.

"It's finished, girl." Ash snarled, and with that, he had ripped my stem open and I was gone.

The end.


	19. Does it Have to Be This Way?

_**CHAPTER 19: "Does it Have to Be This Way?"**_

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I could only watch as Ash tore Elyssia's stem right open, leaving her to fall down onto the dusty floor of the attic. I couldn't believe that anybody could be so evil. I had made the same mistake that I made not very long ago, and I was going to pay a heavy price. Absent was the miracle that occurred when Elyssia tried to kill herself, and absent was that special part of me. I feel as if part of my soul had been ripped out, and I was left alone, in the ghost town of heartbreak.

"Jeez . . . we better run. Right, Martin?" Temi whimpered.

Martin nodded, and the two Chompers had jumped right out the window. I shook my head and kneeled by Elyssia's body. The colour was slowly draining from her face, and the pendant around her stem had lost its glow. Permanently. Then, I could have sworn that I saw some kind of spirit rise right out of Elyssia's body. It gave me a cold stare, and disappeared in the blink of an eye. I sighed. It was horrible that the poor girl died, feeling angry at me.

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I woke up. I was in an odd room, with a veil a few metres to my right.

"What happened? Am I all right?" I asked.

"Of course you are! Welcome to our world!" a female voice behind me replied.

I looked behind me, and I saw that unusual Peashooter Adria running towards me.

"Adria! Adria!" I screamed as I was swept into one of her killer hugs.

"Remember me?" yet another voice whispered.

"It's me, Alana!"

And surely enough, I saw the Flaming Pea behind Alana.

"It's so good to see you two!" I exclaimed as I looked from twin to twin.

Then I realized that my suspicion was confirmed: I was dead.

"So . . . I guess I'm . . . in heaven?" I asked.

"Yep!" Alana answered.

Then I looked at the veil to my right.

"What is that veil for?" I asked.

Not waiting for an answer, I walked towards the veil, and I saw Peater kneeling over my body with Ash looking satisfied and regretful. It was hard to tell.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I sighed as I looked over Elyssia's broken body. Annika came out, and gasped when she saw the pool of blood around Elyssia and I.

"Ash!" she growled as she came running over to him.

"Hold your fire, Spitfire! It's a long story . . ." Ash sputtered.

He held onto her leaves firmly in order to restrain her. Turning away, I looked back at Elyssia's corpse. It made tears spring into my eyes as I remembered the last time her eyes were open. Her eyes were filled with hatred and anger, just waiting to burst out of her leaves in a blast of ice. Not a single word of friendship and benevolence had been exchanged. My own mistakes had come back to haunt me. Miserably. As I remembered the good times we had, the last hug we shared, my tears had fallen out of my eyes. I let them fall on the girl's body, not giving a crap. I didn't care if I looked like a coward. I had lost the love of my life.

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I sighed as I saw Peater kneeling over my body, sobbing uncontrollably. I reached out to touch the veil, and I felt a bolt of pain come to me. I screamed out in surprise as I drew my leaf away.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked frantically.

"We've tried that, and . . . it hurt." Adria whispered.

I could visibly see her "A1" tattoo on her cheek as she held my leaf.

"Yeah. If you wanna go back, then you just have to run right through. We never tried that though . . ." Alana whispered.

"Hey ― have you noticed that we have these weird tattoos on our faces?" Adria asked.

Then it hit me ― I had to tell them the truth before I went back into the world of the living souls.

"You two aren't really my blood relatives. You were in . . . a box with a note saying that your mother didn't want to take care of you. So . . . you had tattoos printed on your faces to distinguish you. That's pretty much it." I explained.

"Thanks for the truth, Elsi. Do you wanna go back?" Adria whispered.

"Yeah. It's not really my time. I mean, I gotta fight. Plants need me. Though I know them not, they need me." I replied.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the veil, remembering the sharp bit of pain that I experienced.

"Go on." I muttered to myself, and I was running right through the veil, pain threatening to kill me.

But I didn't care. Next thing I knew, I was on the dusty floor of an attic.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I gasped as I felt a presence return to the room. My soul had finally found its lost part, and I felt truly happy once more. Elyssia seemed to be coming alive, for a warmth had drifted back into her body. Even Ash and Annika looked surprised, for the next sight made us all catch our breaths. We all saw a beautiful spirit descend from the ceiling. I gasped as I recognized Elyssia's beautiful blue eyes. Then it was over. Elyssia opened one eye, and groaned.

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I opened the other eye, and I could clearly see Peater looking down at me, his face grimy and tear stained.

"What the . . ." I mumbled as I went into a sitting position.

"Elyssia! You're alive!" Peater exclaimed as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I smiled, remembering our friendship. Then, just like a stone, it hit me. Peater not jumping to my defence, our argument, me calling him a bitch . . .

It brought too many memories.

I pushed Peater away, and I finally managed to get the stubborn necklace off of me. I dropped it into Peater's leaf.

"We're finished! We've made _way_ too many mistakes!" I screeched.

"Hey ― it'll be all right; don't lose faith!" Peater protested.

"THERE'S NO HOPE!" I screamed.

"No hope left for me . . ."

My sobs had taken over my voice. I could see Annika and Ash staring at us silently. Finally, Ash had officially given up.

"SHOOT!" he screamed before he jumped out of the window that had served as the escape route for what seemed like a million plants and people, as the window was smashed before Mary had decided to make a run for it.

Damn, this _is_ a crazy world.

Annika ran over to my side and started comforting me. I buried my face in my leaves as I said in a muffled voice,

"Go away. You don't need to share in my grief." Peater knelt down beside me and tried to make me feel better.

"It's fine!" he whispered.

"It's NOT!" I roared as I wiped away my tears, fury taking over me.

I was shaking violently, trying not to kill anybody today. I turned around, and I ran right out of there. But my own demeaning problems had started taking their toll. I fell down, and I had blacked out.

I woke up in an infirmary, and I could see Peater beside me.

"Always sticking to me like a leech . . ." I muttered angrily.

"Remember our promise?" Peater asked.

"It's FINISHED. We're FINISHED. It's . . . it's not gonna work out! I'm . . . just another dirty piece of scum." I whispered, my tears falling down.

"Does it have to be this way?" he murmured.

I couldn't answer that question. Did it have to be this way?

Did it?


	20. Promises Made to Be Broken

_**CHAPTER 20: Promises Made to Be Broken**_

 **CRANKING IT UP TO TWENTY!**

I woke up, and I decided to take a walk. Jumping out of my bed in the infirmary, I saw a few zombies loitering around. Not letting them get to the base, I shot a few peas at them. I roamed around the dark streets of downtown while thinking about yesterday. It was anything but a bad dream; it was real. I had nobody to care about me.

"Elyssia!"

I could hear a voice call out to me.

When I looked behind me, I saw Temi and Martin, the two Chompers that were either on the good side or the bad side. I blinked twice at them, for they had knives in their leaves.

"What do you want to do? Make me into a salad?" I asked in frustration.

"Well . . . we were . . . supposed to kill you . . . the boss almost killed us yesterday . . ." Martin mumbled.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Do you think that this is the right thing to do?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Uh . . . well . . . what _is_ the right thing?" Temi asked.

"The right thing to do would be to overthrow all evil forces." I answered.

"But wouldn't we get killed if we betrayed Zomboss?" Martin asked.

"Well, didn't you almost get killed when you betrayed our side?" I replied.

"Uhh, yeah." Temi answered.

"But bear in mind that there's a good kind of betrayal and a bad kind. The bad kind is when you're disloyal to a perfectly innocent person, while the good kind is being disloyal to all things evil." I whispered.

"Your choice."

The two Chompers appeared to be wracking their brains for what seemed like decades, when they finally made a decision.

"We'll be on your side, Elyssia." Temi murmured.

"Hear, hear!" Martin echoed.

I smiled as we shook leaves, indicating that we were friends.

"Elyssia!" Ash was running towards me.

"How did you know I was out here?" I asked.

"I have my ways." he answered simply.

"Anyways, about what happened yesterday . . ."

I bit my lip at those words. I was being sucked right into that moment in the attic of the Flatiron building. Ash had tried to escape, and then he had killed me.

"What do you want?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like my own.

"I'm sorry." Ash answered simply.

"I don't know if you mean it, Ash. You can't say that you didn't mean it, because that was no accident. Picking me up and ripping my stem open . . . "Sorry" doesn't cut it. " I murmured.

And with that, I turned around and headed inside the base with Martin and Temi.

"Hold on! Why are you following her?" Ash sputtered.

"That's because they've come clean. They aren't on the bad side anymore. They want us plants to win." I replied.

"Elyssia! Elyssia!" Peater called out to me as I came to the breakfast table, hungry and famished.

"What?" I asked as I grabbed a plateful of bacon and eggs.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Peater whispered.

"Sure . . ." I mocked before I went off to find Annika and Roosevelta.

"Elyssia! Are you okay? Why are you like this?" Peater asked as he came up to me. I couldn't answer.

"Is everything fine over here?" Roosevelta asked.

"We don't want no war!" Annika echoed.

"Yeah . . ." I mumbled, before turning back to face Peater.

"Look at what you've done! You've destroyed "us!" You probably won't gain my trust _ever again_!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Maybe if you weren't such an evil soul, you wouldn't be saying these things!" Peater retorted angrily. "You're just a skinfaced jerk! You're so damn uncaring! I don't care if you're supposed to be the country's saviour, the Coponeva Insuperabilis or whatever the hell it is! And you . . . you're just the worst girl I've ever met! Always doing this and that, getting herself into scrapes . . . You don't deserve anything! Just die. I made the right choice in not defending you didn't I? I made the right choice with that pact with Ash, didn't I?"

I gasped in shock. Those words had brought back _way_ too many memories, none all that good.

"I . . . I . . ." I couldn't bring myself to speak.

Tears welling up in my eyes, I dropped my plate to the floor with a _crash_. Plants stared ― even the birds perched on the windowsills stopped their chirping just to stare at me. At that moment, I just wanted to die. I didn't care if the whole TEC was going to mourn my death. I wish that I hadn't left Adria and Alana. I wish that I didn't run right through the veil at the cost of a bunch of pain. Not bothering to think about how much I was humiliating myself, I ran right out of the room, and outside. I remembered the lab, filled to the brim with poison. Perfect for me. I kicked aside the trash bin, and I crawled inside the passageway. I didn't care about the rats gnashing their teeth wanting to eat me as a meal. After half an hour of fight ing the darkness, and whatever dirty life forms were waiting to eat me, I found the light of the lab. I walked around, taking in every detail. The eternally clean laboratory was as amazing as it could ever be, with beakers filled to the top with fluids in all colours of the rainbow. Then, I heard shuffling footsteps behind me. Turning around, whatever it was had disappeared behind a shelf. Paying no mind, I found a syringe labelled 'Isopropyl'. Wracking my brain, I tried to recall the last science class where we experimented on rats and turtles with syringes just like the one I held in my leaf. Blinking twice, I inserted the needle into my stem, and I was overcome by a wave of dizziness. My body started to hurt like hell, and I was putting most of my energy into keeping myself from screaming. I just stood there, being silently tortured. I could feel the blood in my face drain away, and I was recalling horrid memories from my past. Once again, I could hear those pitter-pattering steps behind me. I whimpered at the pain as I closed my eyes and tried to shut out all of these bad feelings. But to no avail. The pitter-pattering noise came back, and this time it was louder.

"Elyssia!" I heard the steps coming closer and closer, until I felt a leaf on my stem.

"Elyssia, are you . . . okay?" Annika asked.

"I was sent here by Peater to find you . . ."

I was struggling to breathe, and soon I had collapsed onto the floor, coughing like mad.

"Elyssia, it's okay, just calm down." Peater whispered as he tried to hold my leaves.

"Get away!" I screamed as the pain increased.

I used almost all of the strength left in my body to push him away.

"Elyssia, relax!" Annika exclaimed.

I could see Peater with his leaves over his face, tears falling down in streams.

Then I had blacked out.

 **Heyyy, something new! What ― or who ― is the Coponeva Insuperabilis? Food for thought! ;)**


	21. Guests?

_**CHAPTER 21: Guests?**_

I was woken up by Annika, Peater, Ash and some other plants having a conversation. I opened my eyes and found that I had woken up, not in an infirmary, but on my bunk in the room that Peater and I shared.

"What happened?" I mumbled I tried to sit up, but Crazy Dave only pushed me back down.

"Rest. That's all I ask of you." he said before joining the conversation with the other plants.

As my vision cleared, and a little strength returned to my body, I turned around and saw Mareya, Carol, Albert and Brian.

"What the heck are you doing over here?!" I yelled, louder than intended.

"The north side's _gone_ , Elyssia. These . . . er . . . four need a place to stay." Peater answered.

"Bad for us . . ." Mareya murmured.

"Mareya can stay here, but the rest of them can stay at Fairmont or something!" I replied angrily as I managed to push myself up into a sitting position.

"Why do you hate the rest of them?" Crazy Dave asked.

"Are you racist?" Annika echoed.

"They . . . They were the ones that made my life at school as miserable as possible! I don't want anything to do with them!" I screamed.

"Elyssia, think about it: do you _really_ think that that's the right attitude to carry when we're at war with the zombies?" Ash asked.

I sighed, and I tried to remember the last time that this was mentioned.

It was Wednesday. But it wasn't any old Wednesday. No. I got a chance to escape the torment of my class ― from 8:30 to 3:30. My idea of a perfect day, with a cool Garlic as a teacher.

"Class, it's about time that we've talked about the issue of _revenge_." Mr. Lou announced.

"Can anybody define it for me?"

I raised my leaf high in the air.

"What is the definition of revenge, Elsi?" Mr. Lou asked.

"Getting back at somebody who did something bad to you." I answered.

"Right! Now, if you've gotten revenge on anyone, it probably feels good ― right?" Mr. Lou asked.

"Yeah!" the rest of the class chorused.

"Well, that's just the thing! We get _so addicted to revenge_ that we end up getting ourselves into trouble. Good feelings are gone, and they're replaced by guilt!" Mr. Lou explained.

"Now, this should be a familiar situation: your enemy is in need of a safe haven, and he or she has just humiliated you in front of the whole class. Now, you'd probably want to just say, "Nah, you don't deserve anything good!" But one thing that you must realize is that safety trumps out everything full of hate and bitterness. Lend a helping leaf! You just might feel good about it! Better than feeling regretful later!"

Peater was stubbornly waving his leaf in front of my face.

"Earth to Elyssia!" he exclaimed.

"Has the space girl made her decision yet?"

I shook myself out of my brief flashback and sighed.

"Well, to start off, what made you choose _this base_ , and not some other place in Toronto?" I asked.

"We need to stay at a plant base because chances are, we can find a good role in the resistance!" Carol answered.

"Well, there's another base down by Leslie! Is it so difficult to go _there_?" I spat.

"That base is _abandoned_ , Elyssia." Annika replied.

"Ugghh, fine! But put them in the back room, _please_ , because I don't want any more drama in my life." I growled.

I decided to eavesdrop on the zombies at City Hall, because I had nothing better to do, and I wanted nothing more than to prove myself as something other than an insignificant piece of crap. Slowly making my way to Nathan Phillips Square, I recalled the time when Mme Hibiscus told us about Charles DeGaull's famous adventure in World War One.

" _DeGaull was something of an outcast as a soldier in the First World War. He wanted France to win. Desperately. So he decided to slither his way through thousands and thousands of soldiers."_

Not like I have to deal with armies of zombies right now . . .

" _He did this to find his way to the Germany's trenches in order to listen in to the plans of the opposition."_

Kind of like what I'm doing, come to think of it.

" _He picked up such valuable information, and he came back to France with plans to turn the tides of the war. And that's precisely what happened."_

Maybe I might be able to drive the zombies out of Toronto. Or Ontario, if not all 4 of zombie infested the provinces and territories in Canada. I snuck up to the windows of City Hall. Before I could even begin to listen to the conversation that Dr. Zomboss was having with his army of dimwitted, rotting corpses, I sneezed. Catching the attention of a zombie with a harpoon gun in his rotting hand, I could see him taking aim. Then I knew I had only one option: _run_.

And that's exactly what I did.

I ran, the clipping of my roots against the ground creating echoing _cracks_ , while the zombie behind me was catching up in heavy strides.

"Elyssia, what happened?" Annika asked as she saw me running.

"It's a long ―" Before I could finish, a harpoon was shot at my head.

Feeling it pierce my flesh, I turned around and fired a parting shot: an icy jet of anger and spite. That knocked the zombie down, but unfortunately it knocked me down as well. Annika was screaming, "Stay awake! Stay awake!"

Then I had finally blacked out.


	22. The Death of a Friend

_**CHAPTER 22: The Death of a Friend**_

I woke up inside the infirmary of the base, a bandage on my head.

"We should probably change your name from "Elyssia Antonia" to "Industrial Accident"!" Peater joked as soon as he had seen that I was awake.

I sniffed at his corny and slightly insulting joke.

"Ha-ha. I'm totally dying of laughter." I groaned.

"Wait ― how the hell did you know my middle name?"

"Lucky guess . . . I guess . . ." Peater chuckled as he dug around in the drawer beside my bed, and pulled out a clipping from a newspaper called _La Libre Plante_.

The newspaper dated to April 27, 2001. The year in which I was born. I looked at the front page article, and its headline said, _Young Elyssia Makes Waves_. I narrowed my eyes into slits. "I... what... give me that!" I demanded. "Wait―" I didn't give Peater a chance to finish his objection. I just grabbed the newspaper sheaf and started reading the short article attached to a picture of me, as a young sprout. The words chilled me to the core.

" _The girl lives! The girl lives!" Those are the words that echo through Centenary Hospital in North Etobicoke, Toronto._

 _The story behind the cries of joy is a sob tale indeed. Elyssia Antonia was shown very little love, for she was some kind of accidental birth. Because of this lack of friendship, and an undermining disease, Elyssia was on the verge of dying. But after a change of heart, and a massive operation, she ended up having a life to live. Many say that this news is very joyful, not just because a sprout lived, but because many are speculating that this girl-plant is the Coponeva Insuperabilis. . . ._

My eyes practically popped out of my head when I read this.

"Peater, ther it goes with this Coponeva Insuperabilis thing. Give me the rest of the newspaper! What the hell is it?! Is this why every time I introduce myself, plants stare at me like I'm, like, the Prime Minister?" I sputtered.

"It's ―"

Before Peater could answer, there was a loud sound from outside the window. It was a commanding yell, to be more exact. And it sounded like an undead man was yelling that war command.

"Charge!"

"Just . . . great." I muttered as I ran down the stairs and out of the building, only to find Annika firing tiny blasts of sun at a huge horde of zombies.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I asked as I started firing small, icy jets at the zombies.

"From City Hall, that's where!" Temi panted as he tried to shoot arrows at the zombies with a crossbow.

"Careful with that, ye landlubbing weed!" a zombie drawled.

From what I could see, he was insane; insane enough to be decked out as a pirate when Halloween was two months away.

"And do we _care_?" Martin retorted as he started firing his own arrows at the undead "pirate".

"Poke me eye out, and ye'll see me wrath!" the pirate growled.

"Not before we shoot off your head!" I muttered as I sent a jet of ice hurtling towards the zombie, which was neatly deflected by a Buckethead who jumped in front of the pirate.

"Heads up!" I hollered, and we ducked just in time to save ourselves from defeat as the jet came ricocheting right back to our side.

"How many more do you want to take on, freak of nature?" an Imp sneered as he came over with chainsaws and knives in his rotting, decaying hands.

 _Where'd he get those things?_ I asked myself.

"My boss gave 'em to me! Says I'm trustworthy, unlike _some_. And I know that you're wondering how I can read your mind, Elyssia. I was blessed by Zomboss himself!" the Imp snarled, before I could even say anything.

"Suuuree . . ." I growled as I looked right into his eyes.

I could feel myself grow a few centimetres in height, and all time seemed to stop for those fleeting seconds. My stare intensified, when finally, the Imp had let out a shrill scream and ran away. I held up my leaves innocently.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" a Conehead growled as he found a rock and threw it at me before retreating with the rest of the army.

"Oh yeah!" Annika screamed as she jumped right in front of me and took the stone to her head.

"Shoot!" I hissed as I tried to heal her.

Remembering what I had been taught in the third grade, I moved my leaves over Annika's wound. It closed, but she appeared to have a concussion.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph . . ." I muttered as I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.

"Thanks, Elsi. For everything." Annika mumbled as she closed her eyes. Although she dodged death by a fraction of a centimetre, I knew that she was going down.

Soon.

Later that evening I decided to take a walk around the alleyways of downtown. Just then, an argument reached my ears.

"You'd better keep your big mouth shut, you nosy slut!" I heard an undead corpse rasp.

"Don't hurt my friend!" I could hear Roosevelta growl.

I was wondering where that Cactus had wandered off to. I crept over to the corner, only to find Annika and Roosevelta having an irate tête-a-tête with a football zombie.

"Keep my mouth shut about what? Your fat butt?" Annika yelled.

"Spill any secret of ours to that dingy little base, and you'll see the light of heaven!" the zombie replied, cracking his knuckles as he went.

"Try, Fred Alexis!" Roosevelta scoffed.

I gasped as I heard that name. Fred Alexis was a terrorist who specialized in attacking Kingston before the zombies ate his brain.

"Oh you daughter of a fricking bastard . . ." Fred muttered as he charged towards Annika.

"Anni, charging zombie at twelve o'clock!" I cautioned.

Annika smirked as she jumped out of the way and left the zombie to charge headfirst into the wall.

"That's not the end of it!" Fred growled as he took off his helmet and tossed it at Annika.

This toss succeeded in killing her.

"Anni, no!" I screamed as I ran over to the poor girl's side.

"Elyssia, don't worry. It'll be fine. Thanks for everything. I'll always love you . . ." Annika whispered before she closed her eyes.

"She's gone." I mumbled.

"God rest the poor girl's soul." Roosevelta murmured.


	23. Up North

_**CHAPTER 23: Up North**_

It had been an hour since Annika's death. I was sitting in the lounge, with a bag packed with things that I'd need to tackle the harsh conditions of Zombonto . . . er, Toronto. When I had finished packing, I headed out of the room and I found Roosevelta, who screamed as I carried Annika's corpse.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she gasped.

"Look, I need you to not tell Peater where I've gone. Just tell him that I had to head over to Bloor for some unfinished business." I hissed.

"Why? Are you conspiring with some . . . some heinous zombie gang?" Roosevelta asked, her flowers turning from red to blue.

"No!" I answered.

"Well, I'll just stand here and plug my ears until you tell me where you're going!" Roosevelta sniffed.

Jesus Christ, son of God! If only Roosie wasn't so damn _nosy!_

"I . . . fine! I'm going to Humber Summit to bury Annika, and visit my dead twin siblings. I don't know how long I'll be gone." I confessed.

"No! Peater will whip me until he knows where you disappeared to!" Roosevelta exclaimed.

I sighed. Peater had his heart set on me, and he'd probably become _very_ violent if he found out that I had left. And if I came back, no matter how many injuries I had sustained, he'd probably slit my throat and leave it at that.

"Please, Roosie. Don't squeal." I pleaded.

"Fine, fine, don't badger me any longer!" Roosevelta huffed. I decided to find Peater.

I found Ash lecturing Peater in his office.  
". . . see? Peater, you can understand how these little mistakes can kill. So . . . we must avoid these things. I'm rather glad that you brought this up." Ash finished.

"Umm . . . Peater? Can I talk to you?" I asked as I went up to Peater.

"Uh . . . sure. What about?" Peater turned away and looked at me.

"Uh, do you mind if I left for a little while?" I asked.

"Wh-what? Where the hell are you going?" Peater sputtered.

"Oh ― I beg of you, don't say that you're going on one of those suicide missions, because if I find out that that's what you've been up to, I'll kill you!"

"Nah, I'm just heading over to Bloor to tackle some . . . stuff." I assured him.

I decided not to tell anybody else about my plans for tonight. Using my intense knowledge of Toronto, and all of its streets and buildings, I snuck out of the building with Annika's corpse in one leaf and my canvas bag in another. I walked the longest kilometres, and I soon found myself facing a sign that said, 'Humber College, Three km.' By this time, it was dawn. Confidence giving me a burst of energy, I started walking a bit faster towards Humber Summit's graveyard, while recalling what happened with Adolf Hitler and that English soldier.

 _After what seemed like decades of running through battleground, and nearly tripping and getting shot ten times, Adolf Hitler had finally collapsed, and he was knocked out cold._

The graveyard was getting closer and closer. In my mind, I continued the weird story.

 _Hitler woke up, and found that he was actually alive. When he stood up, he saw an English soldier looking straight I the eye, rifle poised to kill. Hitler gasped; he knew that his life was going to end soon . . ._

 _But lo and behold! The soldier didn't pull the trigger; he put down his rifle and ran away. Fast._

Lord knows, maybe I might find myself in one of these situations.

Finally, a rusty gate was looming forbiddingly over me. Sucking in a deep breath, I kicked it open, only to be greeted by eerie creaks. I could hear the whispers of the deceased souls. I finally found Annika's father's grave. Grabbing a shovel that was lying nearby, I dug a hole beside it and laid Annika inside it. Piling dirt on top, I found a wooden plank, and using the knife I carried in my bag, I carved:

 _Here lies Annika Aviora, the girl-plant who gave her life to protect the unprepared, and the girl who was a carbon copy of Jesus Christ._

 _May she go down in history, and may God praise her in Heaven._

When I had finished carving the epitaph, I looked around to fund Adria and Alana's graves. When I found their headstones, the other gravestones paled in comparison. On Adria's grave, I found a carving of a windswept Peashooter, reaching out for God's hand. On Alana's grave, I saw an engraving of Alana with a fiery halo around her head. She had two fireballs in her leaves, and she looked ready to protect those who were weak both spiritually and physically. I smiled and found two flowers and laid them at the foot of each headstone. I stood back, looking satisfied. I thought about the Parliament building in Ottawa, and thought about its sad tale.

" _Notice how in the library, it feels happy, while the rest of the building is stone cold and forbidding. The old Parliament building was made of wood, but it burned. It was replaced by stone. The library was saved, and damn good thing, or else there'd be no other reminders of idyllic times, before the tragedy of the fire."_

I'm kind of like Old Mother Parliament herself. Before Adria and Alana died, I was just like that wooden building, all happy. But now I'm stone cold, and the only happy part that remains is my heart. Just then, I heard a malicious voice behind me.

"Well, Old Mother Parliament's sister in arms is about to join all of those deceased souls!"

I looked up and saw the exact same Imp looking at me.

"Try!" I snarled.

The Imp wordlessly charged at me, but I jumped and kicked his head off. Afraid of the fact that there'd be more zombies to deal with, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, out of that place and back to downtown.

What the hell was that all about?


	24. Secrets are Deadly

_**CHAPTER 24: Secrets are Deadly**_

"Elyssia! Damn, you were gone for a week!" Peater yelled as he came running over to me, as I was walking up University Avenue.

"Please . . . don't kill me . . ." I panted as I collapsed onto the ground, unaware of how much time had passed.

"It's okay, Elyssia. At least you're fine." Peater whispered as he pulled me up.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. I forgot about our little fight, and I thought about the future. Gone were my feelings of hatred and anger, for they were replaced by love and happiness.

"I guess you wanted me to return this to you." Peater mumbled as he dropped the shining necklace into my leaf. I smiled and put the necklace around the top of my stem.

"Thank you so much, Peater. I'm so . . . sorry about our little . . . disagreement. I just wanted to say that I didn't really like our tension ― in fact, I hated it! And I just wanted us to be friends again." I said, tears of emotion welling up in my eyes.

"It's perfectly fine, Elyssia." Peater replied, and soon, we were hugging tightly.

"I won't leave you ever again, Peater. Or, at least I'll make _some_ kind of effort to keep this commitment!" I promised.

Peater giggled at my statement. "I know that you're something of a fighter, Elyssia. I know you just want to turn the tides of the war. And I know you're going to, because you're the Co ― I mean, the country's saviour."

I grinned weakly, and closed my eyes as we tightened our embrace.

"Elyssia! You're back?!" Roosevelta asked as she came running over to us.

Peater and I broke apart, and turned in Roosevelta's direction.

"Yeah . . . I had no idea that I was on this journey for a week . . ." I answered, blushing slightly a second after.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're back together." Roosevelta declared. "And hey ― don't go wandering off, you hear?"

I laughed in response as we headed back to the base. Although the loss of Annika bruised our hearts, at least we made it out alive.

"Well, what do you expect? You're my boss, aren't you?" Ash yelled into a telephone later that evening.

I was surprised that the telephone lines were even operating in here, considering the fact that this place was pretty much . . . in bad condition. I decided to listen into the conversation. Maybe Ash was having a discussion some superintendent . . .

Or Dr. Zomboss.

Coming from my own mind, that sounded harebrained and as stupid as it could get, because Ash had been so good and kind to me as of late. Perhaps it was some set up, or maybe it was a change of heart.

Or it might be something else.

After a moment of silence, Ash had started jabbering into the receiver again.

"Yeah . . . Wait . . . tonight? But wait . . . what has she done? I mean, I actually kinda have a crush on that girl . . ." I raised my eyebrows at this statement.

Could the said girl be me? Ash resumed speaking after his ear was apparently being talked off by the being on the other end of the line.

"Well . . . you have a point . . . well . . . okay . . . if you say so . . . Well fine, fine! Don't need to decapitate me or something like that! It'll go down . . . yeah, it'll go down, no doubt . . . Oh, you're welcome, Dr. Zomboss."

I gasped at those words as all the pieces came flying together. Ash wasn't my dream friend, full of sunshine and rainbows. He was evil, for my guess was confirmed: Ash was conspiring with none other than Edgar George Zomboss, for God knows how long now.

Jeez. So much for thinking that my guess was as dimwitted and as harebrained as it could get.

In any case, my sudden expression of surprise had distracted Ash.

"Elyssia!" he exclaimed as he dropped the phone and ran over to me.

"You didn't . . . you probably . . . it's . . ." Ash sputtered.

Then, he narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Ohhh, you nosy little _bimbo_! Why did you . . . have to be . . . ?"

I held up my leaves above my head ― the universal "I'm innocent!" gesture.

"I-I'm _sorry_ , Ash! I didn't mean it, I swear to God!" I protested.

"Oh sure!" Ash growled as he grabbed my throat.

"Listen here, girl." he snarled.

I was struggling to breathe, and black spots were beginning to appear in my vision.

"Let . . . go . . ." I managed to gasp.

Then, using all my strength, I tried to scream for help.

"I said to _listen_ , not to scream!" Ash snarled as he struck me hard with his free leaf, and tightened his grip on my throat all the more.

"Listen. Don't you _dare_ squeal a word to anybody in this damn base my secret. Because if you do . . ."

He reached over to grab a knife and hold it to my throat.

"You'll die, and I don't _care_ about how much I have my heart set on you and your blue eyes. What I gotta do is what I gotta do, and that's that."

And with that, Ash let me fall onto the floor with a dull sound. I held my throat and gasped for air as tears of agony, anger and hurt came into my eyes. My throat was hurting badly, and I felt as if I was going to die suffering. Peater saw me fall to the floor, and he came running over to me.

"Elyssia, are you okay?" he asked.

"It's . . . Ash . . . secret . . ." I sputtered.

And, not for the first time, and definitely not for the last, I lost consciousness.


	25. Kidnapped!

_**CHAPTER 25: Kidnapped!**_

I woke up in my bed at eight in the evening, surrounded by Martin, Temi and a few other plants. When Peater saw my eyes flutter open, he let out a breath that he had apparently been holding for eternity.

"Thank God you woke up! I thought you had died!"

"What happened, Elyssia?" Martin asked.

"Oh . . . nothing . . ." I mumbled in response. "Oh, so you're saying that "nothing" nearly choked you to death, eh? You're saying that "nothing" was putting you in a tight situation, eh?" Carol scoffed.

"And this is any of your business because . . . ?" I asked.

"It's my business because I actually _care_ about you, Elyssia." Carol answered. I frowned slightly at her answer.

"Well, considering how much you made my life miserable in St. Henry, it's not really your business, Cactoos. So please leave me alone."

"Look at you go . . ." Carol muttered as she stalked out of the room.

"Please, explain to us. Why did you act as if you were dying?" Crazy Dave asked as he shoved a pill into my mouth.

I grimaced at the taste, but didn't raise any objections, because I didn't want to cause even more of a ruckus.

"Elyssia, come _on_! We're friends now, aren't we?" Roosevelta asked.

Setting my face to show something like a "No Trespassing" sign, I merely growled, "I don't squeal if I want to keep my heart beating."

"So you mean that . . . that . . . this thing is laying your life on the line?" Temi asked.

"More or less." I answered.

"Why? Did you discover some kind of valuable secret?" Crazy Dave asked.

"And what makes me think that I can trust you?" I replied.

"Look. I keep all of my secrets up here." Crazy Dave said as he pointed to the pot on his head.

"I . . . won't tell my secret. I don't want to put anything ― or anyone ― else at risk." I muttered stoically.

"Fine. Be that way." Roosevelta mumbled.

And with that, she had walked out, head held high. Everyone else followed soon after, leaving me to curl up on my bed, clutch my pillow, and cry. God knows how stressful it can be to keep a secret. A _deadly_ one at that. My thoughts wandered back to my house, which I thought so little about these days. I remembered how helpful my mother and father had been. They had the answers to each and every problem ― that is, when they weren't in "spank our daughter" mode. The friction between us these days was making me feel as if I was being cooked inside a pressure cooker.

I can't help but wonder if those two are alive and well.

I eventually submitted myself to sleep, feeling more alone and scared than ever. And being the thick-skinned girl I was, this feeling of fear was quite foreign.

The dreams I had were anything but good. 

I was on the field of Queen's Park with Peater, having a heart to heart. Then, something just told me to spill Ash's secret. Halfway through explaining how I was abused, Ash came jumping out of the bushes, a knife in one leaf. His eyes were blazing with anger and hatred.

"Ash! I di―"

Before I could finish my protest, his knife seemed to slash right through my stem. Surprisingly enough, I saw more blood than what Lake Superior could hold. I screamed loudly . . .

. . . And I woke up.

"Oh . . ." I mumbled as I started trembling in fear.

I was scared stiff by Ash's threat, considering the fact that I'd be watched like a hawk. Then, courage pierced my heart. My heartbeat quickened, and I felt boldness, and a will to do what was right.

"Now . . . the only thing I have to worry about is Ash's wrath . . ." I muttered as I dusted myself off, and trooped out of my room.

"Elyssia, I can see that you're looking better now. Have anything to tell us?" Roosevelta asked as she saw me enter her dingy office.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Well, get on with it!" Temi and Martin exclaimed, their eyes practically glowing with excitement.

"Close the door first." I instructed.

Crazy Dave went over to close the door, while Peater was concerned enough about my safety to close the one and only window in the entire room. Then it was silent.

"I overheard a phone conversation with Ash yesterday evening. After talking about some kind of plan, he said, "You're welcome, Dr. Zomboss". I could tell that this was a bad sign, because I now know that Ash is a good for nothing traitor." I explained.

"Seeing that I had overheard their little tete a tete, Ash got really mad, and . . . nearly choked me to death. He also threatened to kill me if I breathed his secret to a soul. That's why I was so . . . scared." I explained.

There was a collective gasp from around the room.

"Elyssia, it can't be!" Crazy Dave gasped.

"Wait . . . did you just say that _Ash_ was responsible for this?" Peater sputtered.

"Erm . . . yeah . . ." I replied.

The boy-plant gasped.

"You're a damn _liar_! Ash is good, not bad! If you hate him so much, that's your grave to dig! It ain't my problem!" Peater yelled.

I tried to protest.

"Wait, Peater, don't doubt me right now ―"

I was cut off by the raging plant.

"DON'T SPEAK! I HAVE EVERY SINGLE DAMN RIGHT TO DOUBT YOU! GOD-FORSAKEN LIAR, GO SOMEWHERE AND _DIE!_ "

I bit back a gasp as Peater marched out the door, seething with rage. Tears filled my eyes, and this time, I didn't bother fighting them. I let them fall to the floor with a wracking sob.

"He'll probably snitch, and I'll be in for it!" Horror and rage filled me up, and I just wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, and be alone.

My father was right when he lectured me one night about boys. They were good for nothing, and they'd only betray me in the end. I closed my eyes as Roosevelta put her arm on my stem.

"Oh, Elyssia. Don't let him bring you down." she whispered.

I wiped away my tears, and I decided to go out for an evening walk in the quiet, grunge alleyways around the base. Just then, I heard a mob behind me. Casually turning around, I saw it was a horde of zombies holding screen doors. I started running, when one of them called out,

"You better run, nosy crapheaded slut!"

Then, Ash jumped in front of me from behind a pile of crates.

"You bloody, shitty snitch!" he growled as he punched me hard.

"I told you not to tell tales, and you went and did the opposite! Peater told me this, in case you were wondering." I gasped.

Everything was falling down around me.

"Who is it we need to bag?" a zombie asked.

"HUDDLE!" Ash commanded to the zombies.

Although he made an effort to keep his whispers discreet, I couldn't help but hear his instructions to the zombies:

"The one that I kiss is the one you take. Don't kill her; just capture her and bring her back to City Hall." I gasped at those words.

I thought that all hell was about to break loose as Ash came over to me, his face schooled to show no emotion.

"Elyssia, I'm afraid I'll have to do this . . ."

And with that, he kissed my cheek.

"Eww, you damn piece of crap! You're so damn disgusting!" I shrieked.

Next thing I knew, the screendoor zombies were dragging me. I could see Peater's face through a window, watching the melee with a look of deep regret and sorrow on his face. Just before he was out of sight, he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, Elyssia." I gave him a dirty look before Ash whacked me hard.

"Walk, you lazy girl."

The zombies let go of me, leaving me to walk on my own. To ease the fact that I was about to be held prisoner, I looked around at the moon and the stars. Never was I so grateful to see them.

"Fricking craphead! I said to _walk_ , not to look around as if you were in a museum!" Ash growled as he picked up a whip and struck my stem hard with it.

I walked as fast as I could, but I was still whipped every now and then. At last, at long last, we were on the steps of City Hall. Ash rapped one, two, three knocks on the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE?!" a voice from inside bellowed.

"It's me, Ash. I got a prisoner that you've been wanting for some time." Ash replied.

"COME ON IN!" the voice growled, the door swinging open a second later.

I was pushed inside, and the door locked behind me. As my eyes scanned the room, I saw a zombie with a big head, insane, evil red eyes, and broken teeth. I knew one thing. He was Zomboss.

"Ah, I see. This must be the famous Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus, the Coponeva Insuperabilis." he mused as he walked up to me.

"Lyssia, Lyssia, Lyssia." he crooned.

"Will you _ever_ stop poking your damn nose in our business?"

"Not until you are stopped, Edgar George Zomboss! You are _evil_ , and you deserve _nothing_ good!" I screamed, earning an outburst from Ash.

He leapt in front of me, and held my throat.

"Shut the _hell_ up, girl!"

With that, he let go of me.

"Right." Zomboss muttered in satisfaction.

Then he clapped his hands.

"Drag her into a cell, and make sure she stays there." Zomboss commanded.

"And _no_ , Alex, you _won't_ eat her."

I glanced behind me, only to find that the zombie behind me looked poised to sink his teeth into my head.

"LOCK HER IN!" Zomboss screamed.

"Yessir!" Ash mumbled as he dragged me into an empty cell. Before he put the place under lock and key, he grabbed my cheeks and grinned an evil grin.

"Elyssia, Elyssia. Poor you, without me." he snarled. "You know, there was once a time when I fell hard for you."

I gasped, partially from shock, and partially from the pain that Ash's tightening grip was giving me.

"Yes, it's true. Oh well. Those were the old, _deal-free_ days." he chortled before leaving and locking the door behind him, chuckling to himself.

In my cell, there was a mattress, a cracked mirror, and basically lots of space, apparently for harsh beatings. I grimaced at the blood spattered on the floor, probably from a previous prisoner. I fell onto my mattress with a sigh.

I was truly alone.


	26. Hell and High Water

_**CHAPTER 26: Hell and High Water**_

I was woken up by the voices of the undead. I saw Roosevelta, Carol, Albert, Brian, Peater and Crazy Dave with me, still sleeping soundly. They came, just for me. Even if they'd have to endure hell and high water with me, they still didn't back down. How courageous . . .

"You! Yes you, Goose! Start moving the rest of them!" Zomboss yelled, taking me out of my thoughts.

And sure enough, that tall zombie that I encountered in the graveyard was shuffling to my cell, and started unlocking the doors, only to catch Roosevelta's attention.

"Let us out!" she screamed.

"Not on my watch!" Goose snarled. With that, he, and a team of other zombies, dragged everyone out of the cell.

Everyone, that is, but Peater.

For that, I was thankful.

"Here ― some food." Goose muttered as he tossed a half-empty box of crackers and a can of water at me.

"I hate working for Zomboss. He's evil. But can I do anything? Not if it's gonna kill me. I want brains. Brains, brains, brains . . ."

I was simply disgusted and miffed at the zombie's statements.

"What on earth . . ." Peater had woken up, probably because of the shouting.

"Earth, heaven, _whatever_!" Ash had unlocked the door, and in his leaf, he held a whip and a strange looking gun.

"Ash, I'm practically _dead_. I see no need for this." I said sharply.

"Trying to avoid pain, aren't you?" Ash asked as he raised the whip, ready to start beating me up.

"Ash, don't you _dare_ harm her." Peater growled from behind me.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Peater? Break me?" Ash taunted.

"Just watch, and you'll see the real wrath. _My_ real wrath."

"I'll break you, kill you . . . I'll rip you apart and feed your ruts to the dogs if I have to!" Peater yelled.

"Ah, well. Too bad your mother's spirit is still haunting this very cell." Ash snickered as he grabbed me.

Next thing I knew, I was being whipped. Hard. I did my best not to scream out at the pain . . .

But it was as harder than anything I had ever done.

My screams began to pierce the air, causing Peater to recoil in fear.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" Ash asked as he picked me up by the throat for what I knew wasn't the first time.

"Ash, I recommend that you stop. _Now_." Peater snarled as he threatened to jump Ash.

"Not if I don't want to! Remember ― I'm _the boss_." He smirked as he kicked Peater down.

"Peater!" I somehow managed to scream.

"And . . . _I'm not weak_!"

I tried to fire a tiny blast of ice, when Ash let go of me, leaving me to stagger backwards.

"Sure . . . you _ain't_." Ash cackled as he aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

But strangely enough, I didn't feel ― or see ― a bullet come at me. Instead, I felt as if a million and one vines were tightening their grips around me. My leaves became weak, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't use my ability. At _all_.

"Exactly, Elyssia." With that, Ash pointed his gun at the ceiling, leaving me to fall backwards.

"Elyssia!" Peater cried as he rushed to my side.

He cradled my head, which was filled with cuts and bruises.

"It'll be fine, Elyssia. Don't worry . . ."

"This is no time for any sappy scenes, cousin. Get off her." Ash jeered as he tugged Peater off of me.

I gasped. "You two are _family_? Why would you be so hostile?" I asked.

"Times change, you spoiled brat." Ash answered simply as he pulled me into a standing position.

"Do you know the only reason why I haven't killed you while you were fast asleep, dreaming about God knows what?"

I shook my head quickly.

"I've always been wondering. The thought kept me awake all night long, and I'd have to rely on sugar to keep me alert all day long. Well, I can finally conclude that the reason is none other . . . than _you_." Ash explained.

"Me?!" I squeaked in disbelief.

"Yes, you." Ash replied, grabbing my face menacingly.

"I never thought that I'd see it, but . . . you're beautiful. You're brave. You have a prophecy on your head. I've always wanted you by my side the second I first saw you, and . . . that's what I'll get."

I resisted the urge to make a face at what Ash was implying, but it was like making the rain stop pouring, or making the temperature go up and down to my pleasure. That is to say, it was _impossible_. My face morphed into a grimace, out of sheer impulse.

"Please . . . Ash . . . no . . ."

"Whyever not, Elyssia?" Ash asked.

"I . . . don't love you. You're not my beloved." I answered.

Ash narrowed his eyes into slits, a sure sign that he was miffed.

"And the reason being . . . ?"

"I love Peater."

I had to force that sentence out, like it was something difficult I had to kick aside. Because I knew that telling the truth was always best.

"He's my one true love. You weren't there when I almost died. You always seemed so busy with your evil deeds that I'd _never_ even get half a chance to . . . to talk to you!" I screamed.

"And you think . . . you think that I'd love you?"

Ash's face formed a nasty, ugly scowl.

"Which only shows how much you are showing absolutely no gratitude. Wasn't I the one who tried to ease your cries? Wasn't I the one who showed you ―"

"Yes, you were, but that's small potatoes compared to a real bond!" I spat.

"Well . . . that adds somebody to my list of enemies . . . and something to my to do list. So that you . . ." Ash trailed off and pulled me close.

"Will be mine . . ." he muttered before he gave me one final shove and went out the door.

I fell backwards, and I hit the mirror, giving me a few cuts. I allowed the tears to flow freely down my cheeks as I stared at the floor.

"Elyssia . . . I'm so sorry . . ." Peater mumbled as he tried to hug me, although I was in no condition to be pulled into an embrace. I let his warmth wrap itself around me as I said, "I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have been so damn careless, and gotten myself kidnapped. You didn't have to come here and watch me suffer. You could've ignored my pleas―" Peater cut me off.

"Don't speak like that, Elyssia. You deserve a life, and I'll go to any great length to give you one." I smiled at him, and then looked at the time on the clock above me.

According to the hands, it was going on eleven in the evening.

"What the . . . this can't be true . . ." I mumbled.

Peater grabbed a cracker from the half empty box and handed it to me. I refused it with a sigh.

"I'm gonna die, Peater. Best enjoy your life in here while you can, and . . . let me starve."

"Elyssia, the abuse has been getting to you." Peater said sternly.

"Eat ― or I'll kill you."

I nodded in response as I took the salty cracker and nibbled at it, feeling somewhat grateful that I had some good food to eat. Peater then opened the can of water and brought it to my lips. I took a small sip, because I wanted to save the water for any emergencies. As Peater walked towards the mattress in our cell, he frowned, then lay down on the floor to sleep.

"Peater! What in hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Making yet another sacrifice for you." Peater answered.

"Why must you be so protective over me? Why must you make so many . . . sacrifices?" I squeaked.

"Because there's nothing left to lose in my life, Elyssia." Peater replied.

Sighing, I climbed into my makeshift bed, and closed my eyes.

Somewhere, deep down, I knew that we plants were going to be eye-deep in trouble. The sudden jump in time scared me, and although I tried not to think about it, it was about as easy as holding one's breath. The zombies weren't our only threat.

It was something that I couldn't touch. But I had a feeling that the zombies would be involved.


	27. The Fight

_**CHAPTER 27: The Fight**_

"Wake up, stupid!"

Those were the words that sent me shocked and out of bed. "Ash." I growled as I glared at him.

"What the hell do you want from my God-forsaken life?"

"The boss wants to see you. Struggle a particle, and you'll wish that you weren't born. _At all_." Ash replied as he grabbed me and practically dragged me out of the cell.

Nobody had woken up yet, and all I could hear was my heavy breathing as Ash led me to God knows where. We went left, left, right, left, when finally, Ash stopped in front of an imposing office door. It had a newspaper article tacked up to the front, which practically screamed the headline 'Dr. Edgar George Zomboss ― World's Biggest Terrorist!'. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes ― who in their right mind would be proud of an unsavoury reputation? Ash sucked in a deep breath before knocking. As if Zomboss had been listening intently for a sound, he threw the door open the next second. He still had on his blood spattered lab coat (does he really wear it to sleep?), and as soon as his eyes fell upon Ash and I, his mouth formed a wicked smile.

"Ah. The weirdest duo. Come on in." I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue, for Ash's wish seemed to be getting to _everybody's_ head.

Well, almost everybody's.

"Sit, Elyssia." Zomboss commanded as he grabbed a glass of icky green liquid and took a hearty gulp.

"No, thank you. I'll just stand . . ." I mumbled.

"Elyssia, if you know what's good for you, _sit your ass down!_ " Ash growled as he grabbed my throat.

"Jesus . . . could you cut down on that?" I asked as I struggled to break free.

Ash released me, and I could feel his angry stare as I found a seat that was farthest from the evil duo, which I had to share with a sinister looking instrument.

"Now . . . you want to keep your hell-born life, don't you?" Zomboss asked.

"Well . . . it depends . . ." I answered, picking my words carefully.

"Say . . . would you like to . . . join Ash?" Zomboss suggested.

"Absolutely _not!_ " I spat.

"What did you just say?" Ash growled as he grabbed a ruler from one of the desks.

"I said that I don't want to join forces with someone as evil as you!" I yelled.

Ash whacked me hard with the ruler, causing me to feel dizzy.

"Choose your words carefully, Elyssia. That's what I'd do if I wanted to keep that little heart beating." he snarled as he hit me with the ruler yet again, causing me to gasp in pain.

"You have no _right_ ―"

"Right, _schmight!_ " Ash yelled as he struck me even harder with the ruler, causing me to bleed.

"You know, this is how I love to see you. Suffering, bleeding . . . it makes my day." Zomboss murmured from his seat.

"It's just too bad that you'd transform from that adorable little doll into an ugly, blood-spattered _freak!_ " Ash agreed, striking me yet again with the metal ruler, causing even more bleeding.

After that hit, I thought I was going to pass out for a second or two, when Ash pulled me up to my roots, his eyes blazing with anger.

"I don't care about your big fat words. The police have fled Toronto, Elyssia, or they've had their brains eaten. Either way, nobody'll get arrested, and the OPD have completely forgotten about Toronto!"

"I don't _care!_ " I screamed as I slammed my leaf onto the desk.

"Listen. Let's say we make a deal."

"You are in _absolutely no condition_ to negotiate, Elyssia." Ash laughed as he grabbed my cheeks.

"But still . . . say what you want."

I narrowed my eyes, and put as much hate into my glare as possible.

"You wanna hurt me, do it this way. Put me in an arena with all the plants that truly care about me. We'll have a mash up of the first and second world wars against the zombies. If my team loses, you can abuse me and do whatever you want to do with me. But if my team wins, my wishes are simple. Ash, I want you to stop currying up to me, because it pisses me off. And Zomboss, I want you to set us free."

Zomboss almost choked on his drink and dropped the glass, while Ash's face took on a look of intense loathing.

"What . . . wait . . . FINE!" Zomboss muttered as he began to become drowsy.

"Tell Ash when you wanna fight . . ."

And with that, he fell asleep, right there in his chair.

"Well, Elyssia, that ends our little visit." Ash said as he carted me out of the dingy office ― although he was a bit less harsh about it.

"Return to your cell, and tell the others the "good news." And please ― don't piss me off when you fight. Don't make me have to go out there and . . ."

I stopped dead in my tracks at those words. Taking this as a hint, Ash just rammed me into the wall.

"I won't say it."

And with that, he walked away. I simply wandered the halls until I could find the cell that Peater and I shared. Unlocking the door with a stray stick that snapped soon afterwards, I walked in. A part of me wanted to whisper, "Out of there! This is our chance!" and escape with Peater and all of those plants who sacrificed so much just to be with me. But another part of me wanted to prove that I was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Elyssia? Did Ash beat you up again?" Peater asked as I entered and closed the door behind me.

"Yes. But . . . I've got good news." I answered.

"I got a plan to escape!"

Peater groaned. "Please don't tell me that your plan is suicidal . . ."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"It ain't jailbreak, but . . . it's good. We'll just have to get into some arena and fight the zombies. If we win, we'll be free. If we lose, well . . . it's not gonna be on you." Peater shrugged.

"In any case . . . when will we have to get in? Until we're ready?" he asked.

I put a leaf on his cheek.

"If we waited until we were ready, we'd wait our whole lives out. Things weren't done when people ― and plants ― were good and ready." I whispered.

"So . . . I choose . . . today."

"You're choosing today to do the fighting?" Ash guffawed from the door.

I looked up, and surely enough, he was there, with an ugly leer on his face.

"Very well. I'll tell the boss, and we'll see who's stronger."

Peater sighed, and slapped me.

"What the hell did you get us into?"

I looked up at him, and recoiled in fear.

"If you're out, then I'll fight those zombies alone, and take as many with me as I can."

"Stand up." Peater ordered.

I did as I was told, not knowing what was in store. Then came the unexpected: a hug.

"Elyssia, of course I'm not mad at you. There's no way in hell that I'd let you die fighting in that arena." he whispered.

"I've almost lost you three times already. Don't leave me. I have no idea as to what I'd do if . . . if you truly left me." Then suddenly, he pulled away.

"I shouldn't be doing this . . ."

I bit my lip. Hoping that this was some mad delusion, I asked, "Why? Is it because you're . . . scared?" Peater nodded.

"Ash has a crush on you. A _huge_ crush on you." I shrugged.

"I already know that he's taken with me. And I don't care."

Peater twiddled his leaves. "If he saw us, we'd probably never see the light of day again."

I hugged him once more. "I'll never leave you, no matter what, Peater. You're my last hope."

Just then, the creaking of a rusty hinge caused us to pull apart. I saw the same zombie that tried to eat me a while ago.

"Boss says to get out. The rest of your friends are on some bench somewhere." he muttered as he dragged Peater and I out of the cell and into a portal of some sort.

After a slight warping sensation, we were in Nathan Phillips Square. Zombies big and small were gathered around an area that had a LOT of sand. But the thing that surprised me the most was that there was a small section for _plants_. Plants I didn't recognize were sitting there, with Crazy Dave in front, mouthing words of encouragement.

"Elyssia, would you please explain the meaning of this?" Albert asked as he tapped my stem. I turned around, and there I saw Peater, Temi, Martin, Roosevelta, Carol, Albert, Brian and Mareya looking at me expectantly.

"I . . . this is our chance to get outta this hell. This is also our chance to prove that we plants aren't sacks of potatoes. We aren't weak; we are strong. No matter how much anybody denies, the truth stands strong. We win the fight, we can get outta here, and prove our worth." I explained, in the loudest voice I could muster.

"We shan't go quietly into the night. No; we will stand true to our names! Haliantherus, Dahria . . . it don't matter! We _are_ strong. If we weren't we _wouldn't survive!_ If anyone calls us weak, we'll just let 'em rot in hell until nothing but their rotting rot _REMAINS!_ " I shouted, slamming my leaf down onto the bench beside me, creating a loud _crack_ that echoed throughout the whole place.

First, Mareya clapped. Soon, the rest of the plants in my team joined in the applause. I took a silly curtsy, and the team's applause only increased in volume.

"We'll shock them dead!" Brian hooted.

I beamed, giving each member a hug.

We were truly strong.

The crackling of a microphone interrupted our thoughts.

"Fellow zombies," Zomboss began, before glaring at the section with plants.

"And other freakazoids, welcome to the first, and hopefully not the last big fat battle between plants and zombies. Here, all hell shall break loose, and . . . it just might be a rerun of World War Two, whatever the hell that is."

I glanced at my team.

Just then, " _LET THE GAMES BEGIN!_ "

All hell definitely would break loose.


	28. Failure and Disgrace

_**CHAPTER 28: Failure and Disgrace**_

We plants spilled out onto the arena. First, we just had to deal with regular zombies. I took them out with a few peas to the head.

"Hey ― spread out!" I hissed through the corner of my mouth.

"Fight them with fire! Fire, I say!" Roosevelta yelled as she punched a balloon zombie out of the way.

"Punchy-punchies won't always work, Dahria coward!" Zomboss yelled through a bullhorn. "

Tear them apart, Roosie." Carol whispered as Roosevelta's face threatened to become drowned in tears.

Using her anger as her strength, she started kicking and rolling to the other end of the arena.

"This is how we roll!" Mareya sang as she attracted metal objects and tossed them at the incoming Coneheads.

"Gaahh!" they croaked as their heads popped off.

"Interesting technique you got there, Mareya . . ." I mumbled.

Just then, something that looked like a greenish bird soared over me.

"Pole vaulting zombie at six o'clock, Elyssia!" Albert warned me.

I turned around 180 degrees, and there was a pole vaulting zombie.

"Prepare to die!" I yelled as I sent one of my icy jets at the zombie, decapitating it in an instant.

"Heeyyy, that's _cheating!_ " an Imp complained as he came charging towards me, a gun in his hand.

The crowd of zombies agreed spontaneously with boos and derogatory shouts, while the crowd of plants was screaming with delight, and Crazy Dave was hooting and hollering.

"God damn you to hell!" Temi growled as he scraped his roots in the dirt and came rushing over to the Imp.

But at that moment, Martin charged towards it, and the two Chompers ended up crashing into each other, and getting into a heated argument over who should eat the dead Imp, cussing each other out in the process.

"Hey ― teamwork, you two! The ones who argue get absolutely nothing, and go absolutely _nowhere!_ " I reminded them as I separated them.

"Temi, tackle the left. Martin, tackle the right."

Going off in their own directions, that left me and an army of Bucketheads. Because Mareya was busy killing off football zombies, that left me without an assistant on this battlefield. As I counted them, I realized that there were well over three hundred.

"God be with me . . ." I mumbled as I looked at the crowd of zombies.

"Yes, say your prayers, Maccabaeus girl!" Ash taunted through yet another bullhorn.

Adrenalin pumping through my veins, I launched a huge blast of ice at the huge, seemingly invincible army. Just when I thought I had got them, my ice had deflected because of some paranormal, supernatural power, and ended up hitting me.

Next thing I knew, I was sinking to the ground, and finally, I out for the count.

I woke up on a cold bench of some sort. Everyone in my team was gathered around me . . .

. . . And they looked as pissed as _heck_.

"You damn disgrace!" Roosevelta yelled as she yanked me into an upright position, causing me to become extremely dizzy.

"We _lost_ , and it'll be on our heads! Not only did you just disgrace us, but you just disgraced _the whole entire plant race!_ " she screeched.

"Roose, wait!" Mareya tried to protest, but to no avail.

"Shut the hell up, Mareya, and put some dog crap in order." Brian growled.

"Yeah, spring clean your brain of all that water and crap ― if you have one left!" Albert taunted.

Temi put a leaf on my stem. Martin held my leaf, while Mareya bowed her head.

"Thanks guys. At least y'all don't think I'm a failure . . ." I murmured as I wiped away my tears and stood up.

I walked around, taking no notice of the weird photos of war zones on the walls. I realized that I was walking into some sort of haunted hallway, for there were cobwebs everywhere, and I could have sworn that I saw the ghosts of several angst ridden plants walking about before disappearing the next second. Just then, a yell shook me out of my thoughts.

"Elyssia!" I turned around, and I saw Peater walking towards me, a look of anger on his face, and a bandage on his head.

When he came close enough to me, he gave me a thick skinned slap.

"You truly _are_ an idiot. You're a disgrace, and you'll never look before you leap!" I gasped, and staggered backwards. I then had an extremely violent flashback.

 _ **FLASHBACK TO A CRAZY LONG TIME AGO**_

"Elyssia, today's the day. The day you'll have your tests. Don't disgrace us, or else there'll be hell to pay." my mother reminded me as she laced ribbons into my crystals.

"Okay mom . . . I'll try my best . . ." I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and went out the door.

"Hey, girl! You'll fail. I'm positive!" Ellen jeered as I sat in the classroom, impatiently waiting for the test book.

"Dream on." I whispered. Albert and Brian winked at each other.

"Elyssia's so _dumb_ , that she'd probably drown in .7 millilitres of water!" Brian yelled, for the whole class to hear.

"Yeah, Elsi's that dumb! She'd probably flunk out!" Albert snickered.

The whole class began to laugh ― and the teacher didn't even give a crap! I sank lower and lower into my seat as the jeers increased in volume. As the test was handed to me, it felt as if my mind had gone blank. I didn't know what the hell to do. I just rushed through . . .

"Elyssia, you disgrace!" my mother screeched as she came running up to me as I went along the sidewalk to my house.

She then cussed me out right then and there, for the whole street to hear. She called me an ugly pimple, and that I was truly a mistake. Then came the worst: a slap. Plants and the occasional human would poke their head out of a window or a door and laugh. I started crying like crazy ― I wanted to kill myself at that second. I finally managed to run into the house, and up to my room. I'd give a leaf and a root to just run to Humber River, jump into the water and die of pneumonia ― when I realized that I couldn't die of cold temperatures . . .

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

"See how stupid and foolish you are? Constantly disconnected from reality, trying to kill yourself wherever you go!" Peater yelled. I gasped, and felt my instincts take over, no matter how many times I tried to repeat my mantra.

 _Don't kill anybody today . . ._

 _Don't kill anybody today . . ._

To my mind, that was bullcrap, and once more, it felt like this beast was controlling me, turning my actions into a dream-like blur.

I started firing ice at Peater, when he finally grabbed me, swept me off the floor, and flipped me into submission. I got up and ran into my cell, feeling dismal.


	29. Demons of the Past

_**CHAPTER 29: Demons of the Past**_

I began to feel weird as Peater was about to enter the cell. His image shifted and twisted . . . until he looked like a plant that had made my life difficult. I soon found myself sinking into a dream-like trance.

 _I found Peater entering the cell. I fixed him with an angry glare._

 _"That crap doesn't work on me, Elyssia. Admit it." Peater growled._

 _I stood up and forced a sarcastic laugh._

 _"Well, too bad that you're a goddamned coward, like your MOTHER!" I yelled._

 _"Your parents are cowards, you hear? COWARDS!"_

 _I knew this was definitely a lie, but I didn't care. My inner demons were gaining domination of my mind, and everything seemed to block itself out._

" _You liar! That is NOT true!" Peater screeched as prepared to ram me into the wall. I quickly dodged him, and stuck my tongue out._

 _"See? Told you I'm not as dumb and as shitheaded as you think!" I jeered as I looked over at Peater._

 _He looked like he wanted to charge at me. "Oh, sure. Kill me if you want. But you'll regret it! How stupid I was to put my faith in you, how stupid I was to want to have anything to do with you!"_

 _And with that, I tore off my necklace, and tried to hurl it at Peater, who ducked._

 _"Elyssia, I'm so sorry it had to come to this . . ." he whispered evilly before charging at me for real._

 _He beat me up, he kicked me everywhere, and I was suffering at the hands of someone that I thought I could trust . . . but no matter, because that shit was in the past. For some reason, I let myself suffer, and I let myself be a victim of abuse. I was bleeding dangerously, I was sure parts of my stem were missing..._

 _. . . But I didn't care for some reason._

 _Probably because I wanted to beat Peater up myself._

 _Manually._

 _"Your turn's up!" I growled as I stood up._

 _Before Peater could laugh, or yell, I grabbed him, punched his stomach, and slammed him into the wall with a scream. I didn't care that I was ripping my soul into smithereens as I did this ― would you, if you had a demon for a soul?_

 _"What the ― WHOA!" Ash murmured as he opened the cell door._

 _I took no notice of him, because I just didn't give a crap. Before I knew it, Ash was choking me, holding my neck with both leaves as he did so._

 _"You dare be that bold . . . you dare be so stupid . . . you'll pay the price, as so many human souls have." he whispered._

 _Black spots were beginning to appear in my vision, and I was beginning to start passing out when Ash let go of me. I was coughing like mad, and my inner demons were driving me insane. I conjured a jet of ice that knocked Ash out, and dizzied Peater. I swept my right leaf in a circle, and conjured a knife of ice. It was shining, glinting murderously ― almost like a real knife._

 _"God save you . . ." I whispered menacingly as I shot the knife at Peater, who caught it and threw it at me before I could react. It stabbed right through my head, and at that moment, I could feel my demons of the past dissipating._

Finally, I was on the stone cold floor in a pool of my own blood, not realizing what the hell had went through me. Peater had finally calmed down, and he gasped as he saw me on the floor. I sat up and pushed him away.

"Psh, go away, pissface. I don't wanna see your ugly dogface no more." I said in a muffled voice as I looked down at the floor. Just then, I felt something stab my stem, and I felt as if I was going to die.

"Ash! Get outta here! NOW! BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I'LL REGRET!" Peater yelled.

"Oh, yes . . . your majesty." Ash taunted as he sauntered out of the cell, making sure to lock the door behind him. Peater tried to put a leaf on my stem, but I shook it off. "Go fly a kite, Peater. You just don't care. I acted like that because I thought you were someone else in my past who had . . . done bad things to me. Just . . . just let me die in here, alright?" I said in a quiet voice as I buried my face in my leaves, crying softly.

"Nobody really cared . . . I'm just an unloved piece of crap . . . my parents could only turn up their noses . . . I tried to hit myself with cooking pots in order to commit suicide . . ." Peater sighed.

"I . . . you've got a point. I guess I had an awesome life, made good memories . . . I'm sorry . . ."

I half-laughed, half-sobbed at the statement.

"We've said that so many times... will we ever find a way to heal?"

"Yes, we will. And about the fight today . . . I know it's not your fault. Someone cheated, and we deserve a second chance. Nothing can bounce off . . . nothing!" Peater replied, in what I thought was an overly confident voice.

"Well . . . you're right." I smiled, for the first time in forever. I just hoped that my past wouldn't rear its ugly head in my face and make me do horrid things.


	30. Trickedout

_**CHAPTER 30: Trickedout**_

"Elyssia, follow me." Ash barked, snapping me out of my dreamless sleep.

Without a sound, I rubbed my eyes, and followed him to Zomboss' office, which was eerily lit by floodlights. Ash then knocked on the door, the raps resounding through the wide hallway.

"Boss? It's me, Ash."

The wind was almost knocked right out of me when Zomboss quickly let the door fly right open.

"Well, make this quick." he snapped.

"What are you two lovebirds doing at my doorstep at this hour?"

I clenched my teeth at the way Zomboss said "lovebirds." The simpering voice made chills run through my body, and it made me want to tear his heart right out.

If he had one, that is.

Ash, meanwhile, had a huge smile on his face.

"Elyssia here says she wants to . . . rehash the little civil war that the zombies and the plants had because apparently our side, uh . . . _cheated_."

He then grabbed me, and glared daggers into my eyes.

"A deal is a deal, dumbo. If you don't know that, well, boo hoodlum!" Ash growled, tightening his grip on my throat.

"Does it look like I care?" I gasped as my breaths came out shorter and shorter.

"Well, it's playtime, and you're ―"

Before Ash could finish his sentence, a mysterious wave had washed over me. I could feel the temperature in the room decrease, and I could feel my pupils growing smaller and smaller until they were the size of tiny buttons. Ash looked shocked, and he almost released me.

"Elyssia . . . what's happening to you?" he asked.

Zomboss, who apparently could feel the odd chill, screamed right out loud for the whole world to hear and held his head in his hands as if he was being ruthlessly tortured some way or another. I didn't answer; all I did was pile on as much hatred and odium as I could. My heart was racing, and I could have sworn that I saw a frost appear on the window panes. Ash finally released me, leaving me to hit the floor with a _thud_. I finally came back to a normal state, and looked up at Ash, who was panting hard. Finally, he managed to say, "FINE! We'll see how this try goes."

I smirked evilly and stood up.

"And we'll see who's high and mighty now, shall we?"

And with that, I was out of that dirty, grimy office.

I found myself and my team somewhere in a preparation room. Roosevelta looked as if she wanted to kill me, and everyone ― even Mareya, Temi, Martin and Peater ― was giving me the evil eye, with the occasional "What the bloody hell did you get us into?"

I finally answered that question.

"We're giving this thing a second go. I know that somebody cheated, and I know that somebody wanted us to lose. This time, we're . . . prepared for this battle, and at least we'll prove ourselves strong _and_ get outta here."

At first, everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. Then finally, Temi had decided to break the terse silence.

"How do you know that you're gonna make this go well, and not end in burning flames? Can you see the future, like those Siamese twins over there?" he asked, pointing at Albert and Brian.

"H-hey! Just because we're joined at the back doesn't mean you gotta call us Siamese twins! Plus, we're not effing soothsayers! Unlike _some!_ " Brian sputtered.

Albert was quiet, which was unusual, considering the fact that he was the talker, and was normally Brian's voice. All he did was kick around what I thought was an imaginary soccer ball.

"I got a plan." I said simply. Just then, the sounding of an air horn echoed.

"Will the freaky freakazoid weeds please step onto the battlefield. I repeat, will the freaky freakazoid weeds please step into the bullpen."

I glanced backwards. "This'll be great."

Giving each other "yeah, right" looks, my team trudged off after me and into the battlefield. Peater pressed something into my leaf before joining the rest of us.

"This is . . . for you, Elyssia. Just for good luck . . . " he mumbled.

I looked at the item, and I saw that it was a gold pin. Giving it a closer look, I saw that the head of the pin had the Ying-Yang symbol, and a snowflake on a leaf. I turned the pendant over, and saw a words engraved in the gold.

 _To you, my love, so that our love shall never end._

I saw the initials "EM" and "PH" intertwined with each other. I smiled at Peater. "Thank you . . ." I whispered.

I then turned my attention to the battlefield. It was still the same ― lots of sand, lots of zombies, and a little area for plants.

"Fellow undead, and God knows whats, welcome to the Third World War!" Zomboss yelled through a bullhorn.

Snapping his fingers, he released his first zombies.

"Spread out!" I hissed at my team.

Feeling my heart leap into my throat, I started shooting peas at the unprotected zombies, quickly taking them out.

"GOOD BRAINZ! GET OUT THERE, BUCKETHEADS! AND NOOOO, YOU WON'T GET A CHANCE TO LET YOURSELVES BECOME FAT BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMN LAZY!" Zomboss screamed through a bullhorn.

I smiled to myself as the zombies toppled over one another, fighting to be out of their seats and onto the battlefield first. Finally, I heard groaning from above. I saw balloon zombies ― my worst nightmare. Just then, a few spikes were shot at the balloons, causing the zombies to fall out of the air.

"It's showtime." I snickered as I fired a blast of ice at the zombies, killing them in an instant.

Mareya was still using her odd technique of attracting metal articles and turning them into weapons. Roosevelta was still punching the zombies, Albert, Brian and Peater were shooting peas like crazy, while Temi and Martin were chomping on the zombies like there was no tomorrow. As time went on, anybody'd expect us to become tired. But no; we didn't become tired. We only became stronger, and more energetic. As the audience of zombies was reduced to only a handful, Zomboss decided to take more action. Up there, in his high and mighty place of honour, I could see Ash and Mary, yelling derogatory cusses at us.

"You've fought well, little weeds. But now . . . it's time to release the real lions of the den!" Zomboss screamed.

That was being followed by a series of mad cackles as he pressed a button, and opened up the doors of a trailer that I didn't notice. Peater came jogging up to me, and hugged me briefly.

"You did well, Elyssia. And . . . I just wanted to say that I'm sorry . . . for everything that I've done." I smiled, and hugged him back.

"I guess that sometimes . . . we're jerks. Admit it." I whispered as I fingered the silver chain around my neck.

The shaking of the ground caused us to jump apart. I turned around, and saw one of the toughest Gargantuars I had ever seen. What I found as unusual was the fact that the Gargantuar was piggybacking at least ten Imps. But the real surprise came when I realized that these Imps weren't ordinary Imps. They had machine guns, armour, and vampire teeth.

"Lord Jesus spare us . . ." I muttered.

"Yes, ask Him to bless you!" Ash taunted as the Gargantuar came closer and closer.

"Thanks, a lot, big sis." Carol growled as she looked at the big zombies with apprehension.

"We can do this!" I yelled at my team.

I then turned to the Gargantuar. "Yo, you big buffoon! You're ugly and stupid!" I jeered.

That got him mad enough to throw each and every one of the Imps at us.

"Good God, Elyssia!" Peater snarled as he slapped the back of my head.

"You just got yourself a one-way ticket to I-will-kill-you-if-we-survive-this-ish-and-I-won't-regret-it-because-you're-so-damn-stupid-ville!"

I smiled, not unlike the way an insane gremlin would.

"CHOMP DOWN ON THE IMPS, YOUSIF TWINS! _THE IMPS!_ " I yelled at the twin Chompers.

Temi and Martin charged, and gobbled up the Imps. The Gargantuar was coming closer and closer, and I knew it was only a matter of time before it started wielding its deadlier-than-God-himself weapon.

"Focus on evading him, guys. He can't run ― but you can." I whispered.

Nodding, my team split up. I then focused my mind on my crazy plan. I knew my team would think that I needed to be sent to some mental institution . . .

But there was no escaping it.

Taking a deep breath, I leapt onto the telephone pole that the sturdy Gargantuar used as a weapon, arousing a few gasps from the audience ― and not surprisingly, from my team.

"Elyssia, are you freaking crazy?" Peater shouted from below.

I jumped onto the burly arm of the huge zombie, gripping tight enough so that I wouldn't fall off. I glanced back and flashed my sweetest smile.

"Just because my plan is crazy doesn't mean that I need to be sent to that insane asylum down by Queen Street! This is for the greater good, Peater! I fail to see how you fail to see that that's the case!" I yelled.

After what seemed like a million decades, I managed to get into the place where the Imps once were. I climbed onto the head, and started shooting. The Gargantuar screamed and tossed his head, but I held fast, like a cowgirl.

"Prepare to meet Satan . . ." I muttered as I used my free leaf to shoot a blast of ice at the Gargantuar, which literally split its head open.

With a final yell of pain, the Gargantuar started to sway and fall.

"GOD BLESS!" I hooted as I jumped off, landing on the ground with a thud.

I managed to run away just in time as the Gargantuar made contact with the ground, causing it to rumble and shake. The boos of the remaining audience almost overpowered the small hurrah that erupted from the plant section. Crazy Dave was clapping and cheering.

"YOU KILLED IT, GUYS! WAAAHOOO!" he exclaimed.

Zomboss let out an ear-piercing scream that threatened to break the windows of the nearby City Hall.

"Goddammit!" he howled.

"And hey ― shut the hell up, dirty weeds. Yes, that includes you, eccentric douchebag!"

Everyone shut up instantly, and the air only turned from victorious to tense as Zomboss swept into the cockpit.

"You have fought well, little planties." he growled as he eyed me, and grabbed my cheeks.

"Even you, ugly beauty, have proven yourself . . . loveworthy." Zomboss then proceeded to grab a weird gun from his coat pocket.

He pulled the trigger, and five harpoons came out, attached to a weird set of strings. The harpoons found home in the ground, which immediately formed a cage.

How the hell did that happen?

I'd probably never know.

"What the . . ." I muttered.

Then, like a bullet, it hit me.

We were tricked.

"What the bloody hell is this?! You said that if we won, we'd go free!" Temi protested.

Soon, the protests of every plant in the vicinity began to slice the air into slivers.

"SHUT YOUR DING-DANG TRAPS, FOR THE DAMNED LOVE OF GOD! GOOD ALLAH! GOOD JESUS! SPARE ME!" Zomboss screeched, shutting us up instantly.

"Let us go, or I'll see to it personally that all hell breaks loose and _swallows you whole!_ " I screamed as I grabbed the bars of the cage, which I realized was a bad idea, as it gave me a violent electrical shock and sent me to the floor, reeling with pain.

I began to cough up a little blood, which caused Zomboss to cackle like mad.

"Hurrah, hurrah, for I, Dr. Zomboss, shall lock you up! You'll keep on fighting, with breaks every other week to keep you alive. And once you die, I'll probably have the best sleep that I've ever had in twelve years!" he crowed.

Putting on gloves, he tore the bars of the cage apart, and dragged us all into a cell.

"God be on your side . . . if He cares!" Ash chuckled as he practically threw everyone into the wall.

Everyone, that is, but me.

"And that leaves Elyssia Antonia, ruler of none!" Ash laughed as he made a grab for my throat.

"No way, Jose!" I growled as I punched his stomach.

"Whooo-haaa! Elyssia's got gold!" Roosevelta cheered.

Instead of crying out in pain, Ash got up off the floor, cackling like mad.

"You wouldn't hurt your beloved . . . would you?"

I bit my lip, and narrowed my eyes.

"You are anything _but_ my beloved, Ash. I hate you more than anything in the whole world, and I pray every night that God would . . . would be kind enough to give you a real taste of your own medicine!" I screamed.

Ash grabbed my throat, and waited until I was good and weak before saying,

"The day when you learn won't come until you're killed, Elyssia."

With that, I was released, and allowed to drop onto the floor. Ash had a huge smile on his face, happy to see me suffer; in fact, the flame on his head turned a vibrant orange out of sheer happiness. Laughing like an insane banshee, he walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. The intense pain caused by the electrical shock came back, and practically blinded me.

Then I passed out.


	31. Breaking Right Through

_**CHAPTER 31: Breaking Right Through**_

"Elyssia, are you . . . okay?" Peater asked as he squeezed my leaf to wake me up.

I was still on the stone cold floor that I had collapsed on not very long ago.

"I . . . don't know." I answered, after a moment of being tongue-tied.

I finally managed to sit up, after a moment or two of pain. I wiped away my tears, and looked behind me. I saw those plants that fought with me, and they were staring back, hints of smiles beginning to appear on their faces. Before I knew it, there was sparse applause pricking the air.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" I sputtered as I looked at the rest of the plants, who were still clapping hard.

Peater smiled, and joined in the applause. "You're truly strong, Elyssia. You never backed down, no matter how much we gave you the gremlin's stare. You're . . . the kinda girl who's a heroine, and it's not just because of a prophecy that someone made 13 years ago. You're actually . . . always willing to die for those you love."

I blushed at those words, for they made me feel good all over. Then, Mareya spoke up.

"Elyssia, you fear death?" she asked.

"W-well . . . the only thing that I fear more than God is Peater." I answered jokingly.

"Ha ha ha . . . I'm _dying_ of laughter over here." Peater huffed sarcastically as he whacked my head playfully, making everyone laugh, including me.

"Remember who picks you up when you fall down? Remember the one who throws aside his own life just to save you? Because hey ― I could've left you on the side of the street to die a while ago." Peater reminded me.

I smiled, making him laugh at last. It was such a long time since we laughed like this ― our lives seemed to consist of more and more turmoil and less and less joy. But the sound was immediately hushed by the presence of someone we knew full well was evil.

It was Dr. Zomboss.

"Enough of that nonsensical racket! It's gonna make me go insane!" Zomboss muttered as he swept into the cell. I so desperately wanted to retort, "So go insane then! It's not like I give a damn!"

But I kept my mouth shut.

Zomboss turned to me, and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Swift fighter . . . how did you enjoy Nathan Phillips Square?" he asked.

"It was fine, thank you very much."

I then gave him a look that said ― no, _screamed_ , "I HATE YOU!"

"Now, now. None of that attitude whatsoever is necessary." Zomboss warned me as he grabbed a whip from his coat pocket and struck me with it.

"You are a liar and a cheater, Edgar George Zomboss. You are a coward, not wanting to look at how weak you truly are. You will pay your price." I growled.

"How? Have you got some force that's stronger than . . . me?" Zomboss taunted.

"I don't have it... but it's everywhere, though nobody sees it. That force is called love, and it will slice you into pieces!" I spat.

"Ooh, _love!_ The thing that makes me want to . . . to . . . puke on my zombies! You truly _are_ ridiculous, Elyssia. How can something as disgusting as _love_ overpower me, Dr. Zomboss?" Zomboss asked.

"It's one of nature's laws. If you're too dumb to know about it, what the hell do you expect me to do, huh? In any case, love can make any and every piece of evil ineffective. If you're too stupid to understand, well . . . it's _your funeral_." Zomboss muttered a few cusses under his breath before proceeding to start blabbering about his "great plans".

"Thanks to Ash, I'll take over the country! And do you wanna know about my other weapon? That weapon would be you, in case you were wondering. Ash so desperately wanted to be with his parents, and he wanted to be able to make you his. Well, guess what? After you two have been . . . ah, what's the word . . . _bonded_ , I'll have you killed, so that I could turn Toronto, Ottawa, Stratford, Niagara, and all of these Ontarian cities into zombie paradises!"

I did everything I could to prevent my eyes from going wide with fear. If Zomboss succeeded in killing me, he'd jeopardize the safety of Toronto, because I was the one who helped the war effort turn the tides of the war, and I was ― or had ― this Coponeva Insuperabilis thing. Zomboss then smirked and said, "Have a terrible night, and let the bedbugs bite ― whatever the hell those critters are."

Peater started tending to the scratch on my head.

"Really Elyssia . . . you are _stupid_. Fighting back when you could've just stayed quiet." he muttered.

"Ouch! Leave it alone, or it'll get infected!" I shrieked as a bolt of pain came surging through me.

"Uh . . . I suggest that we change the subject . . ." Brian mumbled.

"Thank you, dear twin. How in the name of Canada would we get outta here?" Albert asked.

"Ugghh . . . why don't we just keep our butts here to rot?" Carol groaned.

"Hear, hear!" Temi and Martin chorused morosely.

"Hey Carol ― that's not the attitude of your type, is it?" Roosevelta scolded.

"No hope . . ." Mareya sighed sadly, the bolts of electricity jumping from one end of her head to another becoming weaker from sadness.

"Hey ― let's try!" I suggested to lighten up the mood.

We made our best attempts ― from Mareya trying to warp the metal of the bars to Temi and Martin chomping on the bars to me trying to make the metal crack by using the concept of expanding ice. Finally, we sank to the ground, exhausted.

"No hope is right, Mareya . . ." Peater panted.

I frowned at the pessimistic attitude that was reflected on everyone's faces. Then, an excellent idea came crashing into my head.

It was a no-brainer, but it had _some_ degree of intelligence.

My plan was suspiciously simple to some, but that didn't stop me.  
All we'd have to do was cause a diversion, get a guard zombie over here, knock them out, and grab the keys. From there, we could unlock the door and get outta City Hall for good.  
"Not bad, Elyssia." Carol mumbled, nodding with approval.

Peater was simply taking it all in with a few nods, then finally he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Elyssia Antonia, you are a _genius_!" he exclaimed.

I blushed, and smiled. Luckily, we got to skip the first step. Goose was coming over to drag me into Zomboss' office. He unlocked the cell door, and was about to grab me when I shot a jet of ice at him, knocking his head right off his neck. "So long, sucker." I muttered as I grabbed the keys hanging from his smelly coat collar, which led me to briefly wonder why anybody ― undead or alive ― would want to hang a set of keys from his or her collar. I unlocked our door and grinned.

"Freedom!" Albert, Brian, Carol, Temi, Martin and Roosevelta chanted silently, while Mareya was threatening to get me dizzy with an infinite do-si-do.

I put a leaf to my lips to silence them.

"Shh, for the best is yet to come." I reminded them.

Peater grinned briefly at my philosophy before setting off with the rest of the group. We ran into a few unarmed zombies, but they fell quickly. We had soon managed to get out through a side door. Making the trek over the sandy Nathan Phillips Square was effortless, but the biggest problem would be the zombies at the brick walls that marked the entrance to the plaza.

"Hey ― I just got an idea! Why don't you leave it to us to tackle the guards, while you get over the wall?" Martin suggested.

"Ummm, as much as I like your bravery, that sounds a little . . . harebrained." Albert hissed.

"Hey ― you guys have had _absolutely no experience_ with terrorism. When you're a terrorist, you gotta know how to get past Officer A, how to trick Officer B, and how to stall Officer C. Leave it to us!" Temi explained confidently.

I nodded, and saluted the two Chompers before they went off to do their business with the guards. Just then, I heard a shuffling sound behind me. I turned around, and saw a brilliant orange flash disappear behind the wall.

"It's probably a hallucination . . ." I mumbled as I snapped my attention back to the task at hand.

"Guys ― follow me!" I whispered to the remaining plants.

We scaled the wall without trouble, and took a moment to see what the Yousif twins were up to. Turned out that all they did was spit a bunch of saliva onto the zombies, eat them, and get through the gates. We met up with one another, and realized that we were truly free.

"Umm . . . don't mean to spoil your plant food but . . . what are we gonna do?" Roosevelta asked.

"We split up, that's what. If you've got family, then go back to them." Temi answered.

"Martin and I will just go . . . live in the Flatiron building." Soon, everyone was going their own ways.

Everyone, that is, but Peater and I.

"Hey ― don't you have family somewhere?" Peater asked. I nodded slowly, then blurted out, "I do, but . . . I don't know where they are!"

Tears started to come into my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling onto the ground.

"I'm just gonna go my own way . . ." Peater murmured as he started to walk away.

But some stroke of impulse caused me to pull him back to me.

"Peater, remember our promise?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"I've got nobody . . . nobody to really care for me . . . I'm alone." I whispered, more tears welling up and spilling onto my cheeks.

Peater put a leaf on my stem, then pulled me into a hug as my sobs began to become uncontrollable.

"Elyssia . . . it's fine. We'll just find a place to live in, and . . . leave it at that." he whispered. I blinked away a couple of tears before speaking.

"R-really? You . . . you aren't serious, are you?"

"If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't say anything." Peater replied.

I smiled as we began our journey.

But somewhere, deep down, I felt like someone was stalking us.

With a knife.

Ready to kill . . .


	32. Mug Jumped in Purple

_**CHAPTER 32: Mug Jumped in Purple**_

"Well, we need to find a good house . . ." I mumbled as I looked around the vicinity.

I cautiously opened the door of a brick house. There was blood everywhere, and there was a human corpse with large parts missing from its head and arms. Not very far away, a zombie was nibbling at a brain sparingly, sitting on a wooden chair, his back turned to the door.

"Oh jeez . . . not a good place . . ." I muttered as I went on to find another house.

Just then, I heard groaning.

"Elyssia, we gotta hide! What if it's a . . . a . . . a horde of Gargantuars?" Peater yelled as he ran inside the house.

Instead of following him, I ran around the corner, and found a Gargantuar. He looked like the one that I had encountered in the arena, but he looked a bit smaller and weaker. In the trash can he had strapped to his back, there was a heavily armed Imp, and what appeared to be Zomboss and another plant that happened to be bright orange in colour.

But I shrugged it off, considering how many times that my overly active imagination had gotten me into trouble.

"I gotta get up there . . ." I muttered as I stepped a bit closer.

I made a rude gesture at the zombie and mouthed "Stupid shitty brainless slut". That was enough to make him mad, so he grabbed his passengers and tossed them at me. Turned out that my "overly imaginative imagination" wasn't fooling me. The Imp gave me an evil grin, and prepared to shoot me with his machine gun. I shot him with a barrage of peas, which routed him instantly. I looked a bit further, and there I saw Ash and Zomboss lying face down.

"We'll just rest, and lie here as if we were unconscious. We don't want the Maccabaeus child to get suspicious." Zomboss huffed in a muffled voice into a faceful of dirt.

"We'll stalk her, and jump her when we got the chance." Ash replied in a voice that was just as inaudible as Zomboss'.

Shrugging, and desperately hoping that the two villains wouldn't be able to catch up to me, I jumped on the Gargantuar's leg, and slowly made the dangerous climb to the trash can. When I had finally reached my goal, I sent a blast of ice and a salvo of peas hurtling at the Gargantuar's head. The head popped off, and that left the rest of the body to sway back and forth, and eventually fall to the ground. I jumped out, and hit the ground with a thud that bounced off the surrounding buildings. Peater came running at me, and gave me a huge slap.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl!"

Then, his attitude changed from livid to loving as he gave me a hug.

"You could have gotten yourself killed out there, Elyssia. And I hope that you'll never die, as long as I'm alive and breathing . . ." I shrugged, and pulled away.

"We should hide . . . like, now . . ." I mumbled as I tugged Peater along the abandoned road.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I saw Zomboss and Ash get tossed out of the Gargantuar's trash can. They're basically just lying there, acting as if they're knocked out, waiting for the right moment to get up. From there, they'll stalk me, and look for the right moment to mug-jump me." I answered, my steady walk turning into a jog in no time at all.

"And that means we need to hide as soon as possible."

Peater and I travelled the lonely streets for hours on end, looking for a place to be safe. I would occasionally hear a shuffling sound behind me, with the sparse, whispering voice pricking at the air. I would always turn around ― and see _absolutely nothing_. We ran into a at least twenty one different groups of zombies, walking the beat to kill any plants. I left none standing. Finally, we had arrived at a small house. It was crumbling, but I heard no groaning, which meant that it was zombie-free.

"Hallelujah . . . at least we're safe . . ." I mumbled as I threw my leaves into the air and threw open the door.

No zombies, no corpses. Just brown rats, scurrying around, minding their own business, keeping themselves to themselves. I found a cushion and lay myself down on it. My eyes began to droop, and before I could realize it, I had drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken from my rest by the eternally weird sound of something making contact with the wall. I heard a few irritated voices coming from the kitchen. I cautiously entered, and I saw Ash throwing knife after knife at Peater.

"Jesus, he's fast . . ." I mused.

Then, realizing I had to take action, I grabbed a spatula and whacked the back of Ash's head had with it. Dropping the spatula, I ran over to Peater, who held my leaf as Ash recovered from the blow.

"Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus, you had _one job_! _ONE JOB!_ " he growled, tossing a knife at me, which I barely dodged.

"And what job would that be, Lethus maniac? Killing innocent plants? Giving up who she is just to be with you?" Peater asked.

"Keep your piehole shut, you jerk." Ash jeered as he tried to stab Peater again, only to miss.

He began to get very angry, and the flame on his head began to turn from orange, to blue, to a poisonous shade of purple.

"Your job was to choose me, and what the hell did you go and do? You went off with . . . with . . . some crackpot!" he growled.

I could feel the temperature in the room heat up, and to prove that it wasn't yet another figment of my imagination, I saw the thermometer by the refrigerator crack. I could feel my crystals become a greyish blue as I began to become more and more fearful. I could feel myself melting, and I could feel my soul melting along with me. Ash pinned Peater to the wall, and tried to stab him, but I was too quick. I jumped in front, and took the blow.

"Elyssia, what the . . ." Peater mumbled as he saw the knife embedded in my stem. I saw that it was only a centimetre or two below my heart, and that I was lucky that I was still alive.

For now.

"Elyssia, what the hell did you . . ."

Ash tried to get out his words, but all that came out were a few jumbled expressions. Finally, he grabbed a needle from his bag, and stabbed Peater hard with is.

"NO!" I screamed as Peater's eyes rolled into the back of his head while he groaned in pain.

Finally, the groaning stopped, but something was wrong with him. His eyes were red slits, and it looked as if someone else was controlling him. He ran in front of me, and took out the knife, letting the blood ooze out and pour onto the floor. I then collapsed as the room began to spin. Peater caught me just before I hit the stone cold floor.

"Elyssia . . . I'm so sorry . . ." he whispered as he looked into my eyes.

Judging by the way he said that, I could tell that he didn't mean it. His voice sounded strange, as if it wasn't . . . his. I tried to look away from his demonic gaze, but it was as if I was pinned to the spot. Finally, Peater began to smile deviously, and he plunged the knife right back into my stem with a laugh, this time harder. I began to cough up blood as my vision swam.

"Peater . . . why would you do this to me? I thought . . . I thought that you loved me . . ." I said as loudly as my voice would permit me to.

More blood was spilling onto Peater's leaves, and the more blood he saw, the happier he seemed to be.

"Times change, Antonia. Times change." he chuckled in that voice that wasn't his as he pulled me into a standing position, his eyes blazing brightly and satanically, not showing one ounce of regret for his actions. Once again, he pulled out the knife, and forced it back in, harder than ever. As the knife dug into my stem, my broken, weak body could stand no more. I screamed, then closed my eyes as I collapsed.


	33. The Monster

_**CHAPTER 33: The Monster**_

 **Okay, this is where things start to REALLY deviate from my original story. But like I said, I have nothing better to do other than rewrite this story, so . . . yeah.**

 **RnR people!**

I woke up, and tried to sit up and take in my surroundings. Every move I made, every breath I took, was like a needle stabbing me. My vision was blurry, and every attempt I made to clear it up only made it foggier.

"Come on!" I muttered as I shook my head furiously, which actually paid off in the form of clear vision.

I looked down at the rest of my body, only to find it tied and bound. I couldn't even open my mouth, because there was a gag in it. After a lot of effort, I managed to spit it out.

"Where the heck am I?!" I screamed.

My yells only bounced off the dark grey walls. A closer look at my surroundings suggested that I was in a basement of some sort. Suddenly, a sickly chemical filled my lungs, and in no time at all, I blacked out.

I was on the floor of a house. I could feel my stab wound close, and I finally managed to open my eyes. I saw Peater staring down at me. I could hear the last traces of thunder as the sun began to break into the room. Peater looked spooked, then overjoyed as he saw me.

"Oh Elyssia. I was so worried!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug.

Just then, I saw someone slip in through a window. She was a Plantern, and she looked dirty.

"Aunt Mary. We meet again." I growled.

"Yes, yes. You, mistake of a daughter that Antonia had . . . _tsk_ , _tsk_. . ." Mary murmured as she pulled me into a standing position.

When she saw Peater looking at me with a worried expression, she slapped me, then grabbed my face.

"Dear, Elyssia, you've grown. Gone is that little sprout, and now she's been replaced by a grown-up!"

The smug smile on her face was enough to make me scowl at the aunt that I so rarely revered. The Plantern started to get closer and closer, which caused adrenaline to pump through my body. I didn't hide behind Peater; this time, I decided to be a strong girl, and not a sissy. Mary's grin became wider as she looked me over.

"So . . . you've . . . eloped without the knowledge of your parents, am I right?" she asked when she stopped sizing me up.

"God knows . . . how long I've been searching for you . . ."

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

"If you're a woman, then fight me. Prove that you're not a newborn sissy." Mary snarled.

I stood up and faced her. Mary tried to punch me, but I ducked, making me smirk. Even though I hated her just as much as I hated Satan and his dark angels, fighting her felt like a sin.

"Why . . . why must you hate me enough to kill me? Don't you remember that time when you were willing and able to pick me up when I was a sprout?" I asked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I hate you ― but I never said "enough to kill you." Pay attention, girl."

I closed my eyes as she grabbed a knife, and slit a hole in my stem. I whimpered slightly at the pain.

"Oh. So I see. You aren't a grown-up; you are just the same as any two day old sprout. Pity you . . ." Mary laughed.

I felt my heart burning, and I could feel my instincts dying to take over.

 _Not today, please . . ._

 _Not today . . ._

But to no avail . . .

I swept my right leaf into a circle, and out came an icy bomb. I aimed it at Mary, and in a blinding flash of light, she was on the ground, with more blood on the floor than Lake Superior could hold. There was blood on my leaves, and my eyes widened. My breathing sowed down to a crawl, and I could hear disgusted shrieks behind me. Zomboss and Ash were glancing at each other, and then at me, horrified.

"Uh . . . A-Ash! Dazzle them to pieces with your supersonic speed!" Zomboss stammered, a stupid grin on his face.

Ash, meanwhile, was sweaty and nervous, his flames turning white out of fear.

"Uh . . . uh . . . sayonara! I ain't gettin' killed today!" he yelled.

And with that, he was outta there like a bullet. Zomboss face palmed and went tearing after him.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Look at 'im go!" I snorted.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Little Miss Coponeva!" Zomboss shouted as he practically tripped over his own feet, before jumping out the window.

But at that that moment, I heard a beast-like growl behind me. I turned around, and saw Peater there, his eyes back to being narrow, red slits. I gasped, and took a step closer to him.

"Are you all ―" I was cut off as he came charging at me and knocked me down.

"Don't you _dare_ let me catch you in my sight ever again." Peater growled angrily. "If you do, I'll take that knife and stab you all over again." I backed away, giving him a _please, don't do this_ look.

But to no avail.

Peater then grabbed a metal spatula and whacked me with it. I gritted my teeth as the pain took effect and blood started to run down my face. I then said what were probably the cruellest words I had ever uttered in my life.

"I _hate_ you, Peater! I _hate_ you! I wish that God would… would kill you with a knife and leave it at that! You deserve _nothing_! I don't love you! Boys _are_ the same! All the time! _GO MEET THE FREAKING DEVIL_!"

Then I was up the stairs and out of sight.


	34. Birthday Girl

_**CHAPTER 34: Birthday Girl**_

For the last few hours, I sat in bed, crying my eyes out. I didn't dare go down the stairs, for I knew that Peater was going to beat me up. Badly. All because of one incident . . .

One incident that was purely unintentional.

But other than crying fruitlessly, the memories of the good old days were beginning to flood through my head. Suddenly, a flashback to my twelfth birthday began to play through my mind like a videotape.

It was a Saturday. But it wasn't any old Saturday, no. For one thing, there were no zombies lurking about, and the sky was clear and cloudless. It was my birthday, but I had no fancy party to throw, because heck, everyone at school acts like a freaking jerk towards me. Sighing, I decided to go downstairs, and reflect on how lucky I was to be alive and breathing. The house in which I lived in was nice; it wasn't too small or too big, and it was close enough to Humber River to go skating in the winter, or to go fishing in the warmer months. I smiled. Without the courage and bravery of the remaining plants in Toronto, this house would be a wreck, both on the inside and on the outside. I sat beside a window and smiled as I saw several young sprouts play Red Rover on their front yard. I wished that I didn't have my ability, because without it, I could live a carefree life.

But I'm a Maccabaeus, and there's nothing I can do about that.

I shuddered at the time when I discovered my powers as I glanced at the permanent tattoo on the back of my leaf. Sure, it looked pretty and cute; being a rose with a snowflake on it. But it was a reminder that I had weird powers as a plant, which gave me the urge to put green paint over the mark before I went to bed every night.

I eventually wandered into a room with many decorations on it. I then heard whispering, and the occasional shuffle.

Then the lights went out.

The windows were immediately closed, leaving me surrounded by darkness. I looked around, panic washing over me like a tidal wave. "H-he . . . hello?" I called out as I raised my right leaf in the air, ready to send an icy jet at my assailant, even though it meant that I'd kill somebody on my special day . . .

Then the lights came on.

I saw Adria, Alana, my father and my mother jump out from behind chairs, couches, and the pile of ten presents in a corner. Balloons were released into the air as my twin siblings ran over to me and tackled me to the ground.

"Happy birthday, Elyssia!" they squealed.

"Hey . . . thanks!" I laughed as I sat up.

"But hey ― you kinda scared the hell outta me when you turned out the lights!"

Instead of replying, Adria and Alana just gave me twelve pinches.

"A pinch to grow and inch!" Adria exclaimed.

My mother and father then gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday, Elyssia. This will be a happy year . . . yes?"

my mother whispered. I nodded, tears of happiness coming into my eyes.

"This is no time for crying, little one! Why else do we say "Happy birthday"?" my father playfully scolded me as he shot a pea at my head.

I giggled as I rubbed the pea stain off my face.

"It's time for presents!" Adria yelled as she and Alana grabbed the boxes and pushed them over to me.

Picking the small present on top, I tore away the wrapping, which revealed a carving of Adria, Alana and I, ready to face anything. On the bottom, messages were carved.

 _I'll be there to beat up the zombies ― and maybe talk their ears off! ― Adria_

 _Uh . . . I guess that I'll be your conscience, and I'll protect you fr_ _om Ellen and her Nazis . . . I'm guessing . . . ―Alana_

 _May you have my wisdom and a bright future! ― Mom_

 _Uh . . . I hope that you've inherited my strength . . . and . . . I'm the one that helps you out . . . right? Um . . . happy birthday in any case, Elys_ _sia Antonia! ― Dad_

I grinned as we worked on opening the rest of the presents, which were tiny trinkets of jewellery.

At the end of the day, I felt truly happy that I was twelve going on thirteen.

I quickly found myself being hurled back into the arms of reality. My face was tight with tears I hadn't realized were flowing as I recalled my last birthday with Adria and Alana. I also realized that I was hungry. I was desperate to panic, but I realized that panic got people ― and plants _absolutely nowhere_. Trying my luck, I decided to search the room for any food scraps. I eventually found a hunk of cheese, and some crackers to go with it. Feeling lucky that mould didn't begin to set in, I decided to set these items down on the bed before I quietly tiptoed down the stairs until I was close enough to see the living room, while keeping myself hidden. I could still see Mary's body, which still oozed out blood, but at a much slower pace. Peater, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch moodily, muttering to himself.

"Jeez . . . I swear I heard her crying . . . but I don't care . . . she killed her own aunt, I ought to kill her . . ."

I gasped, quickly sending him off the couch.

"Who . . . who's there?" he asked.

I saw him slowly approach the stairs, and I sucked in a breath. As soon as he saw me, he let out a low growl.

"And didn't I tell you to keep out of my sight?"

I sighed, and tried to reason with him once more.

"Peater, I didn't mean it. I wish that I could take it back but . . . my instincts got the better of me. Please understand . . . it was an accident . . ." I pleaded, grasping his leaves as I did so.

Peater immediately twisted and turned until my arms hurt so much that I had to let go.

"How is killing someone an _accident_?! You oughta learn how to control your instincts, Elyssia!" he exclaimed.

Grabbing a knife from the floor, he proceeded to try to stab me. I dodged and ducked, when finally I had no choice but to close my eyes and remember the good times. The laughter, the smiles, the memories . . .

"So . . . you're gonna stand there and let me kill you?" Peater laughed, jerking me out of my thoughts.

Then I found myself running out the door.


	35. The Dream Realm

_**CHAPTER 35: The Dream Realm**_

 **Okay . . . part of this thing's in third person cause I feel like it.**

 **Enjoy, my lovelies!**

The sun was beginning to set as soon as Elyssia realized that she was in Weston. Being the same place where Adria and Alana went to meet their maker, it gave her the creeps. Putting her irrational fears aside, she ran inside the nearest building and kept on running through the long hallways. Just then, she tripped. Elyssia was flat on her face, and she could hear maniacal, mad laughter echoing through the vicinity.

"Just kill me . . . I've got nothing left to lose . . ." Elyssia panted as she sat up, looking at Peater, who had a sinister-looking syringe in his leaf.

His eyes still had all hell contained in them, perhaps even Satan's spirit itself. Elyssia saw a few zombies enter through a wide crack in a wall, and she immediately reacted by shooting a bunch of peas, vanquishing them in an instant.

"Last battle you'll fight . . . in this bloody world . . ." Peater growled as he tapped her stem, causing her to turn around.

Before Elyssia could react, the needle had plunged right into her head, leaving her to fall to the floor. A fresh wound created a pool of her own blood to form on the floor around me. Peater knelt down beside Elyssia, a devilish smile on his face. As his eyes darted around the pool of blood that was slowly increasing in size, another flare seemed to erupt in them.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this . . . but an eye for an eye is an eye for an eye, Antonia." he said in a satanic voice.

"No . . . realize what you're doing, please. Remember . . . us . . . ?" she asked in a weak voice.

The expression on Peater's face only became more gleeful as he plunged the needle back into Elyssia's stem yet again.

 _ **THE DREAM REALM**_

 _ **~ELYSSIA~**_

I woke up in a dark room. It wasn't the same place in which I had woken up the last time I had died.

"Adria! Alana! Is anyone in here?" I called out.

"Only the souls of those who have been forgotten, that's who!" I turned around, and saw Adria, except she looked more like a demon than an unidentifiable Peashooter, and instead of walking around, she floated around.

"Forgotten is right as hell!"

I turned around yet again, and saw yet another demonic plant. She had red eyes, shackled leaves, and eyes that had both forlorn and sadistic expressions in them.

"Who . . . who the hell are you?!" I asked.

"I'd like to ask the same of you, Elyssia." the plant replied.

"Who have you _become_? You're a demon yourself! Remember when you poisoned me? Your own _aunt_?"

I gasped, and recalled the drastic occurrence.

 _I was five years old, and I was dancing around, happy that my aunt Adina was coming over for a visit. Little did I know that I had knocked a poisonous chemical into the glass that she was supposed to drink from..._

 _When she drank her share of the wine before I could warn her, she sank to the ground, dead._

"Jesus Christ! I-it . . . i-it was an accident! I swear to God!" I protested.

"Besides . . . I was only . . . what . . . five! How the hell was I supposed to know ―"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Adina screeched.

"Exactly! Who do you think you are?"

I turned around for the third time in ten minutes, and I saw Ellen limping towards me, a hole in her chest, and her petals had turned into actual licks of fire.

"Y-you killed me when you could've forgiven me!" Ellen cried, flaming tears falling from her eyes and burning the ground as soon as they made contact with it.

Adria gasped, and slapped me.

"So much for thinking that I had a good sister!"

"W-wait . . . why isn't Alana here?" I asked.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Welcome to the dream realm, Elyssia." Adria said.

"How can I get out?" I asked.

I then saw an orange Chomper making his way towards me. He had a cane in one leaf, and he was using it for support. His roots were in shackles, and those shackles had weights attached to them.

"Strange . . . you _are_ different. You are made of ice, and you haven't turned into an eternal, tortuous flame." the Chomper murmured as he surveyed me.

"Come with me, little one. And hey ― the name's Adam.  
"Endure what you can. If you prove yourself worthy, then, only then, can you go out into the world. If not, well, slit goes the knife to your throat, and forever shall you be bound to this realm of mine!" Adam explained as he took me to a small room.

"Wha . . . ?!" Before I could yell, I was sucked into another world.

I was by myself in a room, prancing about. I had developed a love for dancing...

... Until someone came in, and humiliated me. That someone was my least favourite cousin, Fernando.

"You're the worst dancer, you slut. Why don't you just go somewhere and die?"

I gasped, and punched him in the face. His nose started bleeding, and because he had anaemia, he became weak quickly. He was taken to the hospital, only to die there.

"Had enough already?" Adam asked as he waved a leaf, bringing me back into the small room.

"No. Let me endure more." I answered.

"Very well . . ." Adam murmured as he clapped his leaves, and brought about a myriad of memories and instances of war.

 _I was in an empty room. Ash was with me, and he had a knife in his leaf. He wordlessly charged at me, and next thing I knew, the knife had ripped through my stem. I screamed out loud . . ._

. . . Only to be brought back into the little room. Adam was smiling mischievously.

"Had enough?"

"No . . . give me more . . ." I replied wordlessly.

"So be it!" Adam sniffed as he clapped his leaves yet again.

Memory after memory engulfed me ― from me killing Ellen and stabbing Alduin to the time when I tried to kill myself in my bathroom. Pain was blackening my soul, and I felt as if I could stand no more. Then Adam's voice rang out clear.

"If you can stand no more, then too bad. Remember ― I rule this realm, and I can turn you into a demon without raising a leaf."

I gasped as I was engulfed inside what I knew was the future.

I found myself kissing somebody ― or something. I finally managed to pull away, and in front of me, stood someone who I knew was my worst enemy. He looked silly and lovesick, which made me want to slap him silly.

"Ash! What . . . what happened to Peater?" I asked frantically. "Peater's _dead_ , you idiot! Remember ― he died in combat!" Ash answered.

"What's . . . what's happened to me . . . er . . . us?" I sputtered as I saw the glasses of wine on the table.

"What a _stupid_ question! It's our anniversary!" Ash laughed.

I gasped, and looked at the year on the calendar to my right.

 _2023_

"Jesus!" I gasped.

I then took the glass of wine and surveyed it. Something was tempting me to drink it. I couldn't resist, and soon, I was consuming the liquid. Something in the alcoholic fluid made me start choking. I screamed . . .

. . . And found myself in the tiny room, Adam laughing his head off.

"Oh, God! If only you saw yourself!" he guffawed.

I growled as I came closer to him, giving him an evil stare.

"Adam, you are truly evil. Pawning the souls of innocent plants in exchange for your power . . . _IT'S NOT RIGHT_!"

Adam looked abashed, then his body began to change as his eyes narrowed.

I knew it was anything _but_ my imagination as Adam changed from a plain Chomper into what looked like a cross between a demon, a Chomper and a dragon. "You see my real wrath?" he snickered as he clapped his leaves and charged at me. I tried to shoot a jet of ice, but all that came out was a tiny wind that dissolved as soon as it hit the Chomper.

 _AAHH!_

 _I gotta believe . . ._

 _I gotta believe . . ._

"Think this is a time to tell yourself to _believe_?" Adam snarled as he fired saliva at me, which I barely dodged. I was feeling unusually sensitive, and I so desperately wanted to shout, "How rude! How offensive!"

But, like any wise girl or boy would do, young or old, I kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Mmm hmm, that's a good girl. Keep your mouth shut ― because your own words can be your very downfall." Adam murmured as he fired a fireball at me.

Feeling stronger, I used an icy wind to keep it at bay. Finally, it dissolved into nothing but dust. I then remembered yet another thing I was taught.

 _When in doubt in a fight_

 _Don't take a flight_

 _Think about what you have . . ._

 _Be brave, be brave . . ._

 _Your opponent won't have it_

 _Not one little bit . . ._

"Again! The sheer stupidity of remembering meaningless poems! It will drive me insane one of these days! _INSANE_!" Adam screeched as he tried to eat me.

I punched his stomach, and sent a jet of ice hurtling at his mouth. Because he couldn't dodge in time, his mouth started to ooze blood in no time at all.

"Bitch! You'll pay for this!" Adam snarled as he charged at me.

I jumped, and ended up behind him.

"Hey ― I have something that you don't!" I yelled, though in no time at all, I realized that this was a bad idea, considering the fact that I didn't know what I had that Adam didn't have in his possession.

"I am the leader of this realm, Elyssia. How can you say that you're more powerful than me?" Adam asked as he gave me the death glare.

"I have something that you don't!" I answered loudly.

"What would that be?"

Adam asked. I wracked my brain for possible answers.

 _My ability!_

"Idiot! Wrong! I can fire fireballs at you. Got anything to say on _that_?" Adam laughed. I tried again.

 _A life!_

"Idiot, will you _EVER_ learn?" Adam snickered. Yet again I tried.

 _Math abilities!_

"This isn't rocket science, dumb-dumb!" Adam growled as he produced a whip and struck me with it. Hard. I searched my mind again.

 _A soul!_

"Souls are powerless, Elyssia. You ought to know!" Adam muttered as he struck me yet again.

 _Eyes!_

"Wow . . . you really are laying it on thick, aren't you?" Adam guffawed.

 _THWACK_ went the whip on my stem.

 _A brain!_

"Sure . . ."

 _THWACK_ went the whip. I was becoming desperate, because I was beginning to bleed dangerously. My blood was beginning to create a small pond around my roots. Then it hit me as I remembered that poem I wrote for _him_.

 _Our love is like a silk thread_

 _Delicate but lovely_

 _But it ain't snapping ―_

 _Not on my watch!_

 _Why?_

 _Well . . ._

 _It's 'cause I love you!_

"Love, you say. _LOVE_!"Adam chuckled as he gave me yet another strike.

But I knew that this was my big break as I closed my eyes to concentrate. But how . . . how would I show love? I could never love anyone as evil as Adam, but . . .

. . . I had the love of one soul. One _real_ soul. Okay, maybe someone else was controlling him, but that didn't stop me from loving him, and that didn't stop him from loving me.

" _Why did you write that poem, Elyssia?" Peater asked me one day._

" _I . . . uh . . . I wrote it for you . . . you know . . . I . . . L-O-V-E you . . ."_

It was an awkward moment ― let's face it. But it held a _lot_ of meaning. I opened my eyes, and I saw Adam writhing in pain on the floor. "May this hateful soul go to hell and rot!" I yelled as I shot a jet of ice at him.

That killed him instantly.

I then saw the walls of the room fall down. All of those "demons" looked more like normal plants now. They had obtained their souls, and they were smiling ― something that wasn't to be seen around here at _all_. Then the ground began to give in.

I woke up in a strange bed. The rooms were completely adorned with black and white stripes. In walked a Sunflower, holding a tray of chicken and rice. But what I found weird was that she walked with a strange rhythm.

"Umm . . . excuse me, ma'am, but . . . what's your name?" I asked timidly.

"Amelia." the Sunflower answered as she put the tray on my bedside table.

Yet another weird occurrence; for Amelia didn't seem to be speaking the words. They seemed to be coming _through_ her. Amelia also didn't seem to have her own personality. She seemed like a robot that happened to look and act like a Sunflower. I then saw the word painted in graffiti script on the tray.

 _Camazotia._

I was clearly in another world.

"How did I get here?" I asked Amelia.

"You fell out of the sky." she answered.

"Wait . . . are there zombies in here?"

"Yes there are zombies here in Camazotia."

"Where in the world is this?"

"It is not on Earth. This particular place is a part of the massive dream realm."

I frowned slightly as the blunt answers that Amelia was giving me. She then clapped her leaves, with the same rhythm to which I could feel pumping through my veins . . . barely. A Garlic came shuffling in, to the rhythm that seemed to be everywhere.

"We have a new patient." he announced.

Just as he was about to speak some more, a bell rang.

"It's playtime for the sprouts." he said dully.

I asked Amelia to wheel my bed over to the window so that I could watch. And surely enough, there were sprouts on every driveway. The girls had skipping ropes, while the boys simply bounced a ball up and down.

 _Skip._

 _Bounce._

 _Skip._

 _Bounce._

The same rhythm everywhere. The houses and gardens looked the same as well. In fact ― in this place, there was a rhythm _everywhere_. After what seemed like centuries of watching this weird ritual, the mothers of the sprouts came out onto the doorsteps. They clapped their leaves, and the sprouts came rushing up the steps and inside the houses.

"Weird . . ." I mumbled.

Everything was the same.

I was finally released from the hospital, only to wander the streets alone. Just then, a zombie with a wart over one eye riding a motorcycle screeched to a halt beside me. Strangely enough, he wasn't sucked into the heartbeat of Camazotia.

"Uhh . . . excuse me ―" I was cut off almost immediately.

"What's your name?" the zombie asked.

"M-my name i-s . . . Elyssia." I answered.

"Elyssia . . ." the zombie repeated the word to himself, before his eyes ― or rather, his free eye ― widened into the size of saucers.

"C'mere!" he growled as he produced a rope and bound me with it. "You're coming to the base. We've been, ah . . . _wanting_ you.


	36. To Get Out of Camazotia

_**CHAPTER 36: To Get Out of Camazotia**_

I was carted by my assailant into a large pyramid-shaped building. After pushing a few buttons, a doorway opened out of nowhere.

"Get in!" the zombie growled as he shoved me headfirst into the doorway, giving me a warping sensation before I was in a room with an odd zombie sitting in a chair at the front of the room. He was an old Buckethead, with drunken looking eyes and blackened hands. Burn scars, maybe? I was too scared to ask.

"This is . . . Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus. The one we've been hunting for ages and ages ―"

The zombie who brought me here was cut off by the zombie in the chair.

"No need for the introduction, Harryton." he intoned, not unlike a mantra.

"Just shut up, and be lucky that you got the girl. If you didn't manage to snag her off the street, I would have killed you with my Zombot." Harryton nodded.

"Yesh, Moses." he mumbled as he shuffled closer to me and shackled my leaves.

"So, according to Zomboss, you're a threat. Correct?" Moses asked as he came up to me and sized me up, giving me the creeps.

"Umm, I don't know about that . . . I really don't know about that . . . I don't hang around your lot . . . so I can't answer that question . . ." I muttered.

"I . . . what . . . well . . . fine, then! Harryton, tell me, do you think that Lyssie here is some, ah . . . threat?" Moses implied, snapping his attention to his servant.

"Of _course_ , I mean, she ain't harmless! Boss said that she's dangerous . . . to _us_ , and his intentions." Harryton snorted.

"Thank you, buddy. Now . . . all dangerous things should be tortured and killed, right Harry?" Moses asked.

"Uh . . . ummm . . . yeah!" Harryton exclaimed.

"Why else do them humans down on earth shoot dangerous animals on Earth? Because they're inhuman and callous? Don't think so! Why don't we just, ah . . . what's the word . . . umm, edaricate her?"

Moses chuckled and shook his head. "The word is _eradicate_ , Harry Barry. But . . . you've officially hit the nail on the head." Moses chortled.

"So . . . little Elyssia . . . what am I to do with you?"

As he went over and grabbed my face, I could feel the pulse of Camazotia take over my heartbeat. It also sent shockwaves of pain pulsing through each and every nerve and vein in my body. There was nothing I could do but fall to the floor.

I woke up in a plastic room. Harryton was laughing like mad, while Moses was having an odd paroxysm of snorting, coughing and wheezing.

"Wait . . . where the hell is this place?!" I screeched.

"Camazotia, one and the same, Elyssia. Now . . . I'll have you crack open one of these vases. You could reveal a zombie . . . or your beloved." Moses explained calmly as he snapped his fingers, his undead beard whipping around as several vases popped out of the low ceiling.

"Christ Jesus . . ."

"Oh, Elyssia!" I heard a simpering voice behind me, and before I could turn around, something had impaled me right through the chest, allowing a pool of blood to form around me.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I yelled before I blacked out.

After I regained consciousness, I hear Harryton laughing his maniacal laugh.

"Don't be confused. You can die over and over. _AND SURE AS HELL YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ROOM_!" I stood up and gasped in shock as my wound stopped bleeding instantly.

"Alright . . . can I pick a vase to crack?" I gasped as I looked up to the ceiling.

"So be it." Moses muttered.

Closing my eyes, I sent a jet of ice hurtling at a random vase, earning a loud yell of shock from the vase's former prisoner.

As soon as I saw Peater, I just waited until he was good and close. Then, I punched his stomach.

"What the . . ." he mumbled as he recovered from the blow.

"I ain't one to forget, Peater. You, the unforgiving one, you, the one who . . . who . . ."

I could continue no more. Useless tears began to well up in my eyes as I stared into the boy's green orbs. I blinked the tears away, not knowing what to say or do next. Finally, after a moment of silence, I decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, Peater." I whispered before I turned my back and let my tears fall to the ground.

I then turned to the two zombies, who were snickering like mad.

"I'll just wait . . ." I said loudly.

"Thank you for reminding us, Lyssie." Moses said in a booming voice as he clapped his hands and shattered open the vases, revealing zombie after zombie.

I gasped as I realized that the zombies were shooting a million pellets at me, which slowly took its effect on my body. Finally, I slumped to the ground.

I was awoken by my leaf being squeezed. I opened one eye and groaned.

"Thank the lord you're alright . . ." Peater mumbled as he pulled me into a standing position. I still felt dizzy, but I prayed that it wasn't going to turn into a deadly concussion.

"So . . . are you feeling . . . fine?" he asked nervously, hoping that he wouldn't get another punch. I just shrugged.

"Uh, I'm fine . . . I guess . . ." I mumbled.

Out of what seemed to me like sheer impulse, he pulled me into a hug.

"At least we're fighting together . . ." he murmured.

Just then, we were blasted apart by the bearded zombie.

"No time for emotional crap, you two. It's time for the real man to come out. Face him, or your beloved will suffer. And if you're so . . . desperate to get outta here, well . . . your lover will die. And if you're gonna be like a damned Lathyrus, well . . . die and let the boy over there go out."

I growled and faced the two zombies. Harryton was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, and I could've sworn that I heard him snoring a little.

"I won't let you harm Peater, and I won't leave without a fight!" I snarled.

"So be it. So be it." Moses chuckled.

"Well, Harryton . . . let's bring out the Zombot, shall we?" Moses clapped his hands.

Harryton just remained in his position on the wall, unmoving, letting out the occasional snort.

"Harryton? I said, "Let's bring out the Zombot!"" Moses said, a bit louder.

Harryton still didn't budge. All he did was continue dozing, which made me laugh a little ― something that I didn't expect to happen in this place. Shaking his head, Moses studied Harryton. When he finally realized that his lackey was asleep, he let out a low growl, and practically exploded with the force of a small bomb.

"Harryton Hayes, wake up this instant!" Moses yelled at Harryton, who was definitely sleeping.

When Harryton didn't budge from the wall, Moses finally let out a growl and shoved him to the ground.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Harryton yelled as he was jerked awake.

"You God-forsaken _fool!_ What the _hell_ do you mean, "What the hell is going on here?!" We're gonna finish off these two weeds, that's what's going on!" Moses screamed.

Peater laughed a little at the little scuffle that the two zombies were having. I couldn't help but laugh as well ― at least I'd get one last laugh before I'd die. When Moses finally stopped tearing off a strip with a dazed Harryton, he kicked the wall, which activated a portal. Sending Harryton head-over-heels into the portal, he yelled,

"Get the special Zombot, you lazy bum!"

Then, Moses faced Peater and I.

"So . . . while Harryton fetches your deaths, why don't I tell you the tale of Camazotia?" Without waiting for an answer, Moses started droning on and on about Camazotia's tale.

"One day, Zomboss was mad at Harryton, myself, and a few other zombies. Apparently, we had tried to betray his side, which wasn't true. Thinking we were traitors, he sent us to this area of the dream realm. We dubbed it Camazotia. We eventually lured plants over here, so that we could abuse them when we got the chance. To start things off, we decided to give Camazotia's plantly citizens a rhythm that they were to follow day in, day out. It affected their walking, their playing, their breathing, their working . . . you name it. We even decided to not give any of them a choice. They were to do the same thing, and not follow a different path. Camazotia's heartbeat is what creates equality and peace on this otherworldly planet."

I frowned, for I knew this wasn't right.

"You call imprisoning your citizens peaceful?!" Peater yelled.

I held his leaf. "Hey ― I'm not about to let you get hurt by some random bullet just 'cause you bawled him out." I whispered.

Just then, the walls began to go to wrack and ruin as a heinous looking Zombot started crashing through the room. Harryton looked sleepy and drunk as he drove the Zombot into the vicinity. Moses looked like he was going to tear Harryton apart as he saw him making a spectacle.

"Harryton Hayes, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Moses screamed.

"Having fun! WOO HAA!" Harryton replied as he stomped about in the Zombot.

"Oh, you God-forsaken idiot." Moses growled as he climbed up the Zombot and got into the capsule where Harryton was being driven mad.

"Out of there!" he snarled as he grabbed Harryton and tossed him right out of the driver's seat, leaving him to take control as Harryton smashed into smithereens the moment he made contact with the ground.

"All right, Lyssie. It's time." Moses cackled as he revved up the Zombot and proceeded to charge at us.

At first, I froze up, thinking, _What the bloody hell am I gonna do?!_ when I realized that asking one's self questions was a hell of a bad idea when being faced with a heinous Zombot. I tried climbing the leg of the Zombot, when Moses pulled a lever, which caused me to get kicked off. When I hit the floor, I could feel blood pouring out of several fresh wounds.

"I . . . I'm fine!" I panted as I went up to the Zombot.

"Elyssia, let me handle it!" Peater yelled.

I ignored his command, and I jumped up high into the hand of the Zombot. Moses tried to crush me with the metal fingers, but the more pressure that was applied to my broken body, the more alive I felt. Finally, I managed to pry away from the hand and get into the driver's capsule.

"Get the hell outta here!" Moses growled as he tried to push me away.

Finally, he grabbed me by the throat, and was trying to choke me to death. Then, by the famous Maccabaeus instinct, I had bitten on his hand, causing him to cry out in pain. I then sent a blast of ice whirling at Moses, which knocked him out of the capsule, leaving the Zombot to fall down. I jumped out, and hit the floor with a _thud_. I ran to Peater and gave him a tight hug. I was about to open my mouth to say something to him, when suddenly, the world around us started to disintegrate into little flecks of shimmering dust with loud, whooshing sounds.

"Peater . . . what the heck is happening in here?!" I yelled as the whooshing became louder.

"I . . . I dunno, Elyssia. I swear to God, I don't know!" Peater replied as the ground started to turn into the shimmery flecks.

The wind had started to pull us apart, and I held onto Peater's leaf like it was a lifeline.

"Hold on! Don't let go! Don't let go!" I screamed as we were swept up into a tornado of glistening dust.

We were spinning around faster and faster, and it was becoming harder and harder to hold on to him. Finally, the wind had succeeded in blowing us apart.

"NO!" I cried as the winds died down, leaving me to drift on a slowly moving current of air.

"No . . ."

And with that, I fell asleep.


	37. The Dream Battle

_**CHAPTER 37: The Dream Battle**_

I woke up in a dark room. The current of air had disappeared, and that left me in a dark room.

"Hello? Hello?" I yelled.

"Would someone mind turning on the lights at least?" I shouted.

And just like that, the darkness turned into light. But I wasn't holding Peater's leaf; I was in an irritatingly bright room with white walls and white floors. I briefly wondered if I was dead, or waiting for death to come. As I entertained these thoughts, I was sent hurtling into another room. But this time, there was blood everywhere. I then saw ten other plants, at least seven of them looking bigger and stronger than me.

"All right! Now that you all have arrived, it's time to explain the rules!" an overly enthusiastic voice chirped through the room.

"You all are here to represent your home province in Canada. And the rules are simple: fight, and the last one standing gets a special . . . surprise."

We all looked at each other in shock. All, that is, but the Cactus, who was looking off into the distance.

"Wait . . . where the hell is this?!" I asked.

"Just another part of the dream realm, Elyssia. Where else?" the voice laughed.

Knowing that it was do or die, I started shooting my peas at the Sunflower on my left, who quickly fell to my blows. Then the big burly Chomper tried to tackle me, but I rolled out of the way just in time. The Chomper proceeded to paint the walls red by chomping down on plant after plant.

"Well, that leaves I, the representative of Yukon . . ." he drawled. " . . . And you, Miss Ontario." With that, he started firing his saliva at me, hither-thither. I then jumped on top of the Chomper.

"Stop! You didn't ask for this . . . Renaldo." I gasped.

"H-how did you remember me, Elyssia?" Renaldo sputtered as his unseen eyes supposedly darted to the top of his head, where I was precariously perched.

"I never forget the faces or the names of those who could have been my saviours, Ren-Ren." I answered.

"You still remember that . . . time?!" Renaldo gasped. "Yes, and I remember that time just as much as the time when you said words so cruel that . . . that . . . THAT I TRIED TO _KILL MYSELF!_ " I replied, the last part coming out as a bellow. "Elyssia . . . really? I actually . . . hurt you that much?" Renaldo wondered aloud. "Yes, really!" I yelled in response. "But remind me . . . how exactly did it happen?" Renaldo asked, tapping a leaf onto his chin. Still sitting on his head, I started to tell the sorry tale.

"I was alone, on the schoolyard, up in a tree. I watched the plants play with each  
other, happy to be in their own little circles of friends. Finally, I could hear some whispering as Ellen and her lackey ― considering the fact that I hadn't maimed them to death at the time ― called at least five sixths of the schoolyard to their attention. The only plants that couldn't be coaxed out of their activities were Renaldo and twenty other plants, who blinked once, twice, three times before they went right back to kicking a soccer ball on all sides of a field. With my sharp ears, I could hear the slightly nervous whispers of Ellen Ignatius, the girl who might've as well been the devil's sister or cousin.

"Guys . . . this is _what you've been waiting for!_ We're gonna kill Elyssia right there in her tree. _Then_ we'll decide what to do with her dead body." she whispered, eyes shining as bright as hell.

"Well, how do we kill her before she takes out our eyes?" a young Marigold asked, a bandage over one eye.

I shuddered as I remembered how I took out her eye back in the first grade, and earned my gruesome tattoo. Now, all that was left of her right eye was a bunch of blood and pus.

"Ah, buddy . . . I don't know how to do this, other than stone her to death." Ellen answered.

Élana, the girl whose eye I had so wrongfully maimed, rubbed her leaves together, eyes ― or, if you'd rather, eye ― shining brighter than a diamond. I gasped. Are these students kidding me?! And in a civilized country where they could get thrown into juvie? But then again, this generation of plants has gone wildly insane, what with losing family members to the zombies, sprouts in particular being affected for some unknown reason, considering the fact that they don't know how to do anything but count the veins on their leaves.

Turning my attention back to the attack that the plants were planning, I decided to climb higher and higher up in the tree, until everything looked like toys. "Ha!" I hissed as I started shooting peas at the students who planned to antagonize me, which only drew attention to myself. Before I knew what had happened, I was hanging from a branch by one leaf. I then called to the Chomper that I knew could save my life . . .

. . . if he cared.

"RENALDO! PLEASE . . . COME ATTACK THESE MOTHER F-ING SAVAGES AND SAVE ME! I'LL HONESTLY DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" I screamed.

Renaldo turned and stared, but he didn't make any other movements, which meant that I was toast. This thought became reality as I fell from the tree with a shriek. I managed to land on my roots, and then pick up a stray pocketknife. I then proceeded to torture every student by carving the words _BLOODY TRAITOR_ on their leaves and foreheads, if they couldn't escape in time.

"TEACHER! _TEACHER_!" Ellen yelled, signalling the attention of a teacher in a classroom.

As the teacher came out to deal with the bleeding students and with me, I completely lost it. In a flash of white, I had killed Professor Urbana."

Renaldo gasped, and started sobbing, which forced me to cling onto the spikes on top of his head to prevent myself from falling and potentially turning myself into prey.

"I-I'm so sorry, Elyssia! I wish that I had intervened and saved my teacher's life . . . I'm so sorry . . . I wish that I didn't make you try to kill yourself." Renaldo snivelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "IF YOU GOT NOTHING NICE TO SAY, THEN DON'T SAY IT AT ALL! IF YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO REMEMBER THAT, THEN I'M SO SORRY! YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING, AND CHANCES ARE PRETTY DAMN HIGH THAT YOU'LL DIE A TRAITOR AND A BLOODY DAMN COWARD, YOU CRAPPY, MESSED UP FU ―"

That was all I managed to yell at Renaldo before the world started to dissolve.


	38. One More Trial

_**CHAPTER 38: One More Trial**_

I woke up in a dim room that was lit only by a bit of candlelight. My roots had beaded lace decorating them, which I considered odd. A look at a mirror across the room proved that my crystals and leaves were adorned with the exact same decoration. Just then, the room turned into an endless desert of white.

"Oh . . . oh . . ." I whimpered in fear as I realized that I was lost in a sea of white. I started running in no direction in particular.

I then bumped into a wall, which made me feel better. After all, I could trace an exit of some sort . . . right? I then started tracing more walls, remembering where I started. After an hour of this, I knew that this mysterious room had four white walls, none of which had a door.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I screamed, pounding the wall desperately.

The wall reluctantly gave in, which turned the room back into the dim space that it was supposed to be. I ran outta there, and into a dining room of some sort. Not long after, an evil-sounding, female voice began to call out.

"Asavennia! Where in the hell are you?!"

 _Asavennia?!_ My name is . . . is . . .

I facepalmed, and let a few tears spill out of my eyes. How could I not know who I was? Was I a different girl-plant? Fear was threatening to kill me, but I wasn't about to let it do its evil bidding.

" _Asavennia!_ Where the . . . oh!" a tall, intimidating Cattail came through the doorway.

Her eyes were a deep hazel that suggested being buried six feet under, and her face was in an ugly grimace.

I knew one thing for sure.

I wasn't getting outta here.

"So _there_ you are, Asavennia. What the hell were you doing?" the Cattail snapped as she dragged me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Now . . . you know full well that you can't be in _my private dining room!_ " she roared.

"What the . . ." I mumbled.

"Don't "what the" me, is that understood, you idiotic, good for nothing, messed up, slipshod _walking winter?!_ " the Cattail roared.

"Yes ma'am . . ." I muttered.

"My name is Madam Srimalina, in case you don't remember, you idiot. _NOW GO TO HELL!_ " she screamed as she grabbed a riding crop from a hook on the wall.

As it hit my head, it was more the shock than the pain that made me jump and grab onto a curtain that covered a window. Srimalina raised the riding crop once more, and I gritted my teeth in preparation for the blow.

 _WHACK!_

Now, blood was running down the side of my face, and it dawned on me that this probably wasn't just a dream.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I muttered to myself as I repeatedly pinched myself, which did _absolutely nothing_.

Srimalina raised her riding crop once more and whacked me.

This hit succeeded in knocking me out cold.

"Elyssia? Elyssia?"

I heard a voice call my name. Somehow, that voice was soothingly familiar. I opened my eyes, and saw Peater standing there.

"I'm right here. It took a long time, but . . . I found you. We just have one more trial, and then we can get outta here!" he exclaimed.

I grinned. "Awesome! But wait . . . how are we gonna ―"

"I'll be in here with you, all right? Don't worry, we'll get outta this together." Peater assured me.

I woke up, and smiled for the first time since being here. It really is nice to know that you're not alone.

"Well, well, well. You're here, Elyssia. Though it ain't your birthday, it's Christmas, and this year's gift is _death!_ " Srimalina snarled as she dug the claws at the tips of her leaves into my head, causing blood to drip down in miniature little streams.

"Peater! Peater, where are you? PEATER! PEATER!" I screamed.

"Elyssia! Elyssia! Where are you?" Peater responded. "In here, in this white room!" I yelled as fog started to build up.

"Come quickly, before I disappear forever!"

With those words, Peater came running ― no, _sprinting_ over to me, which made the fog disappear. Srimalina, meanwhile, had gained a few centimetres in height. I knew that this was a form of evil, and it fed on fear, pain and anger, thus making it more powerful.

"Ugh . . . all this sentimental crap is making me wanna vomit!" Srimalina shrieked as she pulled out a knife and stabbed my head with it.

I didn't yell in pain, but I pulled the knife out of my head and threw it at Srimalina, which only made her gain _more_ height.

"Elyssia, hold my leaf." Peater whispered.

I grabbed onto his leaf and held it as if my life depended on it. Srimalina shrank a little, but then her eyes turned as red as her tail.

"That's enough, Elyssia. If you're gonna be so damn ungrateful that you won't accept the gift of death, then I'll give you a better gift!" she growled.

With a stomp of her root, several snakes started slithering around my roots, threatening to bite me. I stomped on the snakes, and made them disappear. The red in Srimalina's eyes intensified, and she focused her eyes on me, which I couldn't look away from. I then felt as if all the life was being sucked away from me, which made me wonder briefly . . . until I saw a snowflake partly out of my chest, being pulled towards Srimalina. I looked at Peater, and he had a green leaf partly out of his chest.

"Our souls are being sucked out, Peater!" I gasped.

Suddenly a weird feeling overcame us. We started glowing, which made Srimalina gasp and fan herself. Then, we started uttering what seemed like a spell in unison.

" _Reverte animas!_ "

Srimalina started to shrink again.

" _Tibi non licet accipes animas nostras!_ "

Srimalina let out a shrill scream as her tail started disappearing.

" _Tibi non enim permittitur, nunc et nos fiant unum sumus._ _Vos non potestis!_ "

After Peater and I uttered those last few words, Srimalina turned into a line that disappeared in a flash.

"We did it, Elyssia. We did it!" Peater laughed as he hugged me. I smiled and pulled away.

"We'll see each other again pretty soon . . ." I murmured as stepped back and closed my eyes.


	39. The Haunted Doll

_**CHAPTER 39: The Haunted Doll**_

I woke up in a musty, wood panelled room. I wiped away the grime on my face, before I felt a presence enter the room. I turned toward the doorway, and I saw Peater standing there, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Elyssia . . . are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, hoping that my face still didn't look grimy.

"I'm good. How about you?" I replied.

"I'm fine . . . I'm all right." he answered.

I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"What was that all about? You know . . . the dream realm . . . the crazy plants and zombies trying to kill us . . ."

"I dunno. But at least we got through in one piece . . . right?" Peater said.

I nodded slowly, before getting up to sit on a wooden crate.

"This war is wrecking us, Peater. It's not only hurting out bodies, but it's . . . hurting our hearts. I don't even know anybody anymore." I whispered.

"Hey ― I know that." Peater whispered as he tried to put a leaf on my stem.

But then we heard shuffling in the room. I looked behind me ― and I saw a doll. He ― or she ― had pale green skin that rivalled that of a zombie, and a voice that chilled me to the cores of my nerves.

"Ah, child. Tis been so long since I've had a child to play with, hasn't it! Fifty years . . . such a long, long time. Every child that played with me would say something like, "Mar, we'll be best friends forever, you cute little princess!" But alas, all good times must end, mustn't they?" the possessed doll named Mar simpered, her eyes flashing from purple to red to blue.

"What the . . ." Peater mumbled as he surveyed the doll closely.

"Why do you . . . look like you've been crying?" he asked as he pointed out the blue tear stains that made creepy stripes on Mar's chalk-white face.

"Oh, me? I've been lamenting the fact that I've had nobody to play with after all these years . . . only a kind man called Edgar to care for me . . ." she whispered, her eyes turning a sinister shade of yellow.

"Edgar George Zomboss is _anything_ but human, and he's _anything_ but kind, you idiot!" I growled as I slapped the crap out of Mar.

"Ooh, I don't advise that you do that, Elyssia!" she mocked.

"Oh sure, use your Maccabaeus instinct, and tear me apart. But you know you won't, and you know you _can't_ ― don't you want to forget about that dreadful tattoo on the back of your leaf right there?"

I gasped, and turned over my right leaf, only to see that sinister tattoo. The rose and the snowflake glinted hauntingly as I looked at them. Peater gasped, and pointed at it.

"Elyssia . . . what the hell is that supposed to be?" he asked.

Realizing that my secret was out to some extent, I slapped Peater's leaf as soon as he tried to touch the tattoo.

"That is nothing you need to know ― or want to know, for that damned matter."

Mar, meanwhile, was grinning with satisfaction.

"Now . . . _this_ , my children, is how I _love_ to see you. Arguing . . . hitting one another . . . it brings a sweet little smile to my sweet little face!" she simpered.

"You're anything but sweet, Mar." I growled as I tried to punch the doll yet again. "Oh, you twat, didn't I warn you? Now you'll pay the price!" Mar sniffed as her eyes became a demonic shade of red.

"Don't look into Mar's eyes, girl! Don't!"

The voice of a stranger rang out loud and clear across the room. The harder I tried to look away from the puppet, the harder it was to keep in control of my brain. Just then, Peater had knocked me out of the way.

"I'll be back, God-forsaken sucker." Mar snarled as she snapped her green fingers and disappeared.

"What the heck was that all about?" I mumbled.

"The doll talking and walking by itself . . ."

Peater, meanwhile, was looking at me like I was crazy.  
"How can a puppet walk on its own, let alone _talk_ on its own, you idiot?" he asked.

"S-sorr . . ." I finally gave up on speaking and looked at the floor.

Then, the stranger's voice spoke once more.

"Son . . . is that really . . . you?"

I looked up, and I saw an older Peashooter hugging Peater, who was slowly whispering, "Father . . . I'm so happy . . . to see you . . . I thought . . . that the bastard Zomboss killed you . . . tell God how much I'll be grateful . . ."

The two separated, and the Peashooter pointed at me.

"Who is this girl, Pea?" the Peashooter asked.

"Oh, her? That's . . . she's Elyssia Antonia." Peater answered.

And as usual, the reactions anytime anybody was introduced to me. The gasp. The starry eyes. The whispers of, "Oh, it can't be."

"Last name . . . ?" the Peashooter prodded his son's stem gently.

"O-oh . . . that . . . ? Uh . . . umm . . ." I frowned slightly at Peater's behaviour ― he was beating about the bush about my _last name_.

"Aw, come on, Pea. You wouldn't lie to your own father . . . would you?" the Peashooter asked.

Peater looked at me, with fear in his green orbs.

"M-ma . . . Maccabaeus . . ."

The older Peashooter looked at me with loathing printed all over his face.

" _You!_ " he growled as he pounced on me.

 **And that's another chapter down, with a cool cliffhanger XD!**

 **The puppet Mar was actually inspired by a story I read somewhere on this site, and yeah, she has a VERY, VERY, VERY evil role.**

 **Honestly, I don't even know how long this is actually gonna be, reason being that I'm planning and writing blindly. But yay, at least I didn't stop because of a bit of writer's block, which is why this chapter took half a day to write. Anyways . . .**

 **~GamerGirl is signing off! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	40. Framed for Nothing

_**CHAPTER 40: Framed for Nothing**_

I screamed as the Peashooter landed on me before I could react.

"Aahh! Please, get off me _this instant!_ Like, honest to God, I don't know what the heck I did to you to get you this pissed! Like, Christ Jesus!"

The Peashooter then started throwing punches at me, filling me up with mountains of pain. After what seemed like forever, Peater had yelled, "Father, _stop_! She's harmless! Can't you see what you're doing?"

The Peashooter stopped punching me, and tossed me a mirror as he backed away in fear. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I almost screamed as I saw that my face was all black and purple. Not a trace of blue was left to be seen. The mirror seemed to crack before my eyes as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Happy now, Maccabaeus traitor?" the Peashooter spat as he smiled, glad to see me suffering.

"Father! Look what . . . look what you've _done!_ "

"Shut your piehole, Peater. Elias has done the right thing." I turned around, and I saw Mar staring at the Peashooter, an evil grin on her face.

"H-how . . . how the heck did you get in here?!" I sputtered.

"I have my ways, child." Mar replied calmly as her eyes turned red.

Then I felt a moment of blankness.

" _Elyssia, are you all right?"_

 _. . ._

" _Shut the hell up, freako! You think I wanna listen to a stupid boy like you?!"_

 _. . ._

" _Serves you right! You son of a bitch and a bitchass!"_

Next thing I knew, I was being slapped in the face, which knocked me out of my trance.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you?" Peater yelled as he pulled me away from Elias, who I was apparently punching and kicking.

My breathing slowed down, and I realized what I had done. Elias was bleeding, and he was coughing up blood.

"Got anything to say on _that_?" Peater quipped.

"I . . . I . . ." I stammered as I looked down at the floor.

"Your ex-boyfriend is right, Lyssie. How could you be so _evil_?" Mar snickered as she played with a lock of her black hair.

I retreated to a corner and started sobbing as I remembered that Mar was behind all of this. Me! Being blamed for something I didn't mean! Peater frowned, and put a leaf on my head.

"Come _on_ , Elyssia. You know what you did." he scolded me.

"I-it wasn't me! It was . . . it was . . . Mar! Her eyes turned red, I looked at them . . ." I cried, my hiccoughs nearly drowning out my voice.

Peater lifted my face, and sighed.

"I believe you." he whispered.

I coughed a little, and looked at Elias, who was preparing to knock Mar out.

"Nada, nada, boo-hoo! Try and catch me!" Mar mocked, blowing a raspberry a second later.

Elias found a rock and tossed it at Mar, who couldn't duck in time.

"Tie her up, and put a blindfold on her, Father." Peater instructed.

After Mar was blindfolded and bound to what looked like a scratching post, Elias started his story.

"I . . . don't like the Maccabaeus family, because of what they did to my family. They attacked us every night, and along with the zombies. More and more of us were wiped out, until the attacks mysteriously stopped. They used our defining trait ― or, if you'd rather, flaw ― to stop us ― falling for someone too quickly. We fell in love with members of their family, who only ended up killing us in the end. Strangely enough, the attacks stopped in 1999 . . ." I frowned.

"Who told this to you?" I asked.

"Only Gramps himself, that's who." Elias answered.

"Are you sure that nothing rash happened? No . . . arguments, no tiffs?"

"Uhh . . . umm . . . I . . ."

After I asked my question, Elias started showing signs of nervousness. Sweat was appearing on his forehead, and his leaves were shaking.

Sure signs of a liar.

"Father, tell her the truth. She has a right to know." Peater whispered. Elias stopped his stuttering and sighed.

"Well . . . my gramps had a few problems with a bully at school. Trench, he was called. One day, Trench killed my grandfather's sister, which got Gramps angry. Trench was a Maccabaeus, so Gramps blamed his family's suffering on your girl's family." he explained.

"Wait! Isn't there supposed to be a _real_ perpetrator?" I asked.

"Uh . . . to be honest, I don't know who the family was." Elias answered simply.

Then he narrowed his eyes at his son.

"You've been sporting with this crazy, off-the-hook girl?!" he sputtered.

"Her name is not _girl_ , father. It's _Elyssia_." Peater intoned.

"And sure as hell, she is _not_ crazy!"

Elias growled, and straightened up. "You idiot! Do you even know her?! L-look at this!" Elias yelled as he turned my right leaf over, exposing the dreaded tattoo.

"You know what this means? This girl ought to have a swastika tattooed on her face for all of Ontario to see!"

Peater gulped and glanced at me worriedly.

Trouble was once again rearing its ugly head in my face, taking pleasure in my toil and tears.


	41. Family Friction

_**CHAPTER 41: Family Friction**_

"You know what this means? This girl ought to have a swastika tattooed on her face for all of Ontario to see!"

Peater gulped and glanced at me worriedly. Elias, meanwhile, cleared his throat.

"You fell in love with a slipshod, messed up _Snow Pea?!_ " he yelled.

"A girl who took out someone's eye when she was six years old?!"

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with that so-called crap? Cause I can give 'em to ya!" Peater smirked slightly at his clever comeback.

"Peater, what in the hell happened to the universal rule of _respect your elders_ , eh? You don't talk to you parents that way! Even the Holy Bible says it ― "Thou shall respect thy parents"!" Elias snarled.

Peater's eyes flashed with anger.

"Does it look like I give a damn about what the bible says? No? Okay then! Just shut you God-forsaken hole! Please! Thank you so much!"

Elias looked offended at his son, but he fired back nonetheless.

"You have _truly_ shamed the Haliantherus family name. First you fell in love too fast, and then there's the fact that you fell in love with a freaky Snow Pea! Like, Jee-suuz! Already having cognitive decline?"

"How mature of you, bozo!"

"Bush plant!"

"Dimple doofus!"

I glanced back and forth at the verbal battle that was taking place between father and son. Tears then came into my eyes as I realized that I was the cause of this conflict. I always tore friendships and families apart unintentionally. I inadvertently let out a sob as I sank to the floor, heartbroken by the damage I was causing. That was enough to stop the two boy-plants from arguing. As the twosome knelt down beside me, I cried, "I'm a failure, and I'm worthless. I'm the cause of all this trouble . . ." Peater hugged me, which brought a grimace onto Elias' face.

"Ugh . . . stupid old thing called love . . ." Elias muttered.

Peater gave him the death stare in response.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN? I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I WOULD FIND SOMEONE WHO LOVED ME THAT WAS "DIRTY", AND THEN YOU'D HATE HER! NOT ALL SNOW PEAS ARE THAT BAD! BESIDES, DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE IN BACK IN THE STONE AGES?! NO? OKAY THEN! WELL WHERE EXACTLY ARE WE?! IN THE 21ST CENTURY! 2013, TO BE EXACT! NOT TO MENTION THAT WE'RE IN CANADA, AND CANADA IS A FREAKING FREE COUNTRY, UNLIKE CRAZY OLD RUSSIA, WHICH HAS VLADIMIR PUTIN AS A CRAZY LEADER, ALRIGHT?! ELYSSIA IS JUST . . . JUST . . ."

He cut himself off as I whimpered slightly at the fact that I was putting salt in the wound again.

"I always knew that you'd fall in love with a crappy slob fresh from the crappy gutters. You know ― the slums down by Kensington market." Elias snickered, happy to see me crying once more.

"She is _not_ from Kensington, but from Etobicoke! And she's not . . . crappy! Plus, how _dare_ you call Elyssia a slob!" Peater yelled.

"And love isn't stupid! Remember . . . her . . . ?"

Elias gasped, and his eyes took on a faraway look for a few seconds.

"Yes, yes. Daydream, my friend. Make me happy, and give me power." Mar laughed from her corner.

She had somehow managed to remove her blindfold and untie herself, lest allowing her to skip over to us.

"Oh, how hungry I am for a soul!"

"Look away! _NOW!_ " I warned as the puppet's eyes turned red.

But it was too late for me. Once again, Mar had gained control over my mind, and I was once again feeling blank.

" _Elyssia, no!"_

 _. . ._

" _One hell of a hypocrite! Says to look away, now look what she's done!"_

" _Shut up, Father!"_

 _. . ._

" _I so freaking hate you, Peater! I wish you'd never existed! I wish that you'd just die with your crappy, good for nothing father, and go to hell! You're stupid and foolish, and I was ridiculous in falling in love with you! Get the hell outta my life! You don't deserve me! And I deserve better than you, you jerk!"_

"Elyssia!" Peater knocked me to the floor, which snapped me out of my trance.

He had tears in his eyes, and Mar was laughing manically. I then recalled the insults that I had hurled at him, and once again, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes, yes . . . now it's _his_ turn!" Mar cackled.

Peater turned around, looked into Mar's red eyes, and started beating me up.

"Peater, stop! STOP!" I yelled, but to no avail. I was slammed against the wall, which left me a bit disoriented.

"Oh, sure . . . jerk . . ." I slurred.

"Dumb idiot! Father was right! You're just a piece of crap!" I gasped at those words as Peater punched my mouth, which caused it to start bleeding.

I then shoved the boy-plant onto the ground, which snapped him out of his trance.

"Elyssia . . . are you all right?" he asked as he put a leaf on my shoulder.

Then both of us were hugging and crying as we realized just how evil Mar truly was.

"OOHHH! If only I knew this earlier on so that I could separate you two!" Elias screeched.

Peater found a cloth and pressed it to my mouth to stop the bleeding before he turned to his father.

"You would have separated me from the girl who's . . . the most important thing in my life? You would have had me kill myself all over an incident and a _NAME?!_ "

Elias clicked his tongue. "I love you, Pea. I only want you to have the best and brightest future ―"

"Yeah, right. No offense, but if you really loved me, you'd be happy that Elyssia and I love each other." Peater cut in.

"Sure looks like it. You guys are just standing on unsteady ground, and you'll break up sooner or later. Trust me." Elias sniffed.

"God forbid that, Elyssia." Peater whispered as he hugged me.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Elias giving me a look that said _GO DIE_. I gave him a look that said, _No offence, but you'll see that you're not always right._ I then closed my eyes as I tightened my embrace around the boy who had done so much for me.


	42. The Story Behind a Mark

_**CHAPTER 42: The Story Behind a Mark**_

"Do you have anything to say on . . . this?" I asked Elias softly.

Elias put an arm around his son and sighed.

"Well . . . I must take a break, you know. Even dolls do . . . *yawn* . . . get tired, don't they? But don't think that I won't come back for you and your good for nothing, worm filled lives!"

With that, Mar snapped her dirty green fingers and disappeared. Peater managed to squirm away from his father and hold my leaf, which brought a frown to Elias' face.

"Elias . . . why do you hate us together? Have you met me as a child and disliked me?" I asked.

Elias lowered his head and wiped away a tear. "You remind me too much of Ravenna." he mumbled, almost choking on the last word.

"Now that I think of it, you remind me of my mother . . ." Peater echoed.

"Yes . . . Ravenna's death was too much for me to bear . . ." Elias whispered, before reaching into the tiny bag he carried with him and pulling out a picture.

It was a picture of a girl-plant who looked a lot like me, except she had no tattoos on her leaves.

"Ravenna . . . I miss her so much. She was the first of our family to be kidnapped by those damn, nameless traitors and killed. When I found out that she had died, I went to live in the woods. Then . . . I ran into you two."

I gasped, and bowed my head to show respect.

"Just because she reminds you of Mum doesn't mean that you have to get mad at her, Father! Has this war changed you?" Peater yelled.

"You don't even care about your own son!"

Elias narrowed his eyes. "I _do_ care, in case you were wondering, Pea!"

Peater rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care about this wild monster so much?" Elias snapped.

My blood began to boil as my mind lost control over what I was doing. In a blur of screaming and white, I had swept my right leaf in a circle, and knocked Elias flat onto his stem in a whoosh of icy wind. I gasped as I realized that my secret was blown wide open.

"GODDAMMIT! SOMEONE SEND HER TO AN INSANE ASYLUM!" Elias screamed as he held his head dizzily.

"See what I mean, Peater?! This girl has problems! She's a witch! I don't care if she has some prophecy on her head!"

With that, he picked up a wooden stick and struck me hard a few times with it. I cried out at the pain, which increased with every hit.

"Father, stop!" Peater grabbed onto his father's leaf in an attempt to stop Elias, but he was as unstoppable as a train with a conductor on a running riot.

"I. Said. STOP!" Peater yelled as he pulled his father away from me.

I sank to the ground, panting.

"Now tell me. How did you get that nasty mark?" Elias asked, pointing at the tattoo that I was trying to hide as casually as possible.

"It's about time that you've talked about it, Elyssia." Peater nudged me.

I bit my lip, and started talking.

"When I was six, I took someone's eye out with my . . . ability. The principal dragged me into the office, and took pity on me, because I was six and didn't know any better. But . . . she started jabbing a needle into my leaf. This went on for hours and hours, when finally, I had a tattoo on it. It basically was supposed to say, "Beware this girl, for she has power over ice and snow". I knew the sign well ― some of my family members had it. And it was a sign that I was . . . dangerous and powerful, in the eyes of plantly society." Elias clicked his tongue. "Bad ain't a good enough word to describe it. Evil's more like it." he quipped.

"Father . . . I can tell that you've met her before." Peater said stiffly.

Elias let out a grunt and gave me the evil eye.

"Of course I met her! Damn ugly she was when she was a sprout! And stupid! Jeez . . . all she did was laugh, even when I insulted her . . . But of course, she couldn't know any better, being so little. And the way she sent jets of ice hurtling around the room . . . I made a solid vow never to visit their family again, even if my brother was dragging me to do so, just to say hello to Antonia."

Next thing I knew, a _pop_ resounded through the room. Mar had reappeared . . . but with cake in her hands.

"For you, jerk . . ." she muttered, before she _pop_ ped out of the room again.

I sniffed the cake, hoping that my sense of smell wouldn't detect any poison. Finally, after a century of sniffing about, I broke the cake into smaller pieces ― one for Elias, one for Peater, and one for me.

"Three cheers for ending up in the abandoned art gallery . . ." Elias muttered as he took a generous bite out of the cake.

I looked around, and saw painting after painting on the walls. They were yellowing, fading, and falling off their places, but it was good to know that I found a good place to stay. After finishing our little snack that Mar gave us, we decided to call it a day and sleep on the floor.

But deep down, I was beginning to feel weird. And ― I knew that it sounded unusual ― it felt as if my brain was dividing itself up to make room for a new element.


	43. They Call Me Scuttle!

_**CHAPTER 43: "They Call Me Scuttle!"**_

I woke up, only to feel my stomach hurting like hell.

"Damn . . . did I catch the stomach flu . . . ?" I groaned as I sat up.

Weird things were beginning to happen. Every few seconds, I'd twitch a leaf or root, blink rapidly, clear my throat for no reason, and even jolt as if I got an electric shock.

"Elyssia . . . are you all right?" Peater asked as he woke up and put a leaf on my stem. I jerked again.

"N . . . n-no . . . I-I mean . . . I . . . I . . . honestly . . . d-don . . . d-don't know . . ." I stuttered.

I then facepalmed ― even my voice was being affected by this oddity.

"Elyssia . . . you don't sound all right, and you don't look all right either." Peater said as my leaf twitched.

I then felt a splitting headache charge through my head, and I was sure that I was going to die from the agony. I shook my head once, twice, three times to remove the buzzing, clicking sounds that were beginning to come from my head. I was then swept into a world of darkness as a voice in my head spoke to me.

Then a female voice started speaking.

" _Elyssia . . . what a pleasure to meet you . . ."_

 _Who . . . who the hell are you?!_

" _They call me SCUTTLE!"_

 _Who is "they?"_

" _My . . . ah, what's the word . . . Oh, right . . . my, ah . . . victims . . ."_

 _So you're someone evil who drives already-troubled minds insane to the brink of ―_

" _AHH! I'm so sorry, Miss Albert Einstein, but you'll drive ME insane!"_

 _Like you've got feelings, slut!_

" _Grrrr . . ."_

 _Where did you come from?_

" _God himself! Tee-hee!"_

 _Sure . . ._

" _Well, no matter. I'm queen of your off the wall head, Elyssia, and I can make you do what I want you to do!"_

 _Psh! Hell yeah! But in case you haven't noticed, Scuttle, this is a FREAKING FREE COUNTRY. You can't just make me do what you want me to do what you want me to do ― unless your name is Stephen Harper, or Kathleen Wayne!_

" _Ohh . . . bitch . . ."_

 _What . . . WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FEMALE DOG?!_

" _Ah . . . never mind. But I'll be popping in from time to time, no doubt!"_

 _Not unless I stop ya!_

" _How can you stop me?"_

 _You're only an element of the imagination, Scuttle!_

" _Oh, really! "Element of the imagination," my rear end!"_

 _Well . . . YEAH! You only came into existence because of a piece of CAKE with Macadamia nuts that I ate last night!_

" _Well, Jenny Neutron, do you think that an element of the imagination can do THIS?"_

Shortly after saying her last word, Scuttle filled my mind with horrible images ― from Ash choking me while Peater laughed and encouraged it, to Adria and Alana losing their lives back by Weston.

" _Now . . . what exactly were you saying about the element of imagination, sister?"_

 _You and your evil can park yourselves in Zomboss' brain!_

" _How DARE you use his name in vain! He is like a second god to me ―"_

 _Because he brought you to life, hell spawn!_

" _Here you are, acting so high and mighty . . ."_

 _Well, it IS a free country, twat!_

Before I could do anything, I heard those weird buzzes and clicks inside my head, but with each buzz and click, I could feel a small tap of pain charge through my body.

" _How I love to see you suffer, Elyssia. It just brings a smile to my face . . ."_

 _And how I'd love to see Jesus grab you and choke you into oblivion!_

" _Like that's gonna happen in a million years, idiot."_

 _I'm not an idiot! You are, Scuttle! Damn . . . if only I had a ukulele with me! Why, if I could see ya, you'd be getting one HELL of a solo!_

" _Ugh . . . get the hell outta my life, girl."_

 _I'd like to say the same to you, crappy, messed up chode!_

Strangely enough, I received no reply.

 _I said, I'd like to say the same to you, crappy, messed up chode!_

Again, I received no answer, which meant that Scuttle had departed . . . temporarily. I then saw the world of blackness around me dissolve, and I was left to see Elias shaking me as if I was a maraca.

"Who, father! Calm down, she'll be all right! Can't you see that she's actually mentally present?" Peater yelled as he shook his father as well.

I was dropped to the ground hard, which left me dizzy.

"Ohh . . ." I moaned as pain began to course through my body.

"What was in that cake that Mar gave to us?" I asked.

Peater looked up at the ceiling, and tried to remember.

"There was chocolate, sugar and macadamia nuts!"

I gasped, as I recalled the mental conversation that I had with Scuttle.

"Macadamia nuts . . . Mar did this on purpose! She always seems to know where I'm weak, and then she uses it to her advantage!" I exclaimed.

"She did this so that Scuttle would come and make me do horrible things!"

Elias only _hmph_ ed. "Sounds more like the delusions of an insane and troubled mind, if you ask me."

Peater rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right! How would you know? Are you some . . . psychiatrist?" he quipped.

Elias simply replied with, "I have my ways."


	44. Evidence

_**CHAPTER 44: Evidence**_

I decided to explore the art gallery and see if there was anything interesting to find. Climbing up rickety stairs, and nearly falling through twice, I finally arrived at a dead end.

"Aw, goddammit!" I cursed quietly as I looked around the room.

All I saw was a vent, a boarded up window, and a photograph on the flat surface of a jut on the wall. The picture consisted of a Cactus, a Chomper, a Sunflower and a Peashooter, huddled in a trench. They looked grimy, exhausted, and in pain, but on the other hand, they smiled for the picture. The picture was labelled at the bottom:

 _Prince Rupert, BC. March 5, 1956 ― civil war against immigrating plants. Fighters in trench from left to right: Samuela (Cactus), Joseph (Chomper), Dinè (Sunflower), and Hershel (Peashooter)._

I then frowned slightly ― if this place belonged to humans, then what was a photograph of several plants doing in an obscure room? I then decided to explore the vent. As soon as I had put my leaf on it, bolts started popping out.

"What the . . ." I mumbled as the vent fell apart completely.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I looked into the hole that the vent left, only to see a gaping hole, riddled with dead spiders, mothballs, and rotting plaster.

"ACK!" I grumbled as I spat out the debris that had landed in my mouth.

As soon as the dust cleared, I climbed into the hole, which led me into what looked like a meeting room. On the table, I saw sheets of paper, audio cassettes, and a half-empty bottle of water.

"Hmm . . . maybe I could use some of this information to my advantage . . ." I mused as I started sifting through the papers.

All the papers that I saw were written in a secret code of some sort. Of course I could decipher it ― but I just didn't have the energy or the time to spend on translating a numeric code. All the papers were written in code but one. It was typed up with what looked like a typewriter. This guess was confirmed when I read the top of the paper.

 _xX―BLACKMAN-RYERSON'S TYPEWRITER―Xx_ __

 _Tuesday, February 16, 1967._

"Blackman and Ryerson . . . Blackman and Ryerson . . ." I repeated to myself quietly. Somehow, someway, that name rang a bell. A faint one, at that. Sighing out of exhaustion, I proceeded to read the rest of the page.

 _Dearest Grandmother Rosette,_

 _I am writing this letter to say that we, the Lethus family, are considering the declaration of war against our cousins, the Haliantherus family. Being the leader of this clan, you would probably make the decision . . . right? In any case, our cousins are RIDICULOUS. Why, just last month, they poisoned uncle Avlon, who is dying of typhoid fever as I type this in the secret room of Blackman-Ryerson's Coffee Shop. Not long after, these jerks just went on rampage against us. Of course, being at home, mending sheets (no offense), chances are high that you have not been in the know. After all that those bastards have done to us, it's about time that we have taken action. Please consider declaring war, instead of baking cookies as a truce._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Reginald Staples Lethus_

I frowned, trying to make sense of what I just read. After a few seconds, I realized that the Lethus family was responsible for this ― not my family. I was about to turn and go, when I heard someone coming through the hole. Wildly hoping in my head that Elias or Peater was coming through my head, I started biting the tip of my leaf nervously. After a few more seconds, I could make out the plant that had recently come through the hole. He had an orange head, red eyes, and a burning flame on the back of his head. When he saw me, he gasped as the flame on his head turned from orange to white, when it had finally settled on blue. The Flaming Pea narrowed his eyes as his flame finally turned purple.

And I could bet my soul to the devil that he did _not_ look happy to see me. _At all_.

"Nosy slut! Can you for once keep your messed up nose out of the business of others?! Like JESUS CHRIST! You're too much, Elyssia. Way too much!" I gasped as I realized that the Flaming Pea was Ash.

"H-hold on! I had no _idea_ that this room existed! I just went exploring ―"

I tried to protest, but Ash cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah. You and your curiosity are gonna be your very downfall."

Then his eyes widened.

"Y-you're dead! Please don't possess me . . . !" Ash whimpered, cowering in fear.

I laughed, and slapped his stem. "Idiot! Who told you I was dead? I never was, right?" Ash got up off the floor, and started choking me.

"Then I can stand here and have fun with you all year, right?" he sniggered.

I kicked the repulsive boy away instead of replying.

"I know that your family is anything but clean, Ash. Joining forces with the zombies, hurting Peater's family . . . _tsk, tsk_. Why, the proof is right in your bloody face!" I yelled as I found sheet after sheet of paper.

Although they were written in numbers, I could decipher the code easily because I had been doing it for a crazy long time.

"Well, would you look at that! 'Operation 19-01! Join forces with the zombies, and show Haliantherus family who's boss!' And would you get a load out of this! 'Operation 19-68! Poison clan leader!' Well, well, well . . . looks like I've got a lot of proof to land you in the chinks. _FOR LIFE_!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

Of course, part of the reason I wanted to read that proof out loud was so that I could prove Ash wrong. The other half was just simply for making him irritated. Ash growled as I gathered up the sheets of paper and held them up to his nose tauntingly.

"Oh you ―" he snarled as he grabbed the papers.

"You're standing on unsteady ground, Elyssia. You can keep the papers and allow those that you love to be killed or . . ."

He trailed off and ripped them into halves.

"You can let them live, and hope that they won't think that you've gone insane."


	45. Insanity

_**CHAPTER 45: Insanity**_

 **The POVs will alternate between Elyssia, Elias and Peater.**

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I gasped at Ash's idea of a bargain. Let Peater die, and yet serve justice? Let the proof die, and yet spare his life? I weighed the pros and the cons, but it was difficult. Ash, meanwhile, was giving me a mocking stare.

"Still deciding on what to eat for supper, or are you gonna let me kill you right now?"

I heard a mocking voice come from somewhere in the room, and yet Ash didn't appear to have spoken.

"Ash, if this is one of your ventriloquism tricks, I recommend that you cut it out. _NOW_. " Ash just frowned at me.

"Mind playing tricks on you again?" he asked tauntingly.

I gasped, and resisted the urge to let my fresh tears pour onto my cheeks.

Great ― now I'm hallucinating. Perfect!

I, Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus, am having the delusions of a madcap who has tried to commit suicide at least ten times! Congratulations, Elyssia! You aren't just plain sailing downhill ― you're _galloping_ downhill, just like a mad horse!

I shook my head once, twice, three times.

Since when did I ever talk to myself in my head in this way?

"YES you are galloping downhill like a wild horse! A wild, crazy horse indeed! _NEEIIIGH!_ "

I heard that taunting voice again.

And this time, I could see where ― or rather, who it was coming from. Mar was in the room, and insane smile on her face.

"Ha HAAA! You ridiculous freak!" she crowed, slapping her skinny knee with one green hand.

Ash joined in the laughter, picked Mar up, and set her on the meeting table.

"Turn and go. NOW!" they both commanded in unison.

"It's a free country, and I don't have to do what you want me to do!" I sang tauntingly.

"SHUT!" Ash yelled as he whacked me hard with a plank of wood that was on a nearby shelf.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I looked up at the ceiling and frowned. There was yelling, mad laughter, and the sound of ripping paper. My father could hear it too, because he was looking at the ceiling with a look of apprehension on his face.

"What in the _damn_ name of hell is going on in this damn, damn place?!" he growled, stomping his root on the ground with each _damn_.

"I don't know! Do I look like Nikola Tesla to you?" I quipped.

"Go up there and see what's going on." my father ordered, one leaf pointing at the staircase.

"Why don't you go up there?" I grumbled.

"I . . . JUST GO!" my father yelled. " _Just go!_ " I mocked quietly as I made a dash towards the stairs.

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I yelled out in pain as Ash whacked me yet again. Then, weird sounds started to fill the room.

 _Buzzzz . . ._

 _Click-click!_

 _Buzzzz . . ._

My body was hurting again. My face must have reflected my pain, for Mar and Ash were high fiving each other.

"Success!" they hissed. I screamed out loud for the whole world to hear as the room began to dissolve into blackness.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I heard the scream yet again, and I heard it coming from the top of the stairs. As I arrived at the landing, I saw a sight that I knew was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. For right in front of my eyes, Elyssia was on the floor, blood pooling out of several stab wounds.

"Elyssia!" I gasped as I knelt down beside her.

Jesus! Why must I always be the one who is almost always the cause of her injuries?! WHY?! _WHY?!_ My tears started to flow onto my leaves, mixing with the dark red blood. I then remembered all those times when I attacked her with a knife ― Mar was there each and every time. Although this discovery was somewhat comforting, I couldn't move; I was stuck on the spot, holding the girl that died all because of my stupidity.

"Whoever did this will pay one hell of a heavy price!" I yelled, to nobody in particular.

I held Elyssia's leaves, wishing that she'd spring back to life again, like on so many occasions. Oh, stupid life! Stupid, stupid, crappy, double-damned thing called LIFE! Always a living hell, so full of REGRETS! I _wish_ that I had paid attention, I _wish_ that I wasn't so damn stupid, and I _wish_ to hell and Satan and the angels that I could just prevent these things from happening! JESUS CHRI ―

 _ **ELIAS' PERSPECTIVE**_

I sat back for a moment and did some deep thinking. Elyssia wasn't all that bad ― in fact, she's quite amiable. Damn . . . that girl is strong, lovely, smart and honest. Just the kind of girl-plant that I want my son to hook up with. Who cares is she has a tattoo? Who cares if she looked ugly and acted dumb as a sprout? She's grown up now. She's this Coponeva Insuperabilis girl that everyone's been talking about ―

Now hold on for a sec there, Elias! Isn't she the one who deserves to go to an insane asylum? Already beginning to have cognitive decline like your son?

 _WAIT!_ Why am I talking to myself? Has Elyssia's illness gone into me as well?

That's _IT!_

If Elyssia is sick with some contagious mental illness, and she has passed it onto me, well I SHALL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY THAT SHE AND PEATER NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!

Oh boy, the world spins without a care, and yet everyone in here is going insane!

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

My mental rant was interrupted by Elyssia's body dissolving. The blood dissolved along with it, and I was left seeing nothing on the floor. I then facepalmed.

"PERFECT! I'm going insane! Someone call the psycho ward, I think that they've got a missing inmate! Namely me!" I muttered to myself.

Hold on a sec . . . what is going on in here?

Calling myself a missing inmate of a psycho ward . . . is that _sane?_


	46. Scuttle Takes the Wheel

_**CHAPTER 46: Scuttle Takes the Wheel**_

 **The POVs will alternate ― again!**

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I shook my head, and ran up the stairs to find Elyssia.

"Elyssia! Are you here? It's me, Peater! Elyssia!" I called out.

I then heard faint sniffles coming from somewhere in this hallway. Yes, in this hallway. I listened carefully, before following the sounds towards a room with a door open. It had a photograph of four plants in a trench, the plants being a Cactus, a Chomper, a Peashooter and a Sunflower. Hearing the sniffling again, I found a hole in the wall, which was surrounded by bolts and broken parts of a vent.

"Elyssia, if you're in there, I'm coming for you."

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I began to sniffle as I was faced with the tough decision.

"Please . . ." I cried as my tears finally came pouring down my cheeks.

"Don't do this . . ."

Ash only laughed, which caused me to let out a sob.

"Help . . . someone please help . . ."

Mar only whacked me with her green hand, and held me in a headlock.

"Don't. Squeal." she growled.

I then heard someone calling out for me.

"Elyssia!" the voice called out.

I held my head in pain as waves of agony washed over me, but I didn't yell out in pain, for I didn't want to give Ash and Mar the pleasure of my suffering. Mar then tapped my shoulder. I turned around, only to see her eyes turn red. I looked away just in time, just before I could be possessed by Mar.

"Success . . ." the doll hissed triumphantly. I frowned. _Success?!_ How is possessing me three times "success?" I turned my attention towards the hole in the wall, where there were cracking sounds in the plaster as someone came through.

 _ **ELIAS' PERSPECTIVE**_

Curses and cannibals! My son hasn't returned, and it's been half an hour! Biting my lip, I ascended the stairs, hoping that I'd see my son in one piece. But as I trudged up the rickety stairs, I thought about Elyssia. She seemed like a mentor to my son, had a sharp tongue, and seemed just like a fighter. Maybe ― just maybe . . . I could give her a ―

"Whoa!" I yelped as my root sank through the rotting wood.

Using the banisters for support, I pulled myself out, and sighed as I continued the journey.

"Help . . ."

I heard a weak plea for help come from the hallway that was at the top of the stairs. Wasting no time, I followed the sniffles and the pleas for help until I found a room with a gaping hole in the wall.

"Over here . . ." I muttered as I came through the hole.

 _ **ELYSSIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I finally saw Peater come through the hole.

"Peater!" I cried as I ran over to him, teary-eyed.

"I'm so glad that I found you in one piece, and not in a casket." he murmured as he hugged me. I pulled away and smiled, happy that I was going to be saved.

Or so I thought.

" _Severna filla*,_ Scuttle _. Ahorae._ " Mar hissed. I gasped as Scuttle came back to life in my head.

" _Guess who, mother f-er!"_

 _Scuttle . . . ugh . . ._

" _Yes, yes, it's me. NOW MOVE OVER, SISTER! SCUTTLE'S TAKING THE WHEEL ALRIGHT!"_

 _Get. Out. NOW!_

" _Aren't you the one who said that this is a free country?"_

 _Ohhh, I swear to God, you'll get one HELL of a thumping if you're not careful!_

Meanwhile, I saw Elias enter the room. He and Peater hugged for a moment. He then pulled away and explained the situation. I tried to hear, but all I heard were the detrimental voices in my head.

 _Loser!_

 _Go to hell!_

 _You deserve nothing!_

" _All right! I mean it this time! Scuttle is taking the wheel!"_

Blankness once more.

 _ **ELIAS' PERSPECTIVE**_

"Father, Elyssia's eyes are turning purple! Mar did it again!" my son exclaimed, tugging on my arm.

"Oh no . . . if this happens to Elyssia one more time, she'll die!" I gasped.

My son clapped a leaf to his mouth in horror as he made me look at Elyssia. She looked as if she was ready to kill us.

 _ **PEATER'S PERSPECTIVE**_

"No, no, no . . ." I gasped as Elyssia charged at my father first.

"Elyssia, I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" my father cried as Elyssia threw him onto the wall.

"You should have said that before I had the last straw with you!" she yelled.

Ash and Mar were sitting on the table in the center, happily watching as if it were a comedy movie of some sort. Elyssia, meanwhile, had punched my father into unconsciousness before turning to me.

"Darn traitor from hell . . ." she growled as she approached me.

Elyssia then tried to pounce on me, but I kicked her away.

"Not today, girl!" I crowed.

"Who said so?" she hissed as she tried to make me lose my balance by kicking me.

"I did, now _cut it out!_ " I replied as I pushed her down onto the floor.

I felt slightly guilty, but this was the only way that I could snap her out of this trance. But damn, Elyssia's demons were invincible! Instead of returning to normal, she started shooting those icy jets at me, her eyes and crystals a dark blue, and her temper a real blaze.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" I yelled as I ducked an icy arrow.

"I'd like to ask the same question to you, traitor!" Elyssia shot back as she started shooting her dangerous peas.

"Elyssia . . . are you . . . all right?" I asked as I pinned her leaves down with my right leaf, while I held her head tightly with my left leaf in order to get the energy out of her system.

"Shut your yapper, all right?" Elyssia growled as she squirmed free.

I then realized that with the power of the puppet at her disposal, she was stronger than I could ever be.

"Go . . . fly . . . a . . . kite!" I grunted as I sent Elyssia hurtling towards the wall.

My father, meanwhile, had woken up.

"Father! Father! Are you all right?" I asked as I helped him up to his roots.

"Yes . . . but wait! Is that . . . _Ash_?"

I looked behind me and saw Ash stick his tongue out at me. Before I could answer, Elyssia was tackling me again.

"Go hit up Ash or whatever you do in your free time!" I yelled as I rolled over, disorienting her for a few seconds.

Finally, she walked over to Ash, and threw her leaves around him in a hug.

"What the what . . . ?" I murmured as Ash returned the embrace.

I was desperately hoping that I was hallucinating, for I knew that this couldn't be right.

"Well . . . it appears as if you've made your changes, right?" Ash joked as he tightened his embrace around Elyssia.

"Change is the right word for it. Definitely the right word . . ." she whispered.

I felt tears of heartbreak well up in my eyes, and I could feel envy swallowing me up like some heinous monster. I took aim at Elyssia, who, at this point, was giggling as Ash whispered something in her ear. I shot my pea, full mixed emotions: immense love towards Elyssia, and irredeemable hate towards Ash. It collided with the back of Elyssia's head, knocking her to the floor.

 ***Severna filla=attack the girl.**

 **Ahorae=now. (It's fun making up your own languages and stuff XD)**


	47. Killer Words

_**CHAPTER 47: Killer Words**_

I recovered from my moment of complete vacuity. I found myself on the floor, with Ash kneeling down beside me. I looked at him in disgust and sat up.

"What happened?" I murmured as I looked around.

I saw Elias and Peater with bruises and lacerations covering up their bodies. They were looking at me with an air of trepidation and relief. I stood up, and found Mar on the table, sleeping soundly.

"Hey . . . are you two all right?" I asked as I tried to heal Elias and his son.

"We need to have a talk. _Now_ ,if at all possible." Elias huffed, giving me a dirty look.

"Mission accomplished, buddy. Now let's just turn and go." Mar muttered as she held Ash's leaf and snapped her fingers, causing both of them to disappear.

"Just kill me already . . ."

Downstairs, Elias and his son decided to give me _the talk_.

"Would you explain to me why you just randomly attacked me?" Elias asked.

"Or why you tried to kill me?" Peater added.

"I did . . . what? I don't . . . remember." I replied lamely.

"All I remember was that I looked into Mar's eyes, and Scut ― I mean, some mental force overtook me."

Elias clicked his tongue, and explained every last detail and facet of the said incident that occurred upstairs.

"Me hugging _Ash?!_ And I actually . . . hurt you, Elias?" I gasped.

"Yes. Now, do you have a reason as to why you did these things?" Peater snapped.

I then remembered what Scuttle said: to take the wheel in my head.

"All right, I'll explain . . . and please believe me. That's all I ask of you."

I then told them about Scuttle and the horrible things that she made me do.

"So you're saying that the chocolate cake you had contained something your stomach didn't agree with, and now it's turned into _this?!_ " Elias sputtered.

I hung my head and nodded, my eyes darting about the floor.

"Elyssia, I was considering giving you the gift of a second chance! Now look what you've done ― you've alienated me! You deserve nothing good. _At all!_ What you've said are downright lies! Lies, I say!" Elias yelled.

I nodded, instead of firing back.

"You're right, Elias. I deserve nothing but misery and hell, if anything at all. If I die, I hope that I die trying to save someone, whether it's Peater, a stranger . . . I'd even feel honoured to die saving you, Elias. Just . . . let me . . . be alone . . ." I murmured, tears forming in my eyes.

"Father . . . I believe Elyssia. I could feel her mind slipping out of control." Peater whispered.

"Peater . . . you didn't need to say that. There's nothing in me to care about . . . right?" I asked, my tears spilling onto my cheeks.

Peater shocked Elias into oblivion with his answer, which came out as a yell.

"THERE'S MORE TO YOU THAN YOU CAN SEE, ELYSSIA! WHY ELSE OF YOU THINK I LOVE YOU?! BECAUSE OF SOME MADCAP DELUSION THAT'S BEEN CARRYING ON FOR MONTHS?! LOOK AROUND YOU ― OPEN YOUR CRAPPY EYES! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! ALREADY HAVING COGNITIVE DECLINE, LIKE MY INSANE GRANDMOTHER?! IN CASE YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO KNOW, _THERE ARE MANY THINGS THAT I ACTUALLY LOVE ABOUT YOU!_ "

I shook my head and let a few tears escape my eyes and fall to the floor.

"Look what I've done . . . I've made you hate your father, I've made you feel guilty . . . how can you love _that?_ " I whispered.

Peater looked at me and sighed.

"YOU'RE HOPELESS, ELYSSIA! GET OUTTA THE MUD OF THE PAST AND LOOK AT THE _NOW_ , THE _PRESENT!_ "

I tried not to yell at him as I looked into his green orbs, full of sympathy, frustration, sorrow and barefaced anger.

"What is there to be happy about now, Peater? That I nearly killed you?" I asked.

This was the last straw for Peater as he tried to bite back his next comment, as if it was going to destroy me.

But did it look like he cared?

 _No sir-ee!_

"I SO FREAKING HATE YOU, BITCH! FATHER'S RIGHT ― YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT HELL, IF ANYTHING AT ALL! I COULD'VE SPARED MYSELF THIS HEARTBREAK, THIS GODDAMNED _GRIEF!_ BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? _I WISH I LEFT YOU TO DIE ON THE SIDE OF YONGE STREET FIVE MONTHS AGO!_ "

"What . . . ?" I gasped, not believing my ears, tears forming in my eyes.

I fought the urge to let out a sob, and took a deep breath as I faced Peater.

"If you wanted so desperately for me to die . . . you could've just . . . just . . ." I trailed off, and took another deep breath before I berated him.

"IF YOU HATED ME SO MUCH, YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID SO! RAMMED A KNIFE INTO MY STEM, THAT'S WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE! YOU COULD'VE COMMITTED A CRIME, AND GOT ME HANGED FOR IT! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE! IF YOU WANTED ME DEAD . . . then . . . let me die."

I ended my rant with that sad whisper before I proceeded to run out the door.

"Elyssia, _wait_! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just ―" Peater tried to apologize, but I cut him off straightaway.

"Oh, sure! I can kick your butt right here and say I didn't mean it! Shut your freaking, God-forsaken trap and leave me alone! You said it yourself ― if you wanted me dead, then you could've just killed me when you got the chance!" I yelled.

"Elyssia, please . . ."

Peater again tried to reason with me by pulling me into a comforting hug, but I pushed him to the floor.

"Outta my sight, sucker!"

Elias tried to jump in front of me.

"Wait . . . please . . . this is all my fault ―"

"GET OUTTA MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING SO DAMN DRASTIC THAT THE POLICE WILL HAVE TO COME FROM AJAX!" I yelled, pushing him out of the way, which allowed me to go into the yellowing hallway.

I didn't care about what Peater and Elias said.

""Oh, I didn't mean it!" Well, guess what? If you can't even pay attention to what the hell you're doing, then go home and die! God-forsaken _idjits!_ " I muttered to myself as I tore off the stupid necklace and pin that Peater gave to me.

I then spat on them, and threw them on the glass panes of the doors that I just went through, which made them crack and fall down with several dissonant clanks. After that, I found a room where I could be alone and let out a long sob, and I allowed my tears, which had been protesting for such a long time, to fall to the floor as I huddled in a corner, feeling anything but loved.


	48. Hidden Truth

_**CHAPTER 48: Hidden Truth**_

"Hello? Are you alive?"

Those were the exact words that woke me up as I realized that I had cried myself to sleep.

"H-huh . . . ?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and saw the door slowly, but surely, moving.

"Elyssia, are you in here?" Peater asked as he walked into the room, with Elias behind him.

"Well, where did you think I was? On the island?" I quipped as I stood up, only to mysteriously collapse on the floor.

Thanks a lot, weak aunt.

"And that leads me to my next question: What. The. Hell. IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Peater yelled, punching my face.

"A LOT! Now who's having cognitive decline ― me or you?"

Elias gave me an offended look before helping me up to my roots.

"I know how many flaws you have, Elyssia: You've got a temper fit for Zomboss. You've got a sharp tongue. You're bad mannered (no offense). You're a "my way or the highway" type of girl. You're basically part of the criminal division of plant society. You are a _creature of impulse_. But think about it ― you're such a strong girl, Elyssia. In point of fact, you're willing to give up your life and your comfort for the sake of the greater good. Not to mention you're the Coponeva Insuperabilis. Those two qualities, along with this prophecy, outshine the bad light of your flaws." Peater whispered, Elias nodding furiously in agreement.

"So what? It's something that's common in what remains of Toronto! It's something called the _right thing_. It's not something that deserves the Nobel Peace Prize!" I yelled.

I whimpered in pain not long after as I realized that my head had a gash on it, and it was leaching with blood. No wonder I had collapsed. Peater found a needle, some thread, and stitched up the wound. When I didn't react, his eyes welled up with tears of hurt as he stepped away and turned around to walk out the door.

"Elyssia . . . to make a mistake is plantly, but to forgive and forget is divine." Elias whispered as he put a leaf on my shoulder.

As I grasped the true meaning of the words that Elias just uttered, I impulsively grabbed Peater and kissed his cheek. Eyes shining, he returned the favour, and hugged me.

"Please . . . find it in your heart to forgive me and my wretched ways . . . I love you more than you could ever realize, and it would be impossible for me to live without you." he murmured.

"I forgive you, Peater, and I love you. I really do." I replied.

"Just . . . let's try to control our tempers, capisce?"

Peater laughed at my crack and tightened his embrace.

"What's going on here?" I mumbled, three hours later.

"Elyssia, it's about time that I've taught you some . . . stuff. You're a very special girl, Elyssia." Elias began.

Just then, several desperate thumps resounded on the wall.

" _FAATHEERR!_ LET ME IN, PLEASE!" I heard Peater scream.

"You'll see her in a few minutes, Peater! Calm down!" Elias chided through the wall.

"So . . . that wall just erected itself?" I wondered aloud.

"In a way. But _that_ , I won't teach you." Elias replied, before waving his leaf back and forth three times before conjuring a metal pole.

I cringed in fear, thinking that this was all a trick. When Elias saw my fearful expression, and heard my slight whimpers, he put the pole down and walked over to me.

"Elyssia, why are you afraid of metal poles? Do you have any frightening memories that . . . concern metal poles?"

I shuddered and nodded as a few tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them.

"In almost every haunting memory that I've had, I've been hit with a metal pole at least once. Sorry if I seem like a damn coward, Elias. I guess I'm not that special girl that you thought I was." I whispered.

Elias just chuckled and put a leaf on my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

"I know that you're special. It's not your fear of metal poles, and it's not your inability to listen right away. N-no offense . . . !"

I sighed as my eyes found the floor. "None taken. But . . . you're right ― I'm always like that. I'm the broken mirror that you don't wanna look at . . . right?"

Elias bit his lip, and muttered something that I couldn't fathom. Finally, he forced me to look into his green eyes.

"Elyssia, look at me. Your temper is very useful as a weapon, and . . . I can see it in your eyes: You want someone to actually pull out all the stops for you, so that you can do something kind in return. And then . . . here we are ― my way of apologizing and showing you that someone actually cares."

I smiled, and wiped away tears of joy.

"Don't cry, girl! Now, let's get going, shall we?" Elias laughed.

I joined in the laughter, while hearing groans from the other side of the wall. Finally, Elias got serious.

"All right, Elyssia. One thing you must learn is nonverbal communication. Telepathy, if you will."

I clapped my leaves and grinned, the same way I did whenever I was about to learn a new thing.

"Now, to talk via telepathy, you just imagine the plant ― or person ― you want to talk to, and then scream what you want to say in your head. It's difficult at first, but you'll get used to it." Elias explained.

I suppressed a groan ― whenever someone said that I'd get used to something uncomfortable, the opposite always happened. Finally, I decided to give it a shot.

 _Is this how you do it?_

Elias smiled, and pinched my cheek.

"Clever little snowflake . . ." I bit my lip and clasped my leaves together. Nobody ― not even my own _damn parents_ ― had called me "Snowflake" after Adria and Alana died.

"More! More!" I squealed, like an excited sprout.

"All right. Now this'll be hard. Are you ready?" Elias asked.

I nodded. Without a word, he moved the metal pole back and forth across the room.

"That, my friend, is telekinesis." I gasped in awe.

"Wow! I wanna try it!" I exclaimed.

Biting my lip to concentrate, I looked at the pole and I managed to move it halfway across the room when I was beginning to feel drained.

"Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Elias scolded playfully.

"Sorry, I just thought about how useful this'd be." I replied, blushing a little.

"Well, you got it, but you must be a bit more relaxed, all right?" Elias said.

"Well . . . one last thing before we take down this wall. It's very easy, no worries. Now, I need you to imagine anything you want. It can be a rock, a knife, or anything."

I closed my eyes, and imagined a wall of snowflakes. When I opened my eyes, I was shivering, and there was a wall of snowflakes dancing in front of me. The snowflakes did not flurry around the room ― they just danced up and down. Nodding with an air of curiosity, Elias shot a pea at the snowy wall, which deflected and hit him.

"W-wow . . . you _are_ gifted . . ." he mused.

I then proceeded to punch the air victoriously.

"Thanks, Elias! I'm gonna beat up ―"

"Hold your horses, Elyssia! I didn't teach you this so that you could go around beating plants up when they make you mad! Promise me that you won't try anything bad with these things, and only use these abilities to defend yourself from evil, capisce?" Elias yelped.

"Oh . . . okay. I promise!" I chirped, drawing an X in the air.

"Now run along!" Elias coaxed me out of the room.

I smiled to myself as I blissfully moved a pebble up and down as I lay down on a rug to sleep. But even as I tried to use the pebble to make me go to sleep I could hear Peater and Elias talking, which kept me as alert as an owl.

"Such caring parents she had, eh?"

"Well, this is a Maccabaeus problem, isn't it?"

"Oh, _father!_ Please . . . why don't you talk to her?"

"Aw, son! She's gonna be all right. She's a strong girl, you know!"

"Every strong plant becomes weak at _some_ point, you know!"

"Well, I'll be honest; I can't fully trust her . . ."

I gasped. _Can't fully trust me?!_ Why else would Elias teach me these wonderful things? In desperation, I spoke to Peater via telepathy.

 _Peater, what's going on? Are you noticing that I'm sick or something?_

This apparently surprised the boy-plant, for he yelped in surprise.

 _It's fine, sheesh! You know me, don't you?_

Surprisingly enough, I received an answer.

" _Well, yeah. My dad doesn't want me to tell you about what we're talking about . . ."_

 _Well, how can he know? We're talking through our heads, and he can't probe . . . can he?_

" _Not that I know of. But if I tell you, promise that you won't make any noises?"_

 _All right, now go on!_

" _Well . . . my father knows that you're suspicious of Ash, and to be honest . . . I think that he likes my cousin more than me!"_

 _What?!_

"Pea! Are you all right? You look like you're overly interested in the wall!"

"Sorry, father. I was just daydreaming . . . so sorry . . ."

"Hehe . . . my son is madly in love isn't he?"

I blushed as soon as I heard Elias utter those words.

 _Come on, Peater! Just continue, for the sun's sake!_

" _Alright! Like I was saying, my father didn't like the suspicions that you were having about the Lethus family . . ."_

 _What the hell? I thought that the proof was up in that room ―_

" _NO IT'S NOT. All I saw was a bunch of charred remains. Ash just burned it when he thought I wasn't looking. Damn bastard!"_

 _So . . . Elias is gonna be careful around me?_

"' _Fraid so, Elyssia. But it'll pass!"_

 _Hmph . . . yeah right. But seriously, why does your father worship your cousin's family?_

" _Some ancestor of his had a close friend that was a Lethus, and then . . . you get it right? Yeah, those were the good times back before I was born. And then this ridiculous feud broke out, and then BOOM! The marriage between my ancestor and that Lethus boy was almost broken. It's been raging on for decades, and I know that those sneaky idiots are gonna pop up soon . . ."_

 _Why did your father like Ash so much? Was he more adorable?_

" _Grrr! If I was right there with you, I'd be beating you up!"_

 _Sorr-ee!_

" _It's fine. And I guess the answer to your question would be that Ash was well mannered around my dad, he was smart . . . UGH!"_

 _So then . . . Elias doesn't trust me anymore because of all of this ish?_

"Peater! Do you think Elyssia's ready to learn the truth?"

"Dad, wait till later, all right?"

"Fine!"

" _Elyssia . . . there's another truth that I know about you, but I don't want to tell you because I don't know how you'll react."_


	49. The Abduction at the Gallery

_**CHAPTER 49: The Abduction at the Gallery**_

 _Peater, please! Tell me about it, please!_

" _NO means NO, Elsi. I'm so sorry, but . . . I gotta take every precaution. I don't want you to . . . I dunno . . . go crazy . . ."_

 _Like I would! Now come on, Peater! Come ON!_

I received no answer, which meant that Peater wasn't paying attention.

"Well, Peater? Are you gonna go to bed, or are you going to talk to Elyssia?" Elias asked.

"Uhhh . . . I'll just talk to Elyssia." Peater mumbled.

I finally heard steps pitter-pattering over to where I was sleeping, and I immediately stopped levitating the small rock and started acting unassuming.

"Oh . . . hi, Peater. What's going on?" I asked as I looked up at Peater.

"Elyssia, please . . . don't kill me. I only want to protect your sanity. I don't want anything bad happening. This secret might drive you insane." he whispered.

"Look, it's fine. When you think that I'm ready, and you think that you're ready, just . . . say it. I guess that now's not the time. I understand, Peater." I replied.

I then lay down to sleep, entertaining my mind with the possible "secret."

The next morning, I woke up coughing and wheezing. I was once again having what a doctor would call "medical tics." Buzzes and clicks were filling my mind, as well as the sounds of mad laughter. Laughter that was crazy, humourless and evil.

"AAHH! What the hell is going on here?!" I howled, which woke Elias and Peater up.

"Elyssia! Are you okay?" Peater asked as he squeezed my leaves so tightly that the circulation of my blood was almost cut off at the tips of my leaves.

"Ohh . . . Scuttle's back . . . help me . . ." I slurred as the world around me began to twist and bend in terrifying ways: the walls appeared to burst with blood, red ants threatened to bite into me, and Peater momentarily transformed from a Repeater to a shadowy devil.

Finally, Scuttle's voice crept into my mind.

" _Oh, Elyssia! Thought that I'd be gone for good, didn't you?"_

 _AH, GODDAMMIT! HONESTLY, COME AND BOTHER ME ONE MORE TIME, AND YOU'LL GET ONE_ HELL _OF A ―_

" _Now, now, Lyssia Lay! I'll haunt your mind for as long as I want to, and by that I mean FOREVER!"_

 _UUGGHHHH! Enough, Scuttle!_

"Elyssia, you're choking, and your temperature is going up!" Elias gasped as he felt my forehead.

"There's . . . nothing . . . I can . . . do . . ." I croaked as my vision swam.

" _Keep it up, darling! Make me happy!"_

 _NO! NO! NO! NO! I won't let you take control of me, no matter what you think, Scuttle!_

Suddenly, a warm feeling began to flood my body. It wasn't as boiling as the sun, no; this warmth was something I wanted more of, for it made me feel like dancing on the inside. The pain, laughter, choking, and deliria started to subside after a few seconds of feeling this warmth. Peater smiled as soon as he saw that I was normal again, although I was sweating like the dickens.

"It worked . . ." he hissed triumphantly.

"What . . . huh? What worked?" I asked as my vision cleared.

"It's a form of healing. I won't say it, but it overpowers evil." Elias answered as he pulled me to my roots.

Just then, a silence hung in the air. It was a beautiful silence, so full of anticipation.

And then I saw it.

Snowflakes were lazily, hazily drifting down onto the snowy ground, and I couldn't help but be excited, because hey ― I was a frozen plant!

"Elias! Peater! Come _on!_ " I yelled at the two plants, dragging them out onto the snow. "Elyssia, you're gonna catch cold, and so are we!" Elias huffed.

"Please, Elias?" I pleaded with the two plants.

"Fine!" they muttered in unison as they went out into the snow with me.

I then created a mound of snowballs and sent them hurling at Elias with a blast of icy wind.

"Ouch! Watch how hard you're throwing those things, would you?" Elias griped.

"No problem! I guess I'll aim for Peater!" I exclaimed as I sent some more snowballs whistling at the jaded boy-plant, covering him with snow.

"H-hey!" Peater yelled as he tossed a snowball at me.

I ducked and giggled in response as I ran over to him and tackled him.

"Ouch! That hurts!" he laughed.

I oulled in response, and we spent the next half hour having a snowball fight. I savoured these precious minutes, for it was such a long time since I was happy like this. Panting, but in high spirits, we cheerily returned to the warmth of the art gallery. Just then, a shiny tin was hurled through the window. I nervously opened it, and I lived to regret it, for it felt as if the room was on fire. Elias and Peater stood there, unblinking, wondering if I had gone mad or something, for I was slowly sinking to the floor, weakly screaming "Help! Help me . . . please!" Last thing that I remembered was that Ash was cackling, and leaning over me. He then tied me up, while I slurred random curse words. One last blow to the bulb, and I was knocked out.


	50. Kidnapped! (For the 2nd Time!)

_**CHAPTER 50: Kidnapped! (For the 2nd Time!)**_

Cold.

That was all I could feel as I regained my consciousness on a stone cold floor. My vision was about as good as a blind Sunflower's. Which is to say, _not very good_.

"Where the hell is this place?!" I squawked.

"Welcome back to the base, Elyssia. So glad to have you come back . . . _in my custody_." an evil voice replied.

My vision finally cleared, and I saw Zomboss beside me, his evil grin plastered on his green face.

"You have outsmarted me and my forces one too many times, Elyssia. Now . . . it's about time that you've paid the price, hmmm?"

I growled, and bared my sharp teeth.

"Ya think?" I scoffed.

"You're the one that deserves to be punished, Zomboss. You might as well be Satan's earthly form, hell spawn! You're a liar, a cheat, a murderer, and a heartless . . . _freak!_ But then again . . . who's kiddin' who, eh? You're a zombie, you don't have feelings, and you don't have a soul. But at least keep you and your dirty ass away from me! Now, I mean it when I say _get the hell out ―_ "

Zomboss cut my rant short by slapping me so hard that I was slightly disoriented.

"Right, go to la-la land." he chuckled.

"AAAAASH! C'MERE!"

With that, Ash came running, tripping over his own roots and mumbling to himself.

"Get some twine like a good boy."

Zomboss commanded. When Ash saw me, his eyes widened, and his mouth slowly parted into a far from pleasant smile.

"Dear Elyssia . . . you had it coming all along, am I right?" he purred as he dragged me into a room.

All it had was a table with bread and water, a window, as well as a chair that was mysteriously plugged into the wall.

"Stay here, and whatever you do, _don't try any funny business_. Pull a stunt, and you'll get this." Zomboss snarled as he pulled out something from his coat pocket.

At first, with my recovering eyesight, it was hard to make out. But as a glint of sunlight fell upon the item, I saw a long, curved blade. I bit back a gasp as Ash grabbed the weapon and swung it in my face just to give me a start.

"Try any funny business . . ."

He cut his threat short and turned abruptly. Lying down on the stone cold floor, it hit me: I had really, _truly_ failed my side in this ongoing war between plants and zombies.

Sleep was something that I valued more than anything, whether or not it was troubled or calm.

So naturally, when Ash L. woke me up with a start, I was feeling grumpy.

But who was I to talk back or yell?

Dead meat. Or should I say dead, _frozen_ meat.

"Elyssia! Wake up!" Ash yelled, jerking me upright.

"What," I growled,

"do you want from my life?"

Ash only rolled his eyes and dragged me out of there and into the hallway. I stole a couple of glances over to the picture frames, which had pictures of a huge building. This structure, perhaps? A closer look at the photographs revealed that this place was supposedly the Don Jail.

"Get your damn head out of the clouds, Elyssia! Did you hear me?! I said that we were going over to Zomboss' office to have a chat about what to do with you!" Ash screamed, snapping me back to reality.

"All right, all right, all right! Like, nobody said to _decapitate_ me, Ash!" I exclaimed.

"Manners, Elyssia. I recommend that you mind them . . . if you don't want me to use Zomboss' knife and slice your disgustingly skinny stem into slivers. And all I shall do is watch the blood pour out from every disgusting little stab wound as I finally manage to tie you to the chains of death! _PERMANENTLY!_ " Ash threatened.

Without another word, he resumed dragging me, until I was in a dingy office. Zomboss and some shapeless, white form beside him.

"Ssssooooo . . . shhheeeee issss heeerrreeee aaatt laaaassssttt?" the shapeless form asked, stretching out each and every word like taffy mixed with compost and fertilizer.

"Yes, Scuttle. Now . . . I just wish that you wouldn't speak that way, hmm?" Zomboss muttered.

"Ssssoooo sssorrryyyy, mmmmaaaasssssteeerrrrr, buuutt iiinnn orrrdeeerrrr tooooo ssspeeaaak nnnormmally, I wwouldd haaave to geett iiinnnssssiiide yyyoooouuuurrrrr hhheeaadd. Nnnoowww . . . wwwweeee ddonnn't waannnt thhhhaat . . . doooo wwweeee?" Scuttle scolded.

"No, dear." Zomboss mumbled.

"W-wait . . . you're _Scuttle?!_ " I sputtered at the shapeless form.

"Yyyessssss, gllllaaaadd yyyoouuu nnnoooooticcceeeddd, Ellllyyyyssssiiiiaaaaa." she replied.

"Ash, get the projector going, would ya?" Zomboss ordered.

"Yes'm. Gladly." Ash replied, pulling out a battered projector that would've been used in the 1800s.

Without need for a command, Ash switched on the projector, which cast forth the image of an odd machine. It looked like a stack of glass tires, had a console on the inside, and had a conical roof.

"This, freak of nature, is the Z-Chronic, which has the ability to transport plants and zombies alike into the past!" Zomboss announced, pointing to the image on the projector with a flourish.

"Now . . . have you ever had a time when all you wanted was to go back, you know . . . turn back time?"

I shrugged. "Wellll . . . I just know that time can't be reversed, and regrets are just the part of life that help you to learn." I replied.

"Well, now time can be reversed, my dear. You just gotta step into the machine, give the exact date and time where you wanna be, and _boom_. Smile!" Ash coaxed me, putting a leaf on my bulb.

"N-no . . . it's the wrong thing to do." I muttered.

"Well, in the name of God! How is making yourself happy _wrong?!_ " Ash guffawed.

"Mistakes that we wish we could reverse are what turn us into wise boy-plants and girl-plants. Now that you've made this . . . monster, you'll ruin life!" I yelled.

Zomboss gathered Ash and Scuttle into a huddle, and whispered something to them, which I could barely make out.

"Well . . . remember what we told her? We'll just get our revenge and kill the first of these weeds, even if it means going back to the year 1678*, _I don't care!_ Just as long as we're free of all this damn hassle!"

I gasped at what I just heard. Zomboss was going to use the machine and kill the first of our kind, and then the world would be in some _really_ serious crap. After breaking up the huddle, Zomboss half-threw me into Ash's leaves.

"Show's over, now let's get this freak out of my office before she completely infects it!" he growled.

Ash silently dragged me down the hall and down the stairs (which I didn't mention until now), until we finally arrived at my cell.

"Get in there and stay in there, girl-whose-name-I-can't-even-pronounce!" Ash muttered as he locked the door and ran off.

I took some time to look around and take in the surroundings. I saw several zombies beating an infant Sunflower to death to my left, and to my right, I saw several zombies and beat-up boy-plants abusing a young girl-plant, who was yelling out in pain with every minute that passed. I backed up against the wall and sighed, asking myself the same question over and over again.

 _What the hell am I doing here?!_

 ***See my fic OMOH for more on THAT story**.


	51. A Story

_**CHAPTER 51:A Story**_

I was awoken by voices floating through a grate in the wall. The voices sounded sparse, as if the speakers were moving around. One voice sounded like Ash's, while another sounded like Scuttle's.

"Wwwwhhaaaaat?! Yyyyoouuuu'rrrrreee gonnnnaaaaaa wwwaaaiiitt fffoorrrrrr thhhhaaaat?!"

"Aw, come on, Scut! Peater claims to love her so much, so won't he and Uncle Elias arrive soon?"

"Pooiiiiinnnnntt . . ."

"Aha, so _now_ you agree, hmm?"

"Mmaayybeee . . ."

Finally, Zomboss' voice pricked the air.

"Having a little . . . disagreement, you two?"

"Nah . . . everything's just fine, eh?"

"Yyyeeeeeepp!"

"Fine . . . but that _better_ be the case, because one little disagreement could throw our plan off! All twenty months of that hard work would go down the drain and into the wasteland! And _you,_ and only you will be to blame!"

"Rrreeeaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy?"

"He said yes, then he said yes, Scutty. Now let the boss do his work, hmm?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the window, when what I thought was the greatest escape plan simply floated into my head.

"Zomboss, you have really outdone yourself . . . in terms of ignorance." I chuckled to myself as I strutted towards the window.

Just then, I was blasted backwards by some invisible force. I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Wow . . . even brainless zombies think of everything? Jeez . . ."

 _Tap, tap, tap!_

"What?" I mumbled as I tore my eyes away from the floor and looked at the window, only to find Peater and Elias frantically tap-tapping on it.

 _Peater! Oh God, you're some sight for sore eyes!_

" _You missed me that much, hmm?"_

 _Oh, yes! I missed you so much! But . . . what are you doing here?_

" _Father and I followed Ash, and looked for your cell. Strange, isn't it? I mean, having an underground passageway from the Campbell house to the Don Jail is odd, right?"_

 _So THIS is the judge's mansion?_

" _Yep! Just by taking a look at those zombie guards, it looks like Zomboss relocated!"_

"Elyssia! Are you gonna . . . let us come into your cell with you?" Elias asked. I nodded.

"Shoot a pea at the window or something so that you can get in. Chances are, you can get in, but after that, you can't go out the window."

Not wasting a second, Elias and Peater started shooting at the window until it shattered. After that, they charged through the invisible barrier and hugged me.

"Elyssia . . . I thought that you died!" Elias whispered as he hugged me tightly.

"Haha, at least I'm in one piece, hmm?" I giggled, before I turned to the cell door, where I saw a Buckethead Zombie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Ask Zomboss, he took me here, didn't he?" I retorted. Next thing I knew, a whip had come down on my head, and all that I was left to do was fall down, reeling with pain. Peater, noticing my pain, came right to my side, and attempted to comfort me.

"It's all right, can't you survive?" he murmured.

"I . . . can't . . . those zombies . . . so cruel . . ." I panted, my vision spinning like a carousel.

"Oh boy . . . those zombies have such heinous and advanced torture methods . . ." Elias muttered as he tried to heal the gash on my head.

With a groan, I shut my eyes in an attempt to tune out the ringing in my ears, and the ever-increasing pain. Finally, the pain had slacked off . . . a little.

"Elyssia, why don't I tell you some stories? They could come in handy, you know." Elias suggested.

I nodded, and heard the most interesting stories of Toronto, from how the various plant families had taken residence in this city, to the interesting tale of how Blackman-Ryerson's coffee shop had been in huge trouble with the authorities.

Then it hit me.

Blackman-Ryerson was operating with Zomboss and those Lethus traitors. And their business in Toronto getting closed down didn't stop the evil party at _all_.

"Thanks, Elias. That was quite the . . . revelation," I mumbled as my vision cleared at last.

"Well, well, well. Looks like these two have taken the long road to come here, hmm?"

A sneering voice made us look up, where we saw a man standing over us, a nasty-as-hell smirk on his green face.

"And it looks like things will get worse for you, Dr. Zomboss. Those who destroy the lives of others only end up destroying themselves." I growled, once again baring my teeth.

"Oh damn, she speaks well!" Zomboss snorted sarcastically.

"Yes, very well indeed! "Those who destroy others destroy their _own bloody selves_." Sure . . ."

Peater bit his lip and said through gritted teeth, "How _dare_ you make fun of her, you insensitive brute!"

Zomboss simply grabbed me by the throat, leaving me to choke and gasp.

"Well, you're quite the piece of work, hmm?" he snarled.

"You're the piece of work, Zomboss! Why, I ought to send you off to sensitivity therapy! Oh wait, my mistake ― you're too dumb!" I managed to retort before the master of evil himself tightened the grip on my throat so that I was so constricted that I couldn't speak.

"Right . . . now _that_ should do the trick, shouldn't ― AAHH!"

Those were the only words that I got to give Zomboss a chance to say before I clamped my teeth right down onto his undead hand. Elias smiled and winked at me, which was a sure sign that he didn't care that I wasn't acting civilized. Realizing that I was about to swallow undead flesh, I spat out the pieces of rotting skin right into Zomboss' face. "

Yuck! At least now I know what Satan tastes like!" I griped, before a voice boomed throughout the whole jail.

"Would Elias Haliantherus, Peater Haliantherus and Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus report to the Chronosis Room _IMMEDIATELY!_ "

Zomboss glanced at the hole in his hand that I gave to him with my teeth.

"Killer saber-toothed _brat!_ But still . . . death is banging on your door!"


	52. The Dangers

_**CHAPTER 52: The Dangers**_

After Zomboss uttered what he thought would diss me, he dragged Peater, Elias and I out of our cell.

"Wait here, and no funny business." Zomboss growled as he left us and opened a small cabinet a few metres to our right. "WOULD THREE JACK IN THE BOX ZOMBIES REPORT TO THE CHRONOSIS ROOM _AT ONCE!_ " he barked into a small microphone inside the cabinet.

After that was done, Zomboss proceeded to grab us yet again and march us down the hall, through a small door, and through a dark, dank passageway.

"Strange . . . you guys are usually very . . . pushy and stubborn. Now, what happened to all that, hmm?" he muttered.

"Saving our energy is what we're doing!" I replied.

"Not another word out of you lot, ya hear?" Zomboss snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's not like we care." I grumbled under my breath.

After a long process of being dragged left, right and center, we finally arrived at a staircase. From there, we experienced a bit more dragging through unreasonably clean hallways, until we arrived in room with the exact same machine that I saw on the projector.

"This, freaks of nature, is the Z-Chronic, as you have seen just a few hours ago. Unfortunately, the construction of this thing, and having it around for that matter, has caused the weather to change, and time to, ah . . . jump." Zomboss explained quickly.

Elias rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"A word of the wise ― _never mess with time_. Unless, of course, you want to destroy ―"

That was all he was able to say before Zomboss let out an ear-splitting scream.

"AAAHHHH! FOR THE LORD GOD'S SAKE! WHAT PART OF "SHUT UP" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, YOU FREAKO?!"

Zomboss then dragged us so that we were at least ten metres away from the machine.

"All right. Jacki, why don't we start the engine?" Zomboss ordered, pointing at a zombie wearing a lab coat and black gloves, who nodded.

"Jacki turn on engine. Brainz . . ." he mumbled.

After fiddling with a couple of switches, Jacki stood back and let out a sigh of admiration as the machine powered on with several crackles and zaps.

"Now tell me, Elyssia. Would you like to turn back time, and correct your past mistakes?" I heard Ash whisper as he embraced me briefly from behind.

"Wh-where the hell did you come from, Ash?" I sputtered.

"And besides, I . . . don't want to go back. I don't want to add to the troubles that the whole of plantkind already has, thank you very much!"

Just then, I heard several popping noises to my left and right. And to my immense disgust and horror, I saw Mar and Scuttle.

"Oh no, Elyssia. No, no, _no_ . . ." Peater whispered as he held my leaf.

"All right, your playtime's over, dear. Now . . . it's time for _me_ to play with you and death!" Mar snarled as she unzipped the coat that she was wearing over her dress, which revealed many knives of different shapes and sizes.

"Yyesssss . . . perrrrfeect!" Scuttle mumbled from my right, the shapeless, floating blob that was her body glowing with excitement.

Snickering, Mar daintily pulled out a knife with a curved blade that glinted menacingly in the sunlight. I immediately schooled my face to show a look of determination, not a look of fear. Mar, meanwhile, had teleported right in front of my face and started cutting around my mouth. I did my best not to whimper in pain as the knife traced a bloody design around my face. After what seemed like decades of this, I spat a mouthful of blood out at Mar.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she screeched as she wiped the sticky, red liquid off her face and threw the knife at my head.

Needless to say, blood instantly started pouring down my face soon after the knife found home, some of it getting into my eye.

"Mar! I swear to God, if you do this to Elyssia one more time, I will grab that stupid head of yours, pull it right off, and stick it on a twig that I'll feed to the wolves!" Elias warned as he summoned a thorny club.

He then threatened to clobber the creepy old doll by waving it back and forth.

"Not so fast, Elias." Zomboss snarled as he grabbed the club and tossed it at another zombie.

"Oooh, pretty plant!" it cooed, before the club knocked its head off its neck.

"Oh well. You were always good for nothing little brute. Return to wherever you came from!" Zomboss muttered, before he turned to me.

"Well, looks like we'll have to put you and your little friends through this machine. From there, you shall meet your deaths!" he crowed.

"And sure as hell, there is absolutely _nothing_ that you can do about it!" I gritted my teeth as more blood spouted out of my stab wound.

"You don't . . . *cough* have a . . . *cough* bloody _right_ to carry out this . . . *gag* brainless _crap!_ " I objected through coughs and gags.

Mar and Scuttle laughed hollow, humourless laughs as Zomboss grabbed Peater, Elias and I and tossed us into the Z-Chronic via a door that he made sure to lock with the press of a button on remote.

"Have fun dancing with death, my dearies! It was nice knowing you . . . _NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " Mar cackled.

"Oh, shut your dang piehole, for God's sake!" Elias screamed as he pounded the seemingly unbreakable glass of the time machine.

"And let us out, you hell spawns!" Peater added, in a voice equally as loud as his father's.

I coughed and gagged, the loss of blood disorienting me.

"Oh darn! Elyssia . . . don't say you're dying!" Peater gasped as he ran right over to my side.

"Oh . . . I'm fine. . ." I mumbled as I stopped the bleeding with a wave of my leaf, although the pain still persisted.

"You better be, because you're the only one that can save us!" Peater exclaimed as he pulled me to my roots.

"All right, freaks of nature. See you when pigs fly!" Zomboss guffawed as he pressed a button on the outside of the Z-Chronic, which caused it to start flashing, buzzing and shaking.

"Holy . . . what the hell?!" I screeched as the machine started to heat up, and the glass started flashing in all different colours of the rainbow.

Although we had no idea as to what was happening, we knew one fact.

We were in some real serious crap.


	53. Without a Trace

_**CHAPTER 53: Without a Trace**_

"Elyssia, use your magic to break down this damn device!" Elias panted after he grew tired of shooting peas at the glass.

"All right . . . here goes nothing . . ." I mumbled to myself. I swept my right leaf in not one, but two circles ― something that I've never done, and something that I never wanted to risk . . . up until now.

For extra luck, I decided to recite a random phrase that I found on a sheet of paper inside a book. I felt as if it had some meaning, so I thought, why not give it a go?

" _Nos fiant unum sumus. Tibi non licet nostras gaudium_ _!_ "

To my immense surprise, and delight, I saw the walls crack slightly. The only problem was that the cracks were so small that it was hard to notice that the walls had even submitted to my magic.

"Veerrryyy fffuuunnnnyyyy, deeaaarrrieeee." Scuttle scoffed.

"Very funny indeed, idiots. Now _prisa_ , Scuttle. We've got a girl to kill!" Mar tittered.

And then the weirdest thing happened.

Scuttle started turning into a snake, then a snowflake, then what looked like a Ghost Pepper. Finally, she transformed into a whirling tornado around Mar, who giggled and giggled. After that, there was a blinding flash of light, and there Mar was, floating off the ground, a reddish glow emitting from her body.

"Thank you, buddy." she snickered.

"Yes, bless you, Scuttle! Bravo!" Zomboss hooted.

Mar floated right through the glass and into the room that was starting to become a hot oven.

"All right, Elyssia Antonia, it's time for me to kill you and suck out your soul!" she crowed as she came closer and closer.

"Elyssia, _close your eyes! NOW!_ " Peater warned.

The room was getting hotter and hotter, and it felt as if I was going to die as my crystals started melting.

"Hold on, Elyssia. I know that it's hard, but we'll make it." Peater encouraged me.

I closed my eyes and squeezed Peater's leaf. Although Mar was trying to open my eyes via telekinesis, I held strong . . . until the second weird occurrence of the day came rolling around.

"Enough, both of you! Look, if you're going to hold on to that idiot, then I'll suck out both of your souls!" the puppet screeched.

After she uttered those words, a weird sensation came over me, and I could tell that Peater could feel it too, for he started glowing.

" _Tibi non licet accipes animas nostras_ _!_ " we began in unison.

Elias looked surprised and proud after hearing this, Mar looked horrified, and Zomboss looked shocked, appalled and angry at the same time.

" _Tibi non enim permittitur, nunc et nos fiant unum sumus. Vos non potestis_ _!_ " Peater and I continued.

" _Animas independens est gaudium!_ "

With that, the walls of the Z-Chronic shattered with resounding crashes, clangs, bangs and clanks.

"Holy crud! The roof!" Elias shrieked, pointing at the conical roof that was slowly falling.

"Hold . . . on . . . _ugh_ . . ." I grunted as I created a blast of wind that sent the roof of the insane device smashing into the wall.

Zomboss let out a scream of anger and disappointment.

"Oh, for the love of _brainz!_ Twenty decades . . . _wasted!_ " I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"You said twenty _months_ , Zomboss. Stop being a drama king! Oh wait, I forgot ― you're a _girl!_ _Tsk, tsk_ . . . how silly of me to forget! After all, you're a big old _sap!_ " I mocked.

"Yeah! You scream at your own shadow!" Elias joined in with the mockery.

"Ha, ha. I'm, like, _dying_ of laughter over here." Zomboss huffed, forcing a sarcastic laugh a second later.

"Well, I'm so sorry to say that you haven't seen the last of my precious Z-Chronic!"

With that, he pressed a red button on the remote, which rebuilt the walls, and put a steel ceiling on top.

"Get the hell in!" he barked, tossing Peater, Elias and I back into the Z-Chronic.

"Oh, no!" I gasped as the capsule heated up again, which caused me to start sweating and melting.

"Holy . . . this guy's none other than Satan himself!" Peater whispered as he felt my forehead, which was blistering hot.

"All right. Now . . . I'll just leave you to your own devices! Toodles!" Zomboss simpered, before he swept out of the room.

That left Mar to deal with.

"You might have protected your souls from Scuttle and I, but haven't protected your minds . . . have you?" Mar hissed as she floated towards us.

"Now Elyssia . . ." she began, before I pinned her to the ground with an icy arrow.

"Elyssia, be careful!" Elias warned.

Shaking my head, I conjured a hammer and started beating Mar's body with the object until it shattered with a final scream from the voodoo doll. A puppet-like spirit ascended from the broken pieces, before it disappeared, leaving Scuttle's shapeless blob to float around in the air.

"You'll pay for this!" she screeched, her abnormal speech problem gone.

"Yeah right!" I retorted.

"Who the hell are you talking to? We don't hear or see anyone!" Peater sputtered, Elias nodding furiously in agreement.

" _One last taste of vengeance for me!"_

 _NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS, SCUTTLE!_

" _Oh, hell yes I will, no matter how much you don't want it to happen!"_

With that, Scuttle made me start beating Elias and Peater. Although I didn't want it to happen, there was nothing I could do about it. Finally, Scuttle retreated my mind, and I was left to fall onto the floor, weak and possibly dying.

"You idiot!" Peater growled as he slapped the crap out of me.

As I looked into his eyes and Elis' I could see that they were purple, which meant only one thing: Scuttle had got them.

"S-sorry . . ." I mumbled as I healed Elias and Peater with two waves of my leaf. "

"And you know what? You're crazy! You're outta control! You're a freak of nature, Antonia. Your family never did care about you. They didn't give a crap! So _there!_ Have fun with your life, jerk!" Peater screamed.

I gasped as I made the sordid conclusion: I was unloved, and I was always being taken advantage of.

"No . . . Peater, no! Why would you do this to . . . me?" I gasped as tears started streaming down my face. Peater's eyes had turned back to their normal colour, meanwhile, and he was regretting what he said and did.

"W-wait . . . sorry! It's just ―" Peater attempted to protest, but I wasn't going to get any deeper into this emotional quagmire.

No, sir! I was running away, and there was _nothing_ anybody could do about it.

"I'm going away. I'm going so far away that you'll never find me again. You can keep all the memories. If you're gonna be so dang willing to let someone else control you and beat me up, well . . . I have no business hanging out with you!" I snapped coldly as I blasted a hole in the wall of the Z-Chronic and ran right through it.

" _Elyssia, WAIT! I . . . need you . . ."_

 _Yeah. I need you about as much as fish needs a bicycle, which is to say that I DON'T need you, and you DON'T need me. SO THERE!_

With that last telepath, and one last kick at the crumbling walls of the mansion itself, I was out of that damn house.


	54. Running

_**CHAPTER 54: Running**_

It was around nine o'clock at night, according to a clock hanging from a building, but I kept on going. My body was beginning to beg and cry and plea for a rest, but I ignored the prayerful imploring.

"Must . . . keep . . . going . . ." I panted as my vision began to swim.

My steady inhaling and exhaling finally turned into desperate panting. I took a quick turn to the right, for there was what looked like an electric fence blocking my way. I didn't give an F about the fact that I was pushing the limits of my capabilities ― just as long as I could find a good place to live. I took another deep breath in the high hopes of extending the rather short time that I had before I was out for the count. My vision was not only blurry at this point, but also dim as waves of exhaustion began to wash over me. A building, which appeared to be a manor of some kind, came into view at long last. Feeling confident that I had found a good place to stay, I let Mother Nature's somewhat unreasonable force overcome me as the darkness began to swirl around me like a violent tornado. I saw several plants come rushing over to me. To help me, perhaps?

With that thought on my mind, the darkness swallowed me whole. 

I came to on a soft, fluffy bed. The sheets were made of silk, and had a lovely pattern of roses stitched onto the fabric. I let out a small yelp, for in my opinion, luxury was a sign of trouble. My breathing was fast, my eyes were at their widest, and my crystals were flashing from grey to a bright blue.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular, my voice a mere wisp of sound.

"You're in the infirmary of Casa Loma, dear." a Sunflower answered as she put a pill into my leaf, which was aching and throbbing like crazy.

I exhaled sharply, letting out the air that I never realized that I was holding. I considered myself blessed, because for me, falling unconscious was usually followed by some kind of injury. But at least it was a case of energy . . . right? With a nervous laugh, I looked at the walls and floors. Yellow with blue stripes. Talk about babyish.

"So . . . you're Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus, correct?" the Sunflower asked.

I nodded, finally shoving the damned pill into my mouth.

"We found you passed out near the gates of the manor. You're not _that_ sick, but you pushed yourself to keep running." the Sunflower explained.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." I replied flatly, hoping that the flower wouldn't ask me why I was running.

After all . . . I didn't really have an excuse, unless running away from the source of your heartbreak counted as an excuse that was as lame as hell. I smacked my forehead ― how the hell could I be so damn stupid?! Letting those God-forsaken instincts take control of my mind . . . why was I so sensitive? Merci buckets, Aunt Adina. Suddenly, a scene flashed through my mind.

Peater and Elias were desperately calling my name, their faces grimy and full of tears as they screamed my name at the crumbling buildings.

" _Elyssia! Please . . . tell me where you are! I'm so sorry, I mean it! I . . . am a jerk, I'll admit it! Please forgive me!"_

Shaking my head, I was back in the real world, which I had never been more grateful to see, hear and feel.

"So . . . what did you turn Casa Loma into?" I asked.

"A home for sick and mentally troubled girl-plants. Neat, eh?" the Sunflower answered.

"Now sleep, child. You need all the rest that you can get." she whispered as she gave me another pill, although this one was a clear blue.

I looked up at the Sunflower, and I could have sworn that I saw Annika's eyes looking back at me.

"Annika . . . aren't you six feet under?" I squeaked.

"Hehe . . . I'm not Annika. I'm her mother, Teresa Aviora. Poor girl . . . she did die after all . . ." the Sunflower murmured, wiping away a few tears instants later.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry, Teresa." I mumbled. "It's fine. Now sleep, dear child. Sleep." Teresa replied.

I reluctantly shoved the pill into my mouth, and with that, I ventured into my dreams.

I woke up and grunted as I received a message from Peater via telepathy.

" _Elyssia . . . you know that you can't hide, or stay mad forever. Face the light of love for God's sakes. I love you, flaws and all. I hope that you can hear me, because we need to talk."_

I didn't care about how much he lamented about how much he loved me, or how much he wanted to talk to me. He told me with his own bloody lips that nobody ― including him ― cared about me. Just because I was mentally unbalanced, and all that I've seen, done and experienced is already coming back to haunt.

"Elyssia, are you all right?" Teresa asked.

"I mean . . . saw you thrashing and yelling in your sleep." I nodded, and gladly accepted the slightly watery soup that she offered me.

"Now . . . roam around freely. Just . . . be careful, and report to the canteen at lunchtime." Teresa said.

I gladly jumped up and decided to explore the hallways of Casa Loma. But while I investigated the secret passageways and staircases, I thought about my decision. Was it the right one? Or was it ―

"OUCH!" I shrieked as I bumped into a wall.

 _Yeeesh, I wouldn't be surprised if somebody came down here because they heard me screaming . . ._ I thought as I wiped my eyes. And surely enough, a Cactus had come around the corner and to my spot.

"H-hello? Is everything all right over there, dear?" the Cactus asked. I wiped my eyes and sighed.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . I guess . . ." I replied between hiccoughs.

"I haven't seen you around before today. Now, why are you here? Don't be scared to tell me ― I don't bite, and I won't judge, whether it's horrible or light." the Cactus whispered.

"It's . . . it's . . ." I couldn't answer, because it was too difficult to explain. How could I explain how I'd left Peater all over some horrible words?

"Oh . . . um . . . it's just, uh . . . erm . . . family business . . ." I finally managed to cough.

"Well, it should be fine, shouldn't it, dear? I mean, it's kinda normal for parents to be divorcing, what with these hard times. I'm not trying to minimize your situation, but you should know that . . . it's the hard knock life for . . . all of us here in Toronto. Whether you're at Bessarion, Leslie, Kennedy, or Davenport, there will be zombies, and there will be Zomboss' influence of evil." the Cactus said with a smile. I smiled back out of politeness.

"Well . . . thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome, dear. Anytime you wanna have a good ol' chat, just come to me, Roosevelta Dahria." the Cactus replied.

My eyes widened, and next thing I knew, I was hugging Roosevelta like a teddy bear.

"Roosie! I didn't think that I'd see you again! Oh, you're a sight for sore eyes!" I exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't Elyssia Antonia!" Roosie squealed as she returned the hug.

"I ended up in here because I was hearing voices in my head that nobody else heard. Turned out that I had schizophrenia, so it's getting treated in here! Now . . . how did _you_ end up in here?" I shrugged.

"I was running from . . . something, and then I, uh . . . I fainted."

Just then, a tap on my shoulder made me turn around . . . again.

"Elyssia, come into my office, will you?" Teresa said softly.

I nodded, and waved a reluctant goodbye to Roosie before I was led into a small office. It was chock full of weird instruments, which made me shiver and shudder.

"Elyssia . . . you know that you can't hide your suffering forever. I can read your mind, and now I know _all_ about your issues." Teresa whispered.

I gasped as my crystals turned a bright blue to indicate apprehension.

"Yes, I do know about it. From you running away from Peater and his father all because of some words they didn't mean to say, and everything else . . . I know." Teresa smiled a tight smile after saying that.

"Well, I have a valid reason ― Peater doesn't care about me, or else he wouldn't be so willing to get some mental being to control his actions!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really dear?" Teresa scoffed.

"Now . . . define love for me. True, everlasting love . . . what is it?" I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Define love, Teresa. Define love for me, would you? Maybe I _am_ wrong . . ." I murmured.

"Well, all right, dear. Love is not something you experience through the eyes, or the mind. It's something that you experience with the heart. It doesn't matter how much you've gone through, because with a little bit of hope, you can make it out of your evil." Teresa explained. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You're right . . ."

"Now . . . about everything else . . ." Teresa sighed before pulling a sheet of paper and a pen from a drawer.

The Sunflower then started drawing something on the paper. At first, I couldn't make out what it was, but a good look indicated that it was a cracked snowflake with many black spots on it.

"This represents your soul, Elyssia. The black represents the evil that you have done, experienced and seen, while the cracks represent how much your actions and the actions of others have chipped your soul." Teresa whispered.

"Once that thing breaks in half, it's over for you, Elyssia. But to repair it . . . well, there's no magic. Only love can fix it."


	55. Just Come With Me

_**CHAPTER 55: "Just Come With Me."**_

"B-but how?! Nobody loves me! All because of a couple of flaws and a some other crap!" I sputtered.

"Somewhere out there, somebody loves you dearly. They're watching out for you . . . they're wishing that you were there with them . . . they're looking for you." Teresa replied calmly.

"Oh, yes, yes! In fact, several plants are looking for me, so that they can kill me! Yes, how lovely indeed!" I huffed sarcastically.

But before Teresa could use one of her calm sayings as a rebuttal, I felt myself being swept up in a tornado of grey. I yelped in surprise as the tornado started spinning faster and faster . . .

. . . until I landed on what looked like Spadina road. In front of me stood two plants that I never wanted to see again.

"Elias, did you do this?" I spluttered.

"Peater really needed to talk to you, Elyssia. I just wanted to make him happy . . ." Elias mumbled.

"Okay . . . what was that all about if you had to make me cross the international date line just so that you could talk to me?" I demanded, giving Peater an unsympathetic look.

"Elyssia, I know about your nightmares, and I just want to fix that." he began.

"Okay . . . meaning what?" I grumbled.

"I tried to prevent you from having those nightmares, but . . . it didn't work. I know because I feel a hanging evil in your soul." Peater replied.

"So . . . I need you to come with me. Together we can overcome this."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure . . . in your wildest dreams!" I scoffed.

"Elyssia . . . listen to me." Peater whispered, holding both of my leaves tightly. I experienced a tight bit of pain in my head, which subsided shortly after he let go. "We can do this. Just come with me. Please." he murmured.

"I'll be there for you . . . always. Every step of the way. Just come with me, please." "No!" I snapped, with a lot more force than intended.

Peater recoiled in fear, and Elias put a leaf on his shoulder. Realizing what I had done, I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry, Peater. I just . . . don't think I'm ready. I just . . . need some alone time, you know?" I whispered.

"It's fine. Just gimme a shout when you're ready." Peater replied with a wry grin on his face.

With a little nod, I was spinning back into Teresa's office.

"Where were you, Elyssia? You just randomly disappeared out of my office!" she shrieked.

"Teresa . . . it's fine. I just need to . . . go and rest." I mumbled before I stumbled out of the office and into my room.

I looked around and sighed. I had no idea how long I wanted to wait before letting him take me again. I also had no idea how long he was _willing_ to wait before . . . nah, I'm not gonna think about it. Peater _does_ care about me, even if it didn't seem like it.

 _ **FOUR WEEKS LATER . . .**_

I woke up early one Saturday morning and sighed. Another lonely day. Loneliness that no psychiatrist could figure out was eating me up from the inside out. I only drank water and ate a few crackers. I was depressed, and I couldn't figure out why.

"What is happening to me?" I sobbed as I hugged my pillow and looked at the two pieces of jewellery that I hadn't worn in four miserable weeks.

First, I slowly picked up the silver necklace and held it close to my heart. I could feel an odd tingling spread through my body from holding the necklace. Finally, I put it around my neck, before examining the gold pin that Peater gave me before we battled the zombies in Nathan Phillips Square, which was a crazy long time ago now. I tucked it into my crystals, before looking out the window, and wondering where he was. 

"Psssst!"

I heard someone hiss from behind me. I turned around, and saw Peater and Elias.

"Oh, goodness!" I shrieked as I pulled them both into a hug.

I then pulled away abruptly, with a confused look on my face.

"How did you find me here?" I asked.

"We have our ways, Elyssia." Elias answered simply.

"H-hold on!" I sputtered, before I collapsed into fits of laughter.

"This . . . this is a _girls'_ home! How'd you get in here without setting off an alarm?"

Peater smirked for a bit, before his expression became serious.

"I came here to ask if you were . . . ready to come with me." he whispered.

I looked into his eyes, before I launched myself onto him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, yes . . . I'm coming with you, Peater. I'm coming." I cried as I hugged him tightly, tears of joy coursing down my cheeks. Elias tapped my shoulder, causing me to pull away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The zombies have been sinking into some sort of hibernation in the winter months. But now . . . look what they've done in Markham!" Elias answered.

With that, he pulled out a newspaper that read _La Libre Plante_ along the top, with a headline that screamed:

 _1036 Plants Killed In Markham Zombie Attack!_

I gasped, and hatred towards Zomboss filled me up.

"N-no . . . this is _way_ too close! We need to do something about this!" I gasped.

"And that's what we're about to do, Elyssia. Say . . . what would you think about a rebellion?" Elias suggested.

My eyes lit up.  
"Zomboss' main base is in Toronto, considering that it's the capital of Ontario. So, maybe, if we drive the zombies out of Toronto, we can drive the zombies out of Ontario!" I exclaimed.

"Good idea, Elyssia. But to get that started, we need to go somewhere!" Peater replied.

"Where would that be?" I asked, curious about this new plan.

"That place would be the none other than Toronto Eaton Center, dear." Elias answered with a wink. I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip.

"This will be interesting . . ."


	56. The Beginning of A Storm

_**CHAPTER 56: The Beginning of A Storm**_

I looked up at the bridge that connected Hudson Bay's office building to what used to be the Eaton Center.

"So . . . are there any plants in here now?" I asked.

"Yes, but last time I heard, the base got a new leader. Eric, I think he's called." Elias answered, anxiety tinting his voice.

"Well, let's get in!" I shrieked as I pulled the two plants into the base.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two . . ." I heard a voice drawl from behind me.

I swivelled around slowly . . .

. . . and I saw a Chomper standing there, a fine selection of knives in one leaf.

"You . . . deserve to die!" he growled as he approached me.

"What the hell did she do?" Elias snarled.

"Go! Now! We need a bit of time to ourselves, bozos." the Chomper jeered.

"All right . . . but try any funny business or harm her . . . I swear to God . . . you'll get one _hell_ of a thumping, you hear?" Peater threatened.

"I'll tie you to a stick, beat you up ―"

"Okay, I think we get it, Pea. Now let's boot it outta here and see if we can talk to Eric . . ." Elias interrupted Peater's rant and dragged him off to the side of the building.

"All right . . . what do you want?" I huffed.

"Zomboss demanded your death. He knows that you're going to boot him out of Toronto, but we're not gonna let that happen." the Chomper replied coolly, before he decided to pick a knife with which to torture me.

I still had weird, curving scars from Mar's torture, and I didn't want them to get any worse, considering that they were struggling to heal themselves. Finally, he decided on a knife that had a cruel, unyielding blade, and a curve that made it look all the more menacing.

"Hmm . . . looks like I'm going to finish you off . . . with style." the Chomper hissed as he held it to my forehead and started digging in.

I bit back the need to yell in pain, because I didn't want this . . . this cannibal to get pleasure from my suffering. When the Chomper decided to work on cutting around my eyes, I took this opportunity to shoot a pea at him.

"Right! Now, what were you saying about finishing me off?" I scoffed.

"All right! Hold it right there!"

I wiped the blood out of my eyes and looked over my shoulder, where I saw a Cactus and several other plants looking at us with apprehension.

"Inside." The Cactus ordered.

I just stood there, not knowing whether to trust him or not.

" _Now_ , if you please." he shouted. 

"Now tell me . . . what happened?" the Cactus asked.

"It's . . . this stupid, crazy girl just came and randomly attacked me!" the Chomper roared.

"Is that true, dear?" the Cactus asked.

"Aw, hell no! Why, that story's just about as artificial as plastic! The Chomper just used a knife to cut into my face!" I screamed, pointing at the cuts that were slowly bleeding.

"That's true, and that's why we called you, Eric!" Elias chimed in from the doorway.

Eric looked at the Chomper and frowned.

"Well, Norman, I'm afraid to say that you'll be tossed into our jail." he hissed.

"Not unless you can catch me!" the Chomper named Norman snickered as he jumped onto the table.

"Not so fast!" Peater cried as he tackled Norman. Norman only squirmed out of Peater's grasp, leapt to the window, and disappeared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. What's your name?" Eric whispered.

"The name's Elyssia." I introduced myself.

There was a collective gasp from around the room as soon as they heard my name. Murmurs and whispers broke out soon after.

"Elyssia Antonia?"

"Yes, it is Elyssia Antonia, in the flesh!"

"The Coponeva Insuperabilis? No way!"

"By Jove, that girl-plant's gonna be the country's saviour!"

I was tempted to yell, "All right, now what is with going ga-ga-ga whenever I introduce myself?! And what the hell is this Coponeva Insuperabilis thing?!"

But I didn't want to come off as rude, so I just said that in my head.

"Anyways . . ." The room was silenced as soon as I had resumed speaking.

"The one who tried to stop whatever his name is ―" I waved my leaf at the window that Norman escaped through.

"I think his name was Nathan, or something . . ." another plant in the room mumbled.

"Uh . . . his name was . . . Norman! Yeah, it was Norman!" Eric cried.

"Thank you, Eric." I said.

"Now going back . . . where was I . . . oh, yeah . . . the one who stopped Norman is Peater, and the one who defended me is Elias." I replied.

"We came here to tell you about an attack that happened in Markham. The zombies are gonna strike back, and we need to drive them out of Toronto." Peater explained. Eric took this in with interest, and smiled.

"Come with me."

We were lead into a passageway that looked like it was connected to the subway tunnels. This guess was confirmed when a subway train came whistling by noisily.

"Look up, you three." Eric instructed.

We looked up, and saw a map. The map looked like a map of Toronto, with ten labelled circles dotting it like sprinkles.

"These are the sub-bases of Toronto, see here? There's Union Station, Osgoode Hall, Mosspark Armoury, Ontario Science Center, Royal Ontario Museum , Air Canada Center, Allen Gardens, St. Lawrence Market and the Rogers Center." Eric explained. "And that ― near the Yonge and Dundas intersection ― is the Toronto Eaton Centre. We're in the passageways that connect the bases. The passageways are either the remains of P.A.T.H or . . . sometimes even the subway tunnels."

I nodded, and rubbed my leaves together in excitement.

Because I'm gonna get this rebellion started, and nothing's stopping me.


	57. Oppotunities in Messages

_**CHAPTER 57: Opportunities in Messages**_

It felt wonderful to be staying in an amazing base like the TEC again. After all, I hadn't been in here for . . . I don't know . . . weeks, or months. While Elias and Eric roamed the hallways, discussing God knows what, Peater and I were sitting in a spare room, pondering how we'd get this rebellion off the ground.

"Ten bases of at least 2000 plants won't really cut it! I mean, look at how many zombies there are! In Toronto alone, there are at least 8 followed by ten zeroes when it comes to the zombies! Now think about the rest of the country!" I cried, punching the pillow on the bed that I was lying on.

"Calm down, Elyssia. Maybe we can . . . I don't know . . . lead a team and replace some of the graveyards with gardens!" Peater suggested.

"And what does that have to do with the price of tea in China? That plan is about as intelligent as waltzing around in a burning city!" I scoffed.

"Well, what do the other team members think? After all, this was in a book!" Peater countered with a smile.

"So was bearbaiting, and so was murder." I said.

"Have you heard the story about how a city in Saskatchewan tried a trick similar to the one you suggested? All that they got out of that was casualties left, right, and center!"

Peater raised his leaves to admit defeat. "Fine, then! We won't do _that!_ But some kind of opportunity will have to come rolling around!"

Before I could even process this, Eric came running into the room, demanding to see Peater and I in his office. Without another word, we followed the Cactus through several hallways, until we arrived at a door labelled

"Office of Eric P. Yhamanae."

I frowned slightly at the name "Yhamanae." It rang a bell of some sort somewhere in the back of my mind.

And something told me that it wasn't a good bell.

"In, in, in! Quickly, quickly!" Eric marshalled us into the office, and had us sit down on wooden chairs.

"Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus. You were famous, and you still are." he murmured as he took my right leaf and examined the tattoo.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"You somehow took on a crowd of zombies attacking your home when you were only six. Everyone chanted your name . . . but now it's only a whisper." Eric answered.

"Oh . . . I see . . ." I mumbled.

"Now . . . what is it with this Coponeva Insuperabilis thing?" I asked.

"Well . . . you see, around thirteen years ago, Madra Magia made a prophecy of sorts. She said that one day, a girl would be born with a great mental prowess, and amazing, supernatural powers. She would be the Coponeva Insuperabilis ― The Invincible Snowflake, The Chosen One. This particular girl-plant would grow up with a strong desire to fight and kill zombies, and she would later go on to save the country from Dr. Zomboss. Everyone chanted your name . . . until you took out somebody's eye when you were six with your powers. That gave you and your family a bad reputation." Eric explained.

I looked down at the floor feeling ashamed for two reasons ― one being my lack of memory, and the other reason was the fact that I had taken out someone's eye, which disgraced me.

"Yes, Elyssia. You've done many great things, and that deserves something." Eric whispered.

"It's a pleasure to have you in this base. You'll turn the tides of this war, and drive these zombies out of Ontario."

Just then, there were several loud knocks on the door, and before Eric could even go to answer it, a hyped Blover came running in, holding a note in one leaf.

"Savannah Dionne, messenger of the plants. What do you want from me and my life now?" Eric groaned.

The Blover named Savannah laughed and handed the note to me.

"For you, Eric!" she exclaimed. Eric nodded and took the note. Peater looked over Eric's shoulder and read the note out loud.

" _Dear Eric,_

 _This is a message from the CPR. We would like to recruit you and your bases into our war effort. We are slowly turning the tide in eastern Ontario, but we need some extra leaves on deck. Please come with your answer as soon as possible._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Janice Hodges,_

 _Founder/President of CPR._ "

I gasped after hearing this news.

"Well, I told you! An opportunity was gonna come sooner or later!" Peater exclaimed delightedly.

"But what does CPR stand for?" Eric asked. "Canadian Pacific Railway, I'm guessing . . ." I deduced.

"Nope! It stands for the Canadian Plant Resistance! How you don't know that is all over in _La Libre Plante_. Or, _The Free Plant_. It's an illegal newspaper, because it's giving plants the lowdown on Zomboss' plans. That's where Elyssia got famous." Savannah explained.

"Also, none of the zombies like the idea of the plants being "free," or the idea that they can know where the waves are advancing. So, if any one of those undead freakos find the office where the thing's being printed . . ."

She trailed off, raised a leaf to her throat, and moved it along slowly.

"So . . . in or out?" Savannah asked.

"Uh . . . I'll have to discuss it with the rest of the plants." Eric mumbled.

"And how long will that take? Will I have to wait here?" Savannah groaned.

"Aw, for the love of God! What the hell does that have to do with the price of tea in China? We need to _discuss_ this!" I snapped.

"Savannah, Peater, Elyssia, wait here. I'll need to discuss this with the rest of the plants." Eric muttered as he walked out of his office.

"And what if you pass the international date line?" Savannah huffed as she looked at the clock.

"Good news! Good news!" Eric came through the door like a green whirlwind several hours later.

"We are officially going to join CPR! All the other bases like the idea! We're going to win this war!"

Savannah looked away from the ceiling and grinned at Eric.

"A million years later! Now I can get back to Ottawa and tell them the good news! You'll be properly initiated in exactly 18 hours and 56 minutes!" Savannah squealed.

I saluted to the Blover as she made her way out of the office.

"I heard the good news, and . . . I'm proud of you two. Leading a rebellion . . . all I can say is "Wow."" Elias whispered as he came through the door.

Eric clapped his equivalents to hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Prepare yourselves. You'll have a big day tomorrow at noon." he reminded us.

The Cactus then dismissed us to go to our rooms and get a good night's sleep.


	58. The Test

_**CHAPTER 58: The Test**_

I woke up at around six forty-five in the morning. The window was dark, so all I did was pace back and forth. How would I be able to even start? Sure, we got a stepping stone, but after that . . . it was foggy. Plus, how would the initiation go? Would I have to stand in a burning chamber? Will I have to lift any heavy weights? Will I be facing off against dogs with hereditary mutations, or mutts as we plants like to call them?

 _CRASH!_

I stopped pacing, and gasped as I saw that my window was slightly broken, a black tin lying on the floor in its wake.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as I shot a pea at the window and jumped right out.

"Mustard gas! Carbon monoxide!" I shrieked as I looked up at the window. But I saw nothing.

"Elyssia! What in the name of God just happened? I'm in my bed, enjoying a good night's sleep, when I hear you smashing the glass and screaming! And then I see you jumping out the window! And at 6 in the morning!" Peater yelled from above me.

"Uh . . . ehehehehe . . . safety concerns . . ." I giggled nervously, before I started scaling the wall using the eaves troughs and tall vines.

Shortly after climbing through the window, I picked up the black tin.

"Experience with the zombies taught me that these kinds of black tins usually have a heinous gas like carbon monoxide, or chlorine." I explained to a flustered Peater.

"But since there's nothing dangerous . . ." I trailed off and opened the tin with my teeth.

"Ooooh, a note!" I squealed as I fumbled with the paper to unfold it. The note read:

 _Dear Elyssia,_

 _We have asked Eric for three representatives for the TEA (Toronto Enforcement Association), and he chose you, PReeater and Elias. You, your team, and your base leader are to come to Union Station no later than 7:30 AM. From there, you will come to Ottawa, where you will be evaluated. If you pass this test, then your TEA bases will be recruited into our war effort. A train will pick you up at Union Station at the Via Platform._

 _Be prepared._

"So who're you taking to Ottawa?" Peater asked.

"You and your father. You're the only plants that I can get along with. I mean, if we're gonna be fighting, we need to be able to get along." I answered.

I then grabbed Peater's leaf and dragged him down the stairs and into the canteen, where Eric and Elias were waiting.

"Well, hurry up!" he ordered as he dragged all three of us into those secret passageways.

"Follow me!" he hissed.

Elias, Peater and I looked at each other and shrugged before we stumbled in the dark, dank passageways, almost getting hit by subway trains at least three times. Finally, after half an hour of this, we arrived at a set of stairs.

"Up!" Eric raised his arms to urge us up the steps.

I turned the knob on the door, and we were greeted by a window that let us see all of the criss crossing tracks of Union Station.

"Whoa!" Peater exclaimed, pointing at the tracks.

Eric, meanwhile, was looking up at a clock.

"It's already 7:15!"

He then dragged us all down a steep set of stairs, where we found a platform that looked as if it were fancy once upon a time.

"Well . . . now we wait." Elias muttered.

The next few hours passed in a blur. A train finally pulled into the platform at 7:30 on the dot. It looked like it came from a city that wasn't post apocalyptic.

"Well, here we are. A train, fresh from Ottawa." Eric mumbled, although you could tell he was pleased.

The ride lasted five hours, and it was an awesome ride too. You could hardly feel the bumps and jolts that a regular train would have, and the food was excellent. From fertilizer chips to compost soup, I couldn't stop eating. After all, I might as well pile on a few pounds, so that I could pass the evaluation . . . whatever it was. I finally stopped stuffing my face when Peater nastily scolded me about how I wasn't going to Ottawa to eat fancy food, but I was going there to prove something. That alone was enough to make me feel nauseous. Nothing interesting happened after that, unless you counted the fact that Eric got drunk, and had to be tackled by Elias and Peater. After around five hours of riding the train, we arrived in Ottawa.

The CPR main base was the East Block of Parliament Hill. We approached the doors, and we were greeted by a female voice.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"I'm Elyssia Antonia, and I am here with the leader of TEA." I replied.

"Oh . . . sorry, we thought you were . . . someone else. Come on in!" the voice apologized.

The big, wooden doors swung open, and we were swept into a curious world of screens with maps, numbers, and words. Plants were dashing back and forth, and the place was just . . . downright noisy. On the ceiling, there was a stained glass window with what I thought was the CPR emblem: on the center of a flower, the letters C, P and R were intertwined fancily, and on the petals of the flower, the motto _Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet*_ was beautifully handwritten onto the white petals. Not long after, we were approached by a Cabbage-Pult, who led us into an outdoor arena with statues, boxes and junk.

"The name's Charlie. Ten waves of zombies to tackle. If you three pass this, then you and your bases will be inducted into the war effort." the Cabbage-Pult said bluntly, before he retreated into a small box to the side.

"Spread out!" Elias hissed.

I nodded, and looked at the first wave of zombies that were slowly making their way towards us. They were completely unprotected, so killing them was easy. It was the same story for the next three waves, until a Gargantuar came crashing in. I sent a rippling wave of ice over to him, which blasted him into smithereens. Meanwhile, seven more waves of at least fifty zombies were making their way into the arena. On top of a pile of boxes, Elias and Peater were taking care of Bucketheads, Coneheads, Football Zombies, and Zombonis like they've been doing it since they were born. To lend a leaf, I swept my right leaf in a circle and created an icy sphere that appeared to bubble on the inside. I sent it flying over to the zombie wave . . .

 _BANG!_

 _CRASH!_

 _BLAM!_

The zombies were blown up with several resounding explosions. Eric and Charlie clapped, and high-leafed each other.

"Never seen such a performance in my whole history of working here, and believe me, I've been here for twenty years!" Charlie whooped.

"You and your bases have officially been recruited into the CPR!"

Elias jumped up and down, squealing like a hyper sprout.

"Yes! Yes!" he giggled, hugging Peater and I.

"Elyssia, if we didn't have you, we'd be dead!" Peater exclaimed as he hugged me.

I blushed, and grinned to myself.

Together, Zomboss could be driven out of Ontario, and maybe, one of these days, Canada.


	59. A Mission for The Six

_**CHAPTER 59: A Mission for The Six**_

"Elyssia, wake up!" Peater yelled, whacking me with a pillow.

"Ugghhh . . . ain't it too early, Peater?" I groaned as I turned to face the wall.

"You slept in! It's already nine o'clock, and most of the food has been eaten!" Peater exclaimed.

"Don't make me do this . . ." he muttered.

With my ears, I could hear a knob being turned . . . and then several seconds later, it felt as if the room was on fire. I jumped out of bed, fully awake, by which time Peater was turning a knob by the door.

"Why did you just turn up the heat like that?" I panted as the temperature returned to normal.

"Well . . . that's one way to get you awake. In any case, we got a mission." Peater replied, holding a green bag in one leaf, and a piece of paper in the other.

"It says that we are to go to the Island, and . . . destroy a factory and all its contents. The factory is a threat because it's manufacturing weapons and ammo." I nodded, and strode towards the door.

"Easy . . . I can do it with my eyes closed!"

Peater cleared his throat.  
"But it says here . . . _no magic_." I bit my lip and facepalmed.

"Why? I've gotten away with it for so many battles!" I wailed.

"Aw, quit your complaining! Maybe your magic might get you killed where we're going!" Peater replied, shutting me up instantly.

After all, I've been in a few places where my magic went out of control at the worst times, due to weird reasons such as humidity, age, and who occupied it in the past. Sometimes, it was even a forcefield that disallowed ice. I sighed, and reluctantly went down the stairs that were in what used to be the elevator shaft. This was going to be a hard mission, because I relied more on my magic than on my peas.

We were teamed up with the plants in the St. Lawrence Market base ― or the Verdana base, as it was called by the plants that inhabited it. The base consisted of at least 500 plants, all of which looked intimidating.

"Don't worry, Elyssia. What matters is that we get this done, magic or no magic." Elias reassured me as we sat around, waiting for a ferry to take us to Toronto Island.

As I looked at the distant island, my nervousness caused me to have a flashback to when I was younger; no more than two years old.

 _Lightning flashed outside the window, which was followed by rolling thunder that scared me half to death._

" _Mom! Mom!" I screamed, clutching my covers until my leaves turned white._

" _Elyssia, what happened? Is everything all right?" my mother asked as she came through the door._

 _I shook my head, my eyes at their widest._

" _Outside. It's scary! I HATE thunderstorms!" I wailed._

" _Elyssia, it's nothing to be worried about. Just stay calm, and be brave, like one of those knights." my mother whispered._

 _I shut my eyes, and imagined that the thunder and lightning were like those zombies that I've heard about in the news and in stories, but never seen in real life. As I kept on telling myself to stop worrying, my mother began to sing a lullaby to soothe me._

 _I began to submit myself to sleep as the lullaby got the better of my brain, putting me at peace with myself and the world._

"Earth to Elyssia! Earth to Elyssia! Are you with us?" Peater was waving a leaf back and forth in front of my face.

"Yes, yes, I'm right here!" I grumbled. I looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was already almost halfway to the other side of the horizon.

We were in for a long day . . .

At long last, a ferry pulled into the dock, which allowed us to go to the island. Shortly after we'd arrived there, we went around looking for a factory . . .

. . . until we finally found an oddly shaped building, with several zombie guards walking back and forth, occasionally groaning "Brainzz." I smiled mischievously, and told Peater my plan via telepathy.

 _Hey . . . listen up . . . I got a plan . . ._

Three minutes later, we put the plan into action.

"Everyone, shoot at that fire hydrant!"

For a second, all the plants (except for Peater), gave me an "Are you crazy or are you insane?" look, before following through with my command. As they shot at the lone fire hydrant, bolts started popping out of it, before water gushed out like a geyser.

"Whoo!" I laughed as the water swept us up.

"Yo! That was stupid! How the hell are supposed to attack in this?" a plant asked.

"Tread water, and then swim and shoot!" I answered over the loud rush of the water.

After I was sure that everyone was safely on the water's surface, it was time to commence Step Three.

Taking a deep breath, I dove down to the bottom, and shot my ice at the shadows above, creating floating platforms for the plants above. I surfaced, and grinned in approval as I saw the plants standing on the icy platforms, shooting at the zombie guards. At long last, we were in front of Billy Bishop Airport ― or should I say Billy Bishop _Weapon Plant_.

"In, in, in!" Peater shouted, pointing at the entrance.

We didn't need to be told twice. We rushed inside the building in a fashion similar to that of young sprouts rushing out for recess.

Feeling a bit more confident, I tried firing an icy blast, but it only made me so weak that I fell over, panting. Cursing under my breath, I stood up, and picked up a bomb from a lab table. Thanks, whoever put it there. With the bomb securely in my leaf, I ducked and dodged, until I finally got into the building. I planted the bomb smackdab in the middle, and waited patiently, until . . .

 _KABLAM!_

The factory collapsed all around me, which left me to dodge and dodge falling debris, and the occasional gunshot. Several times, a shard or two of glass would find home in my stem, causing me to grunt and think about stopping to take them out . . .

But I had to keep going.

Ten minutes later, I was outside, only to be greeted by a gory sight. The corpses of zombies littered the floor, but so did the corpses of at least 200 plants. I found Elias standing over Peater, who had a gash on his face.

"Oh, no!" I gasped as I ran over to heal him.

"You know . . . sometimes, I can't help but wonder if you're becoming as careless as me!" I joked.

"I'll just say that there's no other plant in this province ― or, rather, _country_ ― that has no idea as to what self preservation is whose name is not Elyssia." Peater replied.

As soon as we stood up, there was an explosion that knocked me onto my side. With a groan, I looked towards the direction where the explosion was, only to be greeted by an unsettling sight. Several zombies were huddled around a fire, and were kindling it with those sticky, combustible spheres that occasionally let out a loud _BANG!_

"Come on! Come on!" I gasped as I tried to shoot some peas, but my frozen peas only melted and turned into soggy orbs that did nothing but make the fire hiss.

My powers were going haywire, apparently because there was something that disallowed anything that had to do with ice, and therefore, I was getting weaker and weaker, until I finally passed out . . . 

When I woke up, I realized that I was in an infirmary of some sort.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around at the plants congregated around me.

"Did we fail? Did we succeed?" Eric laughed, and patted my stem.

"Yes . . . we succeeded. While you were out, we just . . . buried the dead plants near the beach." I let out a sigh of relief, and leaned back in my bed, only to feel something weird. I looked down at my stem, and gasped as I saw a bloody bandage on it.

"The hell . . . ?" I mumbled.

"When you were knocked out, an arrow with a glass head was shot at your stem." Elias explained, seeing my all-inspiring look of confusion on my face.

"And . . . the shards of glass that we managed to pick out are in here." Peater whispered, holding up a bag full of small, sharp-looking, blood-covered shards.

"And unfortunately, you've got a fever." a Sunflower piped up. I rolled my eyes.

"And since when have I let a case of gangrene or leprosy get in the way of fighting?" I scoffed.

"Elyssia, you will have to stay in bed. It's for your own good." Eric said sharply.

I opened my mouth to protest, but a weird cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose, making me feel dizzy and nauseous, and eventually rendering me unable to speak.


	60. A Merry Christmas Indeed

_**CHAPTER 60: A Merry Christmas Indeed**_

 **A/N: Okay. So . . . earlier on, in the production of this story, I wrote a couple of chapters that I originally intended to slot in when I thought it was perfect. Problem is, I forgot about them, and by the time I had looked back at them, they wouldn't fit in too well ANYWHERE! So I saved them for later . . . and now, I decided to plunder them for inspiration for this** __ **Christmas thingy that I decided to write just because I felt like it. :P**

 **WARNING: It happens to be quite cheesy and fluffy, so . . . yeah.**

 **(Go ahead and kill me, haha :P)**

 **Enjoy! ;-)**

 _Ri-i-ip!_

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I tried to shut out all of the negative thoughts that were drowning me in agony. Was there something in that God knows what that Eric made me inhale? Then again, how would I know, after all, I wasn't some sort of chemist. The world once again began to twist and turn in terrifying ways ― the plants surrounding me turned into fiery demons that threatened to bite into me, the walls started oozing with blood, and snakes were slithering up the side of my bed, longing for the taste of fresh blood. I let out a few shrieks of fear, before I submitted myself to the dark.

It was very dark when I woke up. I was on Bay Street, bloody and battered.

"Hello?" I called out, only to have my voice echo and echo.

"Thanks for alerting us, girly. Now come with me ― you're going back to the Don Jail, and sure as hell you _won't come out!_ " a voice growled from behind me.

That voice sounded hoarse, as if the being to whom it belonged to had done a lot of shouting in the recent hours. I turned around, only to see a zombie with a knife in one hand.

"No! Get away! Away, I say!" Peater was yelling.

I glanced behind me, only to feel something dig into my right cheek. It didn't take me long to realize that the zombie had stabbed me, for at this point, blood was streaming down my face and into my mouth. Seeing this, Peater let out a low growl and charged towards the zombie. Just then, there was a blinding flash of white, and for a short-lived moment of time, I saw Peater running along Bay Street, not to call for help, but to save his damn ass.

 _This shall happen in its own good time . . ._

I began to scream and howl at those words, for they left me _very_ distraught.

Then I blacked out.

"PEATER! PEATER! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" I screamed as I woke up.

"WHY?! _WHY?!_ " My screams and howls of melancholy increased in volume as tears streamed down my face, leaving salty tracks in their wake.

"Elyssia! Elyssia! Calm down!" I heard someone whisper.

I looked to my left, and saw Peater right there, squeezing my leaf.

"It's all right, Elyssia. I'm right here. Every little thing is gonna turn out all right. No need to cry." he reassured me. 

The next day dawned beautiful and snowy. It was perfect in my eyes ― it wasn't a blizzard, and it wasn't flurries. The amount of snow that the sky was shedding was flawless . . .

"Hey! Wake up, Elyssia! It's Christmas!" Peater cried as he whacked my head hard with a pillow.

I groaned and turned around to look at him.

"Couldn't you see that I was already awake?" I griped as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Peater giggled mischievously and nodded. "I was doing it just to pull your strings!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Come here, you!" I shrieked as I chased him around the room with my pillow, attempting to strike him every few seconds. Finally, I had thrown aside my pillow and chased him out of the room.

"Neener, neener, you can't catch me!" Peater teased.

I only laughed at his taunting. When he had reached the stairs, I playfully tackled him with a yell, and there we went, tumbling down the stairs in a greenish-bluish blur. When we had finally stopped moving, I found that we were a tangle of roots and leaves. We looked into each other's eyes and giggled, before untangling ourselves. Peater pointed upwards, and I looked up, only to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above us.

"Oh, no you don't!" I laughed, before making a run for it.

Now it was _Peater's_ turn to chase me all over the base. We bumped into various plants (who looked at us as if we were crazy), before ending up in the food court. Plants stared and stopped what they were doing as Peater raced after me. Finally, he managed to tackle me, before tickling me into submission.

"Stop!" I giggled as I finally managed to squirm away from him.  
I was about to get the hell out of there when he had pulled me back. At this point, the other plants were snickering at us, causing me to blush.

"Hey, so . . . uh . . . nice game of tag! Why don't we just . . . sit down and eat! Or go outside! It's nice outside! Actually, why don't we get some coffee! Or hot chocolate . . ." I stammered, uneasily glancing at the witnessing plants every so often, hoping that something else would distract them.

No such luck.

I looked back at Peater, and I could see him blushing as well.

"It's okay, Elyssia . . . I got you." he whispered as he put a leaf on my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around his stem, and in return, he put his arms around mine. Then, some kind of instinct told us to lean in. Closer and closer we came . . . until we found ourselves kissing.

 _Oh my God. This. Is. Not. Happening!_

I barely heard the roars of the watching plants as I wrapped my arms around Peater and returned the kiss. I didn't want the moment to end. But most of all, I wanted _him_. No matter how potentially embarrassing it would be, I wanted us to stay glued to our spots. Forever.

We did eventually break apart, silly grins imprinted on our faces. We were both blushing furiously, and the crowd of witnessing plants were going crazy, hooting and hollering.

"So . . . uh . . . wanna go on a walk?" Peater suggested.

"Not without food in my stomach!" I replied as I pulled him over to the tables. 

After an amazing breakfast of waffles, pancakes, French toast and bacon, Peater and I had a whole day ahead of us.

"So . . . where are we gonna go?" I asked as we walked out the doors.

"The Financial District. Peace Gardens. That stuff." he answered as he slipped his leaf in mine.

Bay Street looked just as lovely as it ever did, with the slight disadvantage of the buildings being in disrepair thanks to the apocalypse. But the glistening snow and ice made up for that by a mile. We silently walked down the street, before going to the Peace Gardens.

"Peater . . . isn't this place lovely?" I breathed as I reached out to touch a frozen spray of water coming from a fountain.

"Yeah . . . it's amazing . . ." he murmured.

We continued walking around, until we found ourselves under a canopy of frozen trees.

"God . . . this place is beautiful!" I gasped as I touched a frozen branch.

"It may be pretty, but it ain't as pretty as you are!" Peater replied with a grin.

I nodded, before asking a question that I've been meaning to ask him for so long.

"After this war's done . . . what are we gonna do?"

Peater shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we'll live together . . . get partnered . . ."

I looked at him and smiled broadly. "I was hoping you'd say that . . ." I whispered as we wrapped our arms around each other's stems.

"Hey . . . uh . . . I just wanted to know . . . will you . . ." Peater stopped dead in his sentence and blushed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh . . . never mind . . ." he mumbled, his face turning an even darker green.

"Hey ― it's fine. Honest." I said as he pulled me closer.

Knowing what was going to happen next, I wanted to say, "Hey, let's go back and make some hot chocolate!" or something stupid like that. But I kept my mouth shut, and let the moment proceed like it was supposed to, and before we knew what was happening, we were kissing again, and thankfully, we had no witnesses . . . unless the birds counted. We broke apart after a few minutes, blushing and smiling.

"Now this is a secret we're gonna keep. Right?" I asked as I poked his cheek.

"Right." Peater answered, before he pulled me into a hug.

"You're mine, Elyssia. And nothing's gonna stop that."

I grinned as we pulled away and headed back inside. 

The base was decorated with Christmas decorations, left, right and center. Everyone met near the fountain to open presents later that day. I got a box of chocolates from Eric, a charm bracelet from an "anonymous plant" (although it was obvious that it was Peater), and cards from everyone. We wrapped up the festivities by making hot chocolate, singing Christmas carols, and, of course, eating till we were stuffed.

All in all, it was a very merry Christmas indeed ― probably the best I've ever had in my life.

 **A/N: Aannnd . . . CUT! Okay . . . maybe it was pretty dang cheesy and fluffy, but I warned ya! XD**

 **See ya round!**


	61. A New StrategyDanger

_**CHAPTER 61: A New Strategy/Danger**_

The day after Christmas, the snow mysteriously disappeared, like it had only popped up to enhance Christmas, before disappearing without a trace of it ever being there. Meanwhile, I strolled around, with a pocketknife in one leaf . . . just in case. It was a peaceful day, which I thought was simply perfect.

"Well, merry belated Christmas, and a happy new year, you filthy, uncouth, freak of nature! This year's gift is death, to commemorate your 12 years of misery and suffering!" a voice snarled from behind me.

I turned around, and saw two zombies there. They looked like soldiers, which made me back away slightly.

"Okay, look! I got a knife over here, so I recommend ―"

I was cut short by the tallest of the soldiers.

" _Put the weapon down_. _NOW!_ "

I simply waved the knife back and forth, causing the soldiers to start shooting at me.

"Have you . . . *gasp* . . . heard the story about the zombie who cried "Put the weapon down?"" I taunted, despite all of the injuries that I was sustaining.

"No, and we don't care!" the shortest soldier muttered as he opened fire onto me.

Adrenaline surged through my body, causing me to raise the knife and do some pretty . . . feisty things, to put it in the least. Considering that there weren't any anti-ice forcefields on mainland Toronto, I confidently raised my right leaf, and conjured a blast of wind that knocked the zombies down. This bought me a little time to grab the soldiers' guns via telekinesis, and smash them on the ground.

"Well . . . now that your weapons are gone . . . oh, dearie me, what the hell are you gonna do?" I simpered.

"Oh shut the hell up!" the tall one yelled as he gave me a good scratch on the face.

As a form of retaliation, I struck the tall zombie just below their diaphragm with one nimble swoop of my knife. For good measure, I decided to fire an icy arrow at his chest, causing him to yell out in pain and collapse, dead at last.

"The hell? Damn . . . you're gonna pay for this!" the remaining soldier screamed as he threw a knife at my forehead.

I couldn't dodge it in time, resulting in a river of blood streaming into my eye. Pulling out the knife, I tossed it at the zombie's hand, disconnecting it from his body. With my remaining knife, I gouged the short zombie in the crotch, causing him to yell in pain. To add to his torture, I scurried up his arm and onto his shoulders. From there, I bit into his head, making him scream a myriad of curses at the TD building as I jumped off. Laughing, I literally kicked his ass, which knocked him to the ground.

"Parting is always such a sweet sorrow . . . _NOT!_ " I honked as I walked away from the undead freak, leaving him there to die.

With a huge, bleeding stab wound on my forehead, I set off, stumbling towards the TEC.

"Elyssia! Elyssia! Good Lord, what happened to you?" Peater came running out of the Hudson's Bay building after he saw me from a window.

"A little scuffle with a couple of soldier-like zombies, that's all. I just happened to have a knife thrown at my forehead, but I won." I explained coolly, pausing every so often to wipe the blood out of my eye.

"Elyssia . . . sometimes, I can't help but wonder if the only reason why you like me is because I'm willing to get you medical assistance." Peater muttered as he sprayed an antiseptic substance into the puncture.

"Wrong answer! I like you because . . . you're willing and able to be a good friend." I whispered.

"And hey . . . aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary? How'd you avoid that?" Peater sputtered.

"Simple: Avoid Eric, and Savannah." I replied.

As the liquid began to sting my forehead, I wiped it away furiously, not wanting any more pain.

" You stubborn girl . . ." Peater sighed, but with the hints of a smirk starting to appear on his face.

I blushed as I looked down at the ground.

"What else is new?" I giggled.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming from one of the upper levels of the Hudson's Bay building. Out of curiosity, I looked up . . . and saw a black tin descend from a window above me. After ricocheting off an eaves trough and bouncing along several garbage cans, the black tin finally landed in front of me with a _thunk._ Out of sheer curiosity and impulse, I decided to open the tin. As soon as I had sliced it open with my teeth, my eyes began to water as my body felt as if it was on fire.

"Good God! What the hell is in this thing?!" I cursed as I dropped the tin.

"A note, Elyssia." Peater replied.

When the weird, painful feeling had receded, I unfolded the piece of paper in the tin, and read the note.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue;_

 _Most humans are dead,_

 _Soon you will be too._

 _Even though you've bounced back,_

 _One day, it'll all be black_

 _So watch what you do,_

 _For we'll be watching you!_

 _One of these days, your love will run._

 _He won't look back, then you'll really be done._

 _I see the future, so don't deny,_

 _And think what I'm saying is a big fat lie!_

 _No; this'll bite you in the ass, my dear_

 _One more time, I shall make myself clear!_

 _You'll be dead soon, for there is no doubt,_

 _For me and my army are strong, out and out!_

 _You'll never win, that is for sure,_

 _For the whole country is what we'll procure!_

 _We are already winning, never mind the defeats!_

 _Why, we've whooped your assholes on the city streets!_

 _One of these days, you all will be gone,_

 _From Stratford to Kingston, Markham to Vaughan!_

 _So give up the fight, and throw the towel in,_

 _After all, what we do isn't a sin._

 _Conquering the world is what we do,_

 _And we could share our victory with you!_

 _But no; you say that our work is evil,_

 _Well guess what? You got the mind of a weevil!_

 _You won't survive, you'll definitely die!_

Good Lord! Already?! A _threat?!_

I turned my attention back to the last couple of lines, which were written in a blood-red ink of some sort.

 _So watch out . . ._

 _OR ELSE!_

The harrowing poem wasn't signed, which didn't make things better at all. I then thought of slapping myself ― since when did I let a few words on a piece of rotting paper get the better of me?

Regaining my composure, I tore the note up into halves, then quarters, then eighths, and then twelfths. With a final cry, I tossed the pieces into the air so that the wind could carry them off into hell.

"Elyssia, what was that all about?" Peater asked.

"Nothing. Now . . . let's ― OW!"

My answer was interrupted by another tin falling from the window and landing on my leaf. This tin was bigger ― around the size of a milk crate ― which probably meant that we had another mission from the CPR. I opened the tin, and luckily, I saw it had the emblem of the CPR smacked onto it.

"A mission!" Peater exclaimed, happy that there wasn't anything harmful in the tin.

Without hesitation, I took the box and ran into the Eaton Center, ready to tell Eric the good news. 

"Well, Elyssia, what news do we have?" Eric asked as he swivelled around in his chair to face me.

"A mission." I said simply, before I went to work on opening the tin.

I found a box filled with many little spheres that glowed and glimmered in all colours of the rainbow. With several giggles, I grabbed one, and tossed it out the window. It blew up in a cloud of blue and white snowflake-like speckles.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

Eric was tapping his root, with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Listen, Elyssia. Don't do that ever again! I mean, that's dangerous!" he scolded me.

I nodded, and looked at the piece of paper that was in the tin. I unfolded it, and saw a map of Pickle Lake, Ontario, with rail routes, major highways, and danger zones highlighted, courtesy of a legend on the bottom of the map, as well as the target: a graveyard and its church of St. Agatha. Below that, there was a note.

 _Your mission is to get rid of the graveyard of St. Agatha._

Not bad . . .

 _And before you ask, yes: you can use magic, for there are no forcefields that forbid ice, fire, and whatnot._

Hallelujah!

 _We are making sure that we work inwards towards Toronto from the outer cities of Ontario, so that Zomboss doesn't suspect anything._

Hey! That's interesting . . .

 _The graveyard is rather large, so we provided those combustible balls to turn it into rubble. Make sure that those zombies don't get their damn hands on the spheres._

Easy . . .

 _And a word of the wise: LIMIT THE CASUALTIES!_

"Well, that's . . . pretty wise."

I turned around, and saw Peater waving a leaf back and forth.

"You'll be working with the ACC base, my dears. Now ―" Eric's instructions were interrupted by Savannah bursting through the door, with an issue of _La Libre Plante_ securely in her leaf.

"L-look! Twelve CPR rebels have been murdered! One in Peterborough, two in Stratford, three in Brampton, four in Hamilton . . ."

Savannah was talking a mile a minute, so it became impossible to make out what she was saying. Eric, however, was nodding as if his ears could slow down Savannah's rat-a-tat-tat speech. Finally, Eric had yelped, "Six in Markham?! All twelve of the girls look like twelve-year-old ambiguous fighter Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus?! Holy crud!"

Peater gasped at this news, and hugged me so tight that I almost stopped breathing.

"Oh my God! Elyssia . . . your life may be in grave danger!" he exclaimed.

I clapped a leaf to my mouth in horror as Eric reiterated more of Savannah's news, while the extrovertly Blover was nodding, her green eyes wide with pure fear.

" . . . CPR investigators are deeming this a warning that Elyssia is to die, by hook or by crook, as the connection between how many fighters were murdered was linked to the young civilian's age. As well, the way that the plants were killed (stab wounds as well as poison), is probably a sign that Elyssia would die that kind of death."

I began to sob into Peater's shoulder, although he was whispering, "Calm down, it'll be all right." into my ear repeatedly.

" . . . The evidence is too transparent. . . ."

My sobs only increased.

" . . . And it is official that Elyssia Antonia's life is in mortal peril."

I let out a cry of anguish at this news.

"Oh Elyssia! Your life really _is_ in grave danger!" Peater whispered.

"No! No! No!" I screamed, which scared Eric and Savannah.

"Well, isn't that just dandy!" Eric muttered, with what I could have sworn were hints of a smile appearing on the corners of his mouth.

I shut out all of the hustle and bustle going on in that office, until I felt a needle being jabbed into my stem. But before I was out, I heard Peater's voice echoing in my brain.

" _Your life really IS in grave danger!"_

Then, I was out for the count.


	62. A Warm Welcome Into a Northern Town

_**CHAPTER 62: A Warm Welcome Into a Northern Town**_

I woke up in within the whiteness of the TEC's infirmary. There was nobody in there . . . unless I counted. Sighing, I decided to reach over to my left and grab a map of some sort. When I finally had it in my leaves, my eyes began to dart left and right across the paper as I found that the TEC was _way_ bigger than I thought it could ever be. The ex-shopping mall was connected to the stock market buildings on Bay Street and the Toronto Reference Library. I smiled weakly as I traced the complex pathways of the base . . . until a question began to bounce around my head.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

"So _there_ you are, Elyssia!"

Savannah just popped out of nowhere and came running over to me.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry about what happened back there!" she cried, her green eyes wide with remorse.

"I'm not the one who makes up the news! I mean, after all, you don't shoot the messenger! It's just . . . I'm scared for you. Really scared. Please . . . this is _real!_ I wish it wasn't true but . . . we can't control what God does. We can't control what Fate does. We must play with the cards we're dealt, good or bad. You hearing me?"

I raised my leaf and nodded.

"Listen. I don't _care_ about some stupid newspaper article! Tsh, since when have I let a threat get the better of me?" I scoffed.

"I just had this needle jammed into me, and I started feeling panicked, that's all!" Savannah bit her lip, and hugged me.

"Elyssia . . . I wish you the best of luck wherever you go, whatever you do. Sure, I don't really know you that well, but . . . you're already Ontario's symbol of hope, and maybe, one of these days, you'll be Canada's beacon, from sea to sea."

I let out a few tears of happiness at those words. Ontario's beacon . . . could I really be the beacon of at least 2500 cities? And one day, maybe one day, could I be Canada's hero?

"Elyssia, get up! Up I say!" I was shaken out of my reflection by Eric yelling at me to get up.

"How long was I out?" I wondered aloud.

"A few minutes. You'll live." Savannah replied optimistically, her usual shine back in her eyes.

I climbed out of the bed and grabbed the tin that the Resistance gave us, ready to face the mission and whatever it brought.

A train took us to Pickle Lake for the mission. But this train wasn't any of those fancy Ottawa locomotives. It seemed like a subway train that transported humans on the TTC once upon a time. I was grateful for the bumps, jolts and the lack of luxurious food to eat. After all, I was going on a mission, not on a vacation. Besides . . . vacations are from another world right now, here in post-apocalyptic Toronto. My mind began to wander and roam as the hours passed. I thought about odd things . . . from the lunch menu to the weather . . .

A steam whistle threatened to cause me to go stone deaf as the train pulled into a tattered station.

"Get used to it, Elyssia. If we're going on long journeys, expect coming out a bit deaf." Eric muttered as he tugged on my leaf.

I got up, went out of the train, only to be greeted by a hot, sticky atmosphere.

"Oh . . ." I began to sweat, and my eyes began to sting.

As a frozen plant, I had an intolerance for heat, and it made me feel uncomfortable. And if the heat was bad enough, I could get weak. Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the ground, which felt like walking on burning coals.

"What's this place's damned problem?" I complained.

"It's the graveyard, and the sewage plant next to it. That sewage plant is a factory that makes God-knows-what, and we need to get rid of it." a Chomper piped up.

Looking at the map, I saw that we needed to destroy _two_ places. I sighed, and did the sign of the cross, before our team of 4900 plants set off.

We arrived at a forest at the edge of the graveyard. "Oh . . . oh . . ." I was beginning to become nauseous as the heat was taking its toll on me. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I closed my eyes and counted backwards from 100, although this proved itself to be one hell of a bad idea.

 _99, 98, 97 . . ._

"Well, Terrence, what now?"

I began to hear undead voices as I attempted to numb the discomfort.

 _. . . 87, 86, 85 . . ._

"The forest, that's what."

 _. . . 75, 74, 73 . . ._

"AA-CHOO!"

I heard a plant sneeze. Biting my lip, I desperately hoped that the zombies didn't hear that noise . . .

 _. . . 66, 65, 64 . . ._

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

 _. . . 43, 42, 41 . . ._

"In the forest! The forest, I swear to God!"

 _. . . 29, 28, 27 . . ._

"We're almost there. Get ready!"

 _. . . 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . ._

 _BLAM!_

"Crap!" I shrieked as a bullet was shot at the tree I was using for cover.

"Run right in!" I instructed.

Naturally, at least 200 plants were shot down by the zombies, but I didn't back down. I started tossing the bombs at the graveyard, which turned portions of it into rubble. Running towards Peater, I handed him the tin of bombs.

"You do the rest. I'm going in!" I yelled, before I started running around zombies and into the church.

The door of the church was boarded up, but I eventually found a passageway behind some rotting wood crates. Crawling through the tunnel, I saw that the torches lighting it were flickering as the wind danced around it. I savoured the coldness of the tunnel. It gave me strength and power, and it caused the fear that was slowly creeping up my back to surrender. With a smile on my face, I continued crawling through that dank tunnel.

I was at the top of the passageway after ten more minutes, only to be greeted by a sneering, snarling voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Elyssia Antonia, ruler of none!" I looked to my left, and saw a zombie holding a chainsaw.

"Stop right there, Oliask. I know you . . . all too well." I growled, holding my right leaf up.

The zombie named Oliask smiled, and started laughing as he saw my leaf high in the air.

"You think that some random snowflakes will be able to bring me down?" he hissed.

I looked into his lacklustre eyes and began to growl quietly, thinking about all the pain that he caused my family. Just then, Oliask turned into a bird, then an eagle, and then a demon. After those changes in form, Oliask turned back into a zombie.

"Catch me . . . if you can." he snarled as he used the chainsaw and clipped into my stem.

With my anger and want for vengeance as my strength, I launched myself onto Oliask with a scream. I clambered up his chest and head until I was on top. With my left leaf holding his neck, I began to wave my other leaf back and forth, steadily weakening the zombie.

"Get the hell off me! You hear? Get the _hell_ off!" Oliask howled.

Not giving a care, I continued my torture; his howls and cries for mercy giving me strength and confidence. Finally, he gave way to the ground, which caused me instinctively to jump off and do something . . .

Until I felt the chilly breath of an evil soul run down my stem. I turned around, and saw Oliask's ghost. He began torturing me in indescribable ways with his mind. I groaned and twitched, until the anger came and replaced my fear. I raised my right leaf, and blasted him into smithereens with a loud yelp, causing the whole church to light on fire. Looking around at the burning embers, I let out an ear-splitting scream, for I was becoming weaker and weaker as the flames danced around and consumed whatever they could. I got the hell outta there in a matter of minutes, only to be greeted by a gory sight. The corpses of many plants littered the ground, which had finally lost its "burning" characteristic.

"Oh . . . !" I whispered, saddened by our loss.

Peater came up to me and almost lost it when he saw the gash on my stem that was slowly bleeding.

"Elyssia Antonia!" he yelled, before he started slapping me whilst lecturing me. "You . . . complete . . . fool! Why . . . were . . . you . . . so . . . damn . . . foolish . . . ?!"

After that was done, he hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Elyssia. Don't do that ever again! Please . . . don't make me die of a heart attack!"

I squirmed away, before I started gazing at the hazy red sky.

"Hey Elyssia . . . even though we're going through a lot . . . do you feel like giving up and going home?" Peater asked as we commenced the scary process of burying the dead.

"Yes. Because when I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be. I mean, as long as you're holding onto me . . . that's one of the only times I feel safe." I answered softly.


	63. Off to The Scally

_**CHAPTER 63: Off to The Scally**_

 _ **FIVE WEEKS LATER;**_

 _ **JANUARY 29,**_

 _ **IN THE YEAR OF OUR**_ _ **lord**_ _ **, 2014**_ _ **. . .**_

I groaned as I rolled over on my bed. I had been awake for a few hours by now, but my stem was hurting like hell, after, what, five days. I grunted and gritted my teeth as I recalled the attack 120 hours ago that caused my stem to start hurting . . .

It was around midnight when I had decided to go out on a stroll. After all, I've been feeling so restless lately, what with missions and violent run-ins. My soul had longed for a breath of fresh air, and I was going to let it savour this. With a smile, I walked along Queen Street, while the cool wind made _whoosh-whoosh_ noises in my ears. The moon was a full moon; a full, satisfied moon that looked as if it was going to watch over the world like a hawk. Just then, the cry of a wolf began to pierce the air. I almost screamed at that noise ― after all, what the hell would a wolf be doing in Area Code 416? Just then, a battle cry was uttered by some beast, for the cry was loud and clear, as if the creature wanted to wake up all of Toronto. Just then, something wrapped itself around my throat. With a yelp of surprise, I turned around, and saw a zombie glaring at me.

"Variskol Yeminue. Ain't I glad to see you again." I snarled, as a fountain of anger came back to life as I looked at the various scars, and the gnarled, knobbly middle finger that was almost divorced from his smelly, green hand.

"Yes, Antoinette. We meet again. Though I don't know why you're even named after a French queen. After all, the only kingdom you'll rule is the kingdom of crap!" the zombie, named Variskol, taunted as he tightened his grip on my throat.

I began to sputter and cough up blood as I became more and more constricted.

"You . . . damn . . . bastard! Trying to kill my mother . . . trying to kill Peater . . . you were lucky that she squirmed outta it . . . cause if she didn't, you would've been _roadkill!_ I would've knocked that smelly head off your neck, and stuffed it up your hole!" I spat.

Next thing I knew, I felt a knife slowly inching its way across my stem. I kicked Variskol away, and sounded my idea of an alarm: three short whistles, three long, and three short. Plants, recognizing this as "SOS" in Morse code, came pouring out the doors and started shooting at Variskol, who simply disappeared into thin air without another word. I fell to the ground panting, for the loss of blood was disorienting me. I began to submit myself to the darkness of unconsciousness . . .

I groaned once more as I rolled into a position where I wasn't laying on the side of my stem that was caked with dried blood. I then heard Peater creep up to my bed and felt his leaf gently rub the lacerated area on my stem.

"Oh, you poor little snowflake." he murmured.

I didn't wince in pain, for Peater was something of a healer. He knew how to tend to wounds, just the way a Sunflower could.

"Peater . . . remember that one battle where this zombie with supernatural powers stabbed you ten times and I had to take off two days to heal you? That zombie was Variskol, and he tried to kill my mother. But why did Variskol have to come and attack me?" I rasped.

"I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that he'll give you one heck of a hard time." Peater replied.

I slowly sat up, and looked into his green eyes. "It'll be hard . . . but I'll live. Right?"

Peater laughed and gently pulled me into a standing position.

"Definitely. Now go, and see what Eric has for us, is that all right?" I smiled, before I walked out the door and slowly descended the stairs.

"Elyssia! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Elias came bounding out of Eric's office as soon as I had knocked on the door.

"Elyssia, I think you'll like ― no, _love_ this news . . ." Eric mumbled as he tossed me a leaflet. Eric and I started reading the pamphlet as soon as I flipped to the first page, which had pictures of the most imposing-looking building of Regent Park (The Scally, as we plants liked to call it), and the sewage plant at Lakeshore. Turned out that the leaflet was all about how The Scally and the Lakeshore sewage plant were factories that created zombies and other gory things that gave the bases one heck of a hard time. After a few more minutes of reading the booklet, Eric started explaining the purpose of this grand mission.

"Every team of plants that we've sent in there hasn't come back in one piece. So, I've decided to choose you, Peater, and Elias. I mean, you're strong fighters, and as for you, Elyssia . . . you've got a rare type of magic. I'll pour my faith into your leaves. Please . . . come back alive, and not as some demon."

I smiled at those words. "All right, then! It's off to Lakeshore Boulevard for you three." Eric chirped as he tossed us three bags filled with lots and lots of provisions, before shoving us down a chute.

"This'll be easy . . ."

We set off at around noon. Since we couldn't take a train to Lakeshore, Peater, Elias and I had to hoof it. As we trudged along the roads, we thought intently about our mission and what it would bring us. Finally, I decided to break the ice.

"So . . . where would be a safe place to sleep?"

Peater sighed, and tapped my shoulder.

"Look up and wave. We're already at The Scally, and there's a good old . . . house dead across it."

I nodded, and pulled the twosome into the house that was right across it.

"Look, guys. It's already very late, and we need a good sleep if we want to face The Scally and the sewage plant." I hissed.

Minutes later, we found a few cushions on the first floor. With a smile, I bid good night to father and son, before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	64. Not A Mouse in This Haunted House!

_**CHAPTER 64: "Not A Mouse in This Haunted House!"**_

We decided to give ourselves the privilege of sleeping in, so we therefore woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning. After a small breakfast, I decided to bring up the issue of where we were going to go.

"I recommend that we go to The Scally first. But . . . we'll have to deal with these." I began, flipping the booklet to the pages on The Scally.

"For one thing, there are many ghosts. _Evil_ ghosts, in case you've watched too many cartoons. These ghosts are capable of bringing about fates that are _way_ worse than death itself. Also, in there, there are . . . mutilated humans, undead plants, a pit filled with blood and the dead bodies of humans and plants alike ― and if you really wanna know, their insides litter the culvert quite well enough. The Scally also has gargoyles that speak the language of the demons, although this book says that it's a myth (Damn right, because I don't believe in that crap either). There are also creepy portraits, and it says here that . . . *gasp* mental beings that can turn into spirits get stronger in there, and actually turn into the plants they were supposed to be before their souls got sucked out. In other words, they get more . . . powerful. These things are being spawned by Zomboss, so that at one o'clock on the night of May 13, he can send these throughout all of Ontario so that he can take over the province, and if he spawns enough . . . it's gonna be adieu to Canada, the true north, strong and free." Peater and Elias' eyes widened to the size of quarters at that news.

"Good God of Israel! This is . . . insane!" Elias gasped.

"Elyssia . . . you must be kidding me! Bloodied battered things . . . undead plants . . . killer ghosts . . . a pit filled with blood, and the insides of the plants and humans that fill it? Oh my . . ." Peater mumbled.

"Chin up, you guys! We'll survive, don't worry!" I exclaimed, not unlike a Sunflower.

"And hold on . . . how did you know about May 13? I mean, where'd you get that information?" Elias asked curiously.

"The days I spent in Don Jail proved themselves to be rather . . . useful. Now, let's go, shall we?"

With that, I tugged the two plants out the door and into the garden of The Scally. As soon as we approached, a vine with blood-covered thorns shot out of the ground. Then another. Then another. Then yet another. Soon we were surrounded by lots of vines shooting out of the ground, trying to grab us. Soon, even the trees were swinging their cruel branches at us.

"AAHH!" I screamed as a tree branch grazed my stem, and a vine grazed the area just above my neck, causing a drop of blood to settle on Peater's necklace.

"Okay! The booklet definitely did _not_ warn us about _that!_ "

I was scuffed yet again with a tree branch, by which point I was seething with determination. I shielded Elias and his son from the vines and tree branches, and sent a few jets of snow over to the violent flora, which coated them with a thick layer of ice, but they still moved very slowly, back and forth.

"What a _warm_ reception we received from this area of Regent Park!" Elias huffed.

Peater nodded in agreement, and shuddered before we entered the forbidding, dark building that we all called The Scally. The gargoyles that threatened to drop onto my head seemed to speak to me, with their eyes glowing a red brighter than hell.

"We smell blood! BLOOD!" the gargoyles growled, reaching their talons out as if they wanted to take out my eye.

I gasped, and staggered backwards a few steps.

"Elyssia Antonia, do we need to get you psychiatric assistance?" Elias quipped.

"Aw, hell no!" I muttered, before we ran up to the door, where the window had a stained-glass picture of John the Baptist, fully decapitated.

Peater shuddered, and threatened to sock me. "Why did you agree to this mission?"

I just gave him a crazy look and a daft smile, before I opened the door. Cautiously, Elias, Peater and I crept into the front hallway, only to have the door swing shut behind us as soon as we had stepped in, leaving us in pure darkness. I listened for the scurrying of mice and rats, but I heard no sounds.

"Wow! There's not a mouse in this haunted house!" I mumbled.

Through the obscurity, I could see a chandelier fixture. With a smile, I looked up, and began to swing it back and forth. After around five seconds, the lights flickered on.

"You're welcome, my cielos." I said sweetly, before I turned back to the walls, only to be hit with a gory sight, as well as the unpleasantness of the scent of death and despair. Now, on the walls, there were bloodied, iron spikes that impaled the bodies of plants, humans, and even the intermittent zombie. But that wasn't the worst part. For right next to a creepy-ish painting of Napoleon Bonaparte, there was the dead body of a plant. Now, this plant wasn't like any of the other plants that were doomed to spend their lives on iron poles, for seeing her dead on that pole made me as pissed as I would be in the hot temperatures of Arizona.

For that plant was someone I knew _too_ well.

It was Carol.

Sure, maybe she was with those bullies, but still, she turned over a new leaf and helped me and Peater fight Dr. Zomboss.

Peater and Elias looked pissed too, for their leaves were clenched into fists, and both father and son were softly growling at the body of the poor Cactus.

"Carol! Ohh, who the hell did that?!" Peater spat.

The eyes of the Napoleon painting seemed to shift over to Peater, and a female voice answered: "It was none other than me. Maybe you know me, maybe you don't. But I'm quite sure that your girlfriend Antoinette knows me pretty damn well. Hell . . . we've been through a lot together . . . trust me."

I gasped, and turned around, only to see what I thought ― no, _knew_ ― was Scuttle. The hazy blob that was her body was slowly turning into a blurry image of a plant, for I could see the roots and stem begin to take shape. With a final pop, it became a white Sunflower.

"Hello, Elyssia." she hissed, before disappearing.

I let out a few whimpers, which caused Elias and Peater to click their tongues.

"Honestly Elyssia, do you not know what wind is? You're acting as if the wind is your enemy!" Elias snapped.

I gasped, and went back to the booklet.

 _Language of the demons . . ._

I heard about it ― it was called the language of Deviosaecrilis. To anyone who didn't know it, it sounded like wind. If someone knew it, that meant they were evil, or their souls were fractured. Maybe . . .

No. It couldn't be real.

With a final shake of my head to get rid of the potential anxiety, I telekinetically opened the door in front of us. Fear crawling up our backs, we walked through the doorway, wondering what was on the other side.


	65. The Dangers of Wandering Alone

_**CHAPTER 65: The Dangers of Wandering Alone**_

We passed through the door, only to see a hallway chock full of paintings and portraits. The hallway, too, smelled of death. I knew that this sounded weird, but I knew how to smell things other than ice cream and flowers. I could smell unreliability, liars, and evil. Now, the hallway's scent of death was mingling with the stench of evil, which made it all the more horrible . . . for me, at least. The single chandelier looked as if it was going to fall down, and bring the ceiling down with it, for every time I'd make it sway back and forth to keep the lights humming, the plaster on the ceiling appeared to crack. When I grew tired of keeping the lights on, I allowed the feeble glow to flicker on and off, which only added to the burden of fear that we carried in our minds. Finally, we arrived at a door with glass panels adorning it. Peeking through one of the panels, I saw zombies sitting there. _Armed_ zombies, I should say, for they had guns and baseball bats strapped to their bodies. While Elias and Peater were waiting for the right moment to pounce, I was feeling pissed. I had no idea why, but I was pissed. My anger began to slowly build up, until I couldn't hold in anymore. With a scream that I knew scared the hell out of father and son, I swung my right leaf upwards, which brought about an unstoppable chain reaction. A jet of ice that was a mix of purple and blue ricocheted off a window, and onto the floor, which blew the armed zombies onto the ceiling. It began raining dust, plaster and blood as soon as that was over and done with. But a single thing remained. It was a small, white wisp. It was slightly distracting, considering that I was _very_ attracted to white objects. As I reached out to touch the wisp, I received a shock. I looked back at Peater and Elias, and saw their faces had looks of pure fear on them.

"Elyssia, please . . . don't do that to us." Peater whispered.

Suddenly, the wisp began to grow bigger . . .

. . . Until it turned into a human with a bandage covering his entire face. The wispy human finally turned into a zombie that I was hell-bent on killing. This zombie had a blood-spattered uniform that was of military derivation. His fingers were gnarled, and every part of his face was covered, save for his bulging, red eye that glared into the deepest depths of my soul.

"Ursulo . . . we meet again." I growled.

The zombie named Ursulo simply laughed, a hollow, creepy, humourless laugh. He began to summon football zombies and Bucketheads. The small army charged at us, but I mowed them down with a few of my peas and a wave of my leaf. With another sweep of my leaf, I conjured the snowy wall that was protective. Ursulo began to summon a second army, then a third, a fourth, and even a fifth. We were probably going to die, by the simple weight of numbers.

"Look, you guys need to headshot the zombie, you hear?" I hissed.

Elias and Peater took aim and shot, only to have their peas miss the zombie. I sighed softly and said, "Keep going. I'll push back the army."

I started shooting at the army of Bucketheads and football zombies, but for every one that I killed, three or more took their place. But one of the football zombies had a canister on one of his rotting hands. With a triumphant grin, he dropped it, causing a cloud of gas to balloon upwards. The snowy wall began to become slightly shorter, causing me to start moving the zombies via telekinesis. One by one, I lifted them into the air, only to let them drop down onto the floor hard enough to kill them. But more and more of the undead had those canisters, and when they dropped onto the ground, all at once, gone was my protective wall. I felt like I was going to die after that happened, but I was still able to fight. I decided to confront Ursulo instead. He aimed a punch at my stomach, but I jumped out of the way, and grabbed his neck. Ursulo only smiled, and retaliated with his mind.

" _Elyssia . . . you fear pain, don't you?"_

Before I could reply to the telepath, I could see Ursulo light the room on fire. I screamed as I began to melt, and loosened my grip on his throat.

"And that should teach you how to _not_ mess with someone like me." Ursulo snickered as he threw me against the wall, causing the back of my neck to start bleeding.

I gritted my teeth as the pain ebbed away and Ursulo went back to giving Peater and Elias a hard time.

But I had an idea.

Quietly, I leapt and flipped like a gazelle over to the bookshelf behind Ursulo. Ursulo then snapped his fingers, which gave some of the football zombies chainsaws, butcher knives, and thorny clubs. Sweeping my right leaf in a circle, I conjured an arrow, and sent it hurtling at his head. The deranged zombie, who never saw the arrow, exploded violently as soon as the arrow had speared the back of his head. With Ursulo dead at last, the Bucketheads collapsed, but the football zombies only became slightly weaker. But the terrifying thing was that before Ursulo was done, he had snapped his fingers,. The zombie leading the pack was wielding his blood-spattered chainsaw, which slit the wall that I was leaning against. With a scream, I instinctively pushed Peater and Elias out the door.

"Look, no time to explain, I just don't want you guys getting hurt. Nice knowing you, though!" I jabbered quickly, before I slammed the door and faced those zombies alone.

Meanwhile, I felt a cold, sharp object in my cheek. I turned right, and saw a zombie slowly digging his dagger into my face. With a yelp, I rolled out of the way, and started shooting at him, but my peas hardly did anything to them. The football zombie growled, and threw the knife, which I wasn't able to dodge. The knife found home in my forehead, and blood and dirt began to pour into my eye like gravy. The ringleader of the pack then swung his chainsaw at me, and landed a few slight blows on me. I began to growl as the chainsaw clipped my stem, my bulb, and my leaf. When I ducked the chainsaw for the 200th time, I slid between the football zombie's legs, despite the fact that I was being shot by the zombies, left, right and center. I simply scaled up the ringleader's back as he tried to fling me off. With a small smile, I shot at the zombie's head until the undead man collapsed. But even with him over and done with, there was still an army of at least 450 zombies to take care of. I smacked myself in the forehead ― why did I shove those two out the door when they'd be steamrolling the other zombies by now? Sure, it was to show that I cared . . .

But that was more important, wasn't it?

Protecting others.

Sacrificing for their wellbeing.

I then felt a light bulb go on in my head. Why? Because I had a HUGE plan in mind. Sure, it might've been slightly harebrained, but it was the sole, simplest way out of my predicament. I began to conjure an icy tornado that spun around me rapidly. I began to add things like arrows and knives to the tornado, which made it easier to kill the zombies that were swept up by the gusty wind. Before I knew it, I was slowly slumping onto the floor due to lack of energy, and I lost consciousness to the whooshing sounds of the tornado.

"Elyssia! Wake up!"

Those words being screamed at me had me flying off the floor and into a standing position. I saw Elias standing in front of me, but with an angry look on his face.

"Look, you almost got yourself killed in here! Don't do that again, all right? I'd have a good mind to slap the nonsense out of you! I mean, who does something this _brazen?!_ " he yelled.

I gasped, and looked down at the floor.

"S-sorry . . . I just didn't want you guys to get hurt . . ." I stammered. Father and son then enveloped me into a killer hug.

"We care about you too, Elyssia! I mean, have you heard about self-preservation? You need to care at least a little about your own wellbeing!" Peater said as he wiped the blood off my forehead.

"It has basically no place in my heart. Not in this war, it doesn't. Here, we just gotta help each other, and if we have to, die or get seriously hurt protecting others. It ought to be a law in here." I declared.

"Elyssia . . . please don't make me start screaming at you. I mean, I've talked to you once about this! There are some plants who value your existence!" Peater exclaimed.

Elias nodded in agreement with his son.  
"Sure, I don't want to admit it . . . but darn it, I care a lot about you, Elyssia. You've grown on me, and become very special. You were a bit of a spoiled brat when we first met, but . . . you've improved. I mean, you're like a daughter to me, now that you've shown your good side." I shrugged.

"That's nice to know. But . . . I'm dumb. I've made so many stupid decisions ― more than I could possibly count with the veins on my leaves!"

Peater cleared his throat, and slapped me. "You idiot! Now is _not_ the time to go droning on about how little you care about yourself! But if you're going to be like that, then I shouldn't touch you with a 66-metre pole!" I narrowed my eyes, and turned away.

"Fine then. But remember ― I'm stupid, and I deserve nothing. Why, I'm even dabbling in a bit of evil myself. _So there!_ Nothing to care about now, is there!" I huffed as I turned right and started walking along the dark hallway.

I saw a mirror that had faint hieroglyphs, and it was flickering on and off I looked into its two, bloody spirals, which caused me to become dizzy. Just as the dizziness receded, I heard something slither along . . .

Next thing I knew, I was being grabbed by a snake of some sort, and then the God-knows-what finally bit into my neck, which made my own scream pierce the air . . .


	66. The Mirror of Worros

_**CHAPTER 66: The Mirror of Worros**_

Shock getting the better of me, I kicked the snake . . . and it was gone. I shuddered and shook with disgust and plain old surprise. I then picked up the booklet that I dropped, and flipped through, looking for something on snakes, and hallucinations that potentially occurred in The Scally. After an eternity of flipping, I saw a drawing of the exact same mirror that I looked in.

 _The mirror of Worros is a mirror that can be found in a particularly dark and gloomy hallway in The Scally. This mirror has two bloody spirals painted on it ― beware!_

"Drat! Is that all it says?!" I muttered as I flipped the pages repeatedly to see if I could find out more about it.

"Gee, thanks a million, booklet. Beware totally helps!" I grumbled as I shoved the booklet into my bag.

I looked up at the mirror, which I now knew was the mirror of Worros. But that wasn't the worst part. It was the following events that caused me to feel as if I'd regret the decision until the day I gave up the ghost.

Because right after I looked into the mirror, I was swept into a living nightmare.

I was in a large, dim room filled with lots of zombie technology. I looked around, and tried to walk ― but I was held back. My roots felt as if they were shuffling through gooey sand. I looked down, and saw that my roots were, in point of fact, shackled to heavy weights. But that wasn't the worst part; no; absolutely _not!_ All the plants that I loved and cherished were hanging from the ceiling in chains that dug so deep into their skin that they were bleeding, their blood raining onto the floor in a terrifying storm. The looks in their eyes seemed to be begging, "Please, save us in whatever way you can."

Feeling a surge of confidence, I tried to shoot, but all that came out from my mouth was a plethora of blood. I tried to wave my right leaf, but all that came out of that was a tidal wave of pain that coursed through my body. As well, I could feel a blade slowly inch its way up my arm. But when I looked, I saw nothing. The lengthening cut began to bleed badly, and the more I tried to wave my leaf back and forth, the more I felt that invisible blade slice through my body.

"Enjoying the ride, Queen Bitch?" I heard a baleful, evil voice ring out.

Before I could do anything, Zomboss somehow had materialized out of nowhere. As well, he had what looked like the ghost of a plant beside him. She was a white, wispy Sunflower with glowing red eyes that seemed to pin me to the wall as they glared into the innermost depths of my plantly soul. The Sunflower's image was hazy; it looked as if I was looking at her through blurry glass.

"Hello, Elyssia." she hissed.

"I believe you remember me, all too well."

With a clap of her leaves, spikes came through the ground and impaled the plants hanging from the ceiling, which caused me to scream as I witnessed my loved ones die . . .

"Elyssia, pay attention!" I heard Peater yell form behind me.

I turned around, and saw a black demon making its way towards me. I gasped as the demon hissed, and bared its teeth.

"It's about time you've died, girl." it snarled.

"Go away! Turn around!" I yelled, which made the demon turn around to face Peater.

"You idiot! Don't attack _him!_ Go to hell, or wherever you came from!" I screeched, which caused the demon to let out a whimper before fading away into black smoke. Peater eyed me angrily.

" _Are you joking, Elyssia? You just spoke in Deviosaecrilis! What do you have to say about that?"_

I couldn't answer that question, which only made my biggest fear be confirmed: I was a piece of evil.

"I'm so sorry . . ." I whispered as I looked into his green eyes. I slowly took out the booklet, and looked at the floor plan of the building.

So far, we had tackled all of the first floor in this blur of hours. "Are you ready to go up the stairs?" I heard Elias ask me.

Before I answered, I sent an icy jet whirling towards the mirror, which caused it to shatter, and the halls to become a bright white. The squealing of the evil spirits that were being exorcised from this floor filled my ears, and threatened to make me go insane.

" _Now_ I'm ready!" I declared as I walked towards the stairs and climbed up.

The second floor was as dark as the first floor was before I broke the mirror of Worros. When I looked at the tiny room that was the hallway, I saw plantly ghosts of every kind floating around, with black auras around them. They were moaning, groaning and crying as they tried to move with weights attached to their roots. One ghost, in fact, had two garbage can lids bashing her head every few seconds. Another ghost had knives constantly digging in and out of her head. To my right, I saw a desk with a document, an inkpot, and a quill on it. Trying not to think about the ghosts that were being eternally tortured, I went over to the desk.

"Elyssia, no!" Peater and Elias cried in unison as I started reading the document.

 _To the reader of this document,_

 _Congratulations on making it this far into The Scally. From breaking the Mirror of Worros, driving out demons and spirits . . . my, my, it makes me so happy, that I feel like finishing you off myself!_

This shocked me, for it felt as if the document was . . . speaking to me.

"Elyssia, what are you reading?" Peater asked as he pointed at the paper.

"It's written in some other language that we don't understand!"

I thought about a tome that I read at least a year ago about ancient evils that infested Toronto. Deviosaecrilis was not only a spoken language ― it was a written language as well. To anyone who didn't know it, it looked like indecipherable gibberish. I continued reading the long document.

 _. . ._

 _I won't reveal myself, or my name . . . yet. But as a way to say "congratulations," why don't you sign your name right below there . . . Elyssia._


	67. The Pit and the Mutts

_**CHAPTER 67: The Pit and the Mutts**_

I gasped, and almost screamed.

"Elyssia, don't sign that . . . it might be a trap!" Elias warned.

Shrugging and ignoring my compatriot's caveat, I picked up the quill, daintily dipped it in the inkpot, and poised the quill above the parchment. As I signed my name, I felt something dig into my leaf. I dropped the quill with a scream as the fresh cut began to bleed badly.

"Why I didn't listen to you is beyond me . . ." I whimpered.

"Exactly, Elyssia. Now, let's go." Peater huffed.

I then looked at the spirits that were walking around, their cries of anguish irritating me. Finally having enough, I whispered a spell that I knew could vanquish evil . . . 90% of the time.

" _Absit Iniuria Verbis_." I recited.

That made the spirits freeze, before they dissolved into nothingness. I grinned to myself, then took some time to take in the surroundings. The room had nothing in it but the desk, and a door at the far end.

"Let's go through the door, if we want to have any chance of taking care of this floor." I muttered as I coloured this room red in the booklet.

That left a large space, which was beyond the door. Taking a deep breath, I strode towards the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a sight I was positive I wouldn't be able to un-see for a long time.

For right in front of my eyes, there was a _huge_ pit that was chock-full of corpses, blood, and skeletons of what I _knew_ were mutts.

I took a few steps backwards, only to bump into something protruding from the ground. I looked back, and saw a lever. I pushed it, and the blood began to seep away, until only corpses and skeletons were left.

"Well . . . if you can't go over or under it, you must go through it." I said as soon as I saw my compatriots' looks of disgust.

Gingerly, I began walking on the corpses and bones, hopping from one root to the other. Suddenly, a voice as deep as the ocean resonated through the room. "I smell blood! BLOOD! Living souls . . . the like! Oh well . . . with life, death must come."

With that, a reddish-blackish mist began to fog the room. It made my eyes and mouth sting, but the gas showed no signs of being lethal in any way, shape, or form.

"And there it is again! That annoying _wind!_ " Elias grumbled as I tentatively tripped over my own roots in a struggle to get back to the concrete area.

"Rise, all of you! Make our master proud!" the voice continued.

With that, the mist finally cleared (thank God!), which left resurrected mutts, undead plants and undead humans lumbering towards us. I began shooting at the undead, but they were putting up a tough fight. Just then, I felt a whoosh of fire whistle past my head. I looked in front of me, and almost had a heart attack when I saw that a small _sprout_ was shooting fire at me. With a shriek, I shot the small girl to death, which left a whole sea of advancing forms of evil. I tried summoning my jets of ice, but all I got from that was a small wisp of snow that dissolved quickly. As well, it felt as if I had been sapped of almost all of my energy. I grunted, and resumed shooting at the undead, which only wasted _more_ of my energy.

"Get a grip, Elyssia!" Peater yelled between shots.

I bit my lip, and tried firing something, and this time, I somehow mowed down the undead with a gust of ice, and left them to dissolve into mist. But there were still at least 50 powerful-looking mutts* that were untouched by my power ― from birds whose songs made me want to fall asleep to abnormally large cats that had claws that were at least 30 centimetres long. _This is just excellent . . ._ I thought sarcastically as I grabbed a knife from my pack and started slashing at the mutts. Peater and Elias took up the fight as well, using their own knives to slash at the mutts. Out of the blue a Persian cat jumped out of nowhere. I could tell that she was a mutt, because her fur was blue, her teeth hung out from her mouth like fangs, and her ears looked round instead of pointed. She purred, which somehow silenced the other mutts and stopped them from fighting back. I looked into her dark blue eyes, and I seemed to be sucked into them . . . until I looked away abruptly.

"Wow . . . you need a home, don't you, pretty cat?" Peater whispered as he looked into the mutt's eyes.

"Peater, _no!_ " I warned.

"Shut up, idiot! Just because she doesn't look like a normal cat doesn't mean she isn't a normal cat, you numbskull!" Peater growled, giving me an evil eye.

Peater's eyes had turned into narrow slits, and once again, it seemed like someone else was controlling him. Elias did the sign of the cross as he looked at his son that was spellbound by the cat as she mewed innocently. But I knew that trouble was just around the corner. As soon as Peater reached out to stroke her sickly blue fur, she transformed into a demon with a little hiss. Before anybody could do anything about it, she had bitten Peater on the leaf. With a scream, I sent an icy arrow flying into her heart. This made the other mutts disappear into smoke with little screams and cries.

"Peater!" I screamed as I ran over to him.

His face was grey, and he looked as if he was on the verge of dying. I was terrified and shocked, but all I could do was stammer a spell.

"A . . . A . . . _Absentis Doler . . ._ "

With that, Peater looked normal, but when he looked at me, his face was filled with loathing and hate.

"It's the mutt bite, Peater. Don't do this . . ." I begged, but Peater only slapped me in the face.

"Get away from me! I'll know if I'm sick! Now shut up and leave me alone!" he yelled.

I gasped, for it felt as if someone had stabbed me in the stomach. Tears in my eyes, I ran out the door, realizing that The Scally didn't just have things that bruised the body. No; it had things that bruised the heart, the mind, and essentially, the soul.

 ***Mutts are animals, and even plants that have hereditary mutations that make them differ from normal plants/animals. For example, take a cat mutt. An example of a cat mutt would be a cat that had an unusually long tail, pink fur, HUGE eyes, and VERY long claws.**


	68. The Floor of Fatality

_**CHAPTER 698 The Floor of Fatality**_

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER:**_

 _ **FEBRUARY 2,**_

 _ **IN THE YEAR OF OUR LORD, 2014**_

I lay in our tiny room, awake. I was lying in this state of languor since at least four in the morning. Eyeing the booklet in my small pack, I decided to break my lethargy and start looking at how much we had tackled. From the third floor to this floor, we had battled all the odds . . . and made it out alive. Of course, it was _nothing_ short of a miracle. Shelving the thought of the hell and high water, I decided to reflect on my worries. The first thing on my list is Peater. He has become so cold and distant with me since the mutt bite that it worried me to no end. Will he get better? Will I be able to melt his heart, which had been hardened by venom from a bite? With a sigh, a crossed out the twelfth floor of The Scally, which left the next floor above us: Floor 13, otherwise known as The Floor of Fatality. As my eyes scanned whatever articles I could find about the thirteenth floor, I thought about a word I had heard more than enough: evil. Elias knew a lot about it, but heck, it was only five in the morning! I then decided to cut the Gordian knot and take the easy way out. I dug about in Elias' bag, until I found an ancient book titled _Evil Effects_. I opened the tome, and strangely enough, it flipped to a page that had _exactly_ what I was looking for: evil and its effect on souls. After an hour or two of relentless reading, I found out that if one's body has been exposed to a lot of evil, the only way to dispel it was to kill them. Gently putting down the immense volume, I grabbed my pack, stuffed the booklet into bag, and went out the door, after giving the two plants a smile.

I slowly ascended the stairs, which were creaky and abundantly spattered with blood. What was different about this staircase, though, was that it was narrow, and spiralled around and around as it went up. Finally, after going round and round for God knows how long, I was greeted by something hitting my head hard with a _thunk_. I looked up, and saw a trap door with a small latch that had metal thorns on it. When I gripped the latch, I felt a sharp pain run through my arm, before I let out a scream. I then heard running; small pitter-patters from roots making contact with the ground. Next thing I knew, someone had slapped me.

"You . . . complete . . . fool!" the mysterious someone yelled between slaps.

I looked back, and saw Peater behind me, a look of loathing and slight worry in his eyes.

"Don't do that again! Do you hear me? _Don't leave without me or my father's knowledge!_ " he screamed.

"Yes, I know . . ." I whimpered, before I gave the trap door a good tug, regardless of the spikes on the latch.

The trap door finally swung down so quickly that I was positive that it would fly off the hinges. Meanwhile, it was raining dust, blood, and occasionally bones as I heard _more_ pitter-pattering behind me. With a yell, I scrambled through the gap, which left me on the thirteenth floor; the Floor of Fatality. Soon, Peater had scrambled up, and so had another plant that was so covered in dust that I didn't know whether they were undead or alive. Peater turned around and shook his head.

"The next time we agree to a mission like this, we'll have to remember to get some form of protection from all this muck." he muttered.

The 'unknown plant' dusted themselves off, which revealed them as Elias. With a sigh of relief, I looked at the surrounding area. In my honest point of view, the thirteenth floor of this dangerous building seemed more like an attic that happened to have exceedingly disconcerting portraits on the walls. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, and frequently got caught in my crystals. With a sigh of defeat, I looked at a painting of flowers to my right. But strangely enough, it made the petals fall and the stems droop.

"Uh, Elyssia . . . you might wanna be careful, because these paintings seem to have an aura of evil." Peater warned.

Ignoring the warning, I began to run along the hallway, which caused the eyes of the portraits to swing over, when finally, I heard moaning and groaning. I turned around, and saw that the canvasses of the portraits I passed had turned black, but that wasn't the worst part; no.

For right in front of my face, I saw an army of evil spirits, along with a crack load of mutts.

"Start shooting and using your knives, whatever! Just get rid of these things!" I yelled at Elias and Peater, who didn't need to be told twice, as I saw them begin shooting and slashing their knives at the unruly animals.

"Elyssia . . . you'll . . . never . . . _listen!_ " Peater grunted as he divorced a bird mutt's head from its body.

Just then, out of nowhere, I felt fangs bite into my neck. Instead of running to help me, the way he usually did, Peater hung back, and pretended to be preoccupied with slashing at the spirits, which left Elias to run over and slash at whatever creature had bitten into my neck.

"Why that Peater just . . . just forgot about me!" I yelled.

" _Proteger Nos Desdim Malis_." Elias recited, which made the beings dissolve.

"Well, look at that. The girl's eradicated our _last resort!_ Oh well . . . she'll pay."

I looked up, and saw Ash holding a knife that seemed to shine with the blackness of evil. He threw the knife at my head, and before I could do anything, the blade had impaled me. With a cackle, Ash opened a trapdoor on the roof and had climbed out, laughing all the way. I took out the knife, and let it fall to the floor. Then, I thought about the next destination. But there was only one way to get there.

No Man's Land.


	69. The War's Only Just Begun

_**CHAPTER 69: The War's Only Just Begun**_

We had miraculously survived the dangers of Regent Park, but we had to tackle the sewage plant at Lakeshore. But from here to our destination was what everyone called "No Man's Land." It is called that for various reasons. One, zombies go marching there every hour, so it is very easy to get killed there. Two, the corpses of dead plants litter the area, giving it a foul stench. Three, plants who have gone trooping there don't return 85% of the time. So as we take a fire escape down to the ground, there is a growing feeling of dread crawling around our heads as we look onto the wasteland that we needed to muddle our way through in order to get to the sewage plant, which was apparently Zomboss' new base, complete with hovercrafts and all the 24/7 safety measures that a power-mad freak could ask for. As I stepped onto the sidewalk, my roots buckled and I collapsed onto the side of the road, dizzy and weak.

"Elyssia, grab on. We'll help you walk." Elias whispered.  
I smiled, and grabbed onto Elias' arm.

"Don't say that I have to carry her!" Peater groaned.

"Come on, you lout! It's literally going to be 5 hours of your life! Now let her hold on to you! _Now!_ " Elias commanded.

"Oh, my _gosh!_ " Peater muttered under his breath as he swept me up, fireman style, and held me the same way he would hold a newborn sprout.

"Thanks!" I said sweetly.

"Don't even mention it . . ." Peater grumbled, before we set off.

The zombies attacked every half hour, and when they did, we shot our peas, and I used my magic, which pretty much . . . mowed them down. But, somewhere around seven o'clock in the evening, we heard someone yell.

"Surrender, and join us, you traitors!"

We turned around, and saw a small army of plants holding guns at the ready, so that they could kill us.

"Let me speak!" I hissed.

" _No_ , Elyssia! You'll get yourself killed!" Peater replied sharply, tightening his grip on me.

I was quite shocked and very gladdened by his act of protection, but slightly irritated at the same time. I wriggled out of his arms and hit the ground with a thud, hoping that I could keep my balance.

"Listen, all of you! You might be benefitting from Zomboss and his deal with you . . . but it won't last for much longer! Zomboss has made promises, and seen to it that they were broken, because he cares for nobody but himself! Don't fall for his tricks! We may be creatures of self destruction, like our friends the humans. But still . . . even if we hate ourselves into extinction, that doesn't mean that we should speed up the process! Change, or suffer the consequences!" I yelled.

The Chomper leading the group knelt down and pointed his gun at me.

"Don't touch a crystal on her, or else this'll be _war!_ " Peater warned.

I bit my lip and worried for a split second that he was going too far. So I decided to intervene.

"Don't ―"

Before I could say anything, I was shot through the chest, and then I was shot again through my head.

I awoke on some kind of cobblestone, with two blurry beings leaning over me.

"What just happened?" I asked, as I felt a cloth of some kind on the right side of my chest.

"You were shot by two of the plants in that crowd. It wasn't the Chomper at the front . . . it was a couple of plants further back." one of the blurry figures answered.

"Missed your heart by a mere ten centimetres. Think twice and listen next time." the other one added, in a voice as blunt as the surface of a hardwood table.

I rubbed my eyes, and what I was seeing sharpened . . . and there I saw my compatriots, staring at me.

"Well, what are we waiting for, the cows to come home? Sheesh, we've got Zomboss to wrangle with!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bench and walking ― or rather, _limping_ confidently in the direction of the sewage plant, was much closer than it was when we first looked.

Suddenly, we saw a zombie shuffling towards us with something in his hand, but we couldn't make it out. Finally, when he got close enough to us, he tossed whatever was in his hand in our direction. That object proved itself to be a blood red canister, which blew up in huge, ballooning, billowing clouds of red gas.

"Hasta la vista, you little shrimps! Have fun in the afterlife!" the zombie cackled, before turning on his heel and running north.

My eyes began to sting like crazy, but Peater and Elias were not affected. My skin began to feel like it was being bitten by prickly mosquitoes, which made it hurt and itch. A _lot_. Red boils began to appear on my leaves and arms, and they added more excruciating pain and itchiness to my pile of aching. I then began coughing up blood and some yellowish liquid that I assumed was poison, before I began to choke. Elias and Peater looked scared as they witnessed my reaction to a gas that was potentially lethal to frozen plants like me.

"Big, deep breaths, Elyssia!" Elias instructed.

" _Breathe!_ Come on, you can breathe, can't you?"

I shook my head and tried to speak, but I just ended up spluttering up a _lot_ more blood. I then put my leaves around my neck to indicate that I was choking, and then I waved them around to indicate that the gas caused this. I let out a few strangled shrieks as they pain drove me half insane.

"Elyssia . . . the whole country of Canada needs you, and they need you badly! Live! Don't die!" Peater yelled.

"Just live . . . for my sake . . ."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ease the dizziness that was making the pain a lot worse than it already was. But even with all of the throbbing pain and agony, I absolutely, positively did _not_ even _imagine_ that giving up the ghost was an option for me.

Because the battle's only truly just begun.


	70. The Tunnel Leading to Death

_**CHAPTER 70: The Tunnel Leading to Death**_

I tasted blood in my mouth as I began coughing, then choking, then taking small gasps of air.

"Elyssia, open your eyes!" Peater instructed.

I opened my eyes and saw the lake. I pointed at myself, then at the lake, to indicate that the freshwater could be of help. I tried to stand, but the movement of my roots seemed to be stymied by the gas. With a groan, and black spots all over my vision, I slowly began to stumble my way to Lake Ontario.

"Wait, Elyssia! You're not going to be caught dead wandering away from us!"

Needless to say, I felt my arms being grabbed, and I was pretty much using the twosome as crutches for the rest of the long, arduous journey to the large, freshwater lake that bore Ontario's name.

Several hours later, we ran into a very, very, _very_ huge hill. I was still coughing up and spluttering blood, and my skin felt tight, prickly, and just as itchy as ever. My lips felt puffier than the cheesecakes that I had every night for desert, and I was as mute as I was since the gas put me into this less-than-healthy situation. I pointed at the hill, and then I pointed up, to indicate that I wanted to climb the hill. Without waiting for anybody, I began hobbling and stumbling towards the hill, which seemed to be moving back and forth, up and down. Closing my eyes, and feeling more constricted than ever, I had pretty much miraculously crawled to the top of the hill, my breathing becoming short gasps and sputters. Losing my balance, I ended up tumbling and toppling down the hill, cutting my skin straight open. Regaining my balance, I resumed my stumbling and hobbling, until I literally fell straight into the waters of Lake Ontario. I let out several guttural, asphyxiated screams as my skin stung more and more. Finally, I saw blood and a yellow substance drifting into the water. I dunked my head into the water, and let my head sting and prickle all it wanted. I gulped down water, and coughed and sputtered, but my gasping turned into choking, which turned into coughing, which turned into desperate breaths. I looked up, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that there were no more cysts on my skin. I looked on to the sewage plant, and felt relieved that I was able to live in order to face Zomboss for the umpteenth time.

At long last, we had made it to the Lakeshore Boulevard sewage plant, but there were heavily armed zombies guarding.

"Why don't we just face those zombies?" Elias suggested.

"Yeah . . . not happening. I mean . . . if we battle those zombies, we'll get Zomboss' attention. We need to _sneak_ in."

After I had said that, I walked around, when all of a sudden, the ground underneath my roots cracked and gave way. I was falling, falling, falling . . .

. . . Until I hit the ground with a small thud, which sent a small cloud of dust billowing up. I was surrounded by pure darkness, with a bit of light coming from the little hole that was made when I fell.

"Elyssia, are you okay?" Peater called down.

"Yes, I am just fine! But you should come down here, so that we can enter the place through the underground!" I replied.

Needless to say, my compatriots were down in the pit with me in no time at all. I looked around, and saw a tunnel to my right. Without wasting a single second, I was going through the shadowy tunnel, leaving the other two to catch up with me. The journey was made in utter silence as the wind made noises similar to a hyena's howling. Finally, I saw a sickly white light percolating down around ten metres in front of us, which I knew meant that we had reached our destination. A few seconds later, we heard a booming, unassailable voice barking at somebody to wipe their shoes.

"That's Zomboss, all right." Peater said indifferently, before he made a jump for the overhanging rocks that probably served as footholds.

Soon, all three of us were mounting the wall with no problem. That is to say, we had no problem . . . until Zomboss decided to take a peek down the tunnel. As his head poked down, I stared into his mad, red eyes.

"Well, our paths have crossed for the umpteenth time, haven't they, Elyssia Antonia. Oh, well. There's always the opportunity to take you hostage yet again . . . isn't there? C'est la vie, you little coward . . . prepare for some revenge!"

A few seconds after making this avowal, Peater punched his face.

"You keep those dirty hands off her, or else this'll be war, you undeserving, ridiculous Donald Trump ripoff!" he threatened.

"Why do you care about her so much? Why do you think that she's so important? Why is protecting her your duty?" Zomboss goaded Peater.

"She's as hindering, stupid, and annoying as she can get, the little demon. She's the reason that I have not been able to achieve complete and total domination of eastern Canada, let alone the whole nation, brimming to the edge with beauty and riches!"

Peater looked taken aback, but only for a few fleeting seconds. Finally, he spoke up.

"I am protecting her because I love her and care about her very much. She is a wonderful girl, so full of talent and potential. That is why she is worth keeping alive."

Zomboss' mouth curled into a nasty little smirk.

"Aw . . . it's so? Well, do you see her as a friend? Or do you see her as someone to devour and ―" he mocked, hoping for a reaction, but all Peater did was cut him off.

"A very important girl is all I see her as, and that is precisely why I am willing and able to go to war with anyone and everyone just for her wellbeing!"

"Yeah, not happening, you little squirt. Nice try, though!" Zomboss sneered.

Just as Peater made a lunge for Zomboss, I felt the evil, undead person in charge of each and every one of the zombies in the entire world grab me by the throat.

"Look, Miss Coponeva Insuperabilis, you've broken the chains of fate time and time again, but I'm not having you and your antics get in my way any longer!" he snarled, digging one hand into his pocket and pulling out a needle.

"No!" Peater screamed as Zomboss jabbed the needle into my head.


	71. A Whirl of Whirls

_**CHAPTER 71: A Whirl of Whirls**_

Not even a heartbeat after Zomboss jabbed the needle into my skin, I was consumed by an interminably increasing sea of whiteness right in my face. Shortly after, I briefly saw Peater running, Elias following close behind him.

 _You've been abandoned, young missy! Cast off! Deserted!_

 _. . ._

 _So many have said that this would come to take place, you know._

 _. . ._

 _It's happened! Oh, dearie me, you really should have kept your faith in Ash!_

 _. . ._

 _Might as well let Zomboss finish you off right where you sit!_

Odd, mocking voices began to fill my head, each making the vile truth sink in more and more: Peater left me at the worst moment possible. For fractions of seconds, more and more images flashed in front of my head, and the odd thing was that I remembered each of these events as if they actually happened, even though I had a tiny lingering feeling that they did not happen. They made another truth slowly seep in: Peater was on the dark side.

Second by second, I tried to work this out, but it only made the world spin, and whatever was in that needle work faster and faster.

Finally, that entity in the needle and the powers that be made me black out.

I awoke face down in a pool of what I was positively sure was my own blood. My leaves were tightly bound together with rough rope.

"You're awake, silly girl. Good thing, because I have some very important questions to ask you!" I heard that irrefutable voice exclaim as I lifted my face, only to see that green face staring at me, with a pitiless smile on the owner's mouth.

Dripping in blood, I looked at Zomboss straight in the eye and let out a low growl.

"Ask what you want, but if you're getting this information so that you can harm those that I love, there will be serious ramifications coming from _me!_ Have I made myself clear as window glass? Because I can wage war with you until I am sure and certain that you completely understand what I just said!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the huge, empty chamber that we were in.

"What a nice speech you've made, dear! Problem is that first of all, I don't care, and I am not affected. Second, I am not willing and able to take time out of my packed out schedule just so that we could have a brawl. Besides . . . aren't we already at war here in Ontario?" Zomboss replied slickly.

I glanced down, and I saw a huge wound on my chest that had long since stopped bleeding.

"You can consider yourself very lucky that I am bound and weak, because had I the energy or the time, you'd be dead, Edgar George Zomboss. You'd be torn apart right in Nathan Phillips Square, and I'd use your ruts as compost for some plant who actually _deserves_ to be in the Don Jail!" I snarled.

"Oh, well I'm so scared that I might as well drag you right into the heart of this . . . this . . . whatever you may call it! You're paying for not allowing me to have world domination, you annoying, insufferable rat!" Zomboss huffed as he grabbed me by the neck and hauled me into a tunnel that seemed to come to no end.

At last, at long last, we were in a room with a desk, a chair in the middle of the dark floor, a trapdoor on the floor, and various torture instruments hanging from the ceiling. Zomboss began to snicker and giggle as he chained me to the chair and grabbed a long, black rod form the ceiling.

"Now for the questions. Number one: Where is the CPR base?" he asked smoothly. "Now mind ― this can be as easy as you want it to be . . . but then again, it can be as hard as you make it, Maccabaeus girl."

I stared into his eyes, and blinked once.

"Dunno." was all I said.

I then felt like someone was probing the innermost sections of my mind, so I countered by making myself as bleak and as impassive as I could be.

"Well, then. Strike one!" Zomboss growled as he used the pole in his hand to strike my head as hard as he could. Seeing that I had no skull to be broken, all his pole did was cause blood to start trickling.

"My, my. Well, allow me to be more specific in my interrogation. In what areas are the CPR headquarters and their affiliated bases situated?"

I put a leaf on my chin in an attempt to mock-think.

"Oh, well . . . turns out that my answer is 'Not telling.'" I declared.

"Oh, for the love of brains!" Zomboss roared, before scratching me across the face with an overgrown, curving fingernail that had bits of mould and mildew caking the edges.

"NOW TELL ME WHERE, ON THE HELL OF THE EARTH, THOSE DAMNED BASES ARE LOCATED, OR I'LL MURDER THE ONES YOU LOVE! I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU AND YOUR STINKING RACE FROM THE FACE OF THIS STUPID NATION, YOU HEAR?" Zomboss shouted, his eyes popping out of their sockets as they reddened, along with his oversized brain.

"My answer is _no_ , Edgar George Zomboss! It doesn't matter how much you say that you're getting the information just for the hell of it! But realize that I am _not_ fooled at all! How do I know that you are simply lying? Because you've used this kind of information to hurt me, and other plants who don't deserve the treatment that they're getting from you! You might think that I've forgotten all the times that you've tried to use the whereabouts of certain bases to hurt my family and the ones I love, but you are gravely mistaken. Realize that it takes one incident to recognize a killer, Zomboss. The number of plants you have killed in cold blood, murdered, and outright torn apart makes Adolf Hitler look like . . . like a poor, pitiable man who was outright innocent! You'd think that all these other terrorist attacks were parties thrown for merriment and happiness! So you think twice before you even dream about wrestling a word out of me, because I am not about to leave this unforgiving planet without saving Ontario, without saving _Canada!_ So I have three words to say to you, and they are _knock it off_ , and I very highly recommend that you cut out your nonsense and cut it out _now_ if you know what's best for you and the herd of brainless sheep you call an army!" I lectured loudly, putting every single ounce of emotion, passion, hatred and anger into my words, which made them come out more powerful than I could ever imagine.

For just over half a minute, there was a ringing silence between the enemy and I. We stared into each other's eyes, wishing misfortune with every second that passed. Even if I managed to live as long as Madra Magia Dionne did, I would carry the next moment with me as I aged and aged.

Because for just twenty seconds, Zomboss looked scared. Afraid. Terrified.

Gone was that evil smirk; it had been replaced with a doleful frown. The power-mad glint was gone from his red pupils, only to be replaced by an odd dullness that was outshined by the powerful death stare that permeated from my aquamarine eyes. For those incalculable moments, it looked as if Zomboss was having flashbacks. This guess was proved to be correct when I had successfully penetrated his mind.

" _I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Boyar . . ."_

 _. . ._

" _I'll sentence you to death, you son of a dog!"_

 _. . ._

" _Oh, you stupid boy! If you think you can take over the world, you're wrong!"_

After those few seconds, the evil shine had returned to Zomboss' eyes with a vengeance. It had returned in a way that seemed to scream, "I'm back here to stay!"

He pasted the smirk back onto his face, but that didn't hide the fear and the sadness that was dominant in the seconds before. With a roar of frustration, he had grabbed a bucket of salt and dunked it onto my head. I closed my eyes and did my best not to squirm as my skin was dissolved into nothingness by the salt. Blood began to trickle and get into my eyes as the salt did its cruel work. Next, Zomboss had dunked a whole bottle of water onto my head, which froze. I was glad for this change in plan, because had the salt been there any longer, I'd be a wreck. Finally, he grabbed a match and lit my chair ablaze. Finally, I felt the flames lick the back of my stem mercilessly, which made me grip my chair . . .

. . . And strangely enough, the chair had broken apart, thanks to my ice.

"You goddamned _idjit!_ I've tried dissolving you with salt, I've tried to blind you with water, and I've just failed to burn you alive! What more can I do with you?" Zomboss howled.

After staring me down in an attempt to send me into hysterics, he grabbed my leaf and dragged me into the corner with the trapdoor. Flinging the door open with his foot, he shoved me in, and ended up toppling in after me. We landed on a carpet of dust, which billowed up in clouds of fine grains of dirt.

"Welcome to the prison of this zombie base. Here, I expect you to completely lose hope and take your own life." Zomboss huffed.

I wiped the blood from my eyes for the tenth time thus far as the undead Nazi-like man dragged me into a pathetic little cell that had a window that allowed me to see most of the TEA's bases.

"Now die, you pathetic little worm of God, and hope that none of my men come and take your life themselves!" Zomboss yelled.

"And my army is not a herd of brainless sheep!"

Rolling his eyes and muttering some derogatory curses under his breath, he had slammed the door behind him. Click, turn, and his footsteps were slowly fading away into silence. I leaned on the wall and slumped down onto the floor, depressed and downcast. Peater and Elias were probably far, far away in Burlington, or Mississauga, and I was possibly not even a blush on their cheeks or a twinkle in their eyes. I closed my eyes and let the darkest truth known to my life sink in.

For the first time in forever, I had completely lost hope.

 _ **A FEW WEEKS LATER . . .**_

 _ **MAY 12, 2014**_

I had absolutely no idea what exactly possessed me to not attempt to kill myself by jumping out the window or something as stupid as that. But whatever it was, it was still prevalent, even as I woke up on the lumpy mattress in a corner, wanting nothing more than to catch something like AIDS or lung cancer, only to have it kill me within seconds.

But alas, it was not so.

Today seemed to be brought rolling in with an air of new hope and vengeance from our side of the resistance.

I stretched, and thought a little about the last few events that had occurred before I was taken hostage. Zomboss torturing me with salt and heat, me belittling the evil man with just a few words and a powerful stare . . . it was a whirl of whirls. But there was the lingering feeling that Zomboss would really eradicate the whole plant race from the whole nation, all thanks to me.

"Well, I'm not standing for it! I'm getting the hell out of this world!" I yelled at nobody in particular.

I then ran over to the window, ready to ram it with my head, when I saw it.

I saw a whole crackload of plants ― big and strong ones from Mosspark Armoury, nimble and ever-moving from Union Station, and high jumpers and fast shooters from Osgood Hall.

They were there.

For me.

" . . . Peater . . ."

 _Why did you do this?!_

 **And that is a wrap for this chapter! Over 2000 words . . . wow!**


	72. Ellen Comes Back (With a Vengeance)

_**CHAPTER 72: Ellen Comes Back (With a Vengeance)**_

 **A/N: OMG hi guys! Sorry if I kept you waiting for so long! Anyways, I landed in a treatment/recovery center, then I decided to rewrite this story, so yeah . . . But anyways, now I'm back!**

 **Oh, and another thing I wanted to tell you . . . As of June 23, 2016, almost 5000 views! And in addition to that, 37 reviews! Holy crap . . . I wasn't expecting that many views and/or reviews, considering that my story is pretty average. But nonetheless, thank you, salamat, merci, gracias, yada yada! You guys were one of the biggest reasons that I decided to keep going!**

 **Enjoyyy! XD**

I then slapped myself for just standing there like a sitting duck. Using a chair in the room, I broke the window and jumped straight out.

"Look out, world of terror and fear. I'm about to change this place around." I muttered as I hit the ground with a solid thud.

Dusting myself off, I decided to go along with the flow of plants. Without delay, I was shooting at whatever zombies I could find, the brainless fools. Finally, I was swept into the air by some gust of wind. Several plants looked up and pointed, before continuing the trudging and trooping towards Zomboss' new and improved base.

"Turn around, Elyssia. Do you remember me?" I heard a voice whisper in a hissy, mysterious voice.

I turned around, and saw Scuttle standing ― or, if you'd really rather, _floating_ ― there, her full, Sunflower self.

"Scuttle, if you want to kill me, you could've done it while I was in my state of languor in that sewage plant!" I hissed.

Scuttle looked abashed and insulted for a few fleeting seconds, before laughing right out loud.

"Do you not remember me?! My name is Ellen Paula Ignatius, reborn from a cake with Macadamia nuts. Now is it clear?" the Sunflower said to jog my memory, which did more than just help.

"I stabbed you, ripped your heart out, and crushed it! How would you even want to have anything to do with me?" I asked in a voice so squeaky and so uncertain that it most definitely did _not_ sound like my own.

Ellen ― or, rather, Ellen's _soul_ looked at me and sighed.

"Well, it is such a long, sorrowful story . . . but allow me to tell the sorry tale. Well . . . here goes nothing . . . uh . . . oh, boy this is gonna be such a complicated tale . . . it'll be so hard to tell . . . but I might as well give it a good old shot . . . yeah I will . . . Sooo . . . it all started . . ."

On the whole, as soon as Ellen was done for ― or rather, killed in cold blood by my murderous leaves, her soul ran, screaming from the maimed body, and found a home in a comatose, dying Flower Pot named Lynda Maria Nanette. She could only find shelter there for so long, because five days later, Lynda was dead, and she had to find yet _another_ home for her soul to lodge itself in. So, after days, weeks and months of soul searching, something odd happened. Not even Zomboss' herd of brainless sheep that he called an army knew that he was up to something . . . unusual, to put it in the least. Zomboss had his guild of isolated Yeti zombies go out with special jars that were cursed by Grand Sorcerer Faris of Unionville. These jars were cursed with the ability to catch and trap souls. Zomboss also had fish nets that were cursed in a similar fashion, but they reaped more souls than the jars. Problem was that they were _way_ too finicky to manage.

But I digress . . .

The secluded Zombie Yetis were sent out on a mission to reap as many souls as they could. Now, this was their first time seeing the light of day, so they were quite distracted by . . . pretty much anything that came into their relatively small field of vision. Trees, streetcars, subway stations . . . you name it! They would turn their heads at least several hundred times a minute. But finally, the outside world had become too boring, and Zomboss had yelled at them and whipped them long enough to get them focused. So they began their first stab at soul-catching. First, they clicked their tongues and moved their hands and arms in the manner that Zomboss had taught them ― slow, but not too slow; fast, but not so fast that their movements and sounds came as a blur. Their motions and sounds needed to be as flowing and as seamless as an eternally rushing river. Thanks to Zomboss and his discipline, they had attracted many souls . . . one of which was Ellen's. The souls thought that living beings were present, so along they came dancing and prancing over to the Zombie Yetis, who had their jars poised . . .

. . . And then there the souls were, trapped in the jars.

They were taken back to Zomboss, and he used them to create the horrors at The Scally, while he used the DNA of dogs, cats, and other animals to create mutts . . . but then again, that's a whole other story. In any case, Zomboss was left with one soul. Ellen's. So he decided to put her into the cake that Mar was to deliver to me, and then there Ellen was, an instrument of evil. But after that little shenanigan with Mar, the poor Sunflower thought otherwise. Instead of haunting me and my mind, she decided to fight the zombies with what little was left of her. She was slowly disintegrating into nothingness as time came and went, but she was all right . . . for now.

"Oh, Ellen . . . I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am for how much I've acted like such a stupid jerk. I'm really sorry . . ." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Elyssia, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have bullied you at school back then. Forgive me." Ellen replied gravely.

"It's fine. Forgive, forget, and start anew?" I said shyly.

"Forgive, forget, and start anew." Ellen responded enthusiastically, before letting me gently drop to the ground and fighting the oncoming zombies from the air.

Suddenly, a bluish gas came billowing over, and then I started inhaling it in large amounts. Finally, the weirdest thing happened ― I started levitating, and I began sending bolts of ice and snow out. For once, I was another girl. Another creature. A real snow flurry.

And then I had blacked out.


	73. The Fleeing Fool and the Blue Roses

_**CHAPTER 73: The Fleeing Fool and the Blue Roses**_

I came to behind a garbage receptacle off to the side of the sewage plant. As I recalled the extraordinary events that happened God knows how long ago, I felt someone's presence around me. I looked up, and saw that boy. That boy who had abandoned me so long ago that it was a miracle that I even remembered what he had done. Not that it has that much of a bearing of importance. He has done it. And so he shall now pay the price. So, before my name could even form on his lips, I gave him a good old sucker-punch.

"You left without me, you fool! What have you got to say for yourself?! Because I'd really, really like to know exactly what possessed you to do something like that!" I screamed, angrier than I could ever be.

"Look, Elyssia. I didn't leave you, and neither did my father! Where did you get such a stupid figment of the imagination?" Peater replied hotly.

"I saw both of you running for the hills while Zomboss decided to drag me into the sewage plant!" I protested.

"No we did _not!_ After Zomboss injected that syringe into you, you were in hysterics! For the love of God, we saw you kicking and screaming and crying! Darn it . . . you nearly shattered our hearts into pieces, seeing you in that unbearable pain! Then you went still. I swear to God, I had never been more scared in my life for you, Elyssia, because we thought that you had died! We thought that Zomboss had poisoned you! He then took out a knife, stabbed you in the chest, and told us that you'd be dead by the time we weaseled past him. Before we could even start screaming at him, he had somehow made us sit down and listen to his plan to punish you was to use me. Pretend that I ran away from you. He then went on to monologue about how wonderful his army was, how glad he'd be when you died . . . and on, and on, and on. And then he grabbed a harpoon gun from his belt of weird things and . . ."

Peater trailed off and turned away, which left the truth hanging in mid air, waiting for me to soak it in. And I did, only to discover a secret that broke my heart into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry if I yelled at you . . ."

And with that, we had pretty much made peace, hugging and crying.

"We must be strong, Elyssia. We've gotten this far, and we shouldn't give up the fight now." Peater whispered as I sobbed uncontrollably.

Finally, we looked up, and gasped as we saw an angel-like cloud pass over, high in the sky. It made an eerie shadow over the lake's shore, and the chill that it sent up our stems made us wonder if this was a sign of some kind. Finally, the cloud was gone, only to be replaced by an air of uncertainty. At the exact same moment, we saw the that the commander of the army had fallen, and the army had no idea what to do. Suddenly, I knew what had to be done.

"Peater, stay here, and no matter what you do, don't get hurt." I jabbered as we dried our tears, before sprinting to the front of the army.

As I looked at the sea of plants fighting for the greater good, I had a flashback to when I would pretend that I was in a battlefield, commanding an army.

 _This is your chance._

"Guys ― this is our chance! I mean it! Let's go get 'im!" I shouted.

The plants didn't have to be told twice. Soon, I was yelling commands and instructions as we took out the zombies. Ten minutes later, Peater stepped away from the garbage bin only to see me leading the army to victory.

" _Awesome! I knew you could do this!"_ he sent via telepathy.

At long last, the zombies were surrendering, and Zomboss was running out of options. Finally, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around . . . and saw a puppet like spirit floating there, their red eyes probing the innermost recesses of my soul.

"It's me!" the puppet snickered, and with a snap of her fingers, all time stopped.

Then, all hell totally broke loose.

Staring into my eyes, the spirit, who I realized was Mar's spirit, knocked Peater down with a sweep of her black arm, and she began to torture me using the most horrid memories of my past. From suicide attempts to witnessing the deaths of the ones I loved, I began to feel something eating me alive. Though I didn't see a Chomper or something like that swallowing me up, I realized exactly what was eating me.

It was evil.

Breaking away from Mar's eyes, I thought about a tome I read not so long ago.

 _Evil comes into sentient beings only to stay there . . ._

 _No matter how happy one tries to be, the evil won't go away, but it will slowly consume their soul . . ._

 _And that is why they say, "Only in death is one redeemed."_

I shut my eyes and used what remained of my strength to yell at Peater.

"Kill me, and kill me now! It's the only way that anyone can benefit!"

He looked at me, and silently begged me to reconsider. "

No! I'll be gone forever, and there'll be no invincible snowflake, and there'll be nobody to save the country! I screamed.

Tears in his eyes, Peater took out a knife and put it to my throat.

"May God forgive me for this . . ." With that, he dug the knife deeper, and I was slowly slipping away.

"Thank you . . ." And with that, I was done for.

I floated out of my old body and looked back. Peater's pendant and mine had shattered, and a black mist was slowly seeping out of it. He then clasped his leaves together and said a silent prayer. I let a few tears fall, before going into the realm where the spirits of those truly at peace roam free. Just as I had floated into what the humans called heaven, I saw a hundred black snakes slithering towards me. I tried to defend myself by using my powers, but the jets of ice only seemed to go through the creatures. They finally had a grip on my stem and leaves, and they turned in to black chains that I couldn't break. Despair and misery were prancing around, and there seemed to be no light . . .

. . . But then I thought those who loved me the most. Adria and Alana . . . Annika . . . Teresa . . . there were too many names to count. I closed my eyes, and let their faces be a source of solace, comfort and joy. And when I reopened my eyes, I saw and felt no chains. I was truly free. Remembering what I had to do, I turned around and started walking ― or rather, _floating_ . . .

. . . And there I was, gazing at my body, which began to dissolve as I sank lower and lower. Peater looked up, and saw me. I was soon smiling, even as he began to cry. I felt paralyzed. I so desperately wanted to just run up to him and tell him that everything would be all right . . .

And next thing I knew, we were hugging tightly.

Finally, I felt myself becoming stronger. My leaves were turning from a hazy cream colour to green, and it felt as if I had a shell coating me. Finally, that shell seemed to break . . . and I was myself once again.

"Elyssia!" Peater cried as we hugged.

"Don't make me do that again, you hear? Never again!"

I smiled, then turned around. Zomboss was fleeing in a hovercraft with what remained of his "army", and that hovercraft was quickly blanketed in a coat of pea stains, Chomper saliva, and burn marks. Finally, there was a brilliant flash of light, and there were bright blue roses scattering the floor, which was accompanied by the body parts of various zombies. The smell of the roses was overwhelming. Sick. And it made me feel as if today was going to be my last day on this world. Finally, I saw a note dancing on the wind and it finally landed in my leaves. I looked up, and saw that Zomboss was gone. I then read the note.

 _Dear Elyssia Antonia,_

 _I am DONE with your nonsense, and I've actually decided to see if I can tackle Prince Edward Island, considering that it will be quite a fine addition to my empire. I might have left Ontario . . . but that doesn't mean that I won't try to take a fresh stab at garnering your filthy rich province. Vengeance (and lots of brains) shall be mine!_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Edgar George Zomboss_

 _PS: I STILL don't think that my army is a herd of brainless sheep. Where were you raised to get such a stupid idea? Regent Park?_

I laughed and tossed the note away. Peater joined in with my laughter, before pointing at the roses. All the plants were picking up the roses, but I stopped them.

"They're for me, and only me! I'm the Coponeva Insuperabilis, and Zomboss left them specially for me! Is that understood? _ME!_ " I screamed.

With that, almost all of the plants in Toronto's enforcement were rounding up the roses and dropping them in my arms. I stuffed them in my pack, and looked up at the sky with a feeling of accomplishment. But up there, I saw Ellen, slowly dissolving into nothingness.

"Ellen! What's happening to you?" I cried.

"There is a special place in hell for those who antagonize the innocent because of jealousy. But please realize that I think you're really special to a lot of plants. This is what I deserved all along." Ellen replied calmly, before she turned into a rapidly spinning black ball that exploded in tiny red sparks. Then I knew one thing.

Ellen had been destroyed.

By divine justice.

I know I've done what everyone's wanted me to do: I've eradicated Zomboss from this province, at long last. But a lingering feeling of self-loathing still existed . . .

Letting out a sob, I was booting my sorry butt out of Lakeshore Blvd, headed towards City Hall.


	74. A Cactus' Empty Words

_**CHAPTER 74: A Cactus' Empty Words**_

As soon as I had stumbled into Nathan Phillips Square, Eric and a riot of other plants were all over me.

"Elyssia! Elyssia!" Lord Jesus, we almost sent a search party for you!" Eric exclaimed as he shook my leaf quickly.

"Come on in! We'll find a bedroom for you, and then you'll take a shower, 'kay? Today will be a pretty big day! I mean . . . it already has been, considering that you just kicked Zomboss' ass out of Ontario . . ."

The Cactus just continued his prattling until Savannah gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"I think she gets it, Eric." she said flatly.

"Now . . . let's get you settled and showered, shall we?"

And without further ado, Savannah took me by the shoulder and led me into City Hall.

After going down a hallway, up an elevator, down yet another hallway and around a few corners, Eric produced a key from his bag and unlocked the door in front of us. I gasped at the fanciness of the room – it had wallpaper, which was a rarity here in Toronto, and a nice, fluffy bed. The gigantic window gave me a stunning view of the massive Peace Gardens.

"Whoa . . ." I breathed as I plopped down on the bed.

Savannah giggled and Eric put an arm around my shoulders. Deep down inside, I knew that something about this bed of roses wasn't right, and it wasn't just the faint, sickly smell of the roses that put my guard up. Regardless, I stood up and let my bag drop to the floor. Savannah patted my head and smiled.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get yourself all washed up!"

One word to describe City Hall: ENORMOUS! It certainly has changed since Zomboss decided to get outta here. Cells have been turned into bedrooms. Undead relics had been replaced with photographs and daguerreotypes of various areas of Toronto, as well as whatever paintings could be salvaged from the Art Gallery of Ontario. The sleeping quarters of the zombies had been transformed into more bedrooms, offices, meeting rooms, and heck . . . more things than you could shake a Doom Shroom at!

After half an hour of wandering the halls, dawdling up and down the stairs, and trying to figure out the exceptionally complex elevator, I finally found a place for me to wash up. As I scrubbed the dirt and grime off my stem, face, and leaves, I thought intently about this bed of roses. There was something about Eric that unsettled me slightly from the beginning. It seemed like I couldn't trust him with five cents, let alone my life. Eric didn't seem like the kind of Cactus who could keep their word. In fact, on more than one occasion, I was actually afraid to be in a room alone with him, because he seemed like the type of plant who was totally unpredictable. _I can't believe I trusted him to send me and two other plants to The Scally, where we almost got killed!_ I thought angrily as I dried myself off. I was steaming mad as I stormed out of the shower and back to my bedroom, where I proceeded to punch my pillow at least two hundred times, mentally berating myself with each punch, making me feel stupider and angrier by the second. Finally, I threw my pillow at the wall out of immense frustration. Then, I decided to get up and take a walk.

I had only gone down a few flights of stairs when I saw a familiar face staring at me. I blinked once, twice, three times as I tried to remember who this plant was. Finally, the pieces clicked together to form a seething, irate picture.

" _YOU!_ " I screamed as I leapt up in the air, my crystals a bright purple.

"Whoa! Calm down, girl! Who'd you think I was?" he sputtered as he pinned my leaves together behind my stem.

My breathing began to slow down as I cooled off, my crystals returned to their customary color as I finally gave up on trying to squirm out of his grasp. I looked into this plant's eyes and breathed a tremendous sigh of relief as I realized that it was only Peater.

"Oh my God . . . I thought you were . . ." I panted as he put his arm around me.

"By the way . . . how did you find me, Peater?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Guess the heart's the greatest tracker!" he said simply.

"News?" I asked.

Peater sighed and nodded.

"First of all, Eric's been elected Premier of Ontario, which I guess is good, considering that he can govern the province much better than Zomboss could on any given day," he began.

The sickly smell of the roses began to fill my lungs, which caused me to begin choking. Black spots arose in my vision as I started to feel like I was drowning in a sea of dread . . .

"Elyssia! Sheesh, what happened?!" Peater squawked as he put his leaf on my forehead.

"I . . . I dunno . . ." I whispered as my dizziness finally receded.

To be honest, I think I had that panic attack because of Eric. That damn Cactus becoming the premier was bad news. _Very_ bad news.

And perhaps this province would be in a deeper pit of trouble. A pit that no God-sent crane could dredge it out of.

"Earth to Elyssia! Land on the moon again?"

Peater was waving his leaf back and forth in front of my face, which made me realize that I had spaced out for, like, the one millionth time.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . what were you saying?" I mumbled.

Peater rolled his eyes and continued his report.

"Ash Lethus has been caught. High damn time that that's happened. Who knew that I could have such an evil cousin? Well . . . he's been caught, and sentenced to death. The execution is tomorrow – May 13. And you, Elyssia, will be the executioner.

"Now, this piece of news might not be your favorite, but, uh . . . you have military training."

At the words "military training," I groaned. I wanted to hear more about the execution.

"Peater, you are the worst messenger ever!" I screeched as I angrily stomped my root.

"Suck it up, girl. Now _vamos_. I promise I'll tell you more about the execution later, okay?" he replied calmly.

I tried to stop him, but he grabbed my leaf and kissed my cheek, before dragging me out of City Hall.

"Now actually go there, or you're gonna be in big trouble!" Peater threatened. I scowled and stuck out my tongue, because I knew that he would never do that. Regardless, I stomped off towards the line of burly plants that was waiting impatiently for me by the dancing fountain.

"Greetings, soldiers. I'm Colonel Barkely, and before you trot after me like puppies, I gotta give you a warning." The Chomper snapped.

He had sour breath, and he emanated an aura of a control freak who wanted nothing more than to push us around. Colonel Barkely continued barking at us after a few seconds of sizing us up.

"In my military training program, we work like dogs. It ain't for wussies, so if you joined this thing for a laugh, you are making a mistake that may cost you your ass. Have I made myself clear?"

We all nodded stiffly in response.

"Well then . . . onwards!"

After half an hour of marching single file along the streets, we were at the Silent Park. The buzzing, humming melody of the city's noised was muffled as soon as we had passed the first row of glass panels.

"All right . . . when I point at you, I want you to give me your full name and age." Barkely demanded. After around fifteen plants gave their name and age, ad Barkely snorted and made a few snide remarks, it was my turn to take center stage.

"All right, Little Miss Goth. What's your name?" Barkely snarled.

"My name is Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus and I am thirteen years old." I said strongly.

Barkely wrinkled his nose as soon as he heard this.

"So this is Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus, savior of the province, hm?" he hissed.

"Well, boy am I surprised! I don't think that we could kill an unarmed browncoat with a wispy Raggedy-Ann such as yourself!"

I gritted my teeth as my crystals turned a swirling, dark blue that was edged with hints of purple as my eyes bored into the commanders' head.

"Oh well . . . let's get crackin'!"

We started off with Barkely tossing cotton sheets at us. Looking at them, I realized that these were targets.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Are you waiting for them to sprout _wings?!_ " Barkely yelled.

"Tack 'em up to the panels, you boors!"

Muttering under our breaths, we meekly stuck the targets to the glass panels. After evaluating our work, Barkely nodded in satisfaction.

"I decided that shooting peas at targets would be a good warm up." he said with a sneer.

"Wait . . . I ain't no Peashooter! I'm a Cactus! How the hell —" A Cactus tried to protest, before Barkely cut her off with an ear-splitting toot of his whistle.

"Does it look like I care? What do you think asking such stupid questions is gonna get ya, huh?" he shouted.

The Cactus opened her mouth to speak, but Barkely stopped her.

"Just shut up, okay!? And to all of you non-Peashooters, just shoot whatever the hell you can, okay!?"

We all just stood there and gave him livid stares. After a good minute of quietly mocking him and wishing he would die, the Chomper tooted his whistle yet again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! Y'ALL FIND A TARGET AND _START SHOOTING!_ " he screamed.

We all scrambled to find a target, before we started shooting. Barkely walked around, screaming at any plants who did anything wrong and whacking them with his whistle, which, by the way, left some pretty nasty bruises.

After ten minutes of shooting peas, Barkely blew his whistle as a signal to stop.

 _TOOT-TOOOT-TOOT!_

We all ceased our shooting and snapped our attention to Barkely.

"All right, you ninnies. I'm gonna give you a nice exercise to see exactly how much you can listen!" he growled.

"Follow me in single file!"

We followed him to an abandoned coffee shop on Bay street, where we heard a few groans. _Jeez, so much for thinking that I had exterminated the city of Toronto of all its zombies._

"Behind these doors is a roost of zombies that we gotta kill. But also, you gotta listen to me!" Barkely snapped as he flung the doors open.

We trudged in and looked around. The groans were even louder in here than they were when we were outside. When Barkely noticed us just standing there, he let out a roar of frustration.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?! THE GRASS TO GROW?!" he shouted.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe we are, since you're just standing there like a streetlight instead of giving us commands!" I retorted cockily.

Barkely's face turned an ugly shade of puce, and I could have sworn I saw a vein throbbing on his head. Not long after, he blew his whistle and started giving us commands to go up the stairs, or crouch behind a table, or sit on the railing of the balcony that overlooked the first floor, which, by the way, was foolish and dangerous.

Anyways, after a few minutes of scurrying around in confusion while Barkely spat out unintelligible commands left, right and center, we had settled down in our spots. My post was on the balcony, much to my chagrin. Although I wasn't scared of heights and I wasn't exactly that worried about falling to my death, I still thought that it was stupid to put members of your own army on the railing of a balcony. The sight of the other plants on the railing fainting and throwing up only further proved my point.

But at any rate, we slowly killed off the zombies as they sniffed us out and tried to eat us. It seemed like child's play . . . when a whole swarm of Imps came swooping down on us with jetpacks! Yes, jetpacks!

"Holy crap!" I breathed as we frantically shot our peas. Barkely was nodding in approval in the lounge of the restaurant while we picked off the jetpack zombies one by one.

"Faster! Faster!" he barked.

After a few minutes, there were so many zombies that our peas did practically nothing.

"Shoot at them, you idiots! You ain't trying hard enough!" Barkely yelled.

 _What a lackwit!_ I thought as I waved my right leaf and sent a torrent of ice shards rocketing at the beeline of jetpack zombies, which had become so thick that they were just a blur of blue and greyish green. After five minutes, there were no more living zombies left in the building. Leaping off the railing, I descended through the air and to the ground, making the surrounding plants gasp as I landed gracefully with a thump. After staring at me for a few seconds, Barkely leapt over a table and slapped me. Hard.

"You complete _idiot!_ " he spat.

There was a bruise on my cheek where he had slapped me, and it felt like it was on fire. My crystals began to turn a poisonous shade of purple as Barkely lectured me.

"You should have used your _peas_ , you moron! That magic of yours would be useless in a region that's as hot as the flames of hell!" he shouted.

I finally lost it as soon as he said that.

" _You_ are the idiot here, you spit-brain! If we had continued using our peas, we would have been steamrollered!" I screamed.

"Oh, really? Maybe if you hadn't been sitting lazily on that freakin' railing doing nothing like it was some dang vacation, maybe you wouldn't have had to use that black magic!" Barkely retorted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, look who's talking!" I snapped.

"Here you are, going on about me being a lazy ass who doesn't do no work, when you yourself were sitting on the sidelines, watching us work hard like you're seeing a baseball game! What were you doing when we had to shoot at targets? Insulting us and making us feel stupider than we are! And what did you do when we had to fight that horde of zombies? Hm . . . if I remember correctly, you were sitting in the lounge, sipping margaritas while we worked our butts off!"

"Are you calling me a sloth?!"

"What else do you think I'm calling you, a spring chicken?"

"Oh girl, don't you dare start with me!"

""Don't you dare", my rear end! Does it look like I'm in the mood to let you push me around?"

"Shut up before I make you wish you had never been born, girl!"

"No, _you_ shut up, Barkely! If you wanna push others around, why don't you get some cheap toy soldiers from Dollarama and push them around all you want, and save yourself all that walking to City Hall!"

"If you say another word . . . oh, I swear to God –"

"What do you think that threatening me and sitting around doing nothing is going to get you, huh? Well, if you think that your laziness and your threats will get ya anything, then so be it! Close your eyes and open them again! What do you see?! _NOTHING! SO SHUT UP AND GET A FREAKING LIFE ALREADY! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY INSULTING US AND BLOWING THROUGH THAT GOD FORSAKEN WHISTLE OF YOURS, YOU'D BE A MUCH BETTER MILITARY TRAINER, YOU CHODE!_ "

With that, I sent a couple of ice crystals flying at the crazed colonel, which pinned him to the wall by the neck.

Then, I got the hell outta there.

Half an hour later, I got back to City Hall, fuming and seething with rage. I stormed into the Peace Gardens and splashed some water onto my face. I looked at my reflection and sighed.

"Stupid life . . ." I muttered as I examined every scar, every cut. Finally, I got up and followed the sound of faint music.

Minutes later, I was in the middle of a party. Plants were everywhere, drinking, dancing, laughing . . .

 _If only I could share in their happiness._

Lanterns were strung from pole to pole, and a small band was cranking out a soft soul ballad. I felt as out of place at this party as a stormcloud in the middle of a sunny sky.

"Elyssia! There you are!" Peater happily strolled towards me, followed by Eric, who was wearing a fancy beaver hat.

"How does it feel to be the executioner for your long time enemy, that Lethus boy?" Eric asked as he sat down beside me.

"Eh . . . it's okay, I guess." I muttered sullenly, my crystals somewhere in between a greyish blue and a swirling, dark shade of navy. Peater sat down to my right and gave me a rough noogie.

"Ah . . . ah . . . ouch! Cut it out!" I shrieked, trying to swat him away.

"Learn to lighten up, girl!" he laughed as he pulled me into a hug. Eric put an arm on my shoulder and sighed.

"You know . . . I sincerely hope that I'm not the first one to say that you are truly amazing, Elyssia. You really are a gift of God . . ."

I didn't hear any more of the Cactus' empty words of praise. I could sense an emptiness to his supposedly sincere words. I felt like one of those puppets with strings, with Eric as the puppeteer. Y'know, so he could take advantage of me and use me. I felt very grateful when Eric ended his meaningless tangent to go dance with a giggling, glowing Savannah. I leaned on Peater's shoulder and sighed.

"I feel like something bad's gonna happen. And I . . . I'm scared, Peater. Scared that this fairy-tale ending won't last." I whispered.

Peater just hugged me tightly and rubbed my stem.

"I can feel it too. I'm afraid that tomorrow will bring bad fortune. But don't worry – God is watching out for you, and so am I." he murmured.

I hugged him back and let his words sink in. After a moment of silence, Peater broke the ice.

"Oh, and by the way, how was training?" he asked.

"Crappy." I mumbled.

"I swear to God, I completely lost it! That Barkely dude . . . Lord-y! He's a control freak, I tell you! Honestly, I got so mad at him that I pinned him to the wall with my ice crystals! He was that intolerable! I wouldn't be surprised if someone beats the living crap out of him one of these days!"

Peater chuckled hollowly at my irate tangent.

"At least I got you thinking about something other than tomorrow!" he laughed.

I shrugged and bit my lip.

"Let's head inside." I murmured.

"It's getting late."

That night, I lay in Peater's arms, my eyes wide open. He had given up on trying to get me to go to sleep a long, long time ago and ended up going to sleep himself. As I snuggled up closer to him, I felt weird. Why was I so worried about tomorrow? Why was I so scared that something bad's gonna happen?  
I listened to Peater's steady breathing, which was in rhythm with his heartbeat. Somehow, I found the sound relaxing, but not relaxing enough to get me to sleep. I was only able to convince the sleep to come my was when I prayed and asked for God to keep an eye out for my wellbeing, and the wellbeing of the province. The dreams I had, though, were acutely unsettling.


	75. A God-Sent Accident

_**CHAPTER 75: A God-Sent Accident**_

 _ **May 13**_

I woke up to Peater knocking on my door.

"Get up!" he yelled as he whacked me with my pillow.

That gave me a little reminder of what Ash would do when he was leader and assigned missions. I groaned as I stumbled after Peater, wiping the last wisps of sleep from my eyes. He put a leaf on my shoulder and grinned.

"Today is a turning point, Elyssia. Today is gonna be an important day for Toronto!"

I turned around and looked into his sparkling green eyes . . .

Then, next thing I knew, he pulled me into a kiss. I began to feel dizzy, like my head was gonna explode. In a good way of course., After an eternity of being glued to one another, we broke apart, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're a marvel, Elyssia. A miracle from God." Peater whispered as he tweaked my nose.

I giggled, and let him kiss me one more time, before playfully shoving him out the door. He laughed, before saying some of the most haunting words I've ever heard in my 13 years in this world.

"See you in the square . . . Madmoiselle Executioner."

Hearing those words, my stomach became a giant, twisted knot. Those words made me feel imposing. Intimidating. Big. In a very bad way.

After scrubbing my face so that I looked presentable, I put on Peater's pendant, which had somehow gotten repaired. It was the pendant that had stuck with me, even through the darkest of times. I tucked Peater's gold pin into my crystals, before deciding to look into the mirror to see how I looked. As I stared at my reflection in that looking glass, I didn't see plain old Elyssia Antonia. I saw a beautiful warrior staring back. With immense confidence, I walked out of my room, humming a little tune. As I was about to go down the stairs, I heard a sour laugh behind me.

"Hello, girl who should have been mine."

I turned around and gasped, my crystals a bright purple.

" _YOU!_ " I screeched as I jumped up and prepared to shoot him.

But he was too quick for me. The Flaming Pea immediately pinned me to the wall.

"Calm down!" he growled.

I made desperate attempts to squirm out of his grasp, until he managed to wrap a leaf around my throat. I quickly surrendered, and decided to make do with staring into Ash's eyes.

"Elyssia . . . why did this have to happen?" he whispered.

He softened his grip on my body as he leaned in.

"Whoa . . . whoa . . . what the hell ―"

My protest was cut short as we found ourselves kissing. Instead of trying to pry myself away, I returned the kiss. After a few minutes of being glued to one another, he pulled away. I looked into his eyes and threw myself at him, letting the warm, happy, memories wrap me in a soft blanket of bliss. After softly stroking my head, Ash gently detached me from his stem.

"I . . . you shouldn't be doing this . . ." he stammered.

"You belong with Peater. Even though I'd give anything to be with you for the rest of our lives, I . . . I'm no good for you. I won't be able to take care of you. But Peater will."

With that, he walked away, his flames a mousey brown.

That day, the weather was exceptionally torrid. The sun was high in the sky, like a boiling blinding torch. As was tradition every time there was a trial or an execution, we walked through the Ontario Courts. I led the procession, my crystals sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. Ash was close behind me, his flames the same dreary shade of brown. He was flanked by Eric and Savannah who were positively glowing with happiness and pride as they followed me to Nathan Phillips Square. The square was crowded with plants from all around the city, who were dying to see me shoot an arrow at the twisted, wretched heart of the boy-plant who had worked so diligently and faithfully alongside Zomboss. The throng of plants, as well as the heat and the blinding torch that was the sun, was overwhelming and dizzying, but I kept my cool.

Ash was led to the centre of the square by plants who were draped in black, while Eric and Savannah made their way up to the platform that overlooked the majority of the square. And up there, with a face more radiant than the stars, was Savannah's great-great-great grandmother, Madra Magia Dionne. On her face, there was a dark shadow of worry, and her eyes had a slight warning glimmer to them. She seemed to be praying.

For me. For _us_.

Savannah had more than a sisterly grasp around Eric's middle as he looked around at the rabble of plants that were gathered in the square.

"Today we witness the death of one of the greatest threats to Toronto. Ash Phobius Lethus shall take his last breath as a devil and as a troublemaker, courtesy of the radiant magical leaves of our hero, Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus.

 _Lies, lies, lies. Empty, crappy lies._

The spectators of the execution whooped, whistled and hollered. I distinctly heard Peater yell through the thunderous applause, "That's my girl! That's my beautiful gift of God!"

I blushed as I silently waved back at him. Eric, meanwhile, continued prattling on with his empty speech.

"And now, let us say the Peace Prayer."

 _Dear God,_

 _This was has dealt its ugly cards_

 _And left our hearts quite broken._

 _Up in the sky, the lovely stars_

 _Are mere souls of the fallen._

 _Help us find peace where we are_

 _And avoid all these losses._

 _For we have all these nasty scars_

 _And bear too many crosses._

 _Amen._

While they recited this prayer, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and started saying my own prayer to ask God for an answer.

 _Dear God,_

 _Help me . . . please! I . . . I've decided I don't wanna kill Ash. He's just a lost soul who can't find his damn way, damn it! Please . . . don't let this be the answer . . . please . . . help me . . ._

When I reopened my eyes, things just seemed much less threatening. Madra was smiling, as if to say, "God's help is on the way, lassie."

"Any last words, Ash?" Eric asked pointedly as he patted Savannah's shoulder.

Ash sucked in a deep breath.

"I . . . I didn't wanna leave this life without Elyssia knowing that I love her, okay? She's still the same wonderful girl-plant inside, no matter how many terrible things she's done. I . . . wouldn't blame God if he sent me plummeting straight down into the flames of hell after the way I marred her poor soul. I ask for forgiveness from Him and from Elyssia." He sobbed.

"And though this is the first and last time I'll say it, Elyssia . . . I love you, here and now. I'm not just throwing it around for sympathy . . . I just . . . _I love you_."

My eyes were filled with tears at this point, and I willed myself not to let them spill. I looked into Eric's cold, steely, gray-green eyes, and caught a whiff of his bright blue rose. I began to feel like I was drowning in a sea of regret, dread and doubt. But then, I flashed back to last evening, when Peater whispered into my ear.

" _God is watching out for you, and so am I."_

Then, I could feel him hugging me as he sent me a telepath.

" _Elyssia . . . It's gonna be okay, love. I'm right here . . . just gimme a shout if yo need me. I'm watching out for you . . ."_

Although he wasn't hugging me for real, I could feel his arms wrapping me in their security. I felt the spark of courage deep inside of me being reborn. Then, I knew exactly what I had to do.

I raised my right leaf and started swirling it round and round in a circle, until an imposing, silvery-blue arrow of ice was produced. I aimed my arrow at Ash's wounded hear . . .

Then, all time slowed down.

Now, in a perfect world, I would've shot Ash and got it over with, but allow me to relay the reality . . .

As my eyes pierced into Eric's, the arrow deflected upwards, like God had yanked it up towards the heavens. The next few seconds were a blur of screams and whiteness. What actually happened, ha, only God is the witness for all I know! All I remember was that Eric was looking smug and triumphant as the arrow whistled towards Ash's heart. And then, when the arrow switched direction and started sailing upwards, he looked alarmed. Then, there was that flash of light and the ear-splitting screams.

Finally, it all ended with Eric flopped over on that platform, dead.


	76. His Actions, My Punishment

_**CHAPTER 76: His Actions, My Punishment**_

After two ringing seconds of peace and quiet, that was it.

All hell broke loose.

It didn't take Savannah's howling and begging for a cigarette for me to realize that I had shot Eric. The plants draped in black drew whips and knives as they advanced towards me.

"Did you kill the Premier?" they hissed as they circled me in an eerie, tormenting dance of sorts.

"By accident, guys! I . . . I didn't mean it!" I stammered.

"No accidents exist in our eyes. We must flog you!" the dark plants chanted as they pushed me over.

Ash and Peater watched in horror as plants cloaked in black attacked me with their whips and knives. I tried to use my icy magic to blow them off me, but it was futile. The plants conjured a glowing red thread with which they used to bind me. The ropes stung and burned like crazy as they dug deeper and deeper into my skin. The beatings and whippings from the dark plants only added to the fact that I was this writhing, miserable, raw nerve of suffering.

After they were through with me, I somehow broke free and broke loose. I ran towards Ash and hugged him fiercely.

"C'mon . . . help me . . ." I groaned and sobbed.

Ash looked into my eyes and sighed. He was beginning to look like he was being burned from the inside out,

 _By the hateful fire that blazed deep down within his heart._

"Elyssia . . ." Ash moaned as the fire _really_ began to burn him.

I screamed as he evaporated in a storm of fiery flecks, never to be seen on the face of the earth ever again. He left behind a small red envelope, which I took, before I turned around to face a _way_ bigger problem: the crowd. They were yelling terrible, terrible things about me to the sky, which I tried to ignore. Naturally, it only did so much good, which made me scream at Peater through my head.

 _HELP! YOU SAID YOU'D BE THERE!  
SAVE ME!_

I saw Peater try to fight the plants draped in black, but in the end, he was knocked silly, with, like, ten million cuts and bruises. The dark plants then grabbed me and hauled me into City Hall.

I was tossed into a tiny, grimy room that smelled of stale piss and death. After a few hundred more cuts were made on my body, the plants left, laughing like it was all some big fat joke. I sank down to the floor and cried, perhaps harder than I have in my entire life.

 _I'm a really terrible girl._

 _So bad, I'd make you wanna hurl._

 _I should die just to save the world._

 _Why, I'd welcome death with a flick and a twirl._

My name is Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus, and I deserve to die. Peater hates me. The whole world hates me. I should have shot myself. I deserve to die. I really want to die. It would be for the good for the world if I died.

I then started yelling at God.

 _Dear God,_

 _I HATE YOU! Do you know how much I'm hurting right now?!Do you know about the result of your actions?!_

 _I ain't through with ya yet!_

 _I ask you for help, and instead, you gimme hurt! What hell is that?!_

 _I hate you, God._

 _I hope Satan comes up there, tears out your wretched heart and stomps on it!_

I flopped onto my bed and hoped to bleed to death. No such luck. Hours later, the bleeding stopped. Having terrible hallucinations and thoughts, I slowly, painfully, descended into a death-like sleep.

A coma, in other words.

 _ **FIVE**_

 _ **WEEKS**_

 _ **LATER . . .**_

 _ **~JUNE 17,~**_

 _ **~2014~**_

 _Heat._

 _Blistering, searing heat._

That was all I could feel eating into my body.

"Mmmph . . ." I groaned as I tried to open my eyes.

But it felt as if I was trying to bench press, like, one thousand kilograms with my eyelids. I finally managed to heave them open, only to find the world around me whirling round and round. My whole body was still on fire, like I was lying on a huge burner that was ten thousand degrees Celsius. I felt paralyzed all over, like I was never even going to blink again. I tried to sit up, but it ended up hurting even more. The world around me was spinning around faster and faster, and it was becoming very strenuous just to breathe. I tried to call Peater, but it only made my head feel like it was being split in half. It felt like I was drowning. Drowning in a spinning, tormenting ocean in the middle of the haunting world of pain.

Then, with a final scream, I had blacked out.

By my estimations, I was out for around a minute or so. But when I opened my eyes, I was in Nathan Phillips Square. I was lying in the middle of the place where I had shot Eric. The pain was gone. I blinked once, twice, before sitting up. Strangely enough, I found my bag beside me. What happened to me after I slipped into that ding-dang coma, only God knew.

Putting that thought aside, I dusted myself off, stood up, and started walking down Queen. Where I was going, I didn't know.

But I was going somewhere.

As I stood on the corner of Queen and Bay, I smacked myself on the forehead three times.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ " I muttered to myself sullenly.

"At the end of the day, you gotta find somewhere to sleep!"

I then sat down there on the hard concrete and thought about good places to go.

 _Casa Loma? Nah . . . I got no point in getting treated there._

 _Ryerson Campus? No . . . they're turning it into something else._

 _Rosedale . . . Nope . . . no point . . ._

After an eternity of thinking, I felt a lightbulb go on in my head. My crystals flashed a bright azure as I sprang into a standing position.

"Forest Hill!" I exclaimed out loud.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I started walking north along Bay. After passing Dundas, College, and Wellsley, I was on Bloor. It was becoming extraordinarily crowded the further I went from Queen and Bay Plants were milling around the streets all over the place, each heading to their workplaces. As I stood on the crowded avenue, I wracked my brain in a desperate attempt to remember which way to go next. Even though I knew the city like the back of my leaf, I didn't exactly remember how to get from Bloor to Forest Hill.

Ten minutes later, I was _still_ staring at the street in front of me. Finally, the gears in my brain started turning again.

 _Of course it was in front of me!_ I thought. _Davenport!_

I continued walking along Davenport, and turned right onto Spadina after five minutes. Ten minutes later, I turned right onto Delevan. Though I didn't know why at the time. Some mysterious force was attracting me to this side street.

Around a minute later, my ears were beginning to pick up the faint tinkling of bells. I followed the sound all the way down Delevan . . . until I was in front of an enormous, time-worn stone mansion. It was emanating an eerie, bluish glow, and the tinkling had turned into full-blown clanging. Squeezing my eyes shut out of discomfort, I dashed up the stone walkway. I began to pound the door with my leaves in desperation.

" _Hellooooo!_ Could you cut off that infernal smack-clanging!?" I screamed.

After subsequently yelling a few select profanities, the glow fizzled out, and the noise, thankfully, died down. The door was answered by none other than Teresa Aviora herself.

"Hello, Elyssia." she whispered.

"I've been expecting you.


	77. The Bees and Me

_**CHAPTER 77: The Bees and Me**_

 **This chapter, and the next couple of chapters, were inspired by, well, bees! I got the idea one day when I was in Allan Gardens and I saw a bee pollinating a flower. I was nervous at first when the bee decided to go and land on me, but the staff from my treatment/recovery center told me not to be scared. It felt nice having the bee on my shoulder. Another thing that inspired me was a childhood memory. In a part of my building, there was a crapload of bees living in a wall. The building didn't get rid of them, because they didn't bother anybody. I had a fear of bees from a very young age because I kept on thinking, "Oh my God, this bee's gonna sting me! What if I'm allergic?" But since that time at Allan Gardens, I actually kinda wish I could own a beehive (go ahead, call me psycho, haha). So . . . enjoy!**

I stepped in cautiously and closed the door behind me.

"Hey . . . what happened to that treatment home you were running?" I asked as Teresa walked me into the massive parlour and sat down on a big, red pouffe.

"Oh . . . Dita took over. Dita, she's my big sister, and she's running the home with her three best friends. They're triplets." Teresa answered as she reached over and grabbed a binder from a mahogany side table. She flipped through, until she found the page she was looking for.

"Here. You can take a look."

I took the photo album and looked at the pictures on the page that Teresa found. On the left there was a picture of a distinguished looking Sunflower. Below it, I saw the words "Dita A." written in swirly handwriting. On the next page, I saw a picture of three hip-looking Marigolds. Teresa came over and sat beside me with a smile.

"The one on the left there is Janice, the girl in the middle is Rachel, and on the right, that's Therese." she pointed out.

I closed the binder and handed it back to Teresa.

"Now . . . could you explain the clanging and glowing?" I asked.

Teresa laughed and raised her leaves in the air. They were emitting a golden glow.

"I could sense that you were in trouble. So, using some advanced magic, I got you to come here!" she replied cheerfully as she shook her leaves and made the glowing stop.

"The clanging was a complete mistake. I did not mean for the house to make a noise that could probably be heard from the other end of St. Clair."

I shrugged and nodded.

"Now . . . where can I sleep?"

After dragging me up a flight of stairs and around a corner, Teresa unlocked the first door that we came to.

"The other rooms are infested by bees. The only bee-free rooms are this one and mine." she explained quickly.

I walked into the room and nodded in approval.

"This will do."

I spent an hour or so looking at the ceiling that night. I grasped the necklace and absently wound and unwound it around my leaf. I tried to telepath Peater, but I felt numb, like I was trying to grab something but my arms were paralyzed and my eyes were blindfolded. I tried to use telekinesis to close my curtains. Nada.

I eventually managed to sleep, but I had a terrible nightmare in which I was being pushed into a flaming pit by my dead loved ones. Adria, Alana, Annika, Elias, Ellen, Carol, and a whole crapload of other plants who were close to me but were dead, were there, pushing me into what I thought ― no, _knew_ ―were the flames of hell.

I woke up panting, my crystals a bright blue. After calming myself down, I came down for breakfast. I saw Teresa there, humming a tune as she drew all the curtains and cooked bacon and scrambled eggs, while the occasional bee would float in and land on Teresa's head. I flinched whenever that happened, but Teresa would laugh and let the bee hang out on her head until it had decided to fly back to its home.

"Uh . . . Teresa . . . what are you gonna do about these bees?" I asked as I ate a piece of m bacon and picked at my scrambled eggs.

"I'll let them stay." Teresa answered simply.

"You see, this was my aunt's house, and she's been living here for _years_. I was always afraid to visit, because these bees were flying around, 24/7."

As if they could understand Teresa's explanation, the few bees that came whizzing lazily into the dining room alighted on the table beside her plate; some landed on her head. It was like they wanted to listen to Teresa's story about them.

"One day, I begged my aunt to get rid of the bees, because they frightened me so much. Instead, she dragged me into a bedroom that was chock full of bees. Honey was seeping out of the walls, and the room was simply buzzing with the flutter of thousands, maybe millions of bees, flying about. I had a full-on panic attack, but my aunt calmed me down and told me to take a deep breath. I eventually let the bees swirl around me, and they didn't sting me, let alone care that a strange girl-plant was in their hive. It was amazing, and after that, I wasn't scared of the bees ever again. My aunt eventually died, and she left this house to me, as well as the duty of taking care of the bees."

Teresa smiled and took a bite out of her scrambled eggs as she closed her eyes. We ate the rest of the meal in silence, the bees' buzzing melody that their wings produced filling our ears with a peaceful ringing.

After breakfast, Teresa beckoned for me to follow her. We went upstairs where the bedrooms were. Bees were sparsely scattered throughout the hall, doing whatever it was that they did. Teresa, meanwhile, had unlocked the bedroom beside mine, only to be greeted by an onslaught of bees. I screamed, and my crystals flashed a bright blue.

"Teresa . . . are you okay?" I cried.

"Fine dear!" Teresa replied cheerfully as more bees poured out of the room.

"Aren't you in a hurry to get somewhere!" she mumbled as the cloud of bees flying out finally dissipated. The swarm of bees that came and zoomed out had disappeared behind the curtains and through the open windows behind them. Teresa just sighed and closed the door.

"These guys are busy . . . let's see about this bunch . . ." she muttered as she unlocked the next bedroom down.

Yet another bombardment of bees came out, but instead of flying out, they swirled around Teresa, who giggled and squealed, before flying back in.

"Come on in, Elyssia."

Nervously, I followed the Sunflower into the bedroom. As soon as I had stepped in, I had a panic attack and immediately squeezed my eyes shut. I did my best not to scream and get the hell outta there as the bees landed on my crystals and billowed around me.

"Teresa . . . get 'em off . . . get 'em off!" I squeaked in a tiny voice.

Teresa just laughed and put a leaf on my forehead.

"Deep breaths, Elyssia. Deep breaths."

I then felt a tidal wave of calm wash over me as the unearthly hum of the bees filled my ears. I let out a breath that I was holding for so long, and smelled the hive. It smelled like thick, sweet honey.

"Open your eyes, girl." Teresa whispered.

I let my eyes flutter open, and I was overwhelmed by a phenomenal sight. Bees whizzed to and fro around the room, some squeezing out of holes in the wall to get outside, others squeezing back into their home.

"Oh . . ." I gasped as my crystals turned a bright turquoise out of sheer bliss.

I spread my arms out wide and let the bees land on me, get to know me. I was tingling and shivering with delight as the bees tickled me with their swiftly beating wings.

"Teresa . . . these insects are harmless!" I exclaimed as a bee nudged itself into a cranny in my crystals.

"Tell me about it! No life-loving bee would want to harm soul as innocuous as yours!" Teresa agreed.

I spun around in a circle, and danced and pranced about, not giving a care that my roots were getting sticky with honey. The bees frolicked along with me, until I had bumped into Teresa.

"Now that you're familiar with the bees, I think I should show you the queen." Teresa whispered.

I followed her into the deepest recesses of the hive, where the clouds of bees were thickest. There, on a shelf that was overrun by honeycombs, was a large honeybee. Bees were crowding around her, fanning her, taking care of her. I knelt down in a puddle of honey, so that I could see her. Teresa smiled and put a leaf on my shoulder.

"I think I should tell you ― each bedroom that the bees inhabit is just a small section of the hive. The bees in each section have different personalities. But they still work together. That is what I find phenomenal. Beehives always have a queen, who is basically their leader and mother. When the queen dies, the hive shuts down, basically. When that happens, I always ask God to send a new queen. And He does, and the bees are happy again." she said.

"Oh, and as silly as this may sound, I actually decided to name the queen of this big hive, and I ended up naming her . . . Antonia."

I frowned, and then made a weird half-smile.

"Ooh, I have a namesake! But . . . why?" I asked.

"You are a leader, Elyssia. A queen, almost. And on that day that it was declared that you were our only hope, I named the queen Antonia." Teresa explained quietly.

The queen finally noticed that I was there, staring at her. She walked over to me and onto my tattooed leaf.

"Hey girl . . . you're named after me!" I whispered.

The queen flapped her wings briefly as if to say, "Really?"

I smiled, and she looked into my eyes. Antonia's eyes were like diamonds, sparkling as she looked into mine. She flew up and bumped my forehead, before landing back down on my leaf.

"That means she likes you, It means that she wants to be your friend." Teresa murmured.

"Antonia . . ."

Boy, it felt strange to be addressing another being by your name, even if it's your middle name. It's like talking to yourself in a mirror, except your reflection isn't your reflection, but another plant. Or bee, in this case.

"Look at you, Antonia. Queen of thousands." I whispered.

"Leader . . . protector . . ."

After an hour of sitting in the hive, being with the bees, and enjoying myself, Teresa told that it was time to go. Hearing this, Antonia whizzed up and stung Teresa's leaf, before going back to lying there, and letting the bees resume tending to her.

"Uh . . . Teresa . . . are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. These bees can understand just about anything we're saying. Sometimes when I'm feeling angry or sad, I sit in the beehive and converse with the bees. And they respond to me! Interesting, hm? They should say that a bee is a man's ― er, I mean _plant's_ best friend." Teresa responded.

"Jeez . . . Antonia really likes you." she muttered as she looked at the fresh sting.

"I actually don't mind getting stung. It actually helps when I have aches and pains."

Teresa then turned around to leave.

"Coming?"

I barely heard her as the bees surged around me and buzzed. I wanted to be like that ― free. I let honey drip from the ceiling and into my mouth. It tasted better than maple syrup. Next thing I knew, Teresa was dragging me out of the room. I waved goodbye to the bees, before Teresa shut the door. The bee that was nestled in my crystals wriggled out and flew away.

"You are a bee-lover, girl." Teresa said under her breath.

""It's amazing how you can go from feeling one way about something to another."

I felt a bit mad at Teresa because she had separated me from the bees I now loved so dearly, but that feeling fizzled away, only to be replaced by a sense of pure astonishment. At first, I was so scared of the bees. Now, they're like my best friends.


	78. The Darkness

_**CHAPTER 78: The Darkness**_

I jolted awake, and took three deep, calming breaths. I wasn't panicky anymore because of my nightmare, but I was still a bit jumpy. I saw around ten bees milling around my bedside.

"Hey guys . . ." I whispered.

Each bee buzzed their greeting and nudged my leaf.

'I . . . I had a nightmare, see . . . and I'm really scared . . ." I stammered.

The buzzing of the bees seemed to assure me that everything was gonna be all right.

"I sincerely hope so . . ." I mumbled as they went behind my curtain and disappeared out the window.

I thought about how the bees had actually managed to console me, and felt a rush of excitement. I jumped out of bed and down the stairs, squealing with glee.

"Well, someone's excited, hm?" Teresa laughed as she poured oatmeal into bowls.

I sat down and relayed my story to her. "Guess what? Today, I was feeling scared, but the bees calmed me down! I think that's simply phenomenal! I've never experienced that before!"

Teresa smiled and nodded.

"That's one of the first steps to becoming a full-fledged co-inhabitant of the bees."

I excitedly snarfed down my oatmeal, when a question wandered into my head.

"Teresa . . . why don't you sell the honey that the bees make?" I inquired.

"The honey is theirs. It's their food, and it's what they use to feed their young. It's not mine to sell." Teresa answered numbly.

Suddenly, the world of illusion swallowed me, and I was there, all alone, while those I loved mocked me as Zomboss whipped me and called me cruel names. Then I started screaming and crying, scaring the bees out of the room.

Incidents like this repeated themselves, and by next week, I was very closed off and depressed as a mysterious pain started to eat away at me. Every day, I'd be reminded of my mistakes, and the plants I hurt. I'd wake up with tears streaming down my face in rivers, and I'd fall asleep the exact same way. Every day was a monotonous grind ― tasteless breakfast, tasteless lunch, tasteless dinner, and tears, tears, and more tears. My nightmare had worsened. Instead of my dead loved ones pushing me into the flames of hell, but even those I cared about that were still alive were pushing me in. And as if to make things worse, the bees were stinging me. And then, Antonia came flying up. But this time, her eyes were as red as Zomboss' and she was the one who had me flying into the pit with a hearty shove.

Eventually, the breakdowns increased. My only sources of consolation were the bees, and a rope that I used to tie knots. But even then, the bees had lost their comforting aspect, and the rope broke when I kept on pulling. It was like I was in a prison, on an island in the middle of the ocean. There was no way to get out, and all I could do was envy the birds and the bees that graced the skies because of their freedom.

"Why do you have to be so damn lucky?" I grumbled as I swatted at a clump of bees that had squeezed into my room.

I didn't care that my left arm was all puffy because of the stings ― in fact, I didn't even feel them. I was in that much pain inside.

 _God . . ._

 _I'm so alone . . ._

 _So alone . . ._

 _What should I do? Hide in the beehive from the monsters that constantly attack me from inside? Nah . . . I'm just gonna think. Think, think, think, think, and think._

 _I still have it rough, even after I kicked Zomboss out of the province. Will I ever get out of this damn cage?!_

 _God . . . help me._

 _I'm so scared . . . so lonely . . . please light the way for me. Please. I know I'm a goner, but can you just save me from these monsters?_

 _Save me . . . Don't let me be gone_

 _Don't let me be too late . . ._

 _Don't let me be gone . . ._

 _ **AUGUST 9**_

 _ **2014**_

As per usual, I woke up sweaty, frightened and shaky. I didn't even bother to say "good morning" to the bees as I sat up slowly. The buzzing creatures circled my head and buzzed impatiently as if to say "Snap out of it! Get up!" Needless to say, obviously, I swatted them away, and inevitably got stung. Of course, I didn't feel the pain, but that didn't make me feel any better. I healed myself with a wave of my right leaf, before getting up for the first time in two months. Teresa just brought me my meals and took them away when I was done. I was eye-deep in a lazy daze as one day blurred into another. Nothing changed. It was just sadness and regret, day in, day out.

I opened the curtains and flopped down onto my bed. I then looked out the window. The skies were a revolting, greyish-black. I stared at them and thought about who I was. Was I _really_ the Coponeva Insuperabilis?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

I stared harder at the skies and had a flashback to when I was around a year old.

It was a few months after I almost died. I was able to speak, walk, stand, jump and run when I was six months old. I was reading math textbooks and maps of Toronto, absorbing a lot of the information. I was drawing, writing and thinking like a highly intelligent plant. I had this strange ability over ice, wind and snow. The most amazing thing, it seemed, was that I was so keen on fighting. I would make dummies out of old pillowcases and paint them green. Then I'd shoot my peas at them and fire my icy jets at them like I was fighting actual zombies. I would pretend to be the leader of a huge army in the middle of the battlefield. I had the spirit of a warrior, and the abilities of an ice goddess. I was powerful in so many ways.  
So, after around a year of proudly observing me, my mother and father both sought out the help of Madra Magia Dionne. She came to our door one sunny day. I was almost two years old at the time, and I was still playing games of warfare.

"Hello, young child," I distinctly remember the Blover whisper as she tweaked my nose.

My parents stood on either side of me and grinned. "This is our daughter Elyssia Antonia. She's been pretty . . . strange from the start." my father began.

"I ain't strange, Dad! Mom, tell Dad I'm not strange!" I screeched, which was proof that in some aspects, I still thought like a young sprout. Ignoring me, my parents launched into a lengthy explanation about my behaviour.

"She has a bright fire in her eyes. When she's angry, determined, or annoyed, that fire burns real bright." my mom sighed.

Madra took this in with great interest, before kneeling down to get a better look at me. She put both of her leaves on my head and chanted a few unintelligible words as he eyes bored into mine. Finally, the Blover stood up.

"She is our hero. Our Coponeva Insuperabilis."

Upon hearing those words, I went _bonkers_.

"I'm a hero! I'm a hero!" I chanted as I jumped around the room.

My father picked me up and held me as he discussed baptism matters with Madra and my mother.

That night, while my mom ticked me into bed, I told her, "Mom, I wanna be a fighter. I wanna be a soldier. I wanna kick Zomboss' butt into Mexico. I wanna be a hero!"

My mom hugged me and laughed.

"Madra said that you were going to save the country sometime in the future. But that can only take you part of the way, sweet pea. You gotta work hard. You must be strong. 'Cause then and only then will you be able to be that hero, Elyssia." she whispered.  
One week later, my parents and I, accompanied by Madra, were at union Station, boarding a Via Rail train. Destination: Niagara Falls! Word had spread that I was the Coponeva Insuperabilis, and consequently, ther was a frenzy to book seats on any and every Niagara-bound train just to witness my baptism.

After an hour or so of jouncing along the train tracks, we dismounted the train. We then went and followed Madra until we were at the shore of the Niagara river. Above us, the waterfall splashed into the river, spraying a silvery, gray mist onto our faces. Out of sheer audacity, I conjured a stream of ice and sent it hurtling into the mist. I then heard the thunder of huge chunks of ice flying into the water.

'Elyssia! Don't do that!" my father scolded me.

"This is blessed water, and only a few plants ever get to be this close to it, let alone _baptised_ in it."

I then fell silent as the ceremony began. Madra greeted the congregation looking down at us, and recited the prophecy she made around three years before my baptism. After making my parents and I swear an oath, she lathered my face and leaves with holy oil, which made me giggle. My mother and father both picked me up and raised me high in the air. I began to become a little bit dizzy, but I let the cool mist of the waterfall relax me.  
It really was one of the most special moments in my life.

I flashed back into reality, only to find myself in tears again. Why was I like this? Is there any hope left for me?

Teresa opened my door and put a tray down on my bed, There was a steaming fertilizer broth and a glass of red wine beside it. As the smells wafted into my nose, my eyesight was blurred by tears as I thought about days of the past that were long gone. I screamed and threw whatever I could find at the walls in immense anger at myself and the world. When I eventually ran out of ammunition, I grabbed a half of the already-snapped silk rope and snapped it once again. Teresa gasped, and cleaned up the mess with her magic. Then, in a blur of tears, I found myself in the beehive. Teresa hugged me tightly and whispered words of consolation and encouragement as the bees buzzed and hovered around me, as if to tell me not to despair. When I was a bit calmer, Teresa sang me a lullaby.

 _I close my eyes,_

 _Shut off the light,_

 _I see the stars shine in the night_

 _Through toil and tears,_

 _Blood and fire,_

 _I stand strong one more time._

 _Today is a new day_

 _The past is in the past_

 _Everything's okay_

 _I'll try hard to make it last_

 _Don't cry, just keep your calm_

 _Let the light shine away_

 _This is your kingdom come_

 _I hope that you will stay . . ._

I began to feel sleepy as the bees billowed around me. Finally, I could feel Teresa carry me into my room and tuck me into bed as I slipped slowly into the world of my dreams.


	79. The Phenomenal Box of Ashes

_**CHAPTER 79: The Phenomenal Box of Ashes**_

The next day dawned much, much brighter than usual. I felt like I had cracked open my cold, miserable shell. I had never felt so alive on my life. I smiled for the first time in months, and I even managed to open my windows via telekinesis. I flung open my door and slid down the banister. Teresa jumped three feet in the air when she saw me whooshing down the stairs.

"Well, well, Elyssia . . . you look happy!" she remarked as she gave me a hug.

"Why are you so . . . so . . . ah, what's the word . . ."

"Blithe?" I suggested with a giggle.

Teresa clapped her leaves and nodded.

"Ha! _That's_ the word!" she exclaimed.

To mark the occasion that I had finally become happy again, Teresa and I made chocolate pancakes. We happily mixed the ingredients and poured the batter into the frying pan as we talked about fun, happy things.

We cheerfully ate breakfast, but strangely enough, there were no bees around us. I was about to ask why, when Teresa laughed.

'Their work here is done, my girl! Don't you remember the dream you had last night?" I frowned, and then nodded.

"Oh, yeah . . ."

Last night, I didn't have a nightmare. Instead, I dreamt that I was in the beehive, dancing with the bees. I felt so happy, so alive. Then suddenly, a window opened. Without warning, all the bees went whooshing out of there, including Antonia. But before she joined the rest of hr hiver, I heard her speak to me. These were her exact words:

"We were sent here to rescue you from your prison of sadness. You are free now, and therefore, so are we."

I smiled and looked out the window, lost in my own happy thoughts, when suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"What in the hell could the outside world possibly want from me?!" Teresa grumbled sullenly as she stood up and dragged herself over to the front parlour.

I heard the door open, and I could hear an indistinct conversation between Teresa and whoever was at the door. And it seemed like the harder I tried to make out what they were saying, the more incoherent they sounded. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I stormed into the front hall and bellowed, "Now, exactly what is going on here?!"

Teresa blinked twice at me, and the stranger . . . well, he or she was just a mere shadow against the light that streamed into the room.

"Elyssia . . . I think this might be someone you want to see . . ." Teresa whispered as she led me over to the doorway. I shuffled uncertainly, and every step closer I came to the stranger, I wanted to look for an excuse to get away. Finally, I could discern his features. I looked into his eyes and gasped. _No . . . no way . . ._ I thought in disbelief. Before I could realize what was happening, he had pulled me into a hug. I gazed once more into his eyes, before looking away, ashamed and afraid to show the tears that were slowly cascading down my face.

"Why did you come back when it's so obvious that I'm . . . I've hurt so many plants . . ." I sobbed.

"Come, and you'll see." Peater replied as he slowly let go of me.

He took my leaf in his and silently led me out of Teresa's home.

"Where are we going, Peater?" I asked as we turned right on St. Clair.

"Two very special places." Peater whispered as we walked into the St. Clair subway station.

As we stood and waited for the southbound train to pull in, I remembered that I had forgotten my bag at Teresa's home. Since I had somehow regained my telekinetical powers, I happily, effortlessly conjured my bag.

"Smart girl." Peater mumbled as I slung my bag over my shoulder. My leaf in his once more, we were swept along by the onslaught of plants and the occasional human rushing to get on the subway.

"Haven't taken this subway line in a long time . . ." I murmured as the train started moving.

"I thought you took the subway to school!" Peater exclaimed incredulously.

I laughed for the first time since being reunited with him. "I took Line 2, silly!" I giggled as I swatted his arm. Peater laughed along with me, before growing serious.

'I haven't seen you in three months, Elyssia. What's been going on?"

I sighed and looked out the window.

"Nothing. Just . . . uh . . . nothing." I said quickly, before pretending to be very interested in the fancy houses of Rosedale.

I began to feel an odd, probing sensation in my head, and when I realized that Peater was reading my mind, it was too late. Before I could do anything, he had slapped me hard.

"Elyssia! I might have been born at ten o'clock at night, but for the love of God, that doesn't mean that I was born _last night_ , because I _wasn't_ , for your darn information!"

I rubbed the spot on my head where I was slapped and let out a low hiss of air as my crystals turned a dark blue.

"First of all, do _not_ slap me like that again. I thought we were over that! Second, I'll share my ordeals if I want to!" I snapped.

The plants sitting and standing around us paused whatever they were doing just to stare at us or whisper to one another. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, not knowing what to feel.

"I'm sorry." Peater finally whispered as the train pulled to a stop at Bloor and Yonge.

As soon as the doors squealed open, the commuters were practically shoving one another over in their hurry to get off. One plant sitting ni front of us actually climbed over the back of their chair and mercilessly trampled on my roots in their hurry to get off the train. _Damned commuters at these interchange stations!_ I thought angrily as the doors closed and the train started moving again. I remained silent until we stopped at Wellsley. A few plants exited the train, before we started moving again. I looked at Peater for the first time in ten minutes and sighed.

"I'm sorry too." I said.

"I don't know why I couldn't tell you about the past three months. They were just so . . . so miserable. I even had these really scary thoughts about wanting to end my life."

I rested my head on his shoulder and let a few tears fall down my face.

"Oh Elyssia . . . it's all right. These past few months have been miserable as well. And scary too. I had no idea if you were dead or alive." Peater replied softly.

"But hey . . . I got you now!" I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hey . . . we're at King Station already!" he pointed out.

"You know what that means?" I shrugged as passengers piled out and rushed in.

Less than a second after the doors clapped shut, the train jolted to a start,

"There isn't a stop for a good 250 metres, so the drivers just go super fast!" Peater exclaimed over the high-pitched, squealing song that the train sang as it rattled along the tracks.

I leaned back and laughed as the view outside the window became a scenic blur. A little bit later, we pulled into the crowded Union Station. Gaggles of plants dashed off the train as soon as the doors opened. This time, I stood on my chair so that I could avoid being trampled by inconsiderate commuters. Peater shook his head and chuckled.

"Get down from there before the train starts again!"

I sat back down on my chair and put my arm around Peater, joyful that I was reunited with him once more.

"How much longer?" I yawned as I woke up from my little siesta.

"Now arriving at Museum! Museum station!" the conductor announced over the loudspeakers.

"Just a little bit longer, Elyssia. Don't worry." Peater mumbled as the train started up again.

Finally, we arrived at Spadina, another interchange station.

"Come on, Elyssia! We're going west next!" Peater said as the doors opened.

We both stood up and made our way to the east-bound-westbound platform. Three minutes later, a westbound train pulled in. Peater and I hopped on the train and sat down.

"I've always hated this subway line*. It's so bumpy and there's so much rattling." I muttered as we began to bounce along to Bathurst.

'These drivers think they're driving sports cars on this line! Once, when I was going to school, the driver was simply _crazy!_ We were at Kipling, then the driver just decided to zip past Islington, Royal York, Old Mill, Jane, Runnymede, High Park, Dundas West, Lansdowne, Dufferin, Ossington, Christie and Bathurst! Crazy!"

Peater collapsed in a fit of laughter. "Cool! I want that to happen to ne someday!"

"Yeah, it's funny until the train almost derails three times, and you have to go up and tell the driver to stop! Besides, you have a much better chance at getting struck by lightning than having that happen to you!" I snapped, but there was no hiding my laughter.

"Of course, he didn't listen, and just went zip-zip-zooming until he stopped at Kennedy. I got the benefit of a quick ride to school though!

Peater just shrugged. "Well, it's good to know that we have five more stops left!" he said as the train left Ossington. The driver simply zipped past Dufferin and Lansdowne like they weren't even there, before pulling to a stop at Dundas West.

"See this? And the TTC isn't even doing anything about it!" I complained.

'Oh well . . . the faster the better!" Peater replied.

The train whooshed past Keele and ground to a stop at High Park.

"Well, here we are!" Peater announced as the doors opened.

We walked off the train and out of the subway station, my leaf in his.

High Park was simply lovely. Non-sentient flowers bloomed everywhere I looked. We walked along in silence, taking in the beauty of the park. As we passed a lilac bush, Peater reached over and grabbed a lilac blossom. He carefully tucked it into my crystals, making me blush a dark blue. Ten minutes later, we were in the middle of an apple orchard. In front of us, two magnificent gravestones sat on the ground like woebegone sentinels. The first headstone had a grieving Peashooter kneeling on top of it, praying. On the gravestone, in curly handwriting, the following words were engraved.

 _Elias Masarius Haliantherus_

 _April 7, 1967- ?, 2014_

 _Life is a journey that has its end._

 _Once Death hits, another begins._

The second headstone had a windswept Snow Pea standing on top, ready to greet the sun. It didn't take much to realize that this was Peater's mother.

"I can see why this place is special." I whispered as I sat down.

Peater sat down beside me, and we hugged each other, lost in our own worlds of loss.

After a bit more walking in the park, Peater and I were back on the subway, headed for union.

"Where to now?" I asked as we stepped off the train.

"Yet another really special place!" Peater answered with a sly smile.

We fought our way through the sea of plants and humans. Finally, we were on the front steps of Union Station.

"Let's hop on the 509!" Peater yelled above the city noise.

We climbed onto the 509 streetcar and we cruised along Lakeshore Boulevard, past the refurbished Harbourfront centre, and over to the Exhibition loop. At long last, the streetcar ground to a halt at the Exhibition Loop. Peater grabbed my leaf and pulled me off the streetcar. We then wandered over to a deserted Jack Layton ferry terminal, where the sailor was puffing a cigarette.

"You two c'n come on fo' free. Nobody wants to ride ter the island today." he grunted gruffly.

We boarded the ferry and bobbed towards Toronto Island, where we had destroyed the factory at the Billy Bishop airport a crazy long time ago. We alighted the boat fifteen minutes later and stepped onto Toronto Island. Peater then walked me over to a beautiful, sandy beach. The sun hung in the sky and made the water a gorgeous, shimmering turquoise. Peater motioned for me to sit down in front of the waterfront. I sat down in front of the gently lapping waves and Peater followed not long after, He slowly wrapped his arms around me, and I returned the gesture. We looked into each other's eyes, savouring the moment like we'd be dead tomorrow.

"Twenty-odd years ago, my father proposed to my mother on this very beach." Peater whispered, breaking the silence.

I gazed deeper into his eyes and gasped. My crystals turned a murky, greyish-blue.

"N-no . . . no, Peater. I can't do this . . . I . . . I can't . . ." I stammered as I squirmed out of his embrace.

I began to walk over to a pier, where a solitary, wooden boat was chained.

"Elyssia! What are you doing and where are you going?" Peater yelled as he began to follow me.

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " I screamed, bolts of ice flying from my leaves and into the ground.

I quickly knelt down beside the boat and opened my bag. I levitated a key out of there, and dug it into the lock on the chain. It didn't work, so in desperation, I grabbed the chain. It turned blue and broke. I then jammed the key into a lock on a small hold in the boat. Luckily, the hold opened.

"Elyssia, what are you doing and why are you doing it?!" Peater asked in a firm voice that was edged with steel.

"Don't take one step closer to me, Peater . . . just don't!" I growled as I grabbed a map from the hold and began reading it.

My plan was to sail along the St. Lawrence River and out to Newfoundland and Labrador, where I could start a new life and get away. Peater took one step closer to where I was kneeling.

"Elyssia, don't ―"

"SHUT UP! I _HAVE_ TO _GO!_ I CAN'T STAY HERE!" I screeched as my crystals began to turn bright red.

Suddenly, the map began to release a greyish steam.

"What the . . ." I mumbled as my letter to a future lover materialized in place of the map.

I read it, or rather read as much of it as I could before I broke down in tears. I tucked the letter into my bag as Peater knelt down beside me.

"Oh . . . Peater . . ." I sobbed as he hugged me.

"Elyssia . . . it's okay. It's fine." he whispered as I slowly calmed down.

I sniffed and looked into his green eyes.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't leave."

Peater sighed and bit his lip.

"As unlikely as it seemed at times over the past year . . . darn it, I care about you . . . I . . . love you."

I gasped, and gripped his half of the necklace, which had somehow gotten repaired. In return, he held onto mine.

"I . . . I've done so many bad things . . ." I stammered.

"But that was because you had no choice!" Peater flashed back.

"That's what war does! Here ― gimme pencil, paper, a tin box, and a match!

I meekly conjured the four things he had asked for.

"Now write every bad thing that you've done over the course of the war."

I did as I was told, and by the time I was done, I had filled fifty sheets of paper with accounts of my shortcomings, mistakes and wrongdoings. I then dug into my bag and pulled out the roses Zomboss dropped for me.

"Stuff those things in the tin box." Peater whispered.

I stuffed it all into the box, and lit the match. Quickly dropping the burning stick into the box, I watched as the small fire consumed the paper, and eventually, the roses.

"That is the flame of forgiveness, Elyssia. It'll consume even the toughest rocks f wrongdoing. And in the end, all you're left with is a garden ― no, a forest of hope and change. Let it burn through you." Peater whispered.

I smiled and took the box into my leaves. I scattered some of the ashes on the lake. The ashes made the waters look dark and stormy, but in a split second, the water looked even more radiant than before. I shut the lid of the tin box and gently slipped it into my bag, which was considerably emptier and lighter than before. Once again, we were wrapped in a warm, loving embrace as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Peater." I breather, before I kissed him.

I felt whole once more, and clean, like I had doused myself in a disinfectant of sorts.

And I wanted it to stay that way.


	80. One More Time!

_**CHAPTER 80: One More Time!**_

"Why didn't you tell me you got a place at Rosedale?" I thought out loud as I curled up on an easy chair with a copy of the _Toronto Star_ , which gave out much more accurate news reports now that the zombies weren't in charge of it.

"I wanted to surprise you, Elyssia. Why? Don't like it?" Peater replied as he poured himself some iced tea.

I laughed and put down the newspaper.

"I _love_ it! We just have to walk less that a kilometre to get to the subway! Not to mention that the houses are nice!" I laughed.

I looked at the front page of the newspaper and did the sign of the cross. In big, bold red letters, the headline screamed:

 _ELYSSIA ANTONIA MACCABAEUS ― MURDERER AT LARGE!_

 _$50000 IF CAPTURED ALIVE_

 _$100000 IF CAPTURED DEAD_

 _For more information, see pages 2-3 in Breaking News_

"Elyssia, is everything okay over there?" Peater asked, his voice full of concern as he came up to me.

"No . . ." I mumbled as I flipped to page 2 and started reading the article.

 _On May 13, the execution date for notorious troublemaker Ash Lethus, the above-named girl-plant was reported to have shot Eric Yhamanae, who was then the Premier of Ontario, instead of Ash, the intended target._

 _Elyssia Antonia was named the Coponeva Insuperabilis almost twelve years ago by Madra Magia Dionne Three years after Antonia was baptised beside Niagara Falls, she single-handedly took out a horde of zombies that were attacking her home with "several bright blue bolts of ice and snow," a neighbour witnessing the scene recounted. Antonia's name was chanted everywhere in Toronto. The "Coponeva Craze," a Torontonians liked to call it, was beginning to blossom out over the Halton and Niagara regions. But sadly, this was not to last. One year later, Antonia was reported to have taken out someone's eye while at school, and kill a teacher not long after. She was deemed "dangerous and ruthless" by society, and was feared and ridiculed by plants all over the country. Six years later, Antonia ran away from home and joined the Toronto Enforcement Association, where she was said to have made very valuable contributions. After running around the city, she cleverly led an army when the commander had fallen. It was because of her that the army was able to drive Zomboss out of the province. Some say that Antonia is indeed the Coponeva Insuperabilis, while most think that battle at Lakeshore was simply a fluke._

 _Regardless, we now know that this girl is truly dangerous. We must find her and put an end to her reign of tyranny and madness._

Peater and I looked at each other, as the truth settled in like a rock at the beach that was dropped into the ocean.

"We're not safe." We said in unison.

"But what are we gonna do?!" I cried.

"We . . . I . . . We need to set them straight! We need to prove to them that Eric was on the bad side! We need to prove to them . . ."

I trailed off and sighed. The rest of my sentence hung loosely in the air.

 _We need to prove that I'm the Coponeva Insuperabilis . . .  
But wait . . . _am I?

At ten o'clock that night,, Peater went upstairs to go to bed, and I followed him quietly. Before he opened his bedroom door, he turned around and sighed.

"Enough skulking, Elyssia. I know you're there." he whispered.

Regardless, he allowed me to follow him into his room.

"Peater . . . d-do you think they know where we are?" I stammered as I climbed into the bed.

"I . . . I really don't know, Elyssia. But don't worry ― even if it's with my dying breath, you're staying safe." Peater assured me as he lay down beside me.

"Do you think that I'm . . . I'm the Coponeva Insuperabilis?" I asked as I turned off the light.

"Elyssia . . . that is one of those questions I have no answer to." Peater answered.

Hours later, he was fast asleep while I laid awake thinking about the burning question that blazed inside of me.

 _Am I the Coponeva Insuperabilis?_

Sleep eventually came my way, but the dreams I had were confusing and haunting.

" _Elyssia! Has it occurred to you that you're worthless?" Madra asked me._

" _Yeah! You're not the Coponeva Insuperabilis! You never were, you idiot!" Peater jeered._

 _Soon, it seemed like everyone I loved, dead and alive, were mocking me, telling me that I was worthless, that I should just go and kill myself. Then, Zomboss came floating ― yes, floating ― up to me, with hooks as hands. He sliced at my stem and face, before slashing across my beck. I fell to the ground . . ._

. . . And the second I woke up, I heard a faint hiss from the doorway. I bolted upright, and looked at the doorway. I saw a pair of red eyes staring back at me, almost pinning me to my spot. In a whirl of red and black, I found that the bed was as hard as a rock. It didn't take very long to realize that I was on the floor.

"P . . . Peater!" I squeaked, hoping to wake him up.

He didn't budge. I tried to speak, or move, but it was fruitless. I was paralyzed, like some demonic virus was attacking my nerves. I felt like I was drowning . . . drowning in a sea of fear and darkness. Although everything around me was distorted and spinning, I could clearly see that pair of red eyes, which was joined by another. And another. And another. And another. The eyes melded into faces. Zomboss' face came first. Then Peater's. Then Adria's. Then Alana's. They were grinning and laughing hollow, scratchy, humourless laughter that cut into my ears like razor blades. I then felt fingers tickling my neck, before they locked around it, causing me to choke.

 _Jesus . . . Sweet Jesus . . ._

I was feeling so much pain, so much anger, so much fear that it hurt. It hurt so much that I thought I was going to die. I began to cough up blood, which splattered across the floor like dark, sticky red paint. I suddenly felt a blade slash at my neck, splattering even _more_ blood across the floor. I bent forwards and screamed for the first time in what seemed like forever. My eyes snapped back into focus, and I could move.

"Help!" I sobbed, choking and sputtering.

"God . . . help me!"

Next thing I knew, Peater was hugging me.

"Elyssia . . . it's fine. I'm right here." he whispered, rubbing my stem until the pain had subsided.

After my shaking had stopped, he dug inside a drawer on the bedside table and produced gauze and peroxide. He cleaned my wound, and put a bandage on it.

"What . . . why . . . how . . ." I stammered as my questions rushed around in my head and collided with one another, like TTC passengers rushing to get off when the train pulled into stations like Union, or Bloor-Yonge.

"Easy does it, Elyssia. Just relax. Those demons haven't exactly been defeated, hm?" Peater murmured as he helped me back up to the bed,

"No . . ." I quietly replied before I slowly, quietly fell asleep in his arms.

I was awoken from my sleep by fresh sunlight streaming onto my face the next day. I turned around and gently nudged Peater.

"Hey . . . today's gonna be big. I can feel it." I whispered.

Peater opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If today's gonna be big, then _get out of bed!_ " he laughed as he tackled me.

I started kicking and shrieking with hysterical giggles as he tickled me mercilessly.

"Stop . . . stop!" I soughed as I finally managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Last one down the stairs is a squashed frog!" I yelled as I bolted out the door and down the stairs.

After a quick breakfast of scones and butter, I made a shopping list and summoned my bag.

"What's the shopping list for?" Peater asked.

"Oh . . . uh . . . I'm just going to Kensington to pick up some stuff . . . yeah, Kensington!" I stammered.

"Elyssia, tell me the truth. Where are you going?" Peater asked again, more firmly this time as he grabbed a knife.

"Well . . . I just have a feeling deep down that something big's gonna happen in Nathan Phillips Square . . ." I mumbled as my eyes found the floor.

"No. I can't have you going out when there's a bounty on your head." Peater said in a steely voice.

"Why not? It's a free country isn't it?"

"Hold it right there, Little Miss Politics! I ain't letting you go out because it's not safe!"

"So what? Since when have I let a threat in a freaking newspaper scare me?"

"You might not be scared, Elyssia, but I am. I'm saying no to this because I don't want you getting killed! I care about you, okay?"

"Oh really? You care about me? Well, if you cared about me, you'd be listening to my side, and you wouldn't be arguing with me! So why don't you shut up?"

"Why don't _you_ shut up, smart mouth? I'm not letting you get hurt!" Peater growled as he pinned me to the wall and dug the blade of the knife into my neck.

"Peater! Do you know what you're doing?" I yelped as the blade began to dig in, causing a few beads of blood to trickle down my neck.

Peater dropped the knife and sighed.

"Sorry . . . I can't have you getting killed . . ." he mumbled sheepishly.

"I guess . . ." I muttered.

"Look, something's pulling me to Downtown Core, Peater. I feel like something really big's gonna happen in Nathan Phillips Square."

Peater grabbed my shopping list and tore it to shreds.

"Do what you have to do. But come back in one piece, and not in a million fragments." He whispered.

I nodded, before conjuring a pair of silver sunglasses.

"I'm doing this in disguise."

After half an hour of making myself look like anybody but Elyssia Antonia, I was ready. As I prepared to turn left on Eglington, I could feel someone following me. Shrugging it off as a case of paranoia, I walked over to the Eglington subway station. Before I prepared to cross the Yonge-Eglington intersection to get to the subway station, I thought better of it and decided to hop on the subway at Wellsley. Eglington looked too crowded, and I wasn't willing to take any risks. So I went the long way along Yonge Street.

 _O-kay . . . bad idea . . ._

I bit my lip and frowned at the crowded Bloor-Yonge intersection. I had been standing here for ten minutes straight. It was jammed solid with delivery trucks and the occasional car all the way down to Yonge and Queen, it seemed. Muttering a few curses, I weaved my way around the trucks, which started a chorus of honking. Yes, in other words, I committed the dangerous crime of J-walking. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures . . . right?

I J-walked my way over to Bay, which was considerably less crowded, much to my relief. I then decided to check out what was going on in Nathan Phillips Square. So, I started walking down Bay. I had taken less than ten steps south when I felt like someone was following me . . . _again._ I sighed and turned around, only to see Peater duck into a shadowy alleyway. I opened my mouth to speak, but I thought better of it and resorted to telepathy.

 _Peater . . . REALLY?!_

" _Well, excuse me for trying to protect you!"_

 _It'll look too suspicious if you stalk me like this!_

Sighing, I made my way over to Peater's hiding spot as inconspicuously as possible.

"Hey, Pea. What'cha got going on?" I whispered as I ruffled the leaves at the back of his head.

"Don't do that, or call me Pea, ever again!" he hissed swatting my leaf impatiently.

I grew serious and bit my lip.

"Why're you following me?" I asked as I sat down on a garbage bag.

"I just . . . y'know . . . had this ominous feeling that something bad was gonna happen or whatever." Peater answered quietly.

I prepared to yell at him, but I sighed and shrugged, adjusting my sunglasses.

"Well . . . fine. Follow me, but do it in such a way that does not stir suspicion. Capisce?"

Peater nodded and held up his leaf.

"Capisce." he replied, before leaning in to kiss me softly.  
He pulled away after a few seconds, before pulling me up into a standing position.

"That's the last time I'm letting you get away with that today." I said flatly.

"Now let's get this show on the road . . . shall we?"

I cautiously walked down Bay, making sure Peater wasn't getting too close to me. Just in case we looked suspicious, I turned left on Gerrard. We passed the Eaton Centre, before we had to turn right at Yonge and wait for our signal to cross Dundas. While I leaned on the lamp post to wait, I heard someone engage Peater in conversation.

"Say . . . are you Peater Haliantherus?"

"Uh . . . yeah . . . why?"

"Would you happen to know the whereabouts of Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus?"

"Erm . . . no. Why do you ask, sir?"

"According to sources, she is your fiancé, correct?"

"She _was_ my fiancé, before she . . . sailed away to Newfoundland."

"Ah . . . I see. Well, pleasure speaking with you. Fifty dollars for your trouble."

"Yeah . . ."

This immediately put my guard up.

 _Who was that you were talking to?_ I asked as the light changed and I crossed Dundas.

" _A stranger who wants to kill you. What else is new?"_

I turned right on Queen and prepared to walk into Nathan Phillips Square, only to be greeted by an odd sight. On the platform in front of City Hall, several plants were giving a speech, while flashbulbs went off every other second in the crowd of plants that was spilling onto Queen and Bay streets. No wonder the traffic was so reprehensible! I walked closed, and sat down in the shade to listen to the speech.

" . . . Elyssia is a _mad-plant!_ She _must_ die! We should not allow such abhorrent plants to sully our proud, Canadian soil with poisons of greed, terror, and worst of all . . . _evil!_ "

I gasped as the clock on Old City Hall chimed one o'clock in the afternoon. 1300 hours. I heard a crack of thunder that the crowd didn't seem to notice, wince it was cheering so loudly.

"Down with the Maccabaeus Mad-Plant!" they chanted.

I looked up, and saw a masked figure in a cape standing on top of City Hall. Their cape billowed in the wind, making them look like one of those wispy puffs that ninjas conjured before they disappeared.

 _Uh . . . Peater . . ._

" _Yeah, I know! Say, how many newspaper photographers are there? Let's see . . . I see the Globe and Mail, the Toronto Star, Metro, 24 Hours ―"_

 _This is not the time to worry about which newspapers are or aren't here! See that figure on top of City Hall? Something about him spells out "trouble" in capital letters. I think I should . . . I dunno . . . go to the stage . . . ?_

" _You're right! Did my father teach you how to teleport?_

 _Uh . . . no . . ._

" _Luckily, I know how to teleport. We should probably just teleport to the back of the stage, climb on, and then take it from there . . ."_

Peater slipped his leaf in mine, and in a flash of white, we were indeed on the other side of Nathan Phillips Square. I climbed onto the stage and sat there, while Peater walked over to the edge of the crowd. I looked up at the masked figure on top of City Hall, only to find them staring back at me.

"Remember me?" he cackled as he walked towards me.

Before I could answer, he tugged off his mask and cape, revealing himself to be none other than Edgar George Zomboss.

 _Uh . . . Peater . . . Zomboss is here . . . ! Cause a diversion or something!_

Peater looked at me and nodded, before yelling at the crowd and pointing to the stage. The crowd turned and gasped, and Zomboss took this moment to rip apart my disguise. The crowd filled with whispers and hisses as their attention snapped to the stage,

"Hell has officially frozen over! Zomboss is back!"

"No way . . ."

"Who's worse? Undead Madman or Maccabaeus Mad-plant?"

"Hey, get your cameras out! We're gonna be _rich!_ "

I looked at the crowd, and stared into Zomboss' eyes.

"As strange as though it seems, Eric was working with me. Using his abundance of natural charm, he ended up as Premier, and I was going to use him as a puppet, before God turned on me!" he guffawed.

The crowd gasped at this, and more mutters arose. This time, I didn't pay them any mind.

"And . . . this truth will die with _all of you!_ "

I glared daggers into his eyes and conjured two swords, one for each leaf, as I jumped up onto one of the rafters over the stage.

"If you want to stop me, then by all means, give it a try. But you'll never do it, because there is _nothing I can't do!_ Let's dance, little girl!" Zomboss snarled.

I jumped off from the rafter with a yell, and landed on the ground with a thud. Our swords clanged and clattered against each other, until Zomboss knocked my swords out of my leaves. He caught it in one swift, fluid motion, and smiled derisively at me.

"Well, well, well . . . Elyssia Antonia Maccabaeus finally falls at my hands . . . the Coponeva Insuperabilis! You were never worthy of being that girl, and you never will be, because for one thing, you'll be rotting in hell as some reprehensible demon, and second, you ain't gonna win this fight!" he jeered, before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"You're an idiot!" I muttered as I used telekinesis to levitate the swords out of his hands and throw them far, far way.

"Yo, Elyssia! Break his face! Break his God-forsaken, horsey ol' face!" Peater crowed.

Zomboss snapped out of it and pulled a gun out of his pocket as he stood up.

" I always knew it would end this way . . ." he laughed as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Three . . . two . . . one . . .!"

He pulled the trigger, and in the exact same instant, I fired an aquamarine jet of ice at his heart. Less than a second later, the two things collided, causing a turquoise-gold dome to blossom around us. I barely saw the flashbulbs go off as a shield was created between Zomboss and I.

"You're finished." I whispered as a swirling ball of blue gobbles up the bullet, and swallowed the dome.

The huge sphere made its way towards Zomboss, and launched itself at his heart before he could do anything. In a brilliant bluish-white flash of light, Zomboss was lying there, a huge, bleeding hole in his chest.

"You _whore_ . . ." he rasped as he choked up blood.

"You haven't seen the last of me . . . I am _invincible_ , I tell you . . . I'll come back to bite your sorry ass, Antonia . . . I'll be back . . ."

With that, his body cracked in half and a reddish-green mist seeped out, and became the ghost of Zomboss.

"I'll be back . . . I'll be back . . ." it hissed as it floated away and disappeared somewhere down Bay.

For three ringing seconds, there was silence. Finally, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

"Long live Elyssia Antonia! Long live the Coponeva!" they chanted.

Peater ran up to the stage and hugged me. He pulled away after a few seconds and grasped my leaves in his.

"Elyssia . . . I'm so happy that you love me . . . I'm so lucky to be in love with a girl like you . . ." he gushed.

I smiled at him, before I became sad.

"I just wanted to say that I'm _sorry_ , okay? For _everything!_ " I cried as tears began to cascade down my cheeks.

"It took so much courage to say this ―"

I was cut off as Peater pulled me into a kiss. I blushed as the crowd began to roar and take _tons_ of pictures. I pulled away and continued.

"It took so much courage to say this, b-because . . . if you're someone like me, a selfish and hateful girl-plant who couldn't care less about who she hurts 'till it's too late ―"

Peater kissed me yet again, but this time, I was prepared. I threw myself onto him and tackled him to the ground. The crowd wolf-whistled, and flashbulbs went off all over the place.

" _Down_ , _boy!_ " I screeched.

"If you're someone like me, a selfish and hateful girl-plant who couldn't care less about who she hurts until it's too late . . . it seems impossible to change. But I changed, thanks to some real special plants . . . but a lot of the credit goes to you, Peater. Thank you."

I was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when Peater sat up and kissed me again. I returned the gesture of love, before I pulled away and pulled him up. I wrapped my arms around him, and it was my turn to kiss him. Five minutes later, we broke away to a screaming crowd.

"We love you, Elyssia!" they cheered.

I smiled, at Peater and let the photographers take as many pictures as they wanted. It was honestly the most alive I had felt in my entire life.

 **A/N: WHOA! That was one heck of a chapter! 3814 words . . . that is a lot!**

 **Epilogue coming up soon, so stay tuned for that!**

 **~GamerGirlbe OUTIE! ;)**


	81. Epilogue: Here's to the Future!

_**CHAPTER 81: Epilogue: Here's to the Future!**_

 **And here we are! The final chapter of TTTBAF! Damn, I've come pretty far, haven't I? 81 chapters . . . that's a lot!**

 **Anywho, this chapter might be a bit . . . cheesy. But hey, I gotta lighten it up!**

 **Enjoy!**

Since that blessed day of August 11, my life has been overflowing with bliss, happiness and joy. I was working three jobs ― yes, three! After taking a few courses at the University of Toronto in economics alongside Peater, we both got jobs on Bay Street in the Toronto Stock Exchange building. We both thought our jobs were fun, because for one thing, they were exceptionally interesting, and for another, we were steering our economy back on the right track. I mean, after all, during Zomboss' years, the economy was completely out of whack. That deranged zombie couldn't understand and apply the intricacies of economics, even if his life ― or, rather, un-life ― depended on it. Not to mention that he and his zombies couldn't care less about what was taking place on Bay Street. True ― eight hours of meetings, typing and printing might seem boring to the average plant, or human, but hey ― if you've just been through hell and back in a 15-year war, peacetime jobs like this one are simply nirvana. For my second job, I work part time at St. George, a treatment home that specialized in combating mental health issues like schizophrenia, depression, and post-traumatic stress disorder that were brought about by the war. While I was taking courses in economics, I took the time to learn a little bit about psychology and healing. The plants that were getting treated there would always go nuts when I walked in through the door because 1) I was the Coponeva Insuperabilis, 2) I told them all kinds of fascinating stories, and 3) I would always be able to squeeze some fun things into their schedules.

Oh, and about the third job that I worked . . .

Well, it's not really a job. Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, Peater and I would head on over to Mosspark Armoury and train. Train, train, train, from six o'clock in the evening to ten o'clock at night. Because it was a well known fact that Zomboss was still at large, and could be anywhere at this point (like, _anywhere_ ), we had to train our butts off. And we're not getting paid to do it. It's actually more like a military training program that the government pays for, and the only payment _we_ get is the skills we learn, practice and master.

Well . . . turns out that life _isn't_ torture when you got friends, lots of things to do, and peace.

Today was Saturday. The beginning of a weekend. After nudging Peater awake, washing my face, and making a small breakfast of bacon and eggs, we sat down to eat. We were about to dig in when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who in the world could it possibly _be?_ "I muttered as I shuffled over to the front door.

I opened it, and saw several plants that I did not expect to see.

"Roosevelta? Temi? Martin? Mareya? Albert? Brian?" I squeaked as I looked at each of them in turn.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you! Come on in!"

I led them into the dining room, making Peater jump up in shock.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried as he hugged Temi and Martin.

"Hey, why don't we make a nice, big breakfast?"I suggested, gesturing towards the stove.  
Our six happy guests erupted in cheers as they rushed to pull out ingredients from the cupboards. We happily made pancakes, waffles and French toast as we chatted about our current lives, memories, and plans for the future. Half an hour later, we had cooked enough food to feed all of Rexdale. We joyfully ate, chatted and laughed as our little fighting group was reunited once more. After breakfast, we decided to hop on the subway and go to Sneaky Dee's.

Before Zomboss took over, Sneaky Dee's was a human bar that served plain old, regular food. But since Zomboss had disappeared, Sneaky Dee's had turned into a hip, trendy plant eatery that served both classic and contemporary plant foods. We all sat down at a huge table, and started chatting again.

"So . . . where are you guys living?" I asked.

"Most of us can't really afford our own place, so we all live in one place. We're in this apartment in Scarborough!" Temi answered.

"I've been taking English and medical courses at the University of Toronto!" Mareya gushed.

"Now, I'm a medical doctor, and I work at Mount Sinai hospital! I got enough money to get all six of us a place to live, and as a treat, I bought myself this necklace! It cost, like, $600!"

I looked at Mareya's necklace, which was made of brilliant gold, with a pendant that had emeralds, sapphires, rubies and diamonds. It didn't take too long for me to notice that Mareya was different. She wasn't that shy, jittery little girl-plant I had escaped from a graveyard with a little over a year ago. Her accent was gone, and to cut a long story short, she had become a total scenester. Roosevelta had changed as well. She was a stylish punk, with piercings, tattoos, and a funky pair of pink glasses. By the looks of it, she, too, had transformed into a scenester.

"What happened to _you_ , Roosie?" Peater asked as he looked at her numerous piercings and tattoos.

"It was weird. She randomly decided to get this crazy makeover!" Martin answered.

Albert and Brian nodded. "Crazy is an understatement!" they declared simultaneously.

I giggled as Roosevelta swatted the three boy-plants with a tattooed arm.

"I got this makeover because I thought it would be _cool_ , okay?" she snapped.

I heard footsteps behind me and clapped my leaves as I saw a waiter bearing a tray with burritos, bowls of soup, chips, and glasses of red wine.

"Food!" we cheered as we made mad scrambles for whatever looked the most appetizing.

I took a bite out of a burrito and grinned. "This tastes _good!_ " I laughed as I took another bite.

I leaned on Peater's shoulder and hugged him.

"Don't you just wish every day could be like this?" I whispered.

"Yeah . . ." he replied, before he kissed my cheek.

"Oooh!" the six other plants at our table squealed.

"Aw, shut up! You guys are just _jealous!_ " I guffawed as I grabbed another burrito and several chips.

" _We're_ the jealous ones here! I mean . . . Martin and Mareya. Temi and Roosie!" Brian spat bitterly.

Martin and Temi blushed and socked the Split Pea.

"Don't you go blabbing about our relationships!" Temi squawked.

"Yeah! Don't you dare!" Mareya shrieked.

Roosevelta cleared her throat.

"I believe we should make a toast." she announced.

"To what?" asked Albert.

"Elyssia, the Coponeva Insuperabilis!" Mareya piped up.

"Food!" suggested Albert.

"Friends!" Martin declared.

"Peace!" Brian said.

"Love!" Roosevelta sighed, before hugging Temi.

"The future!" Peater and I blurted out simultaneously.

Everyone else nodded and expressed their approval.

"Here's to the future!" we cheered as we raised out glasses, quickly gulping down the wine afterwards.

Peater looked at me and grinned, before kissing me yet again.

"Hey ― did you know that my bag is a subspace bag? It has, like, an infinite capacity!" I exclaimed as I showed Peater my bag.

"I've been with you for over a year and you never even told me this?" he gasped.

"Hehe . . . maybe . . ." I giggled as I flopped down onto the bed and curled up next to him.

"Honestly, Peater . . . I love you so much." I sighed as I snuggled up closer to him.

Peater grinned at my confession of my love for him. "Heh . . . I love you too, Elyssia." he whispered as he stroked my face.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of contentment, and for a few minutes, we lay there in a warm embrace, savouring the moment, wishing it would never end.

"Hey . . . what's that?" Peater asked.

"Huh . . . what's what?" I mumbled as my eyes flickered open.

"The red envelope."

I gasped as I took the envelope into my leaves. It was the letter that Ash gave to me before he . . . disappeared. I opened it and read the contents of the letter inside, only to feel a sharp pain at the back of my head. I put a leaf to the aching area and gasped as I recalled a moment in my life that I did _not_ want to remember. Tears needled their way into my eyes and poured down my face like a waterfall.

"Elyssia, are you all right?" Peater asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"No . . . they left . . . Alduin . . . Adria . . . Alana . . ." I sobbed.

" _Why . . . ?_ "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_

 **A/N: And that is a wrap, y'all! That is the end of Through Toil, Tears, Blood and Fire! Damn, I've been hacking away at this thing for eight months! EIGHT MONTHS! Jeez, that's a lot. *-* So I'll be taking a little 32-day break, and then I'll see y'all round in "Talisa Glace-Blanche of Queen Street"! Will I be working on a sequel? HECK YEAH! But, I need a bit of help with planning, so you won't see it up for a while. I'd like to say a big thank you to the following people:**

 **-My amazing classmates, teachers and principals for being there for me**

 **-All the people at my treatment/recovery center that helped me out**

 **-The staff and my besties at Humber River**

 **-Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose, ThePeawithGoggles, Asiandude0111 and TimeMan63 for all the love and support that they gave me.**

 **And last but not least, thank you to all of you readers and reviewers for giving me the love and support. You guys were the number one reason why I decided to keep going! If it wasn't for you I would have abandoned this story (and the world) altogether!**

 **LUV ALL OF YA! SEE YA ROUND!**

 **~GamerGirl ;)**


End file.
